Hesitance Remastered
by EmeraldOverlord
Summary: Zamasu has second thoughts during the plan, what happens when the past comes back to haunt him in more ways than one? Will he sure about this anymore and will Black tolerate any doubt Zamasu is starting to have? It is only a matter to time before hell breaks loose and everything turns sour. (Rewritten from my original story, no romance or anything. I did this for you guys.)
1. The Deal

**DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ALL CREDIT GOES TO AKIRA TORIYAMA. I have decided to remaster this story because I feel that I will make it better. This first chapter will go do the same as normal, but I'll add a few things. NO ROMANCE, basically my take on the arc if I made Zamasu have second thoughts. REALISTIC WAY TO THE SITUATION!**

 **PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR CHANGING IT. I PROMISE THAT I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY, I'M JUST REWRITING IT. I WILL DIG DEEPER INTO THE CHARACTER AND I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS! I PROMISE ALL OF YOU!**

 **GOT IT!? SAME THINGS I SAID BEFORE. PILAF GANG AND ROSHI WILL BE ADDED. THINGS WILL BE CHANGED, YOU GET THE POINT.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Is this the right thing to do?**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV….**

* * *

Zamasu's eyes adjusted to the darkness and the sat up. Something had woken him up, something was wrong. He narrowed his eyes, something was going on. He noticed something was off, Gowasu was supposed to be calling him, yet there was no old voice calling him. Zamasu was getting suspicious, something was bothering him. He couldn't help but notice just how quiet Gowasu was. Gowasu was never this quiet.

Zamasu raised an eyebrow, something had gone wrong. Zamasu was feeling an uneasy feeling crawl up his back. Zamasu decided to take a step forward and grab a tea cart. Zamasu strolled down the pathway, feeling the uneasy feeling grow heavier and heavier as time went on.

Zamasu's eyes widened when he felt another power level. The power level was much higher from what he expected and he felt it was familiar for some strange reason.

Zamasu narrowed his eyes, something was wrong. Zamasu dropped the tea cart immediately and rushed over to the door. Zamasu had a feeling that whoever that was absolutely dangerous. He noticed that Gowasu was near this person and Zamasu immediately felt his heart stop.

Zamasu felt worry wash over him within five seconds and jumped to the door. The apprentice slammed the door open to see Gowasu and some spikey haired man in black arguing. Zamasu saw Gowasu desperately trying to reason with the saiyan to no avail.

Zamasu's eyes widened when Gowasu's eyes met his. Zamasu was horrified by this and was frozen in place. Gowasu demanded him to run, but Zamasu's fear kept him in place. The situation was making Zamasu worry,his posture was no longer high and mighty, he was now akin to a shivering child.

"Gowasu! What's going on!?" Zamasu asked with fear and horror in his face. The young god took in his surroundings, his eyes widened when he saw the saiyan moving closer. There was no doubt within him that whoever this was wasn't hear on good terms.

Gowasu didn't explain and instead yelled at him."Zamasu, there is no time! Get away from here, he is too dangerous!"

Zamasu stared at him as if he was insane."What? I'm not leaving you here with him! He will kill you!"

Gowasu urged to get away and alert the other kai's about what happened. Zamasu refused to leave, saying it would be foolish for him to stand by and allow this monster to stay here. Zamasu prepared to fight, but Gowasu was yelling at him that this wasn't the time to fight and that he was outclassed. Zamasu didn't care and shouted back that whoever this was was dangerous and he wasn't going to leave him behind.

Before Gowasu or Zamasu could respond, they both heard crackling coming from the left. Zamasu and Gowasu turned to see the saiyan laughing at them.

"Aw, that's cute. You are trying to let him escape. Gowasu, you were always so foolish, that's why you need to be taken care of."

Zamasu was horrified."What!?" What was this man talking about?

"Zamasu, get out here! NOW!" Gowasu demanded, already knowing his fate. He was still trying to protect him apprentice from this psycho! Zamasu's fear crippled him, he wasn't moving from his spot. Gowasu tried to convince his apprentice to leave again, only for Zamasu to still remain frozen in time.

"Zamasu, get out of here now! Get out of-ARGH!" Gowasu's sentence was cut off abruptly when Black's ki blade stabbed him right in the chest. Zamasu's eyes bulged out his head as his master collapsed to the ground. Zamasu's instincts took over as he sprinted to his teacher's side.

"Gowasu! Gowasu! Get up! Please!" Zamasu desperately shook at his master, slowly coming to the dreadful realization that his mentor was no more. Zamasu's lively eyes started into Gowasu's dull and lifeless ones. Fear overtook the apprentice as his world came crashing down.

Zamasu's eyes were wide as he felt Gowasu's body disintegrate into tiny pieces, his eyes filled with horror as his dead mentor evaporated into thin air. Zamasu paled, feeling something watery from into his eyes. Zamasu's eyes narrowed with rage and sadness as the whipped around to the saiyan just standing there. Zamasu's eyes were filled with hurt and seething hatred as he glared at the man who murdered his mentor.

Sure, Gowasu could be rather naive and unaware at times, even when he told him how much the mortals were annoying to him.

But, that didn't mean Gowasu deserved this! Gowasu was still a kind teacher, even with his flaws. Zamasu knew Gowasu normally dismissed his claims of mortals in the past despite him bringing it up in conversations and it got on his nerves, but even after all the disagreements between the two, Zamasu couldn't find it within himself to hate Gowasu. Gowasu was always so nice to him, there was nothing to excuse the act of murdering him in cold blood. Even if they had their differences that didn't justify murder.

The saiyan in black gave Zamasu an incredulous look. He seemed taken back when Zamasu looked visibly upset. The body snatcher raised an eyebrow, he never acted like that when he had the body, so this was something new.

Zamasu wasn't crying,but the look in his eyes was enough to tell the alternate version that he must've cared for Gowasu a lot more than he thought. Black sighed, this would only be a minor problem. It would only take a little convincing and Zamasu would be his. He just had to play his cards right.

Zamasu's eyes were glued to the spot his master had died. The apprentice had remained silent and didn't acknowledge the murderer that was right in front of him. Zamasu was still grieving over the loss as he couldn't help the feeling of remorse shoot him in the heart. Zamasu was still in shock over what happened he didn't seem to notice the saiyan approaching him.

The saiyan frowned, not liking the display of emotions he was seeing."Zamasu."

Zamasu's back stood straight upon hearing his name being called by a murderer. Zamasu's vulnerable light grey eyes darkened with fury and hatred upon laying eyes on the monster who took his teachers life. Zamasu got on his two feet and gave the so called lower mortal a hateful stare. Zamasu's voice was no longer calm, it was full of emotions that took the saiyan off guard.

Zamasu snarled at him with fury burning his eyes."How dare y-you...you monster! How could you do such a thing!?"

Black rolled his eyes, not understanding why it was such a big deal."Zamasu, it's not that big of a deal. It is honestly for the best that he is gone." Black put his shoulder on Zamasu's shoulder, only for Zamasu to whip his head at him with a seething hatred blazing throughout his once calm silver eyes.

"Remove your hand from my shoulder, you filthy murderer." Zamasu's hatred was evident by his voice. Zamasu glared at the saiyan, this caused the mortal to rethink this idea. Zamasu was making this difficult. Zamasu was still outraged about Gowasu's murder, so the bodysnatcher tried to calm his future partner down. Zamasu gritted his teeth as the saiyan continued to place his hand on his shoulder. Zamasu narrowed his eyes and smacked Black's hand away.

"Zamasu, listen to me. I know that you are angry, but you need to understand that this will be for the better future. Some sacrifices need to be made."

"Just why should I trust you!? You murdered my mentor right in front of me!" Zamasu demanded, managing to distant himself.

He knew that whoever this was didn't have good intentions and it appeared that Gowasu wanted to keep Zamasu away from this stranger and for a good reason. Gowasu feared the future if this man got a hand over Zamasu. It turns out he was having a hard time getting through to his soon to be partner than expected.

The evil saiyan put his hands up."Look, you need to calm down. You are running on your emotions and you need to relax."

"Relax? You killed someone I cared about right in front of me and you have the nerve to tell me to calm down." Zamasu was twitching as rage and hatred fueled his next actions."You...You insolent mortal! **I'll….I'll kill you**!" Zamasu lunged at the bodysnatcher with unknown speed as he summoned a purple ki blade. The false saiyan was stunned and barely managed to get out of the way as Zamasu was aiming at his chest. The kai was aiming to not to just harm him, but to **kill** him.

Black managed to evade the attack by an inch and almost jumped when Zamasu collapsed to the ground. Zamasu was too emotional to think properly and it was physically draining him. Zamasu was breathing heavily and Black to this chance as to invite him over to his team. Black actually felt bad and decided maybe it was best to explain.

"Now, if you just let me explain this would be easy to understand." Black grabbed Zamasu's hand and held him in place. The kai stared at the murderer with cold eyes, not wanting to hear the so called explanation Black was going to deliver.

"Just who are you!? What gave you the right to do that!?" Zamasu exclaimed not only because he was touching him, but because of the fact he murdered his mentor.

Black rolled his eyes, knowing at this rate it would be hard to explain."Well, I'm technically you."

Zamasu's eyes nearly fell out of his head."What!? That is nonsense!" How was he supposed to believe that? Another version of himself killed his own master? Not to mention that god forsaken body! Where did that thing even come from?

"It's not nonsense! It's the truth!"

"Your lying! I should expect as much from a pathetic mortal! Even if I were to believe you where in all the hells did you get that body?" Zamasu was still letting his anger fuel him, but he refused to believe such a thing without proof!

"I'm you! Don't you understand!? I got this body just so we could work together! To fulfill justice throughout the multiverse and rid it of its flaws, especially the eyesore known as mortals!"

Zamasu's eyes were pinpoints, very few people knew about his absolute hatred of mortals. He never made his thinking violent and Gowasu had no reason to yell at him too aggressively. No one knew that he had thoughts of killing or disposing of them before.

Even then, upon seeing his teacher die by this alternate version of himself was making him have second thoughts. This wasn't something the kai would advocate for. The thought of killing Gowasu slipped through his mind a few times, but never once did the think of doing so. Gowasu was just too kind for Zamasu to hurt him, he would never be able to feel at peace killing his teacher.

"I-I…." He was almost speechless, this was crazy! Sure, he thought destroying the mortals, but he never acted on them before. He knew better than to allow his hatred to spiral out of control.

Black rolled his eyes."Come on, Zamasu. Shouldn't you be jumping for joy? The day of the retribution is upon us! Why aren't you happy?" Black didn't understand, he thought his partner would be filled with glee.

Zamasu's eyes glanced back towards the spot where Gowasu died as a scowl came onto his face. Black rolled his eyes."Zamasu, sacrifices for the greater good of the multiverse need to be made. Some people cannot be allowed to live, Gowasu would only hinder the plan. He's better off dead anyhow."

"He didn't deserve to die." Zamasu said darkly with sharp eyes burning into Blacks. Zamasu's tone was angry and hurt, yet his facial expression hid most of the pain he was feeling.

Black shrugged."It was for the perfect universe. The deaths of a few inferoros for the lovely multiverse is nothing to compare. All this so called suffering and misery will all be worth it compared to the vast multiverse and it's beauty."

Zamasu looked down, unsure why the feeling of guilt was crawling up his back. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this plan that his alternate timeline came up with. The kai paused, giving Black a glare."Why do you need my help? Can't you do this plan yourself?"

"I need your assistance because we will be the perfect duo! Immortality and strength will overpower our opponents and we'll be unstoppable! In order for this balance to work out, I need you to join me in my plan to annihilate the mortals and succeed justice!"

Zamasu didn't seem convinced and narrowed his eyes before scoffing."What do even intend on doing if this plan of yours even works? This plan sounds rather….extreme even for me, are you even sure you know what your doing?"

"Of course I do! I have everything under control! I just need your help to finish what I've started! So, are you up for the challenge, Zamasu?"

Zamasu was conflicted. On one hand, he could get a perfect universe with no flaws and no mortals. On the other hand, was this truly the right thing to do, and would the harm he'd be contributing to in order to put this plan into action be worth it?

All the suffering and damage wouldn't be good. It was against Zamasu's nature to destroy, so the idea of genociding an entire species for hatred made him feel hesitant. Even if they deserved death, he wasn't used to taking life like it was nothing.

As a kai, he was taught to value life no matter who or what it was, killing the mortals wouldn't bug him so much if it weren't for the morals that had been installed into his DNA. Zamasu had a strong sense of right and wrong, and Zamasu couldn't shake the feeling that something about this plan was wrong. While he didn't like the mortals in the slightest, was killing them truly the solution?

Gowasu always told him to give the omortals a second chance or at least try to view them differently. He never thought about giving them second chance, but after seeing his other self murder his mentor right in front of him, was truly killing them the right thing to do? Was all this worth it?

Zamasu looked down at the ground before noticing his other selves different body. How did he get the body anyhow?"How did you get that body?"

"I….borrowed it. The original owner isn't alive to complain about me using him for out plan."

Zamasu's eyes widened."You...stole someone else's body for power?" From a race of barbarians and power hungry savages? What was wrong with his other self? Stealing a body of a saiyan for power? What had happened to turn himself into this? How did his other self stoop as low as to steal a body for power? To murder his teacher to get him to work with him?

"It was for the better of the multiverse. Don't you want to seek justice for all the wrongs mortals have done?"

'Yes, but the way we are doing this doesn't feel right…..' His future partner had relied on stealing and killing for that body, something made his blood run cold. Zamasu was not comfortable with this anymore.

Zamasu averted his gaze."Is this the right thing to do?"

Black looked stunned."Of course! Retribution for the multiverse is going to have it's costs, I don't get why you don't understand that. If you become my partner, we will have everything we want! We'll be the true gods! Hell, we are the only gods at this point!"

Zamasu's eyes widened in realization."You...you killed everyone. You murdered them all." Zamasu was unsure if this was justified or not.

" I wouldn't call it murder, I say its more of how should I put... was for the best. And besides, don't you want to be part of this? Being one of the only true gods left!? Come on Zamasu, together we will be unstoppable! We'll be able to do anything together!"

Zamasu was conflicted. He didn't feel comfortable, but he had a feeling that his other self would never leave him alone. The saiyan would probably drag him along for the ride if he refused. However, he did say anything he wanted….

Zamasu covered his eyes and sighed,"Fine. I'll help you." Black smirked, but Zamasu didn't finish his sentence."On one condition."

"Hm? What could you possibly want now?" Black was started to get impatient.

"After we are done with exterminating the mortals, bring Gowasu back to life. I should also have a hand in creating the life that we replace from the mortals. That is all I ask for."

Black was taken back by this request. He knew if he did this Gowasu would be no threat to them, if he tried alerting Zeno about the desturction he would just kill him. However, why was Zamasu requesting this wish?

"Why?"

"So we can show him the perfect multiverse we created together. I'm sure it would be rather lame if we were the only people around to see what we have done to the place." Zamasu was still unsure about the 'Zero Mortal Plan', but he knew that if he could get something out of it then it would be a good thing. However, all these sacrifices he was making made him hesitant into thinking that this was right. Was killing them the way to go?

"I suppose that is fair, it's nothing that can't be granted after all." They could just travel to another timeline and use another set of dragon balls to revive him. Wouldn't be too difficult.

Black gave Zamasu a hand, which Zamasu begrudgingly accepted. The deal was on, for now….

Zamasu was still hesitant if what he was contributing to was right. This thing didn't seem like something his teacher or anyone else for the matter would condone, besides, would the multiverse really benefit if all mortals went extinct? What would the do from there afterwards? Everyone is gone and it'll literally just be himself around to talk to.

Black could still see his partner was hesitant, and said that it would be for the best if they got rid of the mortals. Sacrifices like the lives of others and destruction would be necessary to fulfill that goal. Zamasu averted his gaze to the spot where his mentor died and watched Black give him something. Zamasu's eyes were wide upon realizing Black had given him a potara earring. Zamasu shook his head

Zamasu looked down before sighing. Zamasu no longer felt comfortable with the decision he was going to make. Was Black honestly expecting him to fuse with him!? Was he insane! The kai didn't want to join a body with a mortal, that would ruin his entire image. Zamasu narrowed his eyes and cringed as he put the earring on. Zamasu watched Black tell him that the there things they still needed to do.

Zamasu followed him, he had wished for immortality and Black destroyed the Super Dragon Balls to his surprise. Zamasu didn't show his disagreement out of fear, and Black assured that they didn't need someone making a wish to reverse the damage they've done. Zamasu nervously laughed, but a closer look would have made anyone see that he was contemplating if this plan was truly worth it. This damage they were causing made Zamasu uncomfortable.

Black explained that he had already done most of the work, making Zamasu realize that Black had already killed an unknown amount of people. Zamasu felt uncomfortable but he tried to shake the feeling off.

Zamasu watched Black fly off, saying they needed to head to the other timeline. Zamasu looked at the ground before flying off with Black. A small seed of doubt had already been planted, now he just wanted to know if he truly wanted to do this. His mind said yes, but his heart was screaming no. He didn't know which one to pick, because something in his head was telling him that something was didn't know what, but he didn't like it.

* * *

 **Done. Look, I know some people will be pissed that I deleted the story, but I felt that this would be better. Please don't get angry. I know what I'm doing this time and I may use some parts of the other story for this. Not everything will change. This will make it easier for me and you.**

 **I made the reactions better and more hesitant. Are you happy? I promise this will be better than the other one!**

 **Do what you need to. Show me some support and click that review button and fav and follow this story. I'm 120% I won't delete this one.**

 **By, EmeraldOvelrod, your tyrant is logging off. Till next chapter.**


	2. Meetings

**Don't own anything. You know the drill. Differences were mentioned in the first chapter. I will make new ones if needed. For future reference, read below so you aren't surprised. Read below, future references for later chapters...**

 **Warning : Future Yajirobe is dead here, Future Roshi will take his place. Why? Pet peeve, we saw him get iced by the androids, he stays in the ground here. Sorry Yajirobe fans.**

 **I may include Future Pilaf and Shuu for support, Mai will still be somewhat component. I'm also adding more emotional moments, to make it look better.**

 **I always imagined Zamasu staying in their safe house while Black was fighting, so this is what happened in my mind, takes place when Trunks is gaining support when he traveled through time for the first time in DBS. For this, I made Zamasu come in earlier, just for my sake.**

 **As I mentioned interactions will be different, as well as relationships.**

 **How the hell are you people reading this is beyond me! It's abominable! But that's what gets your eye, so I might as well type.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Doubt**

 **3rd Person POV...**

* * *

Zamasu and Black entered the desolate timeline where the smell of destruction and death clouded the murky air. Black admired his work, everything was almost perfect. The planet would be better without mortals polluting their presence around the world. Zamasu examined the planet, seeing nothing but death and destruction. Zamasu was horrified at the sight, seeing all this destruction without a speck of life sent a deadly chill running down his spine.

Zamasu looked down, not feeling comfortable with the plan. Was all of this destruction truly necessary for their goal? It looked like Black and already done enough damage to this timeline already. It was almost dead just from the looks of things, it would only be a matter of time before the zero mortal plan would be completed. For some reason, that didn't make Zamasu happy. Black noticed Zamasu's silence and turned over to him.

"Zamasu? Is something wrong?" Black raised an eyebrow, he didn't like the way his partner was looking when he saw the progress he made.

"Is this truly necessary?"

Black whipped around, confused what Zamasu was talking about."What?"

"Is this necessary? The destruction and chaos? Is that really needed to reach our end goal?" Zamasu wasn't comfortable seeing all of this chaos. The life of a kaioshin wasn't supposed to cause destruction, they were supposed to create life and protect it, not tear it down to the ground. While Zamasu did disagree with the fact they couldn't interfere with what the mortals were doing, it wasn't in his nature to harm those just because he hated them. He was questioning if this was the right thing to do? Would this truly help the multiverse if all mortals were erased from existence. Zamasu wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it wasn't good.

"Of course it is! Don't you want the prefect utopia!? We can't achieve that if the mortals are around!"

"Yes, but does that make this destruction a good thing? Its an eyesore to be honest."

"We'll fix it later, once we are done it'll look so much better and cleaner. No pesky mortal buildings will be around, only the lush grass and natures beauty will be left. Can't you see it, Zamasu?" Black said this as he pointed down to the destroyed landscape, he was already imagining his perfect world already. Zamasu tried imagining it, but all he saw was destruction from everything that Black had destroyed.

"Sorry, I just don't see it for some reason." Zamasu shook his head before rolling his eyes. Now that he thought about it, was his other self truly this narrow minded? Thinking that he should see exactly what he sees? He and Black may be the same person from different timelines, but that doesn't mean they share the same thoughts or anything similar to that. Zamasu didn't understand, he didn't see the dream that Black was seeing, all he was seeing was destruction and chaos.

"Oh Zamasu, you are just so narrowed minded! You clearly can't see the beautiful skies and the amazing plains!" Black was already imagining the beauty of his vision of the perfect multiverse. It was full of life and was restored to its glory. No buildings or anything tainting it, just beauty and grace.

Zamasu rolled his eyes. "I'll have to see it with my own eyes in order to believe what you are saying." Zamasu didn't see it, all he saw was what Black did to this world. He didn't understand how they would turn this world into a paradise just by looking at the rubble of what remained of a metropolis. Zamasu looked away, it was starting to hurt his eyes just by looking at it.

Black noticed Zamasu's lack of excitement. "Are you ok?"

"My eyes, it hurts my eyes. The disgusting buildings are burning my eyeballs." Zamasu rubbed his eyes and resisted the urge to gag. The sight was pitiful, it honestly hurt him physically and emotionally to gaze at the former metropolis. Something about the destroyed metropolis made Zamasu feel somewhat guilty. He wasn't quite sure if this was the right thing to do.

Was all the destruction worth all the hatred he had kept hidden beneath the surface? It didn't feel like it. This feeling, he wasn't sure how to describe it, but it didn't feel right. Something about what he was doing wasn't right in some shape way or form. Was killing the only way to reach these goals? Was it the right thing to do? His other self may believe so, but Zamasu didn't feel it. Zamasu felt rather conflicted, not understanding if the zero mortal plan was truly right. Something just felt wrong about this, something was wrong with it but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"They'll be destroyed once all the mortals are destroyed." Black shrugged, not seeing why Zamasu was so worried. Zamasu averted his gaze, remembering that Black murdered his teacher and murdered everyone else. Zamasu knew that Black had stolen that body and it made him disgusted at his other selves actions. Black had stolen a body for the lust of power. Zamasu felt so creeped out that he didn't want to say anything.

"Zamasu? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, its nothing. I was just thinking." Zamasu wasn't sure about this plan, something wasn't right about it. Was this truly what he wanted? Was it what his teacher would be proud of? He wasn't sure, he hoped Gowasu would like the peaceful universe the both of them had paved out. He wanted Gowasu to like it, purely so Gowasu would be proud of him. He wanted Gowasu to look up to him with pride. He wanted his teacher to look at him with overbearing joy. Zamasu sadly smiled, he hoped Gowasu would be proud of him for the work he would do. He was doing this for him, he wanted Gowasu to see what he was capable of. He wanted his teacher to approve of him in the highest way possible. Just to convince himself that this would truly be worth it.

He just wanted to be happy, because right now, he wasn't. He wasn't happy, he was just disappointed. Disappointed that al life was going to be destroyed, he needed something to convince him that this was right because there was just this small feeling inside his heart telling him that this wasn't the way to go. He ignored it, but he had a feeling it wouldn't go away. He hoped his teacher would be proud of what he and his other self did to the multiverse, because Zamasu was doing this for him. To show him what he was capable of doing, because he wanted someone to acknowledge how important he was.

He hoped Gowasu would be proud of him for this, as it was the only thing keeping him from questioning this plan even further. The deal was that after the plan had been sorted out that Gowasu would be brought back to life to see what they had done. He hoped his teacher would understand. There had to be sacrifices for these things, even if Zamasu didn't actually agree with the plan completely. He still and doubt that this was the right thing to do, even if it was for justice. However, he was only doing this because of the deal he had set up. Even though he still hated the mortals, this didn't feel like it was the right thing. He hoped that this was the right thing, because his heart was telling him it wasn't.

Zamasu felt something on his shoulder, a hand. Zamasu brushed Black's attempt at affection away and narrowed his eyes."What?"

"You spaced out. I was just wondering if something was wrong."

"Is this plan truly going to work?" Zamasu held doubt in his voice, he wasn't sure if the plan would be successful anyhow. Black didn't like the doubt in his counterparts voice, he needed Zamasu to be with him 100% on this. Zamasu's hesitancy could lead to this plans downfall. The last thing he needed was Zamasu being hesitant about everything when they were almost done. He needed Zamasu to be with him at every twist and turn as they head towards the completion of the plan. Zamasu didn't seem to take joy in taking out life, so Black knew that he would be doing most of the killing.

Not that he minded of course, he loved the screams of terror emitting from the pathetic mortals. Even if Zamasu felt uncomfortable just by looking at the land, he was sure Zamasu would get over himself eventually. He'd have to if the plan was going to work properly, he didn't want Zamasu to have morality right when the mortals were about to be exterminated. That was the last thing Black wanted or needed in a time like this.

"Of course it is! You just need to follow what I say and the perfect multiverse will be ours!" Black waved his hand out where the destroyed city was to prove his point.

Zamasu didn't like being told what to do and resisted the urge to growl. He hated being told what to do like he was some kind of dog! He wasn't a tool to use, he was a god! Zamasu had to remember that this was technically himself and Black was much stronger than him, so he remained silent. He didn't want to get slammed into the wall or anything like that for speaking up. He knew that any negative feelings he had for Black had to be kept under control, as long as Black didn't cross the line he wouldn't say anything. He'd just go along with the plan because he was getting something out of it.

He hoped this plan was truly for the best of the multiverse, because his heart was secretly whispering to him that it wasn't. He didn't know why, but it was just bugging him. He tried shrugging it off, but the feeling just wouldn't go away. Zamasu looked down at the destroyed city before simply sighing. He hoped that Gowasu would be proud for cleaning this place up, because it would make this mission of his somewhat more joyful.

"I hope it is." Zamasu still didn't feel right about the plan, but he didn't bother questioning it now. It would be a bad idea at this point. Zamasu turned his head away and stopped arguing. He was hoping this was the right thing, he hoped Gowasu would like him doing this for him. This wouldn't be the bad thing to do, right? Zamasu looked down at the city, a guilty expression formed on his face. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he didn't like it.

* * *

 **Trunk's POV...**

* * *

Ugh….my head hurts. Oh kami, I'm in so much pain! Well I should be glad I feel pain, because if I was okay that would mean I'm dead. Can't fall back now, Trunks, mom didn't die for,was is that-ARH! Damn it, why is my body burning with pain!? It shouldn't have been THIS painful! AH! God damn it, the trip must've been rocky.

I tried sit up, only to collapse into my back. Ugh! I hate waking up after a while and not being able to move! I forced my head around, tilting myself to the right.

At first, my vision was impaired and I couldn't see much except a shapeless blob. It was only after I started blinking that I recognized the figure.

Mom? Wait, she's dead. Not possible. I swear if I'm hallucinating than I'm on some type of drugs. There is no other reasonable explanation.

Unless, it's the alternative version of her. Of course!

Explains why she doesn't look like a wreck with stability problems. Not that I blame her, but still, our world has been a living apocalypse since the Androids appeared.

Then we get peace and quiet after I dispose of them, until Fake Goku, aka, Black, shows his head and screws us over right back where we started. Hell, I'm surprised that I didn't expect an enemy to come back, after all, peace never lasts in this hell hole of a world.

Wait, does that mean I succeeded in going back in time? Hell yeah! Best feeling of my life. Anywhere is safer than my timeline. With Black destroying humanity, I couldn't exactly stay there without there being complications. Besides, it was a wise idea to go back to the past, it would definitely make my life easier with back up. At this point, we need all the help that we can get. The forces won't last long if things don't change. Black will get restless, and he won't spare any poor person in his path of death and destruction.

Hell, I may have to keep in mind that Black may have a teammate too. I doubt Black works alone, he must have someone aiming for the others while I'm away. Ugh! Makes me sick just thinking about it.

I decided to let my vision set in , seeing the past version of my mother in front of me. She didn't seem to age that much, her hair is different and so are her clothes, but that's about it. She looked pretty concerned. It was only until I looked over to my left to see….

Black!? How has he managed to track me back to the past!? I thought I escaped! No, I'm not dooming this place either! I've lost too much thanks to this monster! He's not getting away with this, I won't let him kill another person.

" Hey Trunks, you been knocked out for a we- Trunks! What the actual hell are you doing!?" Past mother screamed as I slammed my fist into Black's face with surprising energy that I lacked just moments ago. Black caught my fist in midair, before forcing me back onto the medical table.

"Woah, Trunks, what's gotten into you? Why'd you try and attack me?"

Wait a damn minute, that's not Black! Fuck, I attacked Goku! Paranoia must've gotten the best of me, there is no way Black would talk to me like that. His voice is far more malicious and serious than the shocked and naive voice I just heard. Aw fuck! I screwed up more than I planned to and I just got up! Damn it all to hell!

I instantly stood frozen, unsure if I should move or not. I slowly turned my head to the side, seeing everyone staring at me like I was a crazy man. Not that I blame them because here I go attacking the man who's probably saved the world multiple times. Probably not the best way to start off the morning. Because now it's going to be even more difficult to explain.

I quickly removed my hand from Goku's grip. I didn't want to cause anymore problems.

There was a long pause, I could feel the awkwardness in the room reach over 9000. (Don't ask how I know that joke, Gohan told me it before he died against the Androids.)

Anyhow, with this being a weird way to start the day, I decided that many I should wait a second to catch my breath.

Next thing I know, I get bitch slapped from the side of my cheek. I turned to see my alternate version of my mother with her hand raised. Obviously that didn't hurt me, but it did surprise me.

I quickly stared at Goku, I thought he died against Cell. Well he did, but I was unsure why he was alive. He had refused to be brought back by the dragon balls, so it was a shock that he was still standing here. How the hell was he alive?

"Ugh, how are you alive?"

"Heh, now that's a LONG story, Trunks. But I've been alive for some time now, guess you didn't get the memo."

I twitched, what was he expecting? Did he expect me to know he was alive? I don't exactly have something that can say," Goku was brought back to life, no need to worry."

'Of course I didn't get the memo! I'm in the future, we don't have instant news of the past!'

I obviously didn't say that part aloud. Not in the mood for another slap. I've been through enough as it is.

" So, how should I say this, I'm sorry for attacking you and stuff," I apologized sheepishly.

"No problem! I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding! At least, I hope it was!"

I nodded my head, before turning to my other mom. I felt amazing, I was now in the past, this just confirms it!

I went down on one knee, holding her hand, I made it. I made it to the past! Haha! Take that,Black! Ok, Trunks, regain your maturity. Remember, serious threat situation, no time to celebrate.

"So, now that your little outburst is over, why don't you explain why your back here anyway?" Other mom asked.

"I-I, oh I-I know this is going to sound hard to believe but ugh…." I stuttered. Ok, how do I say this nicely,"Evil version of Goku is destroying my timeline and I need help to get rid of him?" Yeah, I'm not good at this type of stuff. Explaining deadly situations isn't my thing.

"Spit it out Boy!" I heard a voice snap. I jumped, seeing my father in front of me. I groaned, jesus fucking christ, this is going to be worse than I expected. I swear, he better have changed, after all, I haven't exactly seen him for years. I didn't forget the "Perfect Cell Incident". Seriously, that blast was a lot more painful than it looked. Maybe he has changed, as I don't see him being as arrogant and absolutely STUPID as he was back with Cell. Hey! I still don't forgive him for that kick in the face, but I won't bring it up due to it being bad timing. More important things like Black destroying humanity and everything else. You know, the important things.

"Well maybe if you listened instead of constantly interrupting, than I can actually finish my sentence!" I growled, seriously, I've had a long day, and Father isn't making this any easier.

"Watch your mouth, you spoi-"

"Silence!" Mom shouted as she interfered with our little argument. I instantly shut my mouth, and Father reluctantly did the same. Everyone else just stood back, not wanting to get themselves involved.

A moment of awkwardness filled the air, only for Mom to turn herself around and gave me one of those demanding looks.

"I hope that you can save your petty scabbling for another time, as I think you had a better reason to come here other than for arguments with the Prince of all morons."

"HEY!"

"Ignore him, he's just being himself. How about now tell me what were you here for? You were in pretty bad shape when we found you. Trunks, why did you come here? You clearly were desperate considering the shape my son found your time machine in."

"I….have a problem. You see, I have a little tiny prob-" I stopped sentence as I saw a purple cat walk into the room. What? Ugh, I'm not sure who he is, but I don't like it. Not to mention everyone's attention immediately left as soon as he made his presence known. I growled, come on! I've been stuck here all the time and I can't even get a proper sentence in!

"Hey! Your name is just like mine!" I heard my other version snap. I sighed, of course we have to explain this. Damn it. Younger me looked pretty confused and so did the strange purple cat that had walked into the room. He walked right past me, but I was unsure if this was a good thing.

He approached the other version of me, before asking a simple question," Is your name Trunks? Just like him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason," He said, but the look he gave me said otherwise. I could feel the sweat rolling down, that guy looked like he could kill me and I'm in the mood for living a few more years. I nervously smiled as he stared at me and at the younger me. Shit, this is going to be bad.

"Hey, is there some type of scandal?" I heard Pilaf say. His partner nodded and they began to speculate. Mother put a stop to this saying that we were both her son's and that there was no nonsensical scandal running around. Thank goodness for that!

The cat turned to me, I could feel his eyes staring straight into my skull. Good lord, is he trying to kill me with his gaze?

"Now, may I ask you something?"

"S-Sure." I stuttered.

"Have you been messing with time? Because I'm pretty sure you have been, don't lie, because I can tell if you are," The cat said calmly.

"Well, I did technically come here once already. But, it was an emergency," I sighed.

"I see," He said, but I felt like he was keeping this in mind for some reason.

"I-I, look I think we have bigger problems to address, Mister Ca-"

"It's Beerus. Please, don't ever call me Mister Cat or I'll have to get rid of you," He threatened. I stepped back, that guy means business, and I know better than to mess with certain people.

"Yes, Beerus. Of course," I said quickly. He looked offended for some reason, but I didn't care.

"So, Trunks, what's the issue?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, you had to have come here for a reason," Mom said.

"Well, are you going to say it or are we going to have to force it out of you?" Father demanded. I tensed, that tone was something I was not looking forward to.

"Well you see-" I was about to answer when I felt catch my eye.

I froze when I saw a raven haired girl standing there. I figured out who it was just by the hair. Mai! Of course, not my Mai, but hey! Seeing a familiar face here is something to be happy about. Younger than I expected, but it's better than nothing. I waved to her, but she just smiled and waved back.

I turned to see the younger version of me pulling at my pants as if he was trying to gain my attention. I removed his hands from me, before saying that it was nice to see him again. He blinked, confused what I was getting at. I said that I had met him when he was a baby, but he'd never be able to remember me due to how young he was.

He nodded, before going back to talking to Mai. I saw a tall skinny man with ruby robes stand ahead. Woah, he looked a god! I can't believe it, face to face with a god! Wait, why is he staring at me? He looks like he's about to stare into my soul. Seriously, this just creepy. I can feel him eyeing the time machine and me with a rather puzzled look. Seriously, is he examining me or something?

"Wow, Trunks, you brought old Hope with you! I'm so proud!" Other mom squealed as she stared in amazement at my mother's time machine.

"Of course. It's the only way I could come here."

"Oh, I'm so glad to see it! After all, a scientist should see her invention! Especially one that can travel through time. The blue one turned over at her statement, I didn't catch his name so I watched him stare at her in amazement.

"Oh my, so you did come from the future. Interesting how you humans are capable of such travel, however, I may warn you that that time travel is illegal, even applies to the gods."

My hope just sunk. Did he just say that time travel meant you were disobeying the gods? I felt sweat run down my cheek again, oh god, what have I gotten myself into? So that means I'm literally breaking the number one rule and that I'm basically breaking the rules? I felt myself tense, I wasn't going to like where this was going. If I was going to live long enough to pay Black a visit, I have to get myself past the blue god and his cat. I think I'm going to hate my life, so goddamn much. so, wouldn't that be like...an attack against the god's? Oh god, what I have gotten myself into! I only want what's for the best, how was I supposed to know that this stuff was illegal!? No one told me this!

The only thing on my mind, is that I'm going to be in so much god damn trouble. If I don't die, maybe I can then get back to Black, as I kept getting interrupted by others that I couldn't even tell anyone why I originally came here for. At least with Goku alive, we have a better chance at victory. At least, I hope we do.

* * *

 **Done. Critique, review, and favorite. Can't believe you people like this stuff. Tell me if you still enjoy this, because I'm unsure of this stuff myself. Also, I may change POV's because I can. Deal with it. By the way, how did all of you guys think of me making the characters like this? Could someone PLEASE tell me in the reviews that this was somewhat believable? Please?**

 **Yeah, I basically added the other chapter into this because I needed to get this out. It was what happened in the series so why not? Just give me your opinion on the newer part.**

 **By, your worst writer,**

 **\- EmeraldOverlord**


	3. Nervousness

**REMINDERS:**

 **Don't own anything. You know the drill. Differences were mentioned in the first chapter. I will make new ones if needed. For future reference, read below so you aren't surprised.**

 **Warning : Future Yajirobe is dead here, Future Roshi will take his place. Why? Pet peeve, we saw him get iced by the androids, he stays in the ground here. Sorry Yajirobe fans.**

 **I may include Future Pilaf and Shuu for support, Mai will still be somewhat component. I'm also adding more emotional moments, to make it look better.**

 **I always imagined Zamasu staying in their safe house while Black was fighting, so this is what happened in my mind, takes place when Trunks is gaining support when he traveled through time for the first time in DBS. For this, I made Zamasu come in earlier, just for my sake.**

 **As I mentioned interactions will be different, as well as relationships. Trunks is going to be knocked out longer, just saying. And I thought because the time machine was a bit old and rusty, I would make it more prone to mess up. You'll see. Also, due to the fact Black didn't earn his time ring, I'm making it take a while to work properly.**

 **To reviewers/readers : So, due to the fact people begging me to do this more, I'll keep it up. Truthfully, I don't get what made you guys want the story, but I'll deliver. Have nothing else better to do. I'm reading in a few reviews to not be so hard on myself, but, I'm a newb! I barely know what I'm doing! Anyhow, none of you are here for that, so go ahead, read this stuff. Here we go!**

* * *

 **Goku Black's POV…**

ARGH! That blasted saiyan! I can't find him anywhere! This time ring is messing up! It may have become like this due to me not being a supreme kai and just swiping it instead once Gowasu was killed. I groaned in frustration. This damn thing is acting up, and I've searched every speck of this miserable planet without a trace of him.

Now I really wish that this ring worked properly. I may have to wait for another signal to pop up, until then, I get to deal with exterminating humanity. Surely shouldn't be that hard, until the entertainment arrives I might as well. I had attacked a few buildings, that would surely lead the pathetic mortals to come out of hiding. They'll have to, or they'll burn from the inside. I highly doubt burning to death in blitzing blazes is a pleasant experience to say the least. They'll have to come out to us to seek our justice. They'll run into us and we'll give them a "painless" demise at my bloodied hands.

I quickly turned around, seeing that my future counterpart hadn't said a word to me. I know that he's hiding something, but I'm no mind reader, so it would be pointless to try. Zamasu looked down, looking away from my direction. I simply raised an eyebrow, before asking him if he eliminated the humans on his side. After all, we have nothing else to do, Trunk's won't be back for a while, and my time ring isn't working properly. I have a feeling that being a non supreme kai is having something to do with this.

"So, Zamasu, have you finished the mortals on your side of town?" I asked as I had finished just destroying mine. He didn't reply for a second, leaving me to wonder if something was off in his head. I once again grabbed his shoulder, causing him to instantly whip around. He brushed off my shoulder instead.

Instead of telling me he killed them like I told him to, he said that it would be better if I did the killing. I wondered why he was so hesitant killing the mortals, it wasn't like it was physically hard. I asked him if something was wrong. He simply shrugged and said that he wasn't used to this type of thing. I asked what the hell he was talking about seeing as I was never this cautious when I and that body. He seemed hesitant killing them. Why? There were just pathetic mortals, there life has no value. What could he possibly be struggling with? They aren't real enemies! They can't fight back or do anything that can actually harm us. I mean, what are they going to do, shoot us? Pah, as if that worked.

With Trunks traveling back to the past and my time ring on the fritz, I might as well destroy the remaining mortals in this apocalyptic city. Those androids did a pretty good job doing most of the work for me, of course this was incidental and they were killed afterwards by the blue haired mortal after many years.

This place was already destroyed, I'm just making it worse, only this time, it will be replaced a magnificent and beautiful utopia! One where mortals are nothing more than an extinct mistake that deserved to wiped from the face of earth!

Now, it's time to stop procrastinating, and it's time for action!

I quickly turned to Zamasu's side of the city, only for me to be disappointed, he hardly destroyed anything at all. Not to mention the fact that I could sense a few power levels from here. With my focus being on the mortals, it will take me no time to eliminate them from existence off of this poor planet.

I slowly raised my left hand, closing my eyes and smirked cockily. Soon, Black, soon those pathetic mortal's will begone. Soon paradise will be here, and peace will be mine! They won't know what hit them! Not even that pathetic mortal Trunks will be able to handle me, even with his posse of morons. That heathen, Trunks, will rue the day he's messed with me. Wasting my time trying to find him, only to escape last minute by the stroke of luck.

One day, Trunk's luck will run out, and when it does, I'll be waiting. I can't wait to see his blood on my hands, watching his life drip away with every drop. I want to see the look of horror, sadness, and most of all, disappointment.

Horror for the hell he released upon this world, because if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here punishing him for his crimes. Sadness for all those who have died and that he failed to save no matter how hard he tried. Oh yes, I would absolutely love to see the disappointment in his eyes, the tears knowing that he let everyone he's known down, and that he will lose his pathetic future along with his insignificant life. All that will be snuffed out faster than a candle with the taste of my divine and magnificent blade!

"Zamasu, don't you see? Without any mortals it will make our lives so much easier! They are a plague, a plague that needs to come to an end! Now, lets us start with these ants!" I smirked maniacally as I pointed to the pathetic mortals. We were far into the air, so they looked like smudges from here. My eyes widened, it was time to put the examples into their places! AHAHA! Those pathetic fools, it's' time to end their misery, after all, death is a mercy to fools like them!

As I examined the area, I looked utterly disgusted. How could Zamasu miss such obvious targets!? They were out in the open, completely vulnerable! Argh! It infuriates me how he didn't kill them! If he wasn't useful I would have gotten rid of him by now, not to mention it is fun having someone cower beneath me.

I remember it just perfectly. Back when I almost broke his arm there was little undeniable fear in his eyes when I twisted his arm back. It was just amazing. I could practically hear his heart racing. For an immortal he was very fearful of me, and I do believe it isn't just because of my overpowering strength. I bet it's my personality that scares him the most. If it is, then I'm going to enjoy my time with him.

I smirked, my eyes held almost insane glee as I aimed my hand at the tiny mortals. I swore I recognize one specifically, she had a ocean blue outfit with raven hair and carried a gun. I swear on my life that I've seen her with Trunks. Hm? Was it Mai? I think that's what her name was, strange, I thought I killed her. Oh well, I might as well finish the job.

I could sense her fear as she quickly noticed my energy ball forming in her direction. My grin grew even wider, we both knew she wouldn't be able to escape the blast. Oh no, she wasn't getting away this time. Not on my watch.

Now, I'm actually glad Zamasu didn't kill the mortals in this area. Because it is so much more fun killing the mortals yourself! It is exhilarating and entertaining. The screams in pain, the horror and desperation in their eyes as their lives are snuffed out. The tears flowing down as they cough out blood on their deathbeds. Ah, the smell of blood and death is a sign of a step closer to perfection.

As I aimed the blast, I aligned it directly at her. She was too frozen in place because of her crippling fear that she was as motionless as a statue. Which made my job of killing her easier, not like she can outrun me anyhow. Unless she can run faster than I can fly, she's doomed as far as I'm concerned.

"Heh, well I guess this is it. It was fun while it lasted, however, we all know things must come to an end. Your luck has run out, mortal. Prepare to be destroyed!" I screamed with chaotic glee as prepared to fire the blast at her. I felt relief wash over me at the thought, soon the mortal's will be dead, my perfect utopia will be getting even closer. Once the last pathetic ningen is destroyed, everything will be at MY whim! The perfect universe! Ruled by a divine and merciful god being such as myself, unlike that foolish childlike excuse of a god! Zeno, the moron who allowed these mistakes to take control and ruin everything in the land. There is no need for other gods, just me and myself! No kai's, no God's of Destruction, and NO ZENO!

I stopped laughing when I felt my arm being forcibly pushed into a different direction. The blast ended up colliding into a abandoned building where there was no people. I watched as the building came crashing down with such force that it shook the ground. It was hardly standing anyway, so elminiating it wasn't all bad. However, I think I need to address a certain problem with my "partner". He ruined my chance at killing that pathetic mortal! HOW DARE HE! The nerve of that insolent kai!

My right eye twitched, I wanted to get rid of him so badly! If only I had a way to do so now! Damn it, it would be incredibly convenient if I had something that could permanently deal with immortal beings.

"What. The. Actual. Hell. Why did you do that!? We almost had her, it took me forever to find which ones had mortal's inside and which ones didn't! Why did you prevent me from getting rid of the thorn in our side!?"

"She was no threat to us, besides, don't you want to kill her in front of Trunks to get revenge for leading you on a wild goose chase?" He asked, though I could tell there was something off with his voice. Almost as if he didn't like what he was saying for some strange reason. He looked down at the ground, averting his gaze. I rolled my eyes, I could care less, as long as he listens to from now on. Whatever he meant, that didn't matter to me.

"You have some other motive behind this don't you?" I asked bitterly as he let my prey escape out the back. Damn him.

Zamasu narrowed his eyes." I don't feel comfortable murdering someone who is defenseless." Ugh, don't tell me Gowasu's stupid message of love and peace stuck to him. He must still hold those mortals with an once of decency considering he doesn't want to kill them himself. Oh well, that just means I get to kill more later. He will get over this insecurity over killing them. I just have to scrape off Gowasu's influence, it shouldn't be too hard.

As long as that blue haired mortal suffered was what I cared for. Not to mention killing his friend in front of him would definitely be a triggering effect. To see Trunks get angry, only for it to mean nothing and he dies in vain. Now that would be something that I'd love to see right now. That face of his would look perfect just imagining how horrified he is that he couldn't protect another person while he was away.

" Of course, we shouldn't kill all the mortals, we should wait until Trunks and his backup arrives and then we _**destroy**_ them! Don't you agree, Zamasu?" I asked with a grin on my face as I lifted his chin up with my hand so he faced my direction. He narrowed his eyebrows before shoving my hand away from him. I'm sorry, not really, but I do love seeing him get so frustrated. Knowing he's weaker and I get to push him around is just amazing. I just hope he agrees with me, the mortals need to be destroyed one way or the other. Zamasu better be less hesitant if he knows what's good for him.

"... Yes," he answered emotionlessly. I shrugged, at least he isn't defying me. He could at least sound a bit more enthusiastic about it. I mean, isn't it fun to see those who rightfully deserve it get their just desserts?

"Zamasu, get over yourself! These mortals don't deserve anything like mercy! They deserve death, if it makes it easier to kill them just think of them like objects!"

Zamasu seemed slightly disturbed by this and doubtful. "Its not that easy, and besides, I'm not used to taking life. I was raised to be a god of life before you came along, it feels disturbing that your asking me to murder people and see them as objects meant for the bin." Ugh, still holding his morals is he? I'll just have to get rid of those in due time. I am a smooth talker after all.

I rolled my eyes, how could Zamasu not understand something so simple? The mortals are monsters, we are gods! They have no moral value, something that Gowasu couldn't understand! My other self will get it, eventually. It will take time, but once he is over this it will be amazing. We'll be unstoppable after all. He just needs to let go of the old and take in the new. Once all the mortals are gone, he'll understand.

"Than I guess we should be on our way, after all, we might as well prepare when Trunks comes back, I'm getting ready with this time ring. I have a feeling that this time it will work this time. May still be adjusting to me being it's owner.

"Than let's go," he replied with a unreadable expression. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on in that head of his.

Considering I used to own that body, I should be able to read myself. My eyes were really the only way to truly tell how I was feeling, as I used to easily forge fake smiles and cover up my true intentions. His silver eyes held something resembling uncertainty and hesitation. I grabbed his hand, asking if something was wrong with him again, the way he was acting was rather off putting. It just didn't seem right….

Was he having second thoughts? Could that be it? I debated whether I should indulge myself into my growing curiosity. I simply shrugged my shoulders, as much as I wanted to question him, I had felt something on the time ring. Maybe this time it will finally work properly. About time, I was starting to get incredibly impatient. Seriously, that took far too long for my liking. I thought this was something that could be gotten rid off, but it doesn't seem to be the case. No matter, Zamasu will just have to deal with these feelings because I won't allow his hesitancy to ruin our plan! I don't care about what doubt he has, the plan still needs to be complete.

He snatched his hand away before grumbling incoherent curses under his breath. He rubbed his hand as apparently I wasn't very gentle and managed to hurt him slightly. I laughed, immortal, yet still vulnerable. I knew that he was just whining, it couldn't have hurt that much, that is beyond us and he knows it. He just needs to get use to the pain, as whatever doesn't kill you will make you stronger.

"Let's go, Zamasu, our utopia awaits," I smirked as we both dashed into the sky faster than a blink of the eye. Zamasu had been quiet the entire time, he was far too focused on….whatever he's thinking about to notice. I find it odd, why does he look so hesitant? Our plan will be complete sooner or later, there is no turning back! He'll follow along, he has to, because I don't give up that easily.

I heard Zamasu mutter. "The ends better justify the means." Whatever, the ends will justify the means. Justice will be served regardless, even if my partner doesn't approve of it.

In seconds, we were no longer in sight, I could sense my time ring slowly starting to work. That insolent mortal won't know what hit him! AHAHAHA!

Oh my, may have gotten a bit carried away there, no need to act that over the top. Not going to let myself get carried away that easily.

Oh well, not like anyone will be able to worry about that, after all, I am planning on annihilating humanity. No one will be able to know that after all.

I smirked, sooner or later, this time ring will work, and once that happens, Trunks will rue the day he messed me! He'll never live to see the light of day again! Heh, I can't wait to see his face. Trunks, prepare yourself, because whether you think you're ready or not, I'm coming regardless! You will regret the day you were ever born!

* * *

 **Trunks POV….**

I grinned nervously as I felt myself sweat. Being told that time travel is illegal and that you are technically violating a rule that even the gods themselves cannot break is rather shocking. I later learned that the blue one, Whis, wasn't a god, but rather an angel. The purple cat, who's name is Beerus, was the god of destruction from this universe. Whis kinda looked more god like so I mistook him for the god. He cleared the misconception, but by the time I realized my mistake, I had daggers being thrown my way by Beerus.

Yeah, I learned the hard way about that, seeing as Lord Beerus seemed pretty offended when I thought that his attendant, Whis, was the god of destruction. I didn't want to get myself in more trouble and profusely apologize for my dreadful mistake. Last thing I need to do is get myself destroyed, so sucking up might be the only thing keeping me from being banished to the realm of nonexistence.

After literally begging for my life to spared as well as everyone else's, Beerus finally chilled out after Whis gave him a tap on the shoulder as a sign to stand down.

For once, I'm glad that attendant of his has him on a leash, it's a wonder the earth hasn't been destroyed yet by someone who gets offended this easily. I was really hoping he'd go away, just so I don't increase my chances of accidentally getting a one way ticket to being erased from existence. A trip I prefer not to go on for my future's safety and mine. After all, Black will just destroy everything if Lord Beerus eliminates every trace of me from existence. Besides, he actually seems somewhat curious about why I was here, and everyone must've been seeing as attacking Goku was definitely sending blaring red flags.

After whispering for a few seconds, they concluding that I should tell everyone why I'm here in the first place as they were about to serve dinner. I sighed, knowing I would have to tell everyone why I was here for. I'm pretty sure they were all curious, so I should start off strong. If I don't, I may get laughed out of the table, and even I know how embarrassing that is.

I watched as they passed over the fruit and vegetables, I wasn't used to a lot of food due to the lack of abundance in my timeline, so I decided to simply give myself enough food to last me a while. I noticed how much Beerus was eating and then when I tried to grab some pudding that was specifically made for someone like me(Allergic to milk and eggs, found out the hard way when I was scavenging for food. I broke out into hives afterwards, not a pleasant experience to say the least.) I backed off because I noticed when I was about to grab another, Beerus snarled at me like an animal with rabies. I instantly pulled my hand back, not wanting to get scratched.

Hell, that's the least he'll do to me. I felt myself sweat, everyone's eyes stared at me like they were waiting for something, I realized it was time. God damn it, I hate my life. Seriously, it wouldn't as bad if they weren't trying to burn a hole in my head as it feels really creepy when your teammates are trying to burn a hole in your head with their stares.

At dinner, Whis was talking something about my time travel, so I started to pay attention to what he was saying after eating. I was too busy picking at my food to really pay attention before.

"I can't believe I have to say this, but, time is fragile, and hopping timelines like you have been is heavily forbidden, for stability purposes, time is only meant to flow in one direction. Our reality depends on this, and changing something even as small as flower can have drastic consequences," Whis commented.

"For once, Whis and I can agree on this, messing with time is against the law even to us. So I may have to eliminate you after dinner," Beerus agreed as he slurped his drink down.

I gulped, definitely not what I was expecting. However, Goku interrupted that I should explain myself during or after dinner, just hear me out and to give me a pass on being destroyed. I nodded quickly, dying was not on my bucket list today, I planned to live longer than that. Mom solved this problem by giving them fish sausage, which almost caused me to gag, but they agreed to let me live by doing this.

Beerus said as long as they have scrumptious food he won't destroy me immediately. I felt my eye twitch repeatedly, the person who destroyed planets decided to do so by judging how their food tastes? What kind of nonsense is this? This guy kills billions of people just because their food doesn't taste good enough for his standards!? What kind of god is this!? His attendant seemed to agree with him, and I hoped none of them noticed my eye twitch because I was biting back the urge to scream at this ludicrous nonsense. Mom tried to give me some of the dead animal,, but I gave it a pass. Father stared at me like I was crazy, but I wasn't putting that in my digestive system. No way, not today.

I decided to calm myself down, this guy and erase me in an instant, so I can't get on his bad side unless I want to quicken my chances to the grave. I already have enough on my plate as it is.

After all, everyone was waiting for an explanation and I can't even eat for five minutes. Mom looked rather surprised I wasn't stuffing myself with food, seeing as I was actually eating only slightly more than an average person. Do they even know the lack of food there is in my timeline? Then again, they probably don't considering I noticed Father commented I was eating almost as much a earthling. I knew if he said that it wasn't a good thing, but what else was I supposed to do?

I can't just gorge myself like a wild man and expect nothing to happen,you can die doing something like that, half saiyan or not, I don't like risking my health like this. I figured out in a book my mom had before Black destroyed everything that after a while of not eating or just being starved, your stomach isn't used to the large excess of food and you may die from being a glutton if you aren't careful with your bites.

With food being lackluster, it was difficult surviving, sometimes I'd hope Black would find me because I was starving that badly, and Mai couldn't always provide food for me, so scavenging for food where all animals are dead and plant life is scarce wasn't an easy task. I shiver just remembering that. I have nightmares from the lack of food, almost dying on multiple occasions.

I gulped down my water, hoping that everyone would stop staring at me like that. Eventually, I decided to finally explain myself, as everyone's stares was telling me that curiosity was going to kill us or the cat. Most likely us, so for our safety, an explanation was in order.

I was going to explain myself, but then Goku had cut me off. It's not that I don't like the guy, but boy can he get annoying when he cuts you off in a sentence. I sat back down, knowing that Goku is the type to ask questions, must be something unrelated to Black seeing the look in his eye.

"Hey, Trunks, did you ever have to face off against Majin Buu? I did, and I have to admit, it was pretty tough. Though, your father is responsible for him being summoned in the first place, so how about your timeline?" Goku asked as I saw Father giving him a glare. Goku was unfazed by this and simply laughed off Vegeta's pathetic attempt to scare him. Father mumbled some incoherent curses under his breath while he stuffed himself with the mashed potatoes.

I shook my head at Goku's question while giving a certain glare to my father,"Nope. Dabura and Babidi did come to my timeline, but unlike you guys, I followed Supreme Kai's very specific instructions to kill them and prevent Majin Buu from coming back to my timeline."

Goku sweatdropped, " Well, that explains a lot. Vegeta just wanted to live out his dream of fighting me and gave himself a power boost to confront me with. This happened years after the monster Cell managed to knock me out, but only because I didn't use SSJ3 on him to KO him. Before you ask, I had a time limit and I only had one day at the time to be alive, so yeah. Eventually, Majin Buu got out, almost killed everyone, and as a last resort, Vegeta had to be brought back from the dead in order to fuse with me. After a long fight and managing to unfuse everyone part of Buu, Kid Buu wrecked the planet in a last attempt effort to destroy us. We survived this and managing to defeat him with the spirit bomb, and that's just a quick summary of it."

I stared at him, not only because my Father once again screwed everyone over, but something about the spirit bomb interested me. Maybe it could be used an an attack that could be helpful to me. I was tempted to ask if Goku could teach me the technique, but I was once again interrupted by Beerus asking what does that have to do with me being in the past. For once, the god raised a point. I sighed, I might as well get it out of the way, just to have it off of my chest for now.

"Look, in my timeline, we have serious threat who's more deadly than I imagined. I may have looked slightly insane for attacking Goku, which I apologize earlier for. The reason I tried to hit him was because he looked similar to an enemy from my future. I thought I failed to time travel back or that he somehow managed to follow me and I would indirectly doom this timeline too. It was an accident, as I thought that you were him. I like to call him Black because he wears black clothes and because I don't want to disrespect Goku for someone so evil," I explained for a second.

Father and Goku were stunned, as was everyone else at the table, but to lesser extents. I later informed them that the future version of my mother was killed by Black, and that his goal was eradicate humans for the sake of justice and caused destruction to the remaining population. Practically everyone was taken back by this, even Whis was somewhat wide eyed. Beerus stopped eating as he listened, even though he didn't like me, he had some respect not to eat while I was talking.

Father berates me for not protecting my mother and running back to the past, and I snapped that I didn't have the choice. Besides, what else could I have done! I don't care what a proud saiyan would've done, that isn't the point and time for something like your pride! My pride has probably gotten many killed, and that is why I don't hold it in such a high regard as the second it takes over my mind, I'm going to end up killing people that I swore to protect. I was very tempted to tell Father where he could shove that opinion of his, but Mother silenced me as she could see a argument about to form.

"Hm, there seems to be a notebook here with theories and concepts of your time machine! I think maybe we can go back to your future to defeat this,"Goku Black!"

I fist bumped, hell yeah! Finally, I got the help I was looking for! With Father and Goku at my side to fight, and my mother's brains to fix the machine, we'll be able to defeat Black! However, I do know that givin the week of time that Black and I have been out of contact with each other, it wouldn't surprise me if he had another person to work with him. I gripped my sword, if I have backup, then it shouldn't surprise me if Black does. That extra person will make things harder, but I know we still have a chance to beat them. We **HAVE** to. My future is on the line, and it may affect their timeline if Black manages to get here.

* * *

 **DONE! So, tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews. I personally don't care if you say you don't like it, but I did warn all of you that it would be different. If you want to see more of my bad writing, then tell me what you think below. I'm not sensitive, so I can handle it. Fav, review, and tell me if this was as bad as you thought in the comments. DO whatever, but I'm surprised, this was supposed to be a oneshot. If this is what I get for making a chapter or two, than I guess I should try to keep up. Might as well try to respond to a 2 reviews for once.**

 **Lets see : Paris : Well, that isn't a surprise, look at how I descried Black here. He's a malicious bastard at best.**

 **MLPStevenUniverseLPS : Thanks, I've liked your descending story so I'm glad you find this interesting. Barley knew what I was doing when I first came up with this.**

By your uncaring ruler

 **-EmeraldOverlord**


	4. Fighting Sucks

**REMINDERS:**

 **Don't own anything. You know the drill. Differences were mentioned in the first chapter. I will make new ones if needed. For future reference, read below so you aren't surprised.**

 **Warning : Future Yajirobe is dead here, Future Roshi will take his place. Why? Pet peeve, we saw him get iced by the androids, he stays in the ground here. Sorry Yajirobe fans.**

 **I may include Future Pilaf and Shuu for support, Mai will still be somewhat component. I'm also adding more emotional moments, to make it look better.**

 **I always imagined Zamasu staying in their safe house while Black was fighting, so this is what happened in my mind, takes place when Trunks is gaining support when he traveled through time for the first time in DBS. For this, I made Zamasu come in earlier, just for my sake.**

 **As I mentioned interactions will be different, as well as relationships. Trunks and Vegeta will have a rough relationship, mainly due to the fact Trunks doesn't forget the Cell Games. While this may seem OCC, I'm doing it for a bit more realism.**

 **To reviewers/readers : So, due to the fact people begging me to do this more, I'll keep it up. Truthfully, I don't get what made you guys want the story, but I'll deliver. Have nothing else better to do. I'm reading in a few reviews to not be so hard on myself, but, I'm a newb! I barely know what I'm doing! Anyhow, none of you are here for that, so go ahead, read this stuff. Here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Awkward**

 **Trunk's POV….**

* * *

After dinner, I had requested to leave the table and that I needed to rest. As I laid down on the guest bed, I took this time to relax. I only needed a few minutes to my thoughts, as I had already slept while I was unconscious. I just couldn't rest, some thoughts of him just kept appearing inside my mind. Black's evil smile popped into my head, scaring me as I jumped. I went back to reality, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he came to the present. Seriously, the guy is that desperate to kill me.

I sighed, Black could still find a way to come back here, I know it. It wouldn't surprise me if he searched the entire planet to find me. Must've been frustrated when I bounced off the radar. Though, I know the Black is most likely causing havoc and trying to find his "justice". Whatever justice he's talking about is beyond me.

I just think the man is crazy, that justice talk has gone to his head, wouldn't surprise me if the person he was working with was terrified of him. If he even had a partner willing enough to stay with him. The guys not exactly right in the head, but I know he isn't stupid. That power must be driving him crazy, I don't even want to think about him. But it's rather difficult to forget about one of the most dangerous enemies you've ever faced.

I simply laid on the paid for at least five minutes, it was only until I heard a knock at the door that I averted my focus. I jumped to my feet and almost broke the door knob as I slammed it open. Outside the door was none other than the naive and goofball saiyan, Son Goku. I raised an eyebrow, not like I didn't like him or anything, but I wondered what he was doing at my door. I barely had time for myself and here he goes barging his way in. I sighed as I stuck my head out the doorway, before asking him what he wanted.

"Uh, Goku? What are you doing? Why the hell are you at my door?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you'd like to train with me! Just to see how strong you are! What do you say, Trunks?" He asked gleefully.

I paled, was he serious? It's not like I didn't want to fight, but I just wanted to be by myself. I also wasn't used to having others to train with. I usually did it by myself because there was no other option. No one else in my timeline was alive to come and train with me.

Ever since Gohan was killed off the androids many years ago, there was really no one else to spar with. You can hardly call running away from killer androids sparring. I- I got kind of lonely, I mean, no one else could really train with me.

With my versions of the Z fighter's long dead, it was impossible to find anyone suitable enough to fight me one on one. Anyone who was alive was far too weak to really be considered a training partner, making my sparring life even worse. The remaining humans were too fragile, and it got old when there was nothing to do.

Sure, I like being the hero who saved everyone, but with no other challenges, life can get pretty boring in a apocalypse world where hell froze over twice. I mean, until Black rolled in, I was basically bored to death. Dabura and Babidi weren't that strong, and were defeated soundly with me following every instruction Supreme Kai had given to me.

After that, it was basically never-ending boredom. With nobody to train with, I had to resort to other ways to distract myself like learning life skills. Mom basically taught me how to cook meals, seeing as she wouldn't be alive forever to continue doing so. With the food we had left I managed to cook a few decent meals.

However, I have yet to master cooking without accidently burning it. We didn't like talking about it, because I could tell the burnt parts were rather odd to taste.

She also taught how clean and do basic chores and how to keep my hair in place. Basically teaching me how to survive without her being around. I knew she was just being helpful, but I hated doing the dishes, because the next day they can pile up, fast. Cleaning was always a chore, and I had no idea how Mother fed Father while he was alive. It must've been absolute hell knowing how much a saiyan can eat.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Goku waved a hand in my face. I simply sighed, knowing Goku wouldn't leave me alone otherwise. Goku would beg people for fights until their ears bleed, so I decided to surrender and save myself the trouble.

"Fine, we can spar, but I think we may cause damage if we fight," I commented as I didn't like the idea of causing destruction here.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, Bulma's got it covered. Here, I'll show you!" Goku grinned as he dragged me out my room by my hand. To most people, I just looked still as a statue as Goku was walking downstairs without noticing my facial expression. I was unsure about training, I haven't trained with a second person in years, so the experience is rather new to me.

" Ugh, Goku, are you sure about this? I haven't trained with anyone years, so I be a bit rusty."

"Hm? Oh don't worry, I'll help you with that! Besides, you seemed pretty curious about fighting since you hadn't had anyone to spar with!"

"I guess, hey Goku, could you teach me some of your moves while we train?"

"Like which one?"

I wondered if I should say it, but I was really interested in the spirit bomb. I know he probably won't teach me, but it is worth a shot.

"Um….how about the spirit bomb? I mean, I'm not asking you to teach it to me now, but how about later?"

He remained silent, almost as if he was actually considering teaching me the technique. He shook his head with a oversized smile on his face.

" Hm, how about later? I can teach you the spirit bomb at a different time. For now, I just want to see how strong you've gotten all by yourself!" He exclaimed. Of course nothing goes my way. I exhaled my breath of anticipation before letting it die down.

"Ok, just let get my sword. I forgot it upstairs," I said as I rushed back upstairs and put it on my back. Once I got back, I approached Goku once again, ready to accept his challenge to a match up. I wondered where we were going to fight, seeing as I don't want to end up destroying property in this timeline. Goku said that he had a backup plan, with my mom constructing some sort of device that would keep us from causing damage to the planet. After all, our fights aren't exactly peaceful.

With that, Goku lead me to where mom was and said that the fight will start soon. Obviously, I knew better then to underestimate Goku. He may be a goofball and a naive at times, but I know he is very strong fighter and can be smart when he wants to. Underestimating him is a fatal flaw for most opponents.

"Ok, Trunks, before we start, I want you to become Super Saiyan 2 for me! I want you to go at me with all you got! Just to see how you're doing with your training! I want to see how much you've improved!"

"I guess, here I go!" I shrieked as I powered myself to the second level. I felt a golden aurora surround myself as the power coursed through my veins.

"Heh, wait up, Trunks! It's my turn!" He grinned as he managed to transform too. I pulled out my sword and waved it around, doing some cool tricks before placing it in my hand normally. I'm sorry, but that never gets old.

"Trunks, before we start, I want you to compare my stenght to his after this battle," He asked so casually that it hurt.

"Understood," I growled as I imagined Black's face instead of Goku's for a moment. I snapped myself out of it and shook my head. Hallucinations aren't a good sign.

"And don't hold back on me! You know that can bum a person out!"

I nodded, before narrowing my eyes with a serious expression on my face.

Goku chuckled before he waved his hand, signaling for me to fight. I stared at him for a second before dodging as he tried to kick me. I instantly moved out of the way and kicked him away. I blasted Goku with a swarm of kai blasts, before trying to overwhelm him. Goku dodged a few, but the rest managed to hit him. I didn't think that I'd be able to do that to be honest, but I knew better then to get my hopes up this quickly. This is Goku that I'm talking about, getting cocky is a bad idea.

I really didn't have much of interest in this fight, but I might as well put in my best effort. Maybe if I impress him he'll teach me the spirit bomb! I instantly realized this was my chance to prove how strong I've become and and attacked him once again as I swung my sword. I failed and he punched me in the gut as I doubled over. On instinct, I lifted my leg and hit as hard as I could wherever I could. I managed to knee him in the cro…..oh fuck. That was completely accidental! Goku's eyes widened in shock as he tumbled back in the sky.

Despite the blow to crotch, he ended up smiling for some reason. I know for a fact getting kicked in your private parts isn't a pleasant experience.

"Wow! I'm impressed Trunks! Even though you were training by yourself, you've improved in strength! Though, that kick in that region was a bit unnecessary!" He smiled cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes, really? I mean, didn't he just say for me to go all out. I didn't mean to hit him there, like at all, but he did just say to fight with all I've got. Even though that was not my intention, I was hoping it hit him in the face. But luck just isn't on my side.

I felt something rapidly punch me multiple times in the cheek, it was the equivalent of being hit on the head with an anvil. I groaned as I felt the weather around us start to become stormy and was a lot stronger than before. The winds were chaotic, it took me a moment to realize that Mom had to implement a stronger force field to keep our battle from wrecking everything. That explained why the weather was so dreary.

Goku and I grabbed each other's fist and began a tug of war struggle. I knew it wasn't going anywhere and when I was tempted to try and take him off guard, he interrupted by saying, "Trunks, you're pretty strong! Stronger than I expected. I'm sort of proud of you!"

I was taken back by this and felt my grip loosening. I felt myself losing the struggle and forced my arms back in fear of something he had come up with. I was surprised that he complimented my strength. Than I thought about Black, and how no matter how much I tried, I couldn't defeat him. I'm just a joke to him at this point! He was probably just toying with me last time.

"Gngh! But I'm nothing to Black, every time I think I'm close, he tosses me back like I'm an insect!"

"Oh, I see! So, you mean something like this!?" Goku smirked.

I jumped back as I saw him ready to power up again. What the hell is he doing? Is he mad? What the hell does he think I am!? What is this?

I paled as Goku began to scream like a banshee for the thousandth time. His hair grew long than I expected, even for me that's too long. As he continued screaming, I stood aghast as I watched his eyebrows disappear and his hair still growing. How the hell is that possible! I've never seen that stage of Super Saiyan in my life!

"Uh...I….." I was far into the moment that it took his silence for me to realize he finally stopped transforming.

"Heh, I see your surprised, Trunks! While you were absent, I managed to obtain this form while I was dead. I call it, Super Saiyan 3!"

"I-I….That's incredible! I thought Super Saiyan 2 was the limit! Boy, was I wrong! You've gone beyond that,Goku! Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. It is in your nature to be the strongest! I should try showing you my strongest attack!" I exclaimed in absolute amazement at what was in front of me.

"Alright then! Come at me, Trunks! Show me your strongest attack!"

I swung my sword at him full force, arrogant smirk rising on his features. I felt myself twitch as everyone around me gasped in shock. Mom looked horrified as her force field had broke just than, proving that our might was too much for her machine. Father was stunned and Beerus and Whis were just relaxing. Of course they were. Don't really seem to care much about anything other then the food at their plate. H-He stopped my attack….with his...fingers!?

'He stopped my full power attack with his damn fingers! What!? How strong is this form! What kind of nonsense if this!?' I thought frantically as Goku snickered. I realized how much trouble I was in as he roughly pushed me into the air and I screamed in surprise. I tried to regain my footing and prepare another attack but was quickly stomped into the ground.

As the smoke cleared, I landed in a large crater with the smell of blood and sweat on me. Ew, however, I knew that it could be worse. I tried to crawl myself out, and looked up to see Goku in his base form fly back to the ground. I groaned in pain as I dragged myself out before rubbing my head in agony. Ugh! That hurt! I really hope they have spare senzu's on them. Because that hurt more then I would like to admit. I cracked my back and Goku rubbed his head as he stared at me.

"Hey, Trunks, you ok?"

I was really tempted to say if I looked ok to him in a sarcastic manner, but I decided to save it for later. An annoyed look was all he needed and he just smiled nervously. I managed to crawl my out of the crater, only for Goku to pick me up to my feet. I dusted myself off and cracked my neck for extra measure.

I was about to walk off, but Goku shook my hand and told me how amazed he was at how strong I am. I wasn't exactly used to compliments, so I made a 100% forced myself on my face that even Goku could probably tell was fake.

"Wow, I'm really impressed, Trunks! You've done so much better on your own! I'm so proud of you!" He shouted as he gave me a pat on the back. Hadn't had one in a long while, last time someone did that was….Gohan. I looked down sadly, but I tired not to show it as that was a whole new can of worms i'd be opening.

"Y-Yeah, thanks. I've been trying since no one's around in my time. But still…" I trailed off as I knew I was no match for Black. Even at this point, he'd probably be able to easily murder me if I came back now. I'd need more training in order for me to think of taking Black on one on one.

Goku managed to read my mind and finish my sentence, "You don't think it counts because Black is still stronger than you?"

"Correct, he's strong as you. Hell, he may be stronger that. I think you're outmatched here, Goku," I sighed heavily.

"Stronger than me!? That's just AWESOME!" He exclaimed happily.

'What!? How in the hell is that 'AWESOME' !? He's destroying my life, literally! What the hell!? I get it's saiyan nature to like fighting, but this is ridiculous! Why is he so excited!? There is absolutely nothing to be excited about! He's a danger to everyone!

I stared at Goku with my mouth dropped. He couldn't possibly be serious, right? My timeline is literally on the line, and all he cares about is how strong he is!? WHAT!?

"U-Uh….." I was speechless, I was in so much shock I couldn't form any words to describe it. Then Goku stopped laughing, but he still had that overly happy look of excitement on his face.

"Heh he, sounds like his 'Goku Black' is really powerful! I can't wait to fight him! It'll be amazing!"

"Um….not to be rude, but, why are you so excited!?" I asked.

Goku was about to answer, but than Krillin and Piccolo dropped in.

"Look at what the time machine dragged in, it's our teenage friend, Trunks!"

"Oh, hey! What's up, Green bean, oh, hey there shorty! By the way, I'm not a teenager anymore."

Piccolo and Krillin stared at me wide eyed. Piccolo scoffed at the nickname, and Krillin simply laughed it off. Must not have been the first time he's been called shortie. I mean no harm by it, but I felt I should have a little fun seeing how dreary my timeline is. Not much room for fun in an apocalypse

"Hmph," Piccolo said as he turned his head away. Krillin didn't seem all to bothered outside of rolling his eyes at my attempt to lighten the mood.

Things were about to be normal when a loud KRAKAKOOM thundered it's way into our ears. I instantly turned around, the weather had already cleared after from my fight with Goku, it wasn't supposed to look like this. The skies were stormy grey and everyone quickly noticed that something was wrong. We all turned to see the thunder strike once more, and I felt a terrible feeling eating at my stomach. I felt myself tense, but I kept my posture, but I didn't dare take a step closer. I wanted to see if my fears were correct. Goku stepped forward, not afraid at what was to come. Father did his signature 'I don't care,' pose where he crosses his arms like a child for who knows how long. Even the god and his attendant were somewhat stunned.

I gulped, knowing whatever was coming was not good. A large purple vortex appeared, and….OH GOD NO! BLACK! HE'S HERE! NO! My worst fear has come true!

"Trunks," He growled as he looked down at me. I snarled back at him as I could feel the rage crawling it's way up my back. That bastard was so desperate that he followed me here!

"B-Black!" I gasped.

Black stepped out of the portal with a thunder occasionally cracking. Black looked back at the portal, and then at us. He chuckled to himself as the rest of us were waiting with uncertainty and fear. I felt my face contort into one of rage and hatred, that monster! If he's here then that means...he killed them! He killed them all! MAI! That absolute son of a bitch!

"Y-You killed them! How could you!?" I screamed with rage. He simply raised an eyebrow before looking somewhat disappointed in himself for some strange reason. He frowned and scoffed, "Oh, don't worry, your pathetic girlfriend is still alive, unfortunately for me, because **someone** just had to spare her."

Wait what!? Mai's alive! What does he mean by Someone!? Does that mean really does have someone else working for him!? Another threat! Damn it, why does my life keep getting worse! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! He's killed those innocent people! The people I swore to protect with my life! Even if he didn't kill Mai for some reason, he's not off the hook for the other remaining survivors that he's slaughtered with his bare hands!

"Black! You!" I didn't even bother trying to finish the sentence I started as I was about to run up and confront him, weaker or not. It was only until my Father screamed my name that I stopped.

"WHAT!?" I yelled, causing everyone to flinch at my tone. Father's face remained the same, "Do you really want to die that badly? You've traveled to our time because you couldn't handle him. You know your weaker, so stand down or I'll make you!"

I growled, I knew that tone was a signal for me to stand down. I stood no chance against Black and I'm sure everyone knew it. But that didn't stop me from resisting the undeniable urge to kill him and end his reign of terror once and for all.

'J-Just shut the hell up! I'm not in the mood for your attitude!" I growled.

"Watch you mouth!" He snarled.

'Fuck YOU!' I cursed to myself.

I was about to tell him to screw off, but I quickly noticed his eyes looking at something else. I turned my attention to what he was looking at, and I saw Goku waving off to us with his traditional grin. I was shocked, facing off against Black so soon just felt weird. But at least it'll be interesting to see where this lead to.

"Heh heh! Leave the rest to me!" He exclaimed as he flew off closer to Black. He approached Black and Black turned his head sideways to see him.

'Wow, you really do look like me! Trunks wasn't lying!" He beamed with excitement. I growled, this isn't the time and place to screwing around like this! Black is a dangerous enemy who needs to be taken seriously! He isn't some joke! Come on! I know from personal experience that Black is no joke! He's nearly killed me on my way here, he's not something to be reckoned with.

Black smiled, but he didn't respond. I'm genuinely surprised he wasn't babbling about justice and his hatred of me. But I know it'll be coming soon enough.

"You know, Trunks told me you were pretty tough! I want to see first hand what you've got, Black!" Goku grinned as he pointed to me before he put himself in a fighting position.

"Hmph," was all the reply Black had given. We all stared up at Goku and Black as we waited for the conversation to continue. I really did not like where this was going, his voice really did creep me out so it wasn't much of a surprise that I flinched when I heard him.

Finally a eerie response was heard, "Why of course, it'd be an honor. Show me the power of the warrior people's strongest fighter!"

I was quickly taken back when Black charged a yellow and black energy ball. Goku jumped back, even he was taken by surprise.

"What!?" Goku gasped. Wait, oh crud, that blast looks a lot more powerful than it looks. I realized Black was firing a ki blast and Goku wasn't dodging like I hoped. This better not go down the way it looks like it's going.

Black said nothing and fired the blast directly at Goku's face and Goku was sent flying into a canyon as he tried to push it back.

"ARRGH!" I heard Goku growl from here. I could see the fight from here as I flew along with the others, so I felt myself worry. There was no way Goku was down for the count, but I had a bad feeling about this regardless. Goku lifted himself off of the crater before chuckling.

"Not bad!" I heard him say. Not bad!? He literally blew him away and he's thinking it's fun and games! What!? Is Goku not taking seriously! This isn't a friendly spar, it's a fight with an enemy who is too dangerous to keep around.

Black smirked and I felt my rage boil whenever he smiled like that. He narrowed his eyebrows before saying, "Don't you dare keep me waiting on you."

"Heh," Goku chuckled before ascending to Super Saiyan 2. I couldn't believe it, he's treating this like this is just for fun and that there were no consequences with this!

"Yes, Give me more!" He grinned, and I felt myself cringe. Oh god, I took it the wrong way. But the way he did it just sounds disgusting! Ew, my young mind is corrupted enough to think Black wanted….. that. I think I'm going to barf. Eulp! Black needs to reword his sentence, because that is disgusting.

"Gross," I muttered, but Father heard me.

"What's so gross? I don't see anything wrong."

"Did you listen to the way Black said that? It sounds...perverted," I cringed.

Father stared at me with disgust," Boy, get your head out of the gutter! You know for a fact that he didn't mean it like that!"

I nodded, feeling somewhat disgusted by myself. I decided to pay attention to Black and Goku's fight. Would be able to put my focus to good use.

Goku and Black were duking it out. Kick after kick, punch after punch. I was slightly unsure if this was good or bad. I turned to dad who had a neutral expression. I managed to connect the dots.

Goku was holding back against him, maybe for the challenge and thrill of battle. Must be a Saiyan thing, due to my lack of enemies in my timeline, it didn't affect me as much as it should. Sure, I want a good fight now and then, by things never go my way and I get stuck with a deadly threat who could doom everyone. Of course, it couldn't get any worse.

Goku is playing with him. But now is not the time to think your obsession with fighting is important over our lives. My timeline is on the ropes, and Goku thinks his fight is so important. I just want to rip my hair out! ARGH!

I calmed down focusing back on the battle. Goku managed to drop kick Black into the ground after Black landed a few punches. Black landed on his feet only to look up with kai blasts shooting down from the sky. Goku was sending them his way, fast.

Smoke enveloped the area as the attacks hit their target. I couldn't see anything, we all waited in suspense. I knew Black wasn't dead, I could sense him, but I still hoped he was at least hurt by the attack.

The smoke cleared at once with a powerful strike and I felt my hope vanish. Black didn't seem injured, hell, the crazy man was laughing. Why is he laughing!? Am I missing something here? Is he someone who enjoys being in pain? Is that it? I stood back, not comfortable with his creepy laughing.

"Ha ha hahahaha! This is amazing! This is the power of Super Saiyan Son Goku!"

Uh, is he crazy? What the hell is he talking about? What even is he? He just seems delusional and crazy!

"Wow, seems like you are just like me, Black!" Goku observed. I shook my head, HOW!? Is it the fighting spirit? Is that what Goku is getting at? Because I don't see it in any other way.

"Hm, what do you mean?" Black asked.

"I mean that you get excited around strong fighters! Like me!"

Oh, well I guess I wasn't too far off. However, I don't like what Black is getting at. Why was he so excited to get hit with those attacks, they must've hurt. He had no reason to be smiling.

"Indeed, I guess we do share that interest," Black agreed before raising his ki to become more powerful. I jumped back, though I knew he was powerful, he must've been holding back too. Damn it, this fight looked way to easy. I narrowed my eyes, just what does he plan on getting out of this fight?

His energy increased and I could hear snapping similar to lightning coming from his aurora. I tensed, this isn't good. Black approached Goku with that same evil smirk. He's definitely planning something.

"Son Goku, you are the strongest fighter of your race, I want you to show me more of your power."

More? Why does he keep asking that? What is wrong with him!? I snarled, something was off. He had to have a trick up his sleeve. He's just waiting to use it.

Before I could think properly, Black punched Goku twice, but he managed to block him. Goku began dodging the barrage, but I could tell he was taking this slightly more seriously as he was actually watching where the hits were going.

I cursed, NO! Black managed to get the upper hand. He slammed his fist into Goku's gut, causing Goku to cough out spit. He wasn't finished as he kicked Goku away and Goku let out a shriek in pain. Damn it, this definitely not how I imagined the going down.

Black fired more kai blasts, and Goku began flying to out maneuver the dangerous energy balls. Black kept firing with Goku narrowly managing to dodge.

"Black's power level is increasing!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Goku isn't using his full power, why is he holding back? He wasn't holding back with me! This is serious, Black is **not** a joke!" I growled.

A flashback of him stopping my sword in the previous fight appeared. How could he think his fight is more important than my timeline, or is he just thinking this isn't a big deal?

"Kakarot has a habit of holding back against enemies at the start," Father briefly explained. I cringed, just as I feared. If Goku keeps this attitude up, we'll be shaking our chances. I can't have him doom my timeline just because he underestimated the opponent.

"A damn habit!?" I shrieked at him in surprise. I'm getting _**really** _pissed off. How could Goku make this a habit!? This isn't a game. It's a fight to the damn death and he's just toying around!

Father nodded his head, are these seriously the people I'm counting on? If we underestimate our target we could doom everyone! Damn it all! I hate this!

Black and Goku were throwing punches and kicks at each other. Goku and Black managed to get good hits on each other, both dealing a great amount of damage. Goku tried to kick Black, which Black blocked. He managed to punch Goku in the face. Both caught each other's punches, and the same thing happened again and again! Goku and Black punched each other in the face at the same time in the cheek. If it weren't a serious situation, I would comment how comical their faces were. They tried to push each other's fists harder into the other's cheek, emitting a groan in pain from both.

We all stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt the battle. Both chuckled, with a similar smile reaching each other's faces. Black and Goku removed their fists and jumped back. They both stared at each other and separated.

"So? What are you waiting for? I want to see your true power, I know you've been holding back!" Goku exclaimed. For once, Goku was right, I had seen Black being stronger before, no doubt in my mind he had been holding back against Goku too. Why doesn't Goku just attack him with all the power he's got? If he did I'd at least understand if Black was too much for him, but he's just playing with him!

"Oh, Goku, was about to ask for you to do the same," Black , I'm getting a weird vibe from the tone of his voice. I know he doesn't mean it like that, but the way he asked and how he sounds gives me the impression he wants to…do something inappropriate.

"Come on, I want to see your full power!" Goku pouted. This isn't a childish game! Damn it, EVERYONE is putting MY timeline at RISK for a FUCKING FIGHT! ARGH!

"No need to rush such things, after all, this won't be the last time we fight, besides, I want to have some fun," Black chuckled maliciously. I cringed, that's the voice he used when he kills people without mercy. That monster killed all of those people with a smile on his face. He enjoyed the blood dripping off his hands, the screams in pain of their last moments, the destruction of multiple buildings that once stood tall. THAT MONSTER! I want to kill him, so badly! He makes my hatred of the android's look small! I would rather have 18 and 17 back, anything but HIM.

"If you won't use your full power, I'll have to convince you with my fists!"

Goku readied himself in a fighting position flaring up his power.

"Heh...heh...heh...Fine, do as you wish, Son Goku," Black laughed.

Goku charged forward and repeatedly which put Black on the defense. Goku kicked and punched Black to break finally broke Black's guard with a punch and repeatedly punched Black in the face! Yes, Yes, YES! Come on, Goku, beat him harder! BEAT HIM! SERIOUSLY! Goku shoved his fist into Black's gut multiple times and was preparing another punch when Black grabbed his fist, causing Goku to gasp in shock. NO! NOT AGAIN!

Black grinned as he tossed Goku to the another piece of rock, shattering it to pieces. I cringed as Black chuckled at his work. I noticed Black turn around in fear and before he could stop it, Goku took advantage of him being off guard and kicked him. Black was unprepared for this and was sent flying backwards. Black was on the ropes obviously inured from the fighting. He held his chest deeply and was incredibly exhausted.

I thought this would be a great chance to finish him while he's weaker, but Father told me to shove that idea somewhere else. He said Goku had another habit of letting his enemies go to cause more chaos. How can Good be so reckless!? Someone like Black can't change! He'll just kill anyone in his sight!

I was biting my tongue, when Black laughed, " That was great! This pain makes me stronger! Makes it more fun all together!"

I quickly realized what Black was getting at! We just succeed in helping him get stronger! By putting him close to death, we've made him gain more power. Damn it, we fell into his trap!

"Uh, is something wrong with you?" Goku asked, not getting what Black was saying. He just thought he was a creep, which was a thought I could agree on.

Everyone else knew what Black meant as Father mentioned it once before. A near death experience for a saiyan is basically a power boost. Goku must've forgot about that. Which wouldn't be surprising due to Goku not being the brightest bulb when it comes to remembering things.

Black sneered as he powered up even further, causing Goku himself to back away. Even he was stunned by Black's quick power boost. I frowned, Black could gain the upper hand if Goku continues like this, and will put everyone at risk.

"He raised power even more! What the hell!?" Krillin exclaimed.

"What the hell indeed, shorty," I agreed with Krillin.

I looked up, seeing Black and Goku going at it again. I grimaced when Black began forming a black yellow ball of energy. No! Not again! Black threw it at Goku, who deflected the attack into the sky. Black took advantage of this and kicked Goku down to the ground. I cringed, no! Goku, stop holding back! Goku slammed into the ground with a loud thud.

At first, Goku didn't move, and I felt my heart sink for a second. Just the thought of Goku dying again wasn't something I looked forward to seeing. Black seemed curious to why Goku wasn't getting back up. I decided to call out his name in hope that he would hear.

"GOKU! Are you there?" I shouted. This can't be happening, this cannot be happening. Goku can't die like this.

Nothing. I didn't like the silence and I felt myself grow pale. Goku wasn't supposed to die this easily!

I almost lost hope, until I could see Goku's body twitch. That twitch was all I needed to see as Goku charged straight at Black with no warning, taking the villain by surprise.

"You'll pay for that!

"G-Gah!" Black gasped fist shoved into his stomach. He coughed up spit that was mixed with a red substance. Blood. Finally, he's bleeding. Something amounting to progress, but I know that it won't last forever.

Black backed away, still too determined to give in to his exhaustion. Both he and Goku's aurora flared and their fist's connected. It was as if they were equally matched! The struggle was on. Goku better not screw up, he better start fighting seriously-WAIT WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!? WHAT IS THAT!?

My eyes widened at the glowing on Black's finger. Everyone noticed a large distorted portal appear out of thin air. What the hell is that ting!? Where did it come from!? Black's eyes widened as he felt himself being sucked in.

"D-Damn it!" Black shrieked as he was pulled closer inside the hole. He tried to fight back, but was no use.

" Uh, what is going on!?" Goku asked.

"I don't know! It's like he's getting dragged in!". I exclaimed.

"G-Gah! Hngh! Damn it all!" Black growled. Black's gaze turned over, he knew he wouldn't stay here for long.

" Is this distortion in time and space returning to its former state!? He exclaimed.

What the hell does that mean!? What is he talking about? Is he from a completely different timeline altogether!? What is this? If only I had all the answers!

Black knew he wasn't staying for long, and turned his attention to my time machine. I was confused at what he was going to do with it, until I saw a blast form in his hand and fired it at the time machine. No! My only way to get back to my timeline! The time machine was destroyed, leaving behind the scraps of its remains. That travel back home will have to be postponed, unfortunately.

"How!? I exclaimed. Black grinned, knowing he got away with this for now. Without my time machine, it would not be easy getting back to my time at this rate. DAMN HIM!

Before any reply would be given, Black was sucked away into the portal before it closed completely. Leaving a confused Goku and stunned group behind.

We realized what had happened, and I felt devastated. My timeline is basically Black's playground now. I need to get back there as soon as possible!

Everyone could sense my sadness as we regrouped, but Whis was the commented about something called a time ring. He said that this was what allowed Black to come back here in the first place. It all made some sense, but where did he get that ring. But it isn't permanent and it sucked Black back to where he had once been, aka, my timeline. I hoped that Mai was safe, seeing as Black had yet to kill her. I hope whoever convinced him out of doings so is alive to prevent him from killing her for now. She's not safe, and with Black on the loose he'll surely make it his goal to ruin my timeline. Mai is a friend to me, and I have lost FAR too much to lose another person right now.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? This was my first ever fight scene, so I don't know what the honest hell I'm doing. Hell, I don't know what I'm doing in general.I'm a noob when it comes to writing, so don't expect much. I did my best. I'm listening to suggestions, so in the reviews you can say something. Critique, review, and fav when you can.**

 **I'M LETTING YOU ALL KNOW THIS WAS HELL TO WRITE. 16 PAGES ON A GOOGLE DOC WITH LITTLE REST. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY BECAUSE I WAS DEAD INSIDE WRITING THE FIGHT SCENE. LOL.**

 **GUYS, I'm legit sorry for repeating this, but I'll warn you when the new stuff I write comes along. I'm just doing this to save time.**

 **Sincerely, your newb and bad writer,**

 **-EmeraldOverlord.**


	5. Hope Blown To Pieces

**DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ALL CREDIT GOES TO AKIRA TORIYAMA. TO SHORTEN THIS DOWN, WE'LL HAVE CHANGES IN THE CHAPTERS, READ PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND I'll ALERT YOU ABOUT THE CHANGES AHEAD OF TIME. GOT THAT? GOOD. NOW, AUTOBOTS, LET'S ROLL-! Wrong series, damn it, you get the point.**

 **Thankfully, to get me back in the comfort zone, I'll be writing in Trunk's POV for some of this. Don't worry, we'll get back to our two love birds soon enough. Just need to get back to where we need to be and make sure the story stays on track. More realistic approach, don't get mad if you think characters act a bit to angry. (WARNING TRUNK'S IS PISSED)**

 **Sorry for repeating things, but I will rewrite certain parts and once I get the new stuff on I'll warn you.**

* * *

 **T** **runk's POV….**

* * *

 **NO!** Black had done it! He had managed to destroy the time machine and escape back to the future! With no one there to protect it, Black is free to cause all the havoc he wants. Even if Mai is still alive, she won't be if I don't get back to the future soon. I need to make sure I protect those people. DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM!

But it wasn't just Black's fault. Goku was being an absolute moron! He could've at least tried to finish off Black instead of playing his game. BUT, **_NOOOO!_** Being smart and practical in a situation like this is just too much for him! And everyone else just acts like this is completely normal! How could I get myself partnered with the most moronic team in the universe!? ARGH!

Ok, calm down, Trunks. Don't let your teammates absolutely **STUPID** actions get the better of you. Don't let them know how much you want to backhand them into the next building. I twitched, I was absolutely devastated. Black had gotten what he had wanting at our expense, and now we were powerless to stop him in this current position.

I lowered myself to the ground, visibly shaking in rage. I didn't show it, but I was heavily resisting the urge to clobber someone. They put MY TIMELINE ON THE LINE FOR A PETTY FIGHT! DAMN IT! Do you want me to be calm!? NO! Did you expect me to be calm!? I'm literally forcing myself to stay down, because I know Goku is physically stronger than me and that it would be a waste of time. I made sure my anger was clear to him just by giving him a death glare that could scare even the bravest of people.

A tap on the shoulder brought me back to reality. Krillin patted my back apologetically, but I knew this wasn't his fault. He just happened to witness the devastation Black had cooked up for us, and we just got served. Literally.

I floated back to the ground with my fists clenched. I stared at everyone with a death glare before feeling the devastation wash over me. Without me there, Black can do whatever he pleases. As in, destroy all humans, Mai stands no chance against Black, so everyone there is helpless until I come back. I can only hope other mom can fix the time machine and bring me and everyone else back before it is too late.

As I was distracted with my thoughts, I felt someone grab my shoulder, and I whipped around to see Goku. I was still bitter about him holding back against Black, so I gave him the cold shoulder. It was only until Mom forced me around that I realized I had to talk. Damn it! I'm sorry if I come off as "angry",no, I'm FUCKING LIVID.

Goku noticed my frustration and asked," Oh, soooo Trunks, I see frustrated."

I twitched with a sarcastic smile on my face,"Glad you noticed, I didn't think you'd be able to tell that I'm so upset **my** fucking **timeline** is on the chopping block because a genocidal mass murderer is running rampant. Thanks, Goku, you really blew it."

"Oh gee, sorry Trunks. I didn't mean for that to happen," Goku apologize sheepishly. Was he joking? Did he think this was going to be all ok? Did he truly think a pathetic apology was going to seal the deal? I was being fueled by rage, not logic so I didn't exactly agree with it.

"Yeah, of course you are. Well sorry is going to cut it! Sorry can't save my timeline from extinction! Sorry can't save the people I've let down! Now, thanks to **you** , Black is back to my time, and he's going to wipe out humanity. Thanks,Goku, you screwed over my life and only because you wanted a fight. You got what you wanted, now let me try and solve my problem and just leave me be," I snarled as I was about to take my leave by flying off. I was stopped mid air by Father, who got in the way. I glared at him, before trying to evade him. Father didn't back down and roughly forced me back to the ground.

I growled at him, I was in a foul mood at this point and messing with me is a bad idea.

"Father, I am trying to be nice here. Would you be so kind as to back off?" I'm in no mood for his attitude. I'm in a bad mood from Goku endangering my timeline, all for some fight. Our hero, folks.

"Who do you think you are talking to,boy!? I'm your father, you are supposed to obey me!"

"Don't care. You try staying hopeful when your only chance is destroyed, besides, Black wasn't using his full power. He was just playing,he even admitted it aloud himself." I growled.

"Boy, you know for a fact our power is far greater than what was shown. Just because Kakarot's mind is loose doesn't mean we didn't have it under control."

Under control!? My timeline is on the ropes and all they can say is that they had it completely 'under control.' BS. That wasn't under control, Black seemed to be having way too much fun for me to believe that it was 'under control.' BS. I'm calling that nonsense.

"Under control? Father, how was that, 'under control'!? Black was toying with us and we fell into his trap! Now he's even stronger than before and my timeline is taking the brunt of his hatred of humanity. Gee, how 'under control'. I bet it was under control when Black pounded Goku into debris. Also was completely under control when Black got what he wanted in the end. So under control that Black even destroyed my only chance at getting back to the future. Tell me, was that under control? Because it sure as hell didn't look like it."

"Trunks, you know you're acting like a fool. We know what we're doing, if things got out of hand we would've intervened. We aren't dooming your damn timeline, we're saving it, or what's left to be saved. That place has got to be a wasteland, but we'll save your future because you got us involved. Right now, you need to stop acting up so we can come up with a damn solution!"

"Father, I...understand that, but we can't keep taking reckless risks like this! Goku knew that Black was holding back and vice versa. If you hadn't, at least I'd understand if Black just blew you away in power,but nope! Gotta hold back against an enemy until they return to cause havoc because why not!? I've lost far too many people to keep doing this shit, so you better start helping," I sighed darkly as I gritted my teeth. So much for our hero, not even trying to finish off the threat.

Damn it, I need to remember who I'm trusting to help me deal with a deadly threat, because I should've expected this. It's been awhile since I've dealt with asinine stupidity and morons who endanger the earth because they love fighting so much, so I better get used to it before it rubs off on me.

"Come on Trunks, you could sense Black's ki rising just as mine was. He was actually pretty tough I'll admit. But that doesn't mean we can't pound him when we face him again! Come on, I'm sure we can find a way back to your time, somehow…." Goku trailed off as his gaze shifted elsewhere and he emphasized somehow with a face of doubt.

With a raised eyebrow, I questioned why he stopped so suddenly. I wondered why he sounded off as he wasn't the type to lose his at times mind boggling cheerfulness. I noticed everyone seeing Pilaf and his gang exterminating the fire that Black caused when he attacked the time machine. I groaned in disappointment and rage. DAMN IT. Luck just isn't on my side, as I knew for a fact that we can't exactly fix it like this.

I knew it was hopeless, but I decided to at least ask other mom,"So, can you fix the time machine?"

"No, that's impossible, Trunks, I'm sorry."

I growled, things just can't go my way, can it? Of course the time machine has to get destroyed. Of course I have to travel here because I'm too weak to deal with my own threats. Of course things keep getting worse. OF COURSE, OF COURSE,OF COURSE!

Ok, deep breathes. No need to punch someone in rage. Just calm down. Ok, I'm calm, sort of, but I'm sane. Don't get angry, things somehow work out, at least that's how it is supposed to go. There are always things that change each fight, outcomes included. This may not end well, seeing as whenever an enemy drops by, they usually leave their footprint in history. Cell is a perfect example, no pun intended. He nearly killed everyone, and without Goku sacrificing himself, everyone would be screwed. Cell would've killed everyone just because he couldn't handle being a sore loser and that Gohan had beaten him.

After Goku had died and Cell faked his death, things went downhill with from what I heard, Gohan countering Cell's attack with a father-son kamehameha. If it weren't for our luck, Cell would've killed everyone and we'd all be doomed. Such a nice thought to think about isn't it? Yeah, I still have nightmares about Cell killing me over and over again, it hurt like hell and I don't want to feel that ever again.

I sighed, before looking towards the blue attendant and his pet of destruction. Oh sorry, god of destruction . I'm in a horrible mood as you can see, it can affect how I see people. Sorry, I know that is stupid of me, but you try dealing with a world ending threat and you have to deal with fighting obsessed warriors who spare the enemy for a better fight.

I listened to what they were saying, despite being gluttons, they may be somewhat knowledgeable. Maybe they have something useful to tell us.

"You know Beerus, without that little time machine, the humans can not interfere with history?"

"Hmph! Serves them right. No more interferences, that machine was causing problems as it riddance, should be glad I don't eliminate them right here," Beerus answered as his gaze fixed itself on me. I pretended not to notice his glare, but I couldn't shake the feeling of fear off my back.

I remembered seeing something on Black's hand, some type of ring. I do remember seeing it flash before that vortex swallowed him back to the future. Something off was wrong with that ring, and I have a feeling it's more than decoration. No, I have a feeling that it is much more sinister. This is Black we are talking about. This may be my only chance to ask, and I'll gain the attention of everyone asking this.

I decided to keep increase the chance of him not destroying me, by simply asking my question formally,"Oh, Lord Beerus, I don't mean to disturb you. However, it has come to attention that I noticing a strange glowing ring on Black's finger. Do you know what is it, my Lord?"

Beerus raised an eyebrow before scoffing,"Was that your attempt to suck up? If so, you wasted your time. However, due to that question, my attendant has your answer, Whis?"

"Oh, the ring on Black's finger is a time ring. As said in its name, it is used to manipulate time, however, only a Supreme Kai is allowed to possess this."

Piccolo picked up this part, no doubt due to his amazing hearing, "Wait a minute, did you just say only a Supreme Kai can use these?"

"Why yes. Why do you ask?" The attendant asked as he raised his staff. I looked at Piccolo for his response. Hell, everyone seemed to direct their attention to us. Even Goku seemed to be listening. How surprising.

"So is it possible this Goku Black is a Supreme Kai?"

Beerus shook his head and waved his finger, "Namekian, that is impossible. There is no way a Supreme Kai would have Goku's exact appearance. There is clearly something wrong with the picture, things aren't adding up. Get what I'm saying? Impossible connection, no way a Supreme Kai looks anything like the fool over there."

"Hey!"

"Quiet, moron. Now, Whis, due to the fact I don't want to, could you do a basic rundown of what the ring does?"

"I shall, Lord Beerus. The time ring can allow others to travel to the past, however this is only temporary seeing as our 'Goku Black' disappeared after finding his way back to the past. It is also illegal and should be impossible to do so, but our little friend seems to have found a loophole around this."

Krillin jumped up and waved his hand, Beerus turned called on him to speak.

"But what about that time Whis reversed time when Frieza released his attack to eliminate all of us? What do you have to say about that?"

I looked up as my ears perked up. He can reverse time? This may be the chance I'm looking for! Maybe I can ask him to go back and prevent Black from destroying the time machine so we can get back to the past as soon as possible. Finally, it looks like my luck is turning around!

I felt myself get too excited, and I felt my hope rising until it came to a dramatic decrease when Whis mentioned he could only do it for up to three minutes at the maximum. I drew my shoulders back, there goes my hope once again. I knew it was far too good to be true.

I felt myself getting teary eyed, I didn't want to let Mom down. She had so much hope in me to save our timeline, and with no clear way to get back to the future, everyone is doomed. I can't believe I failed everyone so quickly. This isn't just for mom, it is for everyone. All those people I swore to protect will be dead soon given the amount of time Black had been given time he's been there. I stood there, feeling all my hope draining from my body, I just want to protect my future and the people I care about. Nothing else, is that so much to ask?

"I-I failed them. They won't survive if I can't get back there, and without the time machine, they are all doomed…." I trialed off to myself, not expecting to feel someone behind me.

"Don't give up so easily, boy. You are no son of mine if you give up that easily."

I scoffed, if that was his attempt to encourage me, than that didn't work. Like at all. I'll at least give him props for trying. Sounds like he actually wants to be decent towards me seeing as we go off on the wrong foot last time. Heh, no kidding. He seriously expected me to forget what happened? No, I don't forget easily, and forgiveness to the people I'm around is usually not on the table.

I grumbled to myself, but decided to at least try to optimistic. Not really, but at least try not to give up hope completely after everything I've known has almost been crushed.I stopped when I noticed Mother rushing in, causing me to stop my sadness. Judging by her reaction, she seemed rather happy and accomplished with herself. I wondered what was so exciting, because I didn't see anything. I took a closer look, it was a capsule. Before I could question her motives, I saw the time machine that Cell had used. For once, I'm actually hopeful, luck has finally sided with me for the time being. Thank goodness, because she seemed pretty tired after searching. Must've been hard work looking through all that junk she has.

With that, we all split. I was a bit more upbeat and decided to head upstairs. Mom was working on the time machine, Father was training(NO SURPRISE THERE). The Pilaf Gang appeared to be with Grandpa and Mom apparently helping them with other things to do in the lab. Goku and Beerus are being gluttons and basically are going to eat the whole house sooner or was busy looking at his staff for some reason, it appeared he was watching something.

As I tossed myself upstairs and laid on the bed. I thought about all the important moments in my life. Gohan babysitting me when I was younger. Gohan training me and teaching me some powerful attacks. Gohan…..dying by the androids. Me turning super saiyan, going back to the past. Goku's death at the Cell Games, being killed by Cell. Returning to the Future, killing the Androids once and for all. Black appearing after many years, killing everyone he could find. Blasting Mai away…..killing her...and then me…..NO! I know for a fact she isn't dead, at least not yet. Black mentioned he didn't kill her yet, so she may still be out there. I hope, because she is defenseless against him. She can't do anything to him, so if he finds her…..I'll kill him.

That's what I'll do. If he even touches a hair on her, he will pay for it. I'll make sure of it. She is one of my only friends left, and I'm not letting another monster take her or anyone else away.

I cringed as when I tried to go to sleep, a picture of Black was sent into my head. I shifted in my sleep, never able to fully sleep without feeling some type of disturbance. With the thought of Mai being dead or injured, it was rather difficult to sleep comfortably. I moved around, shivering and twitching in my sleep, I never caught a second of peace. Every second was painful and I could hear the screams of those people who I couldn't save. They were blaming me for not being able to save them….I can't save everyone, no matter how hard I try. It's just impossible, and I always managed to get there too late.

'Not this time,' I growled. I will not let Black's evil continue. He'll have to get thorough me and the others in order for him to get what he wants. Even if I die against him, at least I fought for the people I care about. That is what matters to me…..


	6. Memories

**DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ALL CREDIT GOES TO AKIRA TORIYAMA. TO SHORTEN THIS DOWN, WE'LL HAVE CHANGES IN THE CHAPTERS, READ PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND I'll ALERT YOU ABOUT THE CHANGES AHEAD OF TIME. GOT THAT? Let's go, let's roll! Cause here we GO!**

 **I'll be writing this in third person for some parts due to it being easier. I'm not changing everything in this story, fight scenes will be similar but there will be differences and added things at times. Also, I'm sorry for the . I was busy with art on my DA.**

 **Note : I DON'T SHIP BLACK AND ZAMASU, THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON! PLEASE, THIS IS APPLIED TO ALL STORIES REVOLVING THE TWO. NO SHIP! BECAUSE I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO WRITE THAT STUFF! ALSO ATTEMPTS AT HUMOR WILL FAIL! ;)**

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV….)**

 **Chapter 10 : Realization and Growing doubts….**

* * *

Trunks eyes stared a hole into the ceiling above him. Bulma was making some progress with the time machine, but he knew it would take some time for her to completely finish the broken time machine. He sat next to the chair, twiddling his fingers as he was unsure how everyone in the future was doing. Black had to be terrorizing everyone there, yet it didn't seem when Black had been to the past he had gotten to his friend, Mai.

Black admitted **someone** stopped him from killing her, still leaving an answered question. Who? I mean, no one there could possibly convince Black not to kill Mai, but that meant Black had someone with him. The fact the person could remotely reason with Black is astounding in itself, but he wondered just who this person was, as he/she would inevitably show their face sooner or later. He wouldn't call them an ally or anything close to it, but if he got the chance, he'd ask why'd they saved her, especially if it was intentional.

Trunks thought deeply about this, but decided he should put this thought to the side. With his mom here, he might as well ask her about a few things, since he hadn't been here for a while.

Trunks broke the awkward silence, as his mother had been far too focused on the machine to really talk to him that much,"So…..how long is it going to take for the energy source to brought back up?" In his time, it took almost a year to fill up half of the tank, and that even after the defeat of the infamous and feared Android 17 and 18, it was still a struggle to find materials to fill up the time machine. The machine was only supposed to be used as a last resort, which is why they have been strict with their oil.

Bulma stopped working for a second, before grabbing a tool from her box with a gleaming smile on her face,"Oh, that? Don't worry, it should only take…..hm…. around a day to fill up the tank. Nothing to worry about, unless you think you can go back in an hour or so. Which you aren't, because that is beyond ridiculous, am I right?"

Trunks was genuinely taken back and smiled in relief, that was the best thing he ever heard in his life! Well, outside of the androids or 'Perfect' Cell being dead of course. He looked a bit too giddy, and his face lit up immediately. "Really!? Thank you, thank you, thank you! Mom, you are the best!" Ok, may not be his version, but it was closest he was getting at this point. Bulma was rather surprised when Trunks gave her a hug from behind, still thanking her like she was a goddess.

"Aw, thanks! H-Hey! Loosen up the grip, you are half saiyan remember! Humans are fragile compared to you!" Bulma gasped as Trunk's hug was far too tight for her lungs. Trunks forgot his strength and immediately stopped when he realized he was hurting her. He couldn't believe he hurt her like that and profusely apologized. Bulma said there was no need, and that she should be fine.

"You sure? Did I hurt you anywhere?"

"Nowhere important, and besides, I can already feel myself numbing. I'll be fine, just need to stretch, that's all."

"Phew! That's a relief, but can I help you with the machine, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt."

Bulma shook her head,"Sorry, but the freeloaders are pulling their load as it is, so I think I'll be fine."

Trunks sighed, but didn't complain, instead noticed a foul smell climb into his nostrils and instantly felt bile rise up his throat. "G-GAH! What is that awful smell? It's entering my lungs!"

Bulma's smiling face fell, replaced with one of disgust. She located EXACTLY where the smell was coming from. She turned to towards Trunks with a irritated look on her face,"Trunks, that smell is coming from YOU! EW! You need to wash up, seriously, when was the last time you took a bath!?"

Trunks sweatdropped with a nervous smile on his face,"Uh….I don't exactly remember, but it was definitely many years ago."

Bulma had a vein popping out of her head, but held a almost genuine smile. Almost, you just had to notice her eye was twitching slightly to know that she was faking it. "Take a bath! And change your clothes while you are at it! Please, your sticking up my lab!"

"Sorry, I can't help the fact there is no clean water in my timeline! I'm going to change clothes right now!"

"Take these, the design is just like your new capsule corp jacket but its black and white, keep the scarf but don't wear those same clothes." Bulma said, throwing Trunks a new pair of clothes. Trunks didn't bother packing anything other than his sword with him for his trip back to the past, so this was the freshest pair of clothes he's had in years.

"Bye mom, I'll check on the others afterwards. Sorry about my clothes!"

"You better be! I swear, stinking up my lab! Too much like his father, I tell you!" Bulma muttered to herself as Trunks rushed upstairs. The young half saiyan flew into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Trunks looked in the mirror, before smelling his shirt, cringing as he removed all of his clothes. After finishing his quick shower, he turned to his new slipped on his mother's spare clothes, coincidentally having the exact same design as his jacket with the exception of the black and white colors. His ripped/ruined pants had to be replaced with onyx sweatpants and his ruby scarf stayed the same. He managed to clean the rag, and his shower had made him smell so much better.

Trunks looked into his reflection, looked at the mess called his hair and decided it wouldn't kill him to wash his hair once in a while. Trunk's hadn't washed his hair in…...who knows how long. It had been years, so it wouldn't hurt him to get his hair clean. Trunk's grabbed a bottle of shampoo, bubbles exploded from the bottle before he poured the liquid onto his royal blue hair. He scrubbed the shampoo into his hair before shoving his head into the sink and rinsing his hair with hot water. He wrapped a towel around his head, and waited for it to Trunk's grabbed a random bottle from the bathroom counter, unknown to him that it was hair conditioner.

He realized what it was, but decided to continue due to the fact it was already in his hair. The bottle said something about being deep root and cruelty free, whatever it was, it was definitely one of the better products seeing how his hair looked. Trunks rinsed his hair off again, and it turned out his hair was no longer in its original style. Whoop de doo. He dried his hair and while it was a bit droopy, it was still manageable. (Trunk's hair is longer than it is in the show) Trunk's tied his hair in a ponytail to make it easier to deal with it. Trunks smelled himself, the scent of lavender smelled better than 99% of the things he's smelled in his life. Trunks signed, he knew his father would mock him for smelling like a flower, but right now this was the best thing that entered his nostrils in a long time.

Trunks unlocked the door and kicked the door open, the young man feeling fresh and clean. The best he felt in ages, if only the other's were to to see this….

"Ah, this is great, so much better. Now, who should I visit? Mom is working on the time machine with the pilaf gang. Hm? I could help with yard work, but no way am doing that! I could train, but I think it wouldn't kill me to see someone."

Trunks went out of the house, seeing Piccolo yelling at Krillin while doing the had managed to mess up the lawn by cutting it way too short, making the former demon king have a vein bulging out of his forehead. Trunks was tempted to back away from the situation realizing this was probably not the best time, but the short raven haired man had spotted him, preventing Trunks from slipping past them.

The blue haired man groaned, realizing that he had just walked into a confrontation. He had hoped that it wasn't another argument. He put on a cheery smile and headed towards to duo as they continued biting at each other. Krillin was arguing with Piccolo over how far the lawn should be cut. To prevent them from arguing, Trunks decided to intervene, not in the mood to hear another tedious argument today.

"Hey, I see that you two are a bit busy! Why don't you stop the arguing, and start getting along like the friends you are supposed to be!" Trunks grinned, faking it for the most part as his grin was literally on the verge of falling off of his face. Krillin and Piccolo sweatdropped, but both glared at each other afterwards.

"Nice try, Trunks. But I can see through that deceptive smile of yours, I'm not letting this go, Krillin, I told you to stay on that side, this side is mine. I thought I made it clear before."

"Geez, all I wanted to do was help you out, didn't mean to hurt you or anything. Besides, the grass will grow back, just like your arm!"

"That isn't exactly how I would phrase it, losing an arm is hardly comparable in terms of pain and energy to cutting grass. Besides, aren't you the one who asked for this and got me dragged in?"

"Hey! You volunteered! Stop blaming stuff on me!"

"After you forced my hand up!"

Trunks sensed where this was going and decided to try and change the subject. "Piccolo, Krillin, since I clearly see you two acting up, why don't we discuss something else like…...how's life!"

Trunks was getting desperate to switch the subject that he sounded rather fake with his eagerness.

Piccolo sensed the uneasiness of the situation, but decided to let this one pass by,"Oh, not much. Namekian matters aren't much of a concern right now."

"My family is having fun and doing what we do best. Nothing noteworthy though, and since you've returned, things might be getting hectic, again. But, outside of a evil version of my oldest friend flying around in your time, what do you have to do, like in the present?"

"I don't know, visit old friends and train. Hey, maybe I can visit Gohan sometime, do you think he'd like to fight with us?"

Trunks looked pretty happy at the idea of seeing his friend again, but Piccolo quickly shot his idea down,"Sorry to rain on your parade, but no. Don't bother him because if you think about using Gohan for your fight against Black, don't think about it. Gohan…..isn't a fighter like the one from your timeline when you were a young child. He quit material arts a while back."

Krillin nodded his head in agreement, but noticed Trunks looked almost disappointed and shocked. But he did put on a half smile to hide his disappointment.

"So he's a real scholar, huh? Well, good for him, actually accomplished his goal. Glad to hear that. My timeline was much different as you know. He was my training mentor, and….my best friend."

Krillin looked almost amazed,"Wait, Gohan actually trained you?"

"He did. He **was** fearless when he went into battle, and I always strived to be like him. His death was what got me here in the first place…."

* * *

 **Flashback : Gohan's demise**

Gohan and Trunks sat on a rock, Trunks was fiddling with his hair while Gohan sat there and waited. He had solemn look on his expression, almost as if something was going to happen.

Suddenly, a huge bright yellow blast enveloped the city, Trunks and Gohan stood there in shock as the blinding light hit their eyes. Trunks watched in horror, the sinister Androids had arrived. They hadn't been active in some time, so it was shock they now decided to attack. Gohan didn't seem surprised, instead the young man was now enraged.

"Crap! The Androids! They have attacked the city again!"

Gohan jumped to his feet with a look of burning hatred on his face, his scar matching his rough features. "Damn those Androids! The people they've murdered didn't stand a chance and they just blew them away! **HAH**!" Gohan's hair began to rise before letting out a shriek as a magnificent golden flame surrounded him. Trunks watched as Gohan flew into the air, but he shook his head when he realized Gohan was going by himself.

"Gohan, what the hell do we do!? This is a obvious trap, they are trying to lure us out!" Trunks exclaimed as he flew up to go after his mentor to stop him, but Gohan grabbed him by his shirt and roughly placed him down.

"I don't care, Trunks! You have to listen me, **stay here no matter what** **happens to me**."

"Gohan! Listen to yourself for minute! You'll get killed if you go out there! Especially now when don't even have two arms, you'll be at a heavy disadvantage before the fight even starts!"

"Trunks, I have lived my life long enough to accept I may die in battle, but I can't stand back and let those pieces of recycled trash get away with this any longer!"

"Are you crazy? It's two on one, you're going to get murdered! Let me fight them! I'm stronger now, and we can both fight them we may stand a chance at defeating them!"

Trunks was desperate, and tried to fly off, but Gohan had caught up with him and blocked him from the dangerous path he was about to take. Trunks snarled as Gohan wouldn't let him pass. What was his problem!?

"Gohan! You can't fight them! You just can't! Let me go!"

Gohan looked down sympathetically at the teenager, and sighed. Trunks was far too stubborn to let him go off on this suicide mission by himself. Gohan quickly went behind his young friend and took him out from behind. Trunks gasped as he collapsed to his knees in pain from the blow. His neck had been attacked and it rendered him unconscious. Gohan smiled sadly, before giving Trunks that look Goku used to give him. It was the look of acceptance and sadness at the same time.

Gohan closed his eyes, and placed Trunks just behind the rock to hide him in case the Androids came here. Gohan knew that deep down he wouldn't survive this fight with the twin cyborgs, but he couldn't afford to let Trunks lose his life in this. Not while he was still kicking. He had a reason behind this, and while Trunks may never understand it at the end of the day, he was sure it would work. He just had to hope it would be over soon.

"I…. I'm sorry, Trunks. But I can't let you go with me, it's far too dangerous. I-I hope you'll understand someday why I did this" Gohan slowly flew up into the air, turning his head slightly as he looked in the direction of his young student. He knew Trunks couldn't or at least shouldn't hear him, but he just wanted to get it off his chest before he left. "Please forgive me for this, but I can't stand watching this go on any longer. Also, tell Mom and Bulma that I'll miss them. And that I'll miss you too."

Trunks barely opened his eye, managing to hear everything. But his body hurt too much for him to move,'Gohan! No! Don't….do...this.' Trunks slipped back into unconsciousness, and shut his eyes. That was the last time Trunks saw Gohan alive.

* * *

 **Flashback paused….**

Piccolo and Krillin listened in silence, absorbing the information as Trunks had told them. Krillin felt bad, and Piccolo did too, but didn't show it in expression. Trunks looked down bitterly as he continued his story.

"By the time I woke up, Gohan was already gone. I was too late."

* * *

 **Flashback resumed….**

Trunks woke up, instantly looking around with sweat trailing down his face. We're they here? He inspected the area for the infamous duo, just in case. To his pleasure, he didn't see anything. No Seventeen or Eighteen. However, Trunks quickly felt little droplets fall from the sky. Of course it was raining in a time like this. The dreary weather made it difficult to see, and it didn't help he was soaked as it is.

Trunks eyes widened, "Gohan? Where are you?" Trunks remembered Gohan had knocked him out, and while he may not have witnessed the battle, he knew Gohan couldn't have taken both Seventeen and Eighteen alone. He panicked, he should've done something to stop him! The fourteen year old clutched his arms as he shivered in fear and because of the bitter cold. Trunks felt his eyes becoming worse as time went on, and zipped down to the city as fast as possible, looking at the carnage the Androids had caused.

"Gohan? Where are you? Please, come out! This isn't funny!" Trunks said in denial, desperately clinging to the hope that his mentor was still alive despite the odds being against him. Trunks trudged forward, feeling his hope slowly crumbling as the deafening quiet filled the toxic air.

The silence stared back at him. The rain poured even louder, and as Trunks went further, he could hear powerful lightning striking in the background. Trunks looked over, seeing abandoned and destroyed buildings all over the area. Buildings that were once prosperous and beautiful had been brought to their knees and could hardly stand. The carnage would never be forgotten. Trunks coughed violently, feeling the cold weather bringing him down. His clothes felt like they had weights attached, not only from his rain pouring itself onto him, but the guilt and sorrow crawled on his back. Trunks called Gohan's name out a couple more times, feeling his legs grow frail after each slowly step ahead.

"Gohan…..where are you?" The teenager whimpered as his legs began to give in to pressure. Trunks looked ahead, his eyes growing weaker and the rain was pounding on to him in a almost painful manner. The only thought on his mind was where his master was. And to Trunks dismay and horror, he found his mentor. Gohan laid on the ground, bruised and beaten, with his head tilted towards the water. Trunks eyes were wide in realization, knowing that his teacher was gone.

"Gohan...why didn't you let me come with you? Why did you have to **die**!? I should've died!" Trunks asked aloud as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Trunks rushed towards Gohan's body, tears exploding out of his eyes, he didn't even bother to whip them away. Trunks eyes twitched as he bit lip to hide a weak whimper. Gohan didn't even die a warrior's death, **he drowned in the water. He didn't even die in the fight, he died in a puddle...**

"G-Gohan…..What did they do to you?"Trunks asked with tears gushing from his eyes, but he still tried to maintain a strong expression, Gohan wouldn't want him to cry like this. But now he's gone, so he doesn't have much an opinion anyway!

Trunks watched as the rain began pounding harder, tears began harder to distinguish with the rain dripping down his cheeks. His diamond eyes were coated with clear liquid, the pain was becoming too intense. Gohan died with his eyes open, and Trunks saw soulless eyes gazing back at him, the chills ran down his spine.

"Why!? You knew you would die! You….were my only friend! **You were Everything to me! Now I'm all alone!** " Trunks cried in agony as he stared at his best friend's dead body.

"Everything...and now you are **gone**. And I can't bring you back! This is unfair! It should've been me! It should've been me! Why couldn't I be the one to die? I should've…." Trunks was unable to continue his pitiful rant as he collapsed next to his mentor's body.

Trunks desperately shook Gohan's body to no avail, he looked down into the lifeless eyes of his friend before crying out in pain. Trunks rocked Gohan's body around like a child clinging to their broken toy, still feeling tears form in his eyes.

" **Gohan!** **GOHAN!"** Trunks shrieked as he could only cry over his only friend. Trunks cry ran throughout the dead city, but Trunks didn't care. All he cared about was the fact Gohan is dead and that was all that mattered. Suddenly, Trunk's growing sadness turned to absolute outage! Those bastards! Eighteen and Seventeen **will** pay for this! **With their lives**. Trunks grabbed his hair as his screams of agony echoed throughout the walls.

" **AAAARRGGGHH**!" Trunks screamed as his first began to bleed from his sharp nails. Trunk's whole body shook in anger and sadness as he felt something powerful rising from within him. With tears streaming down his face, a golden flame surrounded the sobbing prince as he powered up to his maximum power at the time.

Trunks continued screaming and powering up, until the ground began to shake in fear. A loud crack could be heard from the rocks collapsing in on themselves, but Trunk's voice slowly stopped as he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Trunks cried himself until he was unconscious, and the rest is history.

* * *

 **Flashback End…**

Krillin and Piccolo kept their serious expressions, both were a bit shaken up on the inside. Trunks simply looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath. The past was the past, and while he may never get over Gohan's death he will always try not to show as much emotion when he tells everyone this part of his past. It was just a part of growing up, because he can't change the past about Gohan's death, he can prevent anymore lives from being slaughtered for fun. He wondered if his Gohan would be proud right now…

"If Gohan hadn't faced his demise, I wouldn't have obtained the form I needed to put a stop to the Androids or even go toe to toe with Black. I guess that's one positive I gained, but that doesn't overshadow the looking negative consequences. When I came here to save Goku with the heart medicine, he was just a young kid that I didn't know how I could thank him."

"I have a solution, go and talk to him! I bet he'd be delighted to see you in town" Krillin said with a smile on his face.

"What? Wait, you mean he's here? I don't remember seeing him."

Piccolo shook his head," No. Gohan had a meeting, but I do believe you could make it to his work place in a short span of time."

Before Trunks knew it he was given a map to Gohan's job and it isn't too far from here, at least when you take flying into consideration. Trunks ran into a few things on his way there, as he took the map too literally and slammed his head into a pole. That was embarrassing, and at the speed he flew he ended up breaking it and had to toss it aside. He decided flying higher would be a wise idea.

Outside of that he remembered this location, though his vision made it a lot more hectic and destroyed than it looked right in front of him. Trunks cringed internally, definitely not a joyous memory for him.

Trunks leaned his back against the wall with his arms in his pocket. He almost fell asleep to be honest, and he isn't scared of anyone robbing him so it wouldn't kill him to just wait here for a minute. Trunks closed his eyes, giving off the impression he was asleep. Trunks opened an eyeball when he heard a familiar sound of footsteps coming around. Trunks turned towards his left, locking eyes with the other half saiyan. Gohan paused for a second, almost as if he was questioning his sight. Gohan whipped around in shock that his eyes aren't deceiving him. Trunks stood there, in the flesh, sword and all.

"Trunks is that you!?"

"Uh...Gohan?" Trunks asked, bewildered by Gohan appearance. Sure, he knew he should've expected a more formal choice of clothes, but glasses? That was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"Yep, it's me, Gohan! I haven't seen you in years!"

'Why does he look like that? This is what I'm responsible for? A Gohan that turned into this? I can't even sense his shining power, is this what I worked for?'

Trunks was in shock, but Gohan didn't seem to notice or just straight up ignored it. Trunks remembered what Piccolo said earlier, but that still didn't help relieve his absolute shock. Trunks was too stunned to really notice Gohan pushed him down on a bench. Trunks noticed Gohan walk up, saying he was going to buy him something. Trunks shrugged his shoulders, but didn't dare to protest. Trunks waited a minute and Gohan had two comes of ice cream in his hands. He said that he heard of Trunk's intolerance to dairy, so he got both of them some dairy free ice cream. Trunks said thanks, and that he'll take a lick of it.

"Vanilla or Chocolate, because while I prefer Vanilla you could always have it."

"No, I'll take my chances with chocolate." Trunks replied as he grabbed the brown scoops packed into a just wanted to be nice.

"Thanks, now let's says eat!" Gohan said as he took a large bite out of his ice cream.

Born a saiyan, always a saiyan.

Trunks took a bite, and shrugged, tasted pretty good. It was better than he had expected.

"You know Trunks, I always buy these when I leave, they taste so good!" Gohan chuckled while he waved to the ice cream man who was across the street. Trunks was weirded out by Gohan, but he didn't voice his opinion.

'This is my mentor, I didn't expect this much of a change. I'm a bit disappointed, how could the person who killed Cell turn into this? What the hell happened to him?'

"Trunks, do you want to lick it off your hand?" Gohan asked, causing the other half breed to shake his head no. "We'll eat it! It's going to melt and you're going to have sticky hands if you don't eat it quickly."

Trunks took another bit, this time a bit faster after being told it would stick on him. After another bite, it was Gohan's turn to ask a question.

"Hey, Trunks, do you want to come to my house? I have food that you can eat there. Do you want to come over?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. He took another bite of his ice cream before listening to Gohan again.

"Is there anything over there?"

"Yes, like after you eat you could come talk to my family, it would be amazing if you could meet them!"

Trunks almost bit his tongue when he licked his ice cream. Did he just hear family? Trunks stared at Gohan, he never imagined his version of Gohan with a family. Gohan didn't get the chance to fall in love, as he died before he could, so Trunks would be lying if he wasn't curious. Trunks suddenly felt something cold slide down his fingers, and out of desperation ate the entire cone. Gohan stared at him,"Wow, Trunks, I'm glad you enjoyed the ice cream. No need to eat it so wildly though."

Trunks wiped his fingers off on the bench, cringed as he felt something stick between his hands. Bleh! Trunks decided that to take his mind off of the mess that visiting Gohan's family would be for the very best. It wouldn't hurt him to see what they looked like. Trunks followed Gohan to his house and stood tall at his side

When Trunks entered the house he saw a burly man and his daughter at the door. Trunks felt awkward when he saw a little baby girl in the older woman's arms, but didn't say anything. Gohan introduced Trunks to the other parts of his family by saying he was sent here by a time machine that his mother built.

Videl looked a bit confused, " A Time Machine? You mean they are real?"

Trunks nodded, "Yep, wouldn't be here without it, but it's being put under repairs now."

"Oh! Well, my name, Videl Satan, I'm also Gohan's wife."

Trunks smiled,"Well, that's nice. Pleased to meet you,Videl."

Trunks tilted his head when he heard Gohan's voice, "And this is Videl's dad.

Trunks stared at Hercule, "Hercule Satan, right?" Trunks hoped his memory was correct, as it would be embarrassing to flop up again.

Hercule was bewildered, "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"Uh...yeah. I was here previously...AH! Trunks gasped as Hercules grabbed him by the shoulders with a smile on his face.

"Oh! So you do know me! Am I famous in the future! Am I? I mean, I saved the world a couple of times so, am I famous?

Trunks had a nervous smile plastered on his face, sure he knew Hercules had an ego but this was not what he was expecting. He hoped Videl isn't like this.

"Uh, you're invading my breathing space. Could you not?"

Hercule ignored his question, and proceeded to ask if he was famous. Trunks decided he needed to get away from the crazy old man and it wouldn't hurt to lie.

"Uh….yeah. Totally famous." Trunks lied, hoping the man would get away from him. Thankfully, Hercules isn't that bright and fell for it. Trunks took a step away from the old man, just in and Gohan both snickered at Trunk's obvious discomfort.

"Trunks, this is my baby girl, Pan."

Trunks stepped closer towards the baby, she was sort of cu-"OW! My eyes!" Trunks growled as white liquid was squirted into his face.

Videl panicked as she saw it hit Trunks right in his eyes,"Sorry! she didn't mean it! Right Pan?"

Pan giggled at Trunks, and they took that as a sign she liked him. Good. Last thing anyone needed was a crying baby.

Videl handed Trunks a napkin, and the boy from the future gladly accepted it. After cleaning his face, the half saying felt relieved.

"Much better." Trunks commented.

"Pan, bad baby! Bad!" Gohan scolded, but Pan didn't seem to mind. She squirted more into Hercules face when he got too close, and then in Gohan's. Trunks was rather surprised, this was going to take a while to get used to.

Pan was far too excited and was flying around, ignoring Gohan's pleas to get down. Trunks thought that she was like Gohan in a way, but he was still shocked she could fly when she was an infant. Gohan realized he needed to do this the hard way.

"Pan! If you won't come down, I'll just come up there myself!"

The baby didn't seem to be listening at this point and continued to do as she pleased. Gohan pushed a button his his wrist and within a second he was wearing his superhero outfit. Everyone else seemed happy, except Trunks, who's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Come on, Pan! I've come to bring Naughty children back to their parents! The Great Saiyaman is here to bring justice to all!"

Gohan did a few odd moves, and Trunks wondered if his Gohan would ever act like this. Because if he did, he would probably wish he wasn't alive. Trunks wondered was this truly want he caused, because seeing Gohan like this made him unable to comprehend reality.

Trunks watched as Pan escaped Gohan multiple times, and he was really wondering what was happening with his life.

"Pan, hold still!" Gohan shouted to no avail.

'Why the hell is happening? What is this?' Trunks thought to himself. Videl noticed Trunk's expression and smiled,"Don't worry, he's always like this."

Trunks paled, he was always like this since they got married? Trunks was really weirded out and while some of it was entertaining, it just got weird at times.

"So, Trunks, would you join us for dinner?"

Trunks felt unsure what he was walking into right now. He didn't think it would be this chaotic.

"Uh….maybe I shouldn't."

"No, please stay! Videl is an amazing cook and I don't have any work to do! What do you say?"

"But…."

"Trunks, please!"

Trunks groaned internally as he forced his head up and down. He didn't get why he wanted to visit in the first place. It isn't at all how he imagined it, while he was happy Gohan had a family and good life, it just felt like something wasn't right. Not to mention he was was starting to regret this visit.

* * *

It was just as bad as Trunks expected, Pan was certainly a handful and it proved Gohan couldn't stand up to her charms. He got that much after witnessing "The Great Saiyaman" in action. That proved to be the prince's wake up call that this isn't going to go well. Unfortunately, he already got dragged into the family dinner by the way of peer pressure, meaning he'd have to stay with Gohan's family until he found an exist to slip past them. It's not like he didn't like Gohan or his family personally, but the idea of his mentor having these people who are just so…..weird that it just rubbed him the wrong way. Trunks felt himself becoming rather uncomfortable. He kept it up by just having a nervous smile on his face, this was going to end badly and the young man knew it.

To avoid Pan, who seemed to have taken a liking to him, he sat on the couch in hopes nothing to major would happen. Gohan was looking through some important files, but otherwise was completely fine. Videl was cooking dinner for all of them, so that meant someone else had to be watching the baby, oh jumped up when he saw Hercules enter the room, and he wasn't alone. The bearded man held the small baby that Trunks was somewhat fearful of. Trunks calmed himself down after a second. This was ridiculous, being scared of something like this? He almost laughed at what the other resistance fighters would think, being scared of an infant. He could already hear their laughter from here, he was kind of glad that Mai didn't see this as she would be thinking he's a bit weird for being able to face Black but almost jumping when a baby is around. Trunks decided to act completely calm, maybe then things would go down a smoother path.

He just had to hope nothing would happen. Trunk's attention snapped when he heard a crowd yelling and realized it was coming from the large tv in the middle of the room. The blue haired half breed turned his head, seeing Satan with an almost obnoxious smile on his face. Trunks wondered what the hell he was smiling about, especially since the baby wasn't making any noise.

For once, Trunks smiled, peace at long last. He turned in front of him, and saw the tv presenting a crowd of people cheering happily. However, he was confused what this was about, and decided to ask Hercule what this was.

"Hey, Hercule, what is this? I really don't know what is happening."

Hercules grin widened, "Oh, this is when I was challenged by hero's from outer space, this is a recording of what happened!"

'Interesting. Never seen something like this before. The man may be arrogant, but at least he's nice, unlike a certain person I know.' Trunks rolled his eyes at the thought. He knew exactly who he was thinking about when the memory flashed into his mind.

They all watched as the crowd encourage Hercules by screaming his name from the front lines of the stands. Trunks kept a blank face while watching, thought he was somewhat curious about it. Just a little. As they continued to watch, Hercules eyes widened as he grabbed the remote.

"Hey, kid, did you see that?" Trunks shook his head no,being extremely confused what Hercules was talking about.

"See what?" Trunks asked, not knowing what he was supposed to be seeing. It looked pretty normal to him, he didn't see anything out of place as far as he could see. Was he missing something? All he saw was something you'd expect from a show like this, nothing out of order.

"This! They got me with an amazingly awesome and cool expression. Right here, look!"

'Oh, I forgot about his ego. Geez, why do I get stuck with the egotistical ones? Then again, I could be stuck with my father, and we **all** know how that is going to end. I'm going to end up hearing,"Trunks, you should've defended your timeline better, because you can't rely on us to help you and BLA BLA FUCKING BLA!' Does he think I don't know that? I know I can't rely on anyone forever, but when Black is a threat and I can't handle him no matter what I do, what does he expect me to do? Does he want me to let my timeline, along with myself be destroyed? Is that what he wants me to do? Because the time machine is a last resort option, I had no other options at that point.'

Hercules waved a hand in front of Trunk's face, however our blue haired hero didn't waver. Trunks was almost stuck in a trance, and he was thinking about what he was going to do when he confronted Vegeta and Goku. Goku was much nicer and far easier to get along with, Trunks just didn't like Goku's willingness to allow the enemy to get away only for them to get stronger and harder to beat. Outside of that, Goku was normally a nice person, though his naive exterior was what got Trunks to get irritated because he knew Goku was smart. Sure, Goku had a thick skull, but he wasn't a moron.

Trunks snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head. "Oh, it's nice, I guess."

'Why am I here again? This is a waste of time! My future is on the ropes and I'm watching television? Trunks wondered as he blankly stared at the TV screen. Some random woman had a microphone in her hand while Hercules was encouraging his fanbase. Geez, no wonder he has an ego, he gets the spotlight on him so many times it probably feels natural at this point.

Trunks just had to pretend he was enjoying the visit, and as long as the baby doesn't bother him he should be able to survive. Man, Gohan from this reality had bummed him out. Not only was he not a warrior, but his family is just sooo awkward. I mean, they are nice people and all,but it just rubs him the wrong way at times. Especially when that kid was near him, he was developing a on and off again fear of the child, and he hoped that maybe he could avoid Pan as long as he was here. The child was far too touchy for her own good and he slowly scooted a bit to the left just to avoid the child paying attention to him.

Suddenly, a calm and soothing voice came from the corridor, causing all three of them to jump and whip their heads in the direction of the sound. Trunks raised an eyebrow seeing Gohan's wife, Videl, in the the hallway. What was she doing here?

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Videl asked with a smile on her face.

"Uh….sure anything for you, Videl! What is it?"

"I need you to help me out with something, would you mind coming over here? I don't mean to bother you or anything but I could use an extra hand."

"Why of course not! I'll gladly help you with anything you need, Videl!" Hercule then turned to Trunks and smiled at him. Trunks felt a bead of sweat form as he didn't like the idea the champion was about to propose to him. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey, Trunks, would you mind looking after my granddaughter for a minute? It shouldn't be too much of a hassle and I'll be back sooner or later."

Trunk's face turned white before giving Hercules pleading eyes to not leave him alone with Pan. He didn't know how to take care of a child and he didn't like how attached Pan was to him. He didn't think that this family would cause him such trouble and he wasn't even here for an hour! Trunks knew he couldn't slip his way out of the situation, and it would look rude denying Hercules offer. As much as Trunks hated the idea of babysitting since he has little experience as the kids he hung around with the resistance were old enough to take care of themselves. He wasn't used to seeing infants and he lacked the skill to hold a baby let alone take care of one.

Hercules, being how he is, didn't see Trunk's distress and ignored Trunks practically pleading with him not to leave him alone with the baby. Hercule quickly dropped Pan into Trunk's arms and the young man froze with a nervous smile on his face. He mouthed the words, 'Someone fucking save me from this nightmare,' but alas, no one was there to see it. Trunks could feel sweat rolling down his cheeks as he put on a fake smile. Maybe she would stay quiet and leave him alone.

"If you want to watch the part with me again just hit the remote." Hercule smirked, obviously ignorant to Trunk's situation.

"H-Hercule! Wait, I...um don't know what I'm supposed to-"

The door slammed shut as both father and daughter left the room, leaving a confused blue haired man in its wake. Trunks slumped his shoulders and his face was one of shock and disappointment.

"do...Damn it all to hell. I knew I would regret this visit." Trunks muttered to himself as he stared at the child that had been forcibly placed into his arms. He had no idea what he was supposed to do and he's never had such an experience with children. Crap. Trunks nervously paced around for a second before feeling something tugging at his scarf. Trunks stared at the baby in front of him and wondered what he was supposed to be doing. What was he supposed to to with an infant, he was a fighter not a babysitter!

"Ok….we need to find some common ground here if this is going to wor-GAH! Get off of my nose you little imp! Trunks shrieked as the baby fiercely grabbed him by his nose and yanked down as hard as she could.

Pan did what Pan did best, she hit and kicked, and beat on Trunks like he was a plaything. Trunks was desperately trying to get ahold of the situation, but all hope was lost as Pan pulled at his hair and it took all of Trunk's self control not to yell out all the curses he knew in the multiple languages his mother forced him to study.

What? He didn't spend all his time training and fighting killer cyborgs, his mother made him learn different languages on the chance someone would come along and didn't speak english. Because of that, Trunks spent so many tedious hours looking through those stupid books! The book had a few curses, and he contemplated saying them aloud because he highly doubted any of these people knew what 'ficken mich töten' meant fucking kill me. The only things that stopped him was the fear that Pan would repeat what he said and he knew that Gohan wouldn't be happy if he knew that translation had stood for.

"Pan, get your hands off of me this instant! God dam-dang it." Trunks snarled as he cut the curse word into the more child friendly version. Pan didn't appear to be listening, in fact, the baby girl seemed to be having far too much fun to even consider stopping. Trunks cringed in pain as his eyes twitched when Pan's grip became even tighter on his bangs. He was started to regret not putting the rest of his hair into a ponytail at the moment.

"Pan! I'm serious, for the love of humanity just get off of me!" Trunks whined in a desperate attempt to reason with the uncontrollable infant in front of him. Trunks was failing in that regard as Pan continued to torment him and Trunks was starting to realize this was probably going to be the worst day of his life, or at least one of them as he'd much rather be dealing with Android 17 and 18 toying with him than this. The option of the androids being around was starting to become much more preferable to be honest.

Hell came afterwards, Trunks gave up trying to get ahold of the situation and was far more focused in staying alive. This child was completely nuts and he was questioning whether it was a smart move to stay behind and look after the beast. In Trunk's mind, despite knowing she was just a infant, all thoughts were revolving around how to get out here. He could easily fly out, but this child would probably chase after him and he knew where that would go. The last thing he needed was for her to be emotionally attached to him as he just wanted to peaceful life. Trunks was desperate to try and diffuse the sition, but he knew that deep down it was all in vain. Trunks scream would have been heard from every single room in the house as he struggled to keep this up. Pan was having far too much fun for her own good.

In the other room, at least seven minutes had passed since Trunks was having difficulty, Gohan let out a sigh of relief, his work was finally finished! He just had to edit a few papers, but looking through it he noticed a lot of mistakes that had absorbed his time.

He stretched his arms and wiped his forehead with a napkin,"Whew! That was tedious work right there. However, I think I'm all done for today."

Gohan put his papers to the side that he just printed out and gently put them in his folder. He swore he could hear something on the other side of the wall, it sounded like screaming and yelling to an extent. Gohan's eyebrows were raised in suspicious and he could tell that something was wrong and he was determined to find out. Gohan slid the door open and his jaw dropped to the floor as he saw Trunks struggling to pull Pan off of him. Trunks was backed into a corner and his sword was drawn as he used it as a way to block Pan from getting any closer to him. Pan climbed onto his sword and Trunks almost dropped the whole thing as he was desperate to get away from what appeared to be a demon in disguise. Trunks had a expression of anger and fear, this child was driving him crazy and he wasn't having a good day to begin with. He was so tempted to try and fly out of here, but the so called,'Boy from the future' noticed the other version of his mentor standing at the door. Trunks realized the situation he had gotten himself into, and stared at Gohan with pleading eyes, begging Gohan to help him out as he was clearly struggling.

Trunks snarled as he was feeling his patience slowly diminish,"Pan, get off of my sword! I'm fuc-frigging begging you!" Almost let that one loose, he just barely managed to catch the curse word that threatened to escape from his lips. Gohan narrowed his eyes and sharply shouted,"PAN! STOP THIS!"

Pan giggled and quickly let go of Trunk's sword. Trunks jumped back and tripped backwards. He landed roughply and stared at the baby in shock and a tiny bit of rage. That had to be the most frustrating moments of his life, talking to younger children at the resistance was never this hard. Than again, the children with the resistance aren't infants os he may be comparing apples to oranges, but he NEVER had such an experience in his life. But Pan was like a wild child who just wanted to have fun even at the dismay of those around her. Trunks groaned as he sat up in pain, wondering if hell was over yet. He looked to the ground and didn't say anything. Being scared of a baby was pretty embarrassing and he wondered if this day could get any worse .

Gohan and grabbed Pan with a smile on his face before turning to Trunks who dusted off his black and white capsule corp shirt."Hey, are you alright, Trunks? You seem pretty roughed up."

'OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT I JUST GOT ATTACKED BY YOUR DAUGHTER WHO IS CRAZY! OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT AFTER GETTING MY HAIR PULLED!' Trunks thought to himself but didn't say any of this aloud out of fear what his words would cause. Hell, it could make Pan have a tantrum and get Gohan angry at him, so he decided not to smash the 'baby' button. Trunks slowly looked around, noticing the carnage that had been caused, he realized he should be thankful Gohan wasn't angry or else things would've gone south real fast. He was tempted to apologize,but he didn't want this linger on and just decided it was best to lie about him being ok.

Trunks faked a laugh and nervously smiled with a eye twitching just barely enough to notice,"Heh Heh Heh. I'm alright. Just a bit roughed up that's all."

"No, no, I'm far from alright. I have far too much stacked up on me today and this just made it worse. THanks for caring because I have far too much on my plate to really pay attention. Thanks...I have a timeline that is on the chopping block, friends that in constant danger and I've dragged ANOTHER timeline into a dangerous path as it is. Of course I'm not fine and I have to deal with things like THIS because I'm too nice to decline.'

Gohan seemed skeptical of this as he noticed Trunk's twitching eye and his smile just seemed too fake to be real. However, Pan gladly clapped her hands with glee as she smiled as if there was nothing wrong with this world. The same couldn't be said for Trunks, who was hiding his burning rage for EVERYTHING that had happened in his life. The young saiyan knew better then to let it control him in a time like this, but it was becoming difficult to ignore when everything was against him. It just felt like the entire world wanted him to suffer in some shape, way, or from. Trunks felt his blood boil as everything was piling up, but he managed to hide most of his anger with his kind natured voice. It hurt but it was worth it.

Gohan welcomed him outside and he motioned for him to sit on one of the swings hanging from the support bar. Trunks nodded his head and at first he was confused what he was supposed to to. He never had the chance to have a childhood so this was the most normal thing he had ever done. As he began to swing up and down, he began to think about his 'childhood', hell, if he could even call it that. Between fighting a genocidal saiyan and evil androids along with two servants of hell wanting to release a universe destroying gum demon, he never had the chance to relax and have fun. He was too busy trying to handle his threats in his timeline or when they aren't around, he was just trying to survive. He had too many things happen and he was still young. He had his childhood robbed from the beginning, and so far, he's lost any chance at living a normal life.

Sure, Trunks always wanted to protect his timeline for as long as he could, but deep within him was tiny part of him that believed there was truly no way to truly save his timeline. It was doomed from the start, ever since the androids came it pretty blew the option of having a normal life out of the water. All those people robbed of a peaceful life and those people he swore on his life to protect. He couldn't bear the thought of letting them down, but at the same time, he wouldn't be able to do this forever.

Suddenly, a shocking thought rammed it's way into his mind, yet the revelation wasn't too far fetched to his dismay. Trunks lowered his eyes and he went slower on the swing as he focused even harder on his thoughts. The one thought that entered was the most disappointed yet realistic thing he had thought of.

 **The horrifying truth that his timeline couldn't be saved no matter what happened.**

Even if they somehow managed to defeat Black and save his timeline from the evil saiyan's wrath, he would be unable to live in the timeline after a while. The timeline itself was slowly on the verge collapsing, the world was basically almost extinct at this point and with very little food left and the population dramatically decreasing, his timeline was basically on the line even without Black there. Trunks was honestly trying to battle his conflicting feelings, but he knew that deep inside, his world could never return to the way it once was or even be remotely similar.

While the boy from the future may not want to admit it, he knew he that his timeline was doomed regardless, the remaining human population would die off seeing as without food they'd all die and the planet will end up killing itself somehow. Animals were a rare sight and plant life couldn't be grown due to how unstable it was and the condition his timeline was left in.

If Trunks could ask for one thing, it would be to live a normal life, one of the many things that had been harshly snatched away from him since he was child. His destiny was already written in stone to be his timeline's hero, but sometimes the stone of destiny needs to be discarded and thrown to the ground in indecipherable pieces and left to die. He knew that his Gohan would never approve of such thoughts and to never give up on something he had believed his whole life, but Trunks usually tried to think for the future. His timeline was doomed from the start and despite believing in most causes, there was nothing he could physically do to prevent this from happening. Trunks despised the idea of giving up, especially on the idea of leaving his timeline behind after everything is over, but there was no other option.

Trunks was truly contemplating the idea of having a quick departure from his old home after everything is over, but he couldn't help but think what would the others think. What would his mother think if she was alive, if Gohan was still alive and he told him this? What would the other people in his timeline think if he suggested this? He would get overblown by negative criticism saying that something along the words of,'We can't leave, we have to stick together and where else would we go, Trunks? Where? Where? WHERE?' and the only reply he would be able to think of was 'Elsewhere.'

Trunks had no idea where else they could go, and staying in the future after Black's defeat would be too troublesome and dangerous. Trunks growled, he was having trouble finding a good idea of where else he and the others could relocate. Trunks continued to struggle with his thoughts for the future of the rest of his group, but than he felt the swing come to an abrupt halt as a strong grip held his swing in place. Trunks was startled and forgot to blink as he say a hand waving in front of his face.

"Yoo hoo! Trunks, are you ok? You zoned out for a while, I was worried that something was wrong. Are you ok, is it about what happened earlier with Pan?" Gohan asked with concern as he noticed Trunk's silence. While Trunks was absorbed with his thoughts, on the outside, Trunks was staring out into space and he was worried since Trunks hadn't blinked in the entire time. Gohan even let Pan grab Trunk's hair to gain his attention, but it didn't work. Apparently, all that was needed was for the swing to be stopped in order to gain his attention.

Trunk's vision was a bit cloudy and he was confused what happened,"Huh? What was that?"

Trunks didn't hear a word Gohan said so Gohan had to repeat his question. Trunks shook his head and told Gohan he was thinking about the future of his timeline and the struggle he was feeling at the moment. Gohan nodded, though the man may not understand what Trunks was going through personally he'd try his best to understand him.

"So what's going on in your time? I heard you had another threat there. Do you know who it is or did they just appear randomly?"

Trunks sighed,"I don't know where Black came from but I know he just randomly appeared in my timeline. He shares your father's face and I highly doubt that it is really his original. I don't even know what he is, I think he's some type of shapeshifter or something because I can't think of any other explanation."

Gohan's facial expression turned into one of pure shock and horror, the idea of a maniac prancing around with his father's face made his blood turn into ice."Gngh! Trunks, are you sure?' The blue haired man nodded much to the raven haired half breed's dismay and disappointment as he put Pan down and held his head in his hands. "Damn it, I-I really…..wish I could help you,Trunks. But, I'm just haven't trained in a while and I can't abandon my family for wild adventures anymore. I have a daughter and a stressful job and I'm not sure Videl would appreciate me leaving to go fight evil monsters again. Pan needs me and I'm not sure if I'm the best father truthfully, it's hard to scold her when you look into her adorable face. I know I should be a stricter father, but I just don't know how! I just can't help how I behave around her, her smile always stops me from doing anything drastic." Gohan rushed his sentences as he wasn't sure how to think that much anymore.

" It's just not how I'd like it to be. I don't know anymore, Trunks, I just don't think I'm made for it anymore. My family needs to be taken care of constantly, and my schedule is so tight to the point where if I wanted to train it would be difficult to do anything without interrupting the meetings that I've planned ahead. I have piles of work to do and I hardly visit anyone outside of work. Hell, unless a threat is nearby I'm not really fighting and that's in a desperate situation. Dad usually handles the threat and after its done I have to go back to my job. It's the same old thing, I...I just don't think I'm made to fight anymore with my family around and Dad and Vegeta usually get to the enemy first because they always call first dibs. It feels like I'm just there and not too involved in the action, and then I have to go back to being at work or with my family. It just doesn't feel like I'm made for fighting anymore and I think that is the way it's going to stay…."

Trunks quickly turned his head to Gohan, while he could understand where the man was coming from he still couldn't help but think that Gohan was far too reliant on his father to handle the threat. He could get why Gohan didn't want to leave his family, but what is he going to do when Goku and Vegeta pass away from some reason? Gohan will be one of the strongest people on earth and will have to defend earth from threats, and if he's not up for the challenge then everything is over at that point.

"Gohan, I understand that you don't want to leave your family behind, and I'd be saying the same things as you are if I was in your position. However, you can't always rely on Goku and Vegeta to always fix things up, sooner or later they are going to die off and you'll be one of the strongest people left on this planet. What are you going to do when a threat comes by and you have to protect earth or let you and your family and friends face the consequences? Are you going to sit back and let it happen or are you at least going to fight back and try and end the threat once and for all? Think about it, Gohan, because you know Goku and Vegeta won't live on forever. What would you do if little Pan over here was stuck living in an apocalyptic world with no one else and had to fend for herself? She's going to have to learn survival skills and have to fend for herself in a world where no one is safe and one misstep can lead to certain death. Do you want Pan to live through that type of hell where you didn't defend earth and everyone around you perished? I'm not asking this in a rude or insulting way, but I believe that when both of the powerhouses are gone that earth will be more prone to attacks if they sense high power levels, so keep that in mind in the future."

Gohan's eyes were wide and he was about to reply before he began replaying what Trunks said to him. As much as Gohan didn't want to admit it, Trunks had a point. Relying on Goku and Vegeta wasn't a good idea and that may lead to the earth's downfall in the unknown future ahead of them. The idea of Pan being alone with no one else to help her because he didn't protect earth properly scared him, and he was considering what Trunks was saying.

While it may not happen exactly how Trunks said it, he understood what it meant. The earth could be in danger and if he's one of the only people capable of defeating it that meant he'd have to give up something in order for that to happen. While he didn't fancy the idea of telling Videl he had to leave to train in the future if it was necessary to protect his family and friends he would do it. Gohan looked down at Pan who looked up her father with a confused expression as he slowly picked her up. He carried her and sighed before slowly holding her in place. The look of innocence shown brightly in her eyes with a sweet smile, this was what he wanted to protect with his life.

"So, what are you planning to do about the man who is using my father's face? Considering you had to resort to coming back to our timeline does that mean that this monster can seep into our timeline as well?"

"Well, we aren't quite sure since my last attempt to hold him off didn't go so well. We're hoping and planning to go back to my future and defeat him in the ways of combat in hope to rescue my friend, Mai, and her other parts of the resistance that we are attempting to lead against the enemy. We're struggling and this was a last resort to travel back call him 'Black' because we don't want to insult Goku by comparing him to that monster in back in our timeline. That would be an insult to Goku and everyone who knows him, including me. Unfortunately, Black is capable of getting into the present with his time ring that he has acquired. Though, the angel, Whis, said that only Supreme Kai's are allowed to have that ring, so I'm a bit suspicious where he got it from. However, Black is still a threat and has proven himself to be a tedious enemy to get rid of, and that time ring will make him a lot more dangerous as he can spill into other timelines and make things worse."

"Wow, so that means we can get hurt too. This a problem, I wish I could help but I have a lot to do and I can't leave Pan behind or Videl. Though, I can agree that this 'Goku Black' is a problem that needs to be solved. The idea of someone messing with my father's reputation and using his face makes me angry. But, what are you going to do if Black proves to be a bigger threat than you realize? That time ring is going to be problem for you guys, I can only wish you luck. Black seems much more powerful than how you described him to be, and how long can he stay in the past as he can endanger everyone, can't you?"

"Eh, not that long. He can stay long enough to have a warm up match with your father and destroy my time machine. Don't worry, Mom is repairing it at the moment it should be done sooner or later."

Gohan groaned,"Great, now all you have to do is make sure the genocidal version of my father doesn't come over here and kills us all. Doesn't sound like a hard task, am I right?"

Sarcasm at its finest.

"Yeah, this is going to be a tough battle, I can't help you guys but I wish all of you the best of luck fighting him. I hope the best for your future timeline. I'm struggling to think of the future too, but I'm fighting for the people I care about and to protect anyone else from sharing a horrible death at the hands of Black. Once that's over, I'm not sure what I'll do considering my timeline may not be able to have much more life on it, but I'm sure I'll be able to find somewhere stable. I think you can understand where I am coming from right?"

Gohan nodded,"Of course I can understand, I can see why you would want to protect your timeline from threats as it is something you care about, but we all know battles like the ones we've fought in come at a price, usually someone's life. That person may be someone you care about, so you might want to be more cautious."

Trunks agreed,"I think I should, I know from getting a blast from Cell that death isn't a painless experience and if I die then it will be for humanity's future elsewhere. I hope I don't die in this encounter, but if anyone dies I'd prefer it to be me as I don't want to go down without a proper fight. I'm doing this for everyone who's died and I won't let some maniac take that away from me! I've lost too much to let such injustice go on any longer."

"I agree, thanks, Trunks, you are a good friend. Haven't talked to anyone in while with the exception of a few encounters so I wasn't expecting you to be down here. I should consider what you said, and I'll be working on being a better parent to this little baby over here. I hope you succeed in protecting your friends and that you come out on top."

Trunks lowered in his eyes,"Yeah….I just hope there won't be too many casualties, as battles can get pretty hectic,. I hope to cause the least amount of death's as possible."

"I hope so too, but remember, not all battles turn out the way you hope for them to go. Remember Cell? You think I was prepared to go up against a bio android who's end goal is destroy the planet? No, so you better prepare for anything to happen as you can't just plan fights unless you are some mind reader. So, while I can't help you out in this fight, I wish for you the best of luck, as you'll be needing a lot of it if you want to come out of this alive."

Trunks smiled before shrugging his shoulders. He already knew at the beginning this wasn't going to be an easy fight and that it may cost his life, so he was basically internally preparing the chance that it may happen. He watched Pan played with Gohan, which seemed to cheer the former fighter up to his prime again. That was probably the most enjoyable moment of his life, even if his timeline couldn't physically be saved that didn't mean he couldn't try to stall its inevitable decline. He was at least glad he could find happiness in someone else smiling as that was the least he could do at the moment. He was happy for Gohan having a family, but he knew that Gohan would have to do something if Goku and Vegeta were to pass away and that he'd be one of the few people left to properly defend earth from evil invaders who only want to kill for their personal gain.

"Gohan, Pan, Trunks! Dinner is ready! Come in and eat it!" Videl shouted from the screen door with a smile on her face.

All three of them whipped their heads around, Trunks hadn't heard the word dinner in a long time so this was a music to his ears at this point. Gohan dismounted himself and carried Pan over his shoulders and headed back inside with Trunks trailing behind him. Trunk's eyes widened when Pan took advantage of her position and slammed the door shut right in his face. He was hit full force and the half saiyan came crashing down.

Trunk's mind was spinning as he began seeing stars. He forgot the infant had a tendency to torment him and simply sighed, now all he had to do was survive dinner. A task that sounded a lot easier in his head than it was in all actuality. This was going to be a painful dinner as he knew that baby wouldn't leave him alone. Trunks took a deep breath, he was a saiyan for crying out loud and he was scared of an infant! Trunks pumped himself up as he raised his posture, he was ready! He was going to survive this dinner no matter what happens!

Trunks opened the door and slammed it with a confirming click of the lock behind him. Trunk's mouth watered, there were pastries specially designed for allergies and other foods that made him want to eat everything in sight. Trunks regained his control and noticed that everything was already situated. Gohan and Videl were in the other room and had placed Pan in a walked to the table and sat down only to turn white when he sat next to Mr. Satan. On his left was Pan and Trunks immediately regretted his decision to come here in the first place. Trunks gulped, feeling his confidence decrease by the second. He nervously grabbed his plate that had soup, broccoli and some fruit as well as some flan on the side. He was about to eat but he was distracted by the people he was next tilted his head away from Pan in fear she pull at his ponytail again and decided to try and have decent conversation with Mr. Satan.

"So uh…..Mr. Satan, what are you doing nowadays?" Trunks asked but in all honesty, he lacked any interest in Hercule's life and the last thing he needed was to hear about his 'defeat' of Cell. That was a conversation that Trunk's had not the ear or will to listen to without slamming head into the table out of the sheer stupidity. On the other end of the conversation,Hercule's eyes beamed as he misunderstood Trunk's intention as he thought Trunk's was a beloved fam. His eyes bulged out of his head when Hercule's began to show off. Hercule's began telling off his victories and Trunk's realized his mistake too late and tried to get Hercules to stop only for the champion to ignore his attempts to shut him up.

Pan giggled at Trunk's dismay and Trunks slumped against the table. Why was he stuck with the most obnoxious people on earth!? This was the worst moment of his life! They are so annoying and sitting between the two of them was making him want to rip his hair out of his scalp. Trunk's eye was on the verge of twitching itself out of existence,because while Hercules was in the middle of another rant about how he was the champion and how he won each of his matches, Pan just kept pulling at his hair.

Trunk's wanted nothing more than to scream out to the high heavens about how much he wanted to rip his ears out and throw them into a box and ship them to the gods with a nice note in papyrus and pen saying how someone else can use his ears for now on as he had no need for them anymore. This was just far too painful to listen to.

"And then I defeated Cell by doing bla bla bla bla bla bla," Hercules said, or that's what Trunk's heard because he was losing his focus faster than the speed of light. Trunk's eyes glazed over as he found himself losing interest and he cringed as his ponytail was being pulled at from the side. Trunk's yelped in pain and he tried to get his hair back from the infant only to fail as Pan tugged even harder. Trunk's couldn't free himself and tried to keep himself steady as Hercules began stroking his ego by showering himself with his stories about his famous defeats of opponents. It becoming harder to do anything of the sort. Trunk's tried to eat a bite of his soup but he almost choked on the pieces as Pan yanked on his hair. Pan thought she was having innocent fun, completely unaware of the harm she causing to Trunks. Hercules was far too into his stories to really notice Trunk's despair and began telling another story no one would bother listening to. Trunks was starting to wish he was deaf because of how unproductive this conversation was.

Trunks was unable to focus anymore and only woke up completely when he felt himself getting dragged downwards and all three stopped what they were doing. Time froze and there was a loud crash Trunk's was internally screeching as he realized the monstrosity that had happened, the half saiyan dragged his fingers across his face, feeling a sticky substance cling onto his face. He took a sniff and his eyes widened in horror as he realized he had flan all over him, and that could only mean one thing. Trunk's eye twitched again when he removed himself and looked down at himself. His face was dripping and covered in soup, his top was drenched and his hair was covered in food. He had frosting in his hair from the dessert that was now sticking to his hair.

Mr Satan finally stopped his rant realizing what happened, the champion was frozen in fear as he saw the rage on Trunk's facial expression. He knew Trunks wouldn't attack him but he was scared of the rage radiating off of the young half saiyan. Pan, on the other hand wasn't too concerned. In fact, she seemed completely carefree and curious. A smile broke out on the young girl's face and grinned as she found a new piece of entertainment. The baby didn't see anything wrong with her actions as she lacked the skills to know that and she bubbled up with laughter as she saw Trunks was covered in food from head to toe. Trunks was shivering in embarrassment and anger, but he still had enough self control not to completely lash out. Trunk's gave Pan a look, and Pan actually backed away in fear for a moment. She didn't understand, she thought she was just having fun. She was confused what Trunk's was so angry about, so in Pan's mind she simply shrugged it off and decided to keep having fun.

Pan's innocence prevented her from understanding the consequences of her actions and continued to have her fun. Pan grabbed a spoon that was on her plate and used the her mushy food and used it as a slingshot. Trunk's had no idea what was coming until a spoonful of baby food came splattered onto his face. The young man was unable to comprehend what was happening as a barrage of mushy baby food was slamming into him. Hercule took cover behind a chair, muttering every prayer he knew to survive this fight. Trunk's was getting splattered and it was getting in his eyes, preventing him from seeing anything properly. Pan flew out her chair as she took advantage of trunk's blindness and grabbed a teapot and poured the contents over Trunk's head and the rest to spill onto the floor. Hercules tried to get Pan to stop put the baby wasn't listening as she seemed far too focused on having fun and her ignorance made it impossible to reason with her. Hercules was desperate and he often knew when the time for fun stops as he tried to grab Pan. He failed miserably as Pan was far above him in terms of speed and managed to grab onto another dish. She removed the lid and held a blueberry pie in her left hand and pushed Trunk's face into the the tin.

"ARRRGH!" Trunk's screamed unable to understand what was happening, all he knew was that he was getting splattered with food from all sides.

"PAN! GET DOWN, PLEASE!" Hercule pleaded as he chased the flying baby around with no sign of success. Pan was far too interested in having fun and her lack of knowing what consequences were made it difficult to understand what was happening. Trunks was busy trying to wipe off the of the gunk from his face and his sight was slightly restored only to see something flying towards him. Trunk's looked down at himself as he noticed his clothes were drenched. He smelled it, tea of course. Damn it all, he was a mess!

"Alright, that is enough! I've had enough of this nonsense!" Trunks growled as his patience was starting to become lower and lower as time passed. He was normally a nice person but this was becoming too tedious to handle. His patience was near nonexistent and it was the tiny bit of sanity that was keeping him from absolutely losing it.

Pan giggled as she thought it was funny seeing Trunk's look so silly. Hercules tried to take advantage of her stillness to jump up and grab her, but Pan saw this coming and managed to get out of the way. Pan was laughing wildly as Hercules was desperate to try and convince her to stop the chaos that was happening.

As Trunk's tried to find control of the situation he felt his feet become slippery as he struggling to hold up his balance. Trunk ended up toppling over and there was a deafeningly crash that echoed throughout the house causing the place to rumble. Trunks fell backwards and landed on a wooden surface before feeling collapse as well from his weight. Trunk's attempted get back up only for tons of food to fall over and slam into him. Desserts and many more collided onto him making his body covered with cream and other types of food that stuck onto him like glue. His perfect pair of clothes were ruined, covered in gunk and his hair was a mess even with his ponytail keeping everything intact. Trunk's eyes were filled buried underneath layers of cream making it a difficult to see anything in front of him. He removed the goop from his eyes and he saw the aftermath of the horror of the one sided table cushioned his fall….not that he would call it that. The table was in separate pieces as well and a laughing Pan and a worried Hercule were watching in its wake. They heard a pair of footsteps sprinting towards the kitchen and Trunks feared for the worst. This wasn't going to end well and he knew it. It had to be them, this was the end of his hellish visit. The door creaked open with two voices screaming.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" A masculine voice demanded as the crash could be heard from all over the house. His voice wavered when he saw what caused the noise….

"YEAH! WHAT IS OH…." Videl trailed off as she say the display in front of her eyes.

Gohan and Videl had practically jumped into the room with a look of concern and worry on their faces. Gohan's bulged out of his head, and Videl's jaw dropped to the floor in amazement as she couldn't believe what her eyes were displaying in front of her. The dining room was a living catastrophe, disaster was literally written on the walls. The walls were painted with smashed food and drinks as well as broken glass in the mix. Knifes had flung themselves at the wall when Trunk's landed so there were multiple kitchen utensils that impaled themselves into the walls. The chandeliers was on the verge of collapse and had the floor was struggling to keep itself afloat.

Gohan's eyes stared at the monstrosity in front of him, Pan being unaware of what truly happened began laughing at the scene in front of her eyes. Hercules was trying to ge to Pan but utterly failed, when he noticed Gohan and Videl in the room he quickly ran behind a chair to shield himself from the wrath of the duo. Trunks lifted himself up from the rubble of what remained of the table and removed a few pieces of glass that had found its way into his already ruined jacket.

Trunks realized just where this was going as he noticed Gohan's look of horror when his eyes glanced over Trunk's features. Gohan had already put the pieces together and looked at his daughter with a stern look on his face. Trunks had never seen Gohan look like that when addressing Pan, so he knew that this was going to be a surprise. Gohan swooped into the air and grabbed Pan and gave her to Videl who was already scolding Pan from below at the mess she had made in the room. Gohan rushed out of the run and got a few napkins and tossed them to wiped the remaining goop off his face and saw a hand in his reach. Gohan gave him a sympathetic look as he helped the hero up to his feet and rushed out of the room to grab napkins. Trunks stood there as Videl fiercely scolded Pan, who for once seemed to listen to the authoritative voice of her mother. Trunks sighed in relief, that was the best thing he's seen all day and after the hell that happened it at least proved something good had happened.

Trunks looked up as Gohan headed towards Pan with a disappointed look on his face.

"Pan, look at what you've done! The table is destroyed and the mess you made atrocious. And look at what you did to poor Trunks! Pan, I'm very disappointed in you."

Pan looked visibly upset by the fact her own dad was yelling at her and finally seemed to understand what that meant. This isn't innocent fun, it was a horrible catastrophe. It seemed Pan finally understood to an extent what her actions caused and remained silent.

It took a moment for everything to settle down, Trunks had to take a long shower in order to get all the gunk off of him and had to borrow a pair of clothes Gohan had because his others ones were ruined. His sword had to be cleaned off and his hair was a mess. Trunks still couldn't get the smell of old food out of his hair and he knew he was going to be taking ANOTHER bath afterwards.

"UGH! I can't get the smell of old food out my hair! This is so gross!"

Trunks was thankful he wore and black and blue undershirt that remained undamaged beneath his jacket. He had to borrow a pair of white jeans that Gohan had laying around. As Trunks prepared to leave, but ran into Videl and Gohan and Hercule with apologetic looks on their sternly talked to Pan but than turned to Trunks and apologize for the mess his daughter had caused.

"Trunks, I understand if you are angry you are in full rights to be but please don't hate Pan for it, she's just an infant. I raise her better to make sure something like this never happens again."

Trunks hid any anger he was hiding and smiled,"Oh,it's fine. Please do, I don't think the next person who experienced something like this will be so forgiving."

Videl nodded, "Agreed, I'm still sorry about what happened. So, I wish you the best luck on your journey.

"Wait!" Gohan yelped. Trunks backtracked before returning. "Yeah? What is it?"

Gohan held Pan's hand out, "Say you are sorry for making a mess on Trunks, Pan."

Pan couldn't talk, but she attempted to say something around those words. Trunks took that as a way of saying sorry as being able to tell what Pan was saying was basically impossible.

Gohan sheepishly smiled,"Err….Close enough!

"Does anyone speak baby?" Hercules asked, only to get a laugh out of everyone else.

"I wish! Boy would it be easy if I could understand what Pan wants half of the time. Would make my job a whole lot easier."

"All I heard was 'Sorrraayy' and I think that is as far as we are going to get to a proper apology," Trunks said nervously.

They shared a quick laugh before Videl and Hercules left to put Pan to bed. Gohan waved goodbye to Trunks as he wished him luck against the evil version of his father who's rampaging through his timeline. Trunks put thumb up into the air to say he understood before flying off into the air.

Trunks flew home to where he literally interrupted dinner as he burst into the door everyone else stared at him in shock. Trunks realized how awkward this was and quickly tried to decrease the tension.

"Uh…..Sorry about the door. Am I interrupting something?"

Everyone gave him a specific stare to let him know he was interrupting dinner and he quickly realized that someone was missing. Where was Goku? The idea of Goku not being there for dinner was a . Goku loved food so the idea of him missing out was a bit out of character to Trunks. He knew saiyans had a big appetite so missing dinner would be rather odd to most normal people.

"Guess I am. But, where the hell is Goku? Missing out on dinner is out of character for a saiyan because they are known for their appetite."

Krillin shrugged,"Oh, he's going out with Lord Beerus and Whis to go investigate where this 'Goku Black' came from and what his origins are. It's a bit unsettling knowing there is an imposter using my best friend's body for his pleasure."

"Oh! He's with Whis and Beerus, god, I hope don't get on his bad side again."

Krillin chuckled lightly,"If you were on his bad side again you'd be dead. So I consider that an accomplishment."

Trunks raised an eyebrow"Great. Should I head over there or not? Why is Goku even out with those two anyhow?"

"Oh, they think they found a match for Goku Black's identity. Some guy in a different universe as far as I can tell, which is a bit odd since he isn't in ours and shouldn't even know we exist."

Trunks nodded,"Well, I guess that's good. I just hope it's not the wrong guy, we don't need to hurt innocent people while we are doing this."

"Don't worry Trunks, Whis knows what he's doing."

Trunks sighed, unsure if he was to believe that for a second. He isn't sure if Beerus and Whis would be competent enough to figure it out to some extent, just because of their behavior in the past. The others told him to not worry about it, and the blue haired saiyan groaned before walking deeper inside as he had to take another bath.

Maybe Bulma still had that shampoo stuff, it would make his life easier. He smelled like old food so that may be beneficial. A long shower was now in session...

* * *

 **Meanwhile...In Universe Ten…..**

A tall green figure with robes entered the room. He narrowed his eyes and said nothing, a dark and foreboding energy rose even higher. He clenched his fist before simply closing his eyes, muttering something about the foolishness of mortals. His plan would soon be complete, and even if a small part of him thought it was too far, he concluded that this was justice for the entire universe. It was much bigger than him all he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike…..A small part of him wondered why the humans acted the way they did, and he always questioned his mentor. He didn't get a direct answer and he thought such flawed beings were a menace to the planet. He had no idea what his teacher saw in them, but no matter, one day, justice **will** be served.

* * *

 **And, done. Chapter complete. Thank you for getting this far. Now, I get that stuff I'd similar to the anime, but I use it as a way to bookmark how far I am. AND WOAH! ALMOST 80,000 words! I'm not even half way to my finish line! WHAT THE HELL! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE. Let's see how long it will take for 100,000!**

 **So, how did I do? I'm really not the best writer, so conveying emotions is difficult, so I hoped I made Zamasu really conflicted from here. Did I? And I changed a few things like making Gohan's death scene like the original, where he drowned in a puddle. Also changed dialogue, cause I'm not a moron.**

 **Review Responses are right here.**

 **Echoic : Yep, that for humor since I don't know what I'm doing . Thanks, because I had to rethink that part. Doubt that, Mai is not the type to stop things unless she wants to. I tried to make it look like he cared because I call BS Zamasu doesn't care about him.**

 **MLPStevenUiverseLPS : I'll try, been busy on this chapter. Review if you want because so understand being busy. We already talked about the art stuff so….**

 **Paris : Thanks, I'm hoping you are happy with this one.**

 **That appears to be it. I hope you are happy as that was pretty painful to write. You know the usual, critique, review, and favorite and follow the stories if you want.**

 **Farewell, until next time,**

 **-EmeraldOverlord, the evil tyrant you all don't know. The tyrant is out.**


	7. Dinner Sucks

**DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ALL CREDIT GOES TO AKIRA TORIYAMA. TO SHORTEN THIS DOWN, WE'LL HAVE CHANGES IN THE CHAPTERS, READ PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND I'll ALERT YOU ABOUT THE CHANGES AHEAD OF TIME. GOT THAT? Let's go, let's roll! Cause here we GO!**

 **NEW STUFF Warning : Trust me, all you reviewers who thought Mai x Zamasu was weird at first but got used to it, I share your thoughts. I felt so awkward writing that chapter. However, I've seen that people seemed to find that chapter above decent, and some people actually support it in my case.( WARNING, I've decided to make the next few chapters after this 3rd person to help you readers. I've been a bit vague with certain things so this will help.)**

 **Thanks for getting this far and I will update you when Chapter 6 is fixed. DONE!**

 **Thanks for the support, and let's see how long we can keep this up. Chapter 11 is on the way, like right now!**

 **Chapter 11 : Family Dinner SUCKS….and a new idea.**

 **3rd Person Pov….**

It was just as bad as Trunks expected, Pan was certainly a handful and it proved Gohan couldn't stand up to her charms. He got that much after witnessing "The Great Saiyaman" in action. That proved to be the prince's wake up call that this isn't going to go well. Unfortunately, he already got dragged into the family dinner by the way of peer pressure, meaning he'd have to stay with Gohan's family until he found an exist to slip past them. It's not like he didn't like Gohan or his family personally, but the idea of his mentor having these people who are just so…..weird that it just rubbed him the wrong way. Trunks felt himself becoming rather uncomfortable. He kept it up by just having a nervous smile on his face, this was going to end badly and the young man knew it.

To avoid Pan, who seemed to have taken a liking to him, he sat on the couch in hopes nothing to major would happen. Gohan was looking through some important files, but otherwise was completely fine. Videl was cooking dinner for all of them, so that meant someone else had to be watching the baby, oh jumped up when he saw Hercules enter the room, and he wasn't alone. The bearded man held the small baby that Trunks was somewhat fearful of. Trunks calmed himself down after a second. This was ridiculous, being scared of something like this? He almost laughed at what the other resistance fighters would think, being scared of an infant. He could already hear their laughter from here, he was kind of glad that Mai didn't see this as she would be thinking he's a bit weird for being able to face Black but almost jumping when a baby is around. Trunks decided to act completely calm, maybe then things would go down a smoother path.

He just had to hope nothing would happen. Trunk's attention snapped when he heard a crowd yelling and realized it was coming from the large tv in the middle of the room. The blue haired half breed turned his head, seeing Satan with an almost obnoxious smile on his face. Trunks wondered what the hell he was smiling about, especially since the baby wasn't making any noise.

For once, Trunks smiled, peace at long last. He turned in front of him, and saw the tv presenting a crowd of people cheering happily. However, he was confused what this was about, and decided to ask Hercule what this was.

"Hey, Hercule, what is this? I really don't know what is happening."

Hercules grin widened, "Oh, this is when I was challenged by hero's from outer space, this is a recording of what happened!"

'Interesting. Never seen something like this before. The man may be arrogant, but at least he's nice, unlike a certain person I know.' Trunks rolled his eyes at the thought. He knew exactly who he was thinking about when the memory flashed into his mind.

They all watched as the crowd encourage Hercules by screaming his name from the front lines of the stands. Trunks kept a blank face while watching, thought he was somewhat curious about it. Just a little. As they continued to watch, Hercules eyes widened as he grabbed the remote.

"Hey, kid, did you see that?" Trunks shook his head no,being extremely confused what Hercules was talking about.

"See what?" Trunks asked, not knowing what he was supposed to be seeing. It looked pretty normal to him, he didn't see anything out of place as far as he could see. Was he missing something? All he saw was something you'd expect from a show like this, nothing out of order.

"This! They got me with an amazingly awesome and cool expression. Right here, look!"

'Oh, I forgot about his ego. Geez, why do I get stuck with the egotistical ones? Then again, I could be stuck with my father, and we **all** know how that is going to end. I'm going to end up hearing,"Trunks, you should've defended your timeline better, because you can't rely on us to help you and BLA BLA FUCKING BLA!' Does he think I don't know that? I know I can't rely on anyone forever, but when Black is a threat and I can't handle him no matter what I do, what does he expect me to do? Does he want me to let my timeline, along with myself be destroyed? Is that what he wants me to do? Because the time machine is a last resort option, I had no other options at that point.'

Hercules waved a hand in front of Trunk's face, however our blue haired hero didn't waver. Trunks was almost stuck in a trance, and he was thinking about what he was going to do when he confronted Vegeta and Goku. Goku was much nicer and far easier to get along with, Trunks just didn't like Goku's willingness to allow the enemy to get away only for them to get stronger and harder to beat. Outside of that, Goku was normally a nice person, though his naive exterior was what got Trunks to get irritated because he knew Goku was smart. Sure, Goku had a thick skull, but he wasn't a moron.

Trunks snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head. "Oh, it's nice, I guess."

'Why am I here again? This is a waste of time! My future is on the ropes and I'm watching television? Trunks wondered as he blankly stared at the TV screen. Some random woman had a microphone in her hand while Hercules was encouraging his fanbase. Geez, no wonder he has an ego, he gets the spotlight on him so many times it probably feels natural at this point.

Trunks just had to pretend he was enjoying the visit, and as long as the baby doesn't bother him he should be able to survive. Man, Gohan from this reality had bummed him out. Not only was he not a warrior, but his family is just sooo awkward. I mean, they are nice people and all,but it just rubs him the wrong way at times. Especially when that kid was near him, he was developing a on and off again fear of the child, and he hoped that maybe he could avoid Pan as long as he was here. The child was far too touchy for her own good and he slowly scooted a bit to the left just to avoid the child paying attention to him.

Suddenly, a calm and soothing voice came from the corridor, causing all three of them to jump and whip their heads in the direction of the sound. Trunks raised an eyebrow seeing Gohan's wife, Videl, in the the hallway. What was she doing here?

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Videl asked with a smile on her face.

"Uh….sure anything for you, Videl! What is it?"

"I need you to help me out with something, would you mind coming over here? I don't mean to bother you or anything but I could use an extra hand."

"Why of course not! I'll gladly help you with anything you need, Videl!" Hercule then turned to Trunks and smiled at him. Trunks felt a bead of sweat form as he didn't like the idea the champion was about to propose to him. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey, Trunks, would you mind looking after my granddaughter for a minute? It shouldn't be too much of a hassle and I'll be back sooner or later."

Trunk's face turned white before giving Hercules pleading eyes to not leave him alone with Pan. He didn't know how to take care of a child and he didn't like how attached Pan was to him. He didn't think that this family would cause him such trouble and he wasn't even here for an hour! Trunks knew he couldn't slip his way out of the situation, and it would look rude denying Hercules offer. As much as Trunks hated the idea of babysitting since he has little experience as the kids he hung around with the resistance were old enough to take care of themselves. He wasn't used to seeing infants and he lacked the skill to hold a baby let alone take care of one.

Hercules, being how he is, didn't see Trunk's distress and ignored Trunks practically pleading with him not to leave him alone with the baby. Hercule quickly dropped Pan into Trunk's arms and the young man froze with a nervous smile on his face. He mouthed the words, 'Someone fucking save me from this nightmare,' but alas, no one was there to see it. Trunks could feel sweat rolling down his cheeks as he put on a fake smile. Maybe she would stay quiet and leave him alone.

"If you want to watch the part with me again just hit the remote." Hercule smirked, obviously ignorant to Trunk's situation.

"H-Hercule! Wait, I...um don't know what I'm supposed to-"

The door slammed shut as both father and daughter left the room, leaving a confused blue haired man in its wake. Trunks slumped his shoulders and his face was one of shock and disappointment.

"do...Damn it all to hell. I knew I would regret this visit." Trunks muttered to himself as he stared at the child that had been forcibly placed into his arms. He had no idea what he was supposed to do and he's never had such an experience with children. Crap. Trunks nervously paced around for a second before feeling something tugging at his scarf. Trunks stared at the baby in front of him and wondered what he was supposed to be doing. What was he supposed to to with an infant, he was a fighter not a babysitter!

"Ok….we need to find some common ground here if this is going to wor-GAH! Get off of my nose you little imp! Trunks shrieked as the baby fiercely grabbed him by his nose and yanked down as hard as she could.

Pan did what Pan did best, she hit and kicked, and beat on Trunks like he was a plaything. Trunks was desperately trying to get ahold of the situation, but all hope was lost as Pan pulled at his hair and it took all of Trunk's self control not to yell out all the curses he knew in the multiple languages his mother forced him to study.

What? He didn't spend all his time training and fighting killer cyborgs, his mother made him learn different languages on the chance someone would come along and didn't speak english. Because of that, Trunks spent so many tedious hours looking through those stupid books! The book had a few curses, and he contemplated saying them aloud because he highly doubted any of these people knew what 'ficken mich töten' meant fucking kill me. The only things that stopped him was the fear that Pan would repeat what he said and he knew that Gohan wouldn't be happy if he knew that translation had stood for.

"Pan, get your hands off of me this instant! God dam-dang it." Trunks snarled as he cut the curse word into the more child friendly version. Pan didn't appear to be listening, in fact, the baby girl seemed to be having far too much fun to even consider stopping. Trunks cringed in pain as his eyes twitched when Pan's grip became even tighter on his bangs. He was started to regret not putting the rest of his hair into a ponytail at the moment.

"Pan! I'm serious, for the love of humanity just get off of me!" Trunks whined in a desperate attempt to reason with the uncontrollable infant in front of him. Trunks was failing in that regard as Pan continued to torment him and Trunks was starting to realize this was probably going to be the worst day of his life, or at least one of them as he'd much rather be dealing with Android 17 and 18 toying with him than this. The option of the androids being around was starting to become much more preferable to be honest.

Hell came afterwards, Trunks gave up trying to get ahold of the situation and was far more focused in staying alive. This child was completely nuts and he was questioning whether it was a smart move to stay behind and look after the beast. In Trunk's mind, despite knowing she was just a infant, all thoughts were revolving around how to get out here. He could easily fly out, but this child would probably chase after him and he knew where that would go. The last thing he needed was for her to be emotionally attached to him as he just wanted to peaceful life. Trunks was desperate to try and diffuse the sition, but he knew that deep down it was all in vain. Trunks scream would have been heard from every single room in the house as he struggled to keep this up. Pan was having far too much fun for her own good.

In the other room, at least seven minutes had passed since Trunks was having difficulty, Gohan let out a sigh of relief, his work was finally finished! He just had to edit a few papers, but looking through it he noticed a lot of mistakes that had absorbed his time.

He stretched his arms and wiped his forehead with a napkin,"Whew! That was tedious work right there. However, I think I'm all done for today."

Gohan put his papers to the side that he just printed out and gently put them in his folder. He swore he could hear something on the other side of the wall, it sounded like screaming and yelling to an extent. Gohan's eyebrows were raised in suspicious and he could tell that something was wrong and he was determined to find out. Gohan slid the door open and his jaw dropped to the floor as he saw Trunks struggling to pull Pan off of him. Trunks was backed into a corner and his sword was drawn as he used it as a way to block Pan from getting any closer to him. Pan climbed onto his sword and Trunks almost dropped the whole thing as he was desperate to get away from what appeared to be a demon in disguise. Trunks had a expression of anger and fear, this child was driving him crazy and he wasn't having a good day to begin with. He was so tempted to try and fly out of here, but the so called,'Boy from the future' noticed the other version of his mentor standing at the door. Trunks realized the situation he had gotten himself into, and stared at Gohan with pleading eyes, begging Gohan to help him out as he was clearly struggling.

Trunks snarled as he was feeling his patience slowly diminish,"Pan, get off of my sword! I'm fuc-frigging begging you!" Almost let that one loose, he just barely managed to catch the curse word that threatened to escape from his lips. Gohan narrowed his eyes and sharply shouted,"PAN! STOP THIS!"

Pan giggled and quickly let go of Trunk's sword. Trunks jumped back and tripped backwards. He landed roughply and stared at the baby in shock and a tiny bit of rage. That had to be the most frustrating moments of his life, talking to younger children at the resistance was never this hard. Than again, the children with the resistance aren't infants os he may be comparing apples to oranges, but he NEVER had such an experience in his life. But Pan was like a wild child who just wanted to have fun even at the dismay of those around her. Trunks groaned as he sat up in pain, wondering if hell was over yet. He looked to the ground and didn't say anything. Being scared of a baby was pretty embarrassing and he wondered if this day could get any worse .

Gohan and grabbed Pan with a smile on his face before turning to Trunks who dusted off his black and white capsule corp shirt."Hey, are you alright, Trunks? You seem pretty roughed up."

'OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT I JUST GOT ATTACKED BY YOUR DAUGHTER WHO IS CRAZY! OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT AFTER GETTING MY HAIR PULLED!' Trunks thought to himself but didn't say any of this aloud out of fear what his words would cause. Hell, it could make Pan have a tantrum and get Gohan angry at him, so he decided not to smash the 'baby' button. Trunks slowly looked around, noticing the carnage that had been caused, he realized he should be thankful Gohan wasn't angry or else things would've gone south real fast. He was tempted to apologize,but he didn't want this linger on and just decided it was best to lie about him being ok.

Trunks faked a laugh and nervously smiled with a eye twitching just barely enough to notice,"Heh Heh Heh. I'm alright. Just a bit roughed up that's all."

"No, no, I'm far from alright. I have far too much stacked up on me today and this just made it worse. THanks for caring because I have far too much on my plate to really pay attention. Thanks...I have a timeline that is on the chopping block, friends that in constant danger and I've dragged ANOTHER timeline into a dangerous path as it is. Of course I'm not fine and I have to deal with things like THIS because I'm too nice to decline.'

Gohan seemed skeptical of this as he noticed Trunk's twitching eye and his smile just seemed too fake to be real. However, Pan gladly clapped her hands with glee as she smiled as if there was nothing wrong with this world. The same couldn't be said for Trunks, who was hiding his burning rage for EVERYTHING that had happened in his life. The young saiyan knew better then to let it control him in a time like this, but it was becoming difficult to ignore when everything was against him. It just felt like the entire world wanted him to suffer in some shape, way, or from. Trunks felt his blood boil as everything was piling up, but he managed to hide most of his anger with his kind natured voice. It hurt but it was worth it.

Gohan welcomed him outside and he motioned for him to sit on one of the swings hanging from the support bar. Trunks nodded his head and at first he was confused what he was supposed to to. He never had the chance to have a childhood so this was the most normal thing he had ever done. As he began to swing up and down, he began to think about his 'childhood', hell, if he could even call it that. Between fighting a genocidal saiyan and evil androids along with two servants of hell wanting to release a universe destroying gum demon, he never had the chance to relax and have fun. He was too busy trying to handle his threats in his timeline or when they aren't around, he was just trying to survive. He had too many things happen and he was still young. He had his childhood robbed from the beginning, and so far, he's lost any chance at living a normal life.

Sure, Trunks always wanted to protect his timeline for as long as he could, but deep within him was tiny part of him that believed there was truly no way to truly save his timeline. It was doomed from the start, ever since the androids came it pretty blew the option of having a normal life out of the water. All those people robbed of a peaceful life and those people he swore on his life to protect. He couldn't bear the thought of letting them down, but at the same time, he wouldn't be able to do this forever.

Suddenly, a shocking thought rammed it's way into his mind, yet the revelation wasn't too far fetched to his dismay. Trunks lowered his eyes and he went slower on the swing as he focused even harder on his thoughts. The one thought that entered was the most disappointed yet realistic thing he had thought of.

 **The horrifying truth that his timeline couldn't be saved no matter what happened.**

Even if they somehow managed to defeat Black and save his timeline from the evil saiyan's wrath, he would be unable to live in the timeline after a while. The timeline itself was slowly on the verge collapsing, the world was basically almost extinct at this point and with very little food left and the population dramatically decreasing, his timeline was basically on the line even without Black there. Trunks was honestly trying to battle his conflicting feelings, but he knew that deep inside, his world could never return to the way it once was or even be remotely similar.

While the boy from the future may not want to admit it, he knew he that his timeline was doomed regardless, the remaining human population would die off seeing as without food they'd all die and the planet will end up killing itself somehow. Animals were a rare sight and plant life couldn't be grown due to how unstable it was and the condition his timeline was left in.

If Trunks could ask for one thing, it would be to live a normal life, one of the many things that had been harshly snatched away from him since he was child. His destiny was already written in stone to be his timeline's hero, but sometimes the stone of destiny needs to be discarded and thrown to the ground in indecipherable pieces and left to die. He knew that his Gohan would never approve of such thoughts and to never give up on something he had believed his whole life, but Trunks usually tried to think for the future. His timeline was doomed from the start and despite believing in most causes, there was nothing he could physically do to prevent this from happening. Trunks despised the idea of giving up, especially on the idea of leaving his timeline behind after everything is over, but there was no other option.

Trunks was truly contemplating the idea of having a quick departure from his old home after everything is over, but he couldn't help but think what would the others think. What would his mother think if she was alive, if Gohan was still alive and he told him this? What would the other people in his timeline think if he suggested this? He would get overblown by negative criticism saying that something along the words of,'We can't leave, we have to stick together and where else would we go, Trunks? Where? Where? WHERE?' and the only reply he would be able to think of was 'Elsewhere.'

Trunks had no idea where else they could go, and staying in the future after Black's defeat would be too troublesome and dangerous. Trunks growled, he was having trouble finding a good idea of where else he and the others could relocate. Trunks continued to struggle with his thoughts for the future of the rest of his group, but than he felt the swing come to an abrupt halt as a strong grip held his swing in place. Trunks was startled and forgot to blink as he say a hand waving in front of his face.

"Yoo hoo! Trunks, are you ok? You zoned out for a while, I was worried that something was wrong. Are you ok, is it about what happened earlier with Pan?" Gohan asked with concern as he noticed Trunk's silence. While Trunks was absorbed with his thoughts, on the outside, Trunks was staring out into space and he was worried since Trunks hadn't blinked in the entire time. Gohan even let Pan grab Trunk's hair to gain his attention, but it didn't work. Apparently, all that was needed was for the swing to be stopped in order to gain his attention.

Trunk's vision was a bit cloudy and he was confused what happened,"Huh? What was that?"

Trunks didn't hear a word Gohan said so Gohan had to repeat his question. Trunks shook his head and told Gohan he was thinking about the future of his timeline and the struggle he was feeling at the moment. Gohan nodded, though the man may not understand what Trunks was going through personally he'd try his best to understand him.

"So what's going on in your time? I heard you had another threat there. Do you know who it is or did they just appear randomly?"

Trunks sighed,"I don't know where Black came from but I know he just randomly appeared in my timeline. He shares your father's face and I highly doubt that it is really his original. I don't even know what he is, I think he's some type of shapeshifter or something because I can't think of any other explanation."

Gohan's facial expression turned into one of pure shock and horror, the idea of a maniac prancing around with his father's face made his blood turn into ice."Gngh! Trunks, are you sure?' The blue haired man nodded much to the raven haired half breed's dismay and disappointment as he put Pan down and held his head in his hands. "Damn it, I-I really…..wish I could help you,Trunks. But, I'm just haven't trained in a while and I can't abandon my family for wild adventures anymore. I have a daughter and a stressful job and I'm not sure Videl would appreciate me leaving to go fight evil monsters again. Pan needs me and I'm not sure if I'm the best father truthfully, it's hard to scold her when you look into her adorable face. I know I should be a stricter father, but I just don't know how! I just can't help how I behave around her, her smile always stops me from doing anything drastic." Gohan rushed his sentences as he wasn't sure how to think that much anymore.

" It's just not how I'd like it to be. I don't know anymore, Trunks, I just don't think I'm made for it anymore. My family needs to be taken care of constantly, and my schedule is so tight to the point where if I wanted to train it would be difficult to do anything without interrupting the meetings that I've planned ahead. I have piles of work to do and I hardly visit anyone outside of work. Hell, unless a threat is nearby I'm not really fighting and that's in a desperate situation. Dad usually handles the threat and after its done I have to go back to my job. It's the same old thing, I...I just don't think I'm made to fight anymore with my family around and Dad and Vegeta usually get to the enemy first because they always call first dibs. It feels like I'm just there and not too involved in the action, and then I have to go back to being at work or with my family. It just doesn't feel like I'm made for fighting anymore and I think that is the way it's going to stay…."

Trunks quickly turned his head to Gohan, while he could understand where the man was coming from he still couldn't help but think that Gohan was far too reliant on his father to handle the threat. He could get why Gohan didn't want to leave his family, but what is he going to do when Goku and Vegeta pass away from some reason? Gohan will be one of the strongest people on earth and will have to defend earth from threats, and if he's not up for the challenge then everything is over at that point.

"Gohan, I understand that you don't want to leave your family behind, and I'd be saying the same things as you are if I was in your position. However, you can't always rely on Goku and Vegeta to always fix things up, sooner or later they are going to die off and you'll be one of the strongest people left on this planet. What are you going to do when a threat comes by and you have to protect earth or let you and your family and friends face the consequences? Are you going to sit back and let it happen or are you at least going to fight back and try and end the threat once and for all? Think about it, Gohan, because you know Goku and Vegeta won't live on forever. What would you do if little Pan over here was stuck living in an apocalyptic world with no one else and had to fend for herself? She's going to have to learn survival skills and have to fend for herself in a world where no one is safe and one misstep can lead to certain death. Do you want Pan to live through that type of hell where you didn't defend earth and everyone around you perished? I'm not asking this in a rude or insulting way, but I believe that when both of the powerhouses are gone that earth will be more prone to attacks if they sense high power levels, so keep that in mind in the future."

Gohan's eyes were wide and he was about to reply before he began replaying what Trunks said to him. As much as Gohan didn't want to admit it, Trunks had a point. Relying on Goku and Vegeta wasn't a good idea and that may lead to the earth's downfall in the unknown future ahead of them. The idea of Pan being alone with no one else to help her because he didn't protect earth properly scared him, and he was considering what Trunks was saying.

While it may not happen exactly how Trunks said it, he understood what it meant. The earth could be in danger and if he's one of the only people capable of defeating it that meant he'd have to give up something in order for that to happen. While he didn't fancy the idea of telling Videl he had to leave to train in the future if it was necessary to protect his family and friends he would do it. Gohan looked down at Pan who looked up her father with a confused expression as he slowly picked her up. He carried her and sighed before slowly holding her in place. The look of innocence shown brightly in her eyes with a sweet smile, this was what he wanted to protect with his life.

"So, what are you planning to do about the man who is using my father's face? Considering you had to resort to coming back to our timeline does that mean that this monster can seep into our timeline as well?"

"Well, we aren't quite sure since my last attempt to hold him off didn't go so well. We're hoping and planning to go back to my future and defeat him in the ways of combat in hope to rescue my friend, Mai, and her other parts of the resistance that we are attempting to lead against the enemy. We're struggling and this was a last resort to travel back call him 'Black' because we don't want to insult Goku by comparing him to that monster in back in our timeline. That would be an insult to Goku and everyone who knows him, including me. Unfortunately, Black is capable of getting into the present with his time ring that he has acquired. Though, the angel, Whis, said that only Supreme Kai's are allowed to have that ring, so I'm a bit suspicious where he got it from. However, Black is still a threat and has proven himself to be a tedious enemy to get rid of, and that time ring will make him a lot more dangerous as he can spill into other timelines and make things worse."

"Wow, so that means we can get hurt too. This a problem, I wish I could help but I have a lot to do and I can't leave Pan behind or Videl. Though, I can agree that this 'Goku Black' is a problem that needs to be solved. The idea of someone messing with my father's reputation and using his face makes me angry. But, what are you going to do if Black proves to be a bigger threat than you realize? That time ring is going to be problem for you guys, I can only wish you luck. Black seems much more powerful than how you described him to be, and how long can he stay in the past as he can endanger everyone, can't you?"

"Eh, not that long. He can stay long enough to have a warm up match with your father and destroy my time machine. Don't worry, Mom is repairing it at the moment it should be done sooner or later."

Gohan groaned,"Great, now all you have to do is make sure the genocidal version of my father doesn't come over here and kills us all. Doesn't sound like a hard task, am I right?"

Sarcasm at its finest.

"Yeah, this is going to be a tough battle, I can't help you guys but I wish all of you the best of luck fighting him. I hope the best for your future timeline. I'm struggling to think of the future too, but I'm fighting for the people I care about and to protect anyone else from sharing a horrible death at the hands of Black. Once that's over, I'm not sure what I'll do considering my timeline may not be able to have much more life on it, but I'm sure I'll be able to find somewhere stable. I think you can understand where I am coming from right?"

Gohan nodded,"Of course I can understand, I can see why you would want to protect your timeline from threats as it is something you care about, but we all know battles like the ones we've fought in come at a price, usually someone's life. That person may be someone you care about, so you might want to be more cautious."

Trunks agreed,"I think I should, I know from getting a blast from Cell that death isn't a painless experience and if I die then it will be for humanity's future elsewhere. I hope I don't die in this encounter, but if anyone dies I'd prefer it to be me as I don't want to go down without a proper fight. I'm doing this for everyone who's died and I won't let some maniac take that away from me! I've lost too much to let such injustice go on any longer."

"I agree, thanks, Trunks, you are a good friend. Haven't talked to anyone in while with the exception of a few encounters so I wasn't expecting you to be down here. I should consider what you said, and I'll be working on being a better parent to this little baby over here. I hope you succeed in protecting your friends and that you come out on top."

Trunks lowered in his eyes,"Yeah….I just hope there won't be too many casualties, as battles can get pretty hectic,. I hope to cause the least amount of death's as possible."

"I hope so too, but remember, not all battles turn out the way you hope for them to go. Remember Cell? You think I was prepared to go up against a bio android who's end goal is destroy the planet? No, so you better prepare for anything to happen as you can't just plan fights unless you are some mind reader. So, while I can't help you out in this fight, I wish for you the best of luck, as you'll be needing a lot of it if you want to come out of this alive."

Trunks smiled before shrugging his shoulders. He already knew at the beginning this wasn't going to be an easy fight and that it may cost his life, so he was basically internally preparing the chance that it may happen. He watched Pan played with Gohan, which seemed to cheer the former fighter up to his prime again. That was probably the most enjoyable moment of his life, even if his timeline couldn't physically be saved that didn't mean he couldn't try to stall its inevitable decline. He was at least glad he could find happiness in someone else smiling as that was the least he could do at the moment. He was happy for Gohan having a family, but he knew that Gohan would have to do something if Goku and Vegeta were to pass away and that he'd be one of the few people left to properly defend earth from evil invaders who only want to kill for their personal gain.

"Gohan, Pan, Trunks! Dinner is ready! Come in and eat it!" Videl shouted from the screen door with a smile on her face.

All three of them whipped their heads around, Trunks hadn't heard the word dinner in a long time so this was a music to his ears at this point. Gohan dismounted himself and carried Pan over his shoulders and headed back inside with Trunks trailing behind him. Trunk's eyes widened when Pan took advantage of her position and slammed the door shut right in his face. He was hit full force and the half saiyan came crashing down.

Trunk's mind was spinning as he began seeing stars. He forgot the infant had a tendency to torment him and simply sighed, now all he had to do was survive dinner. A task that sounded a lot easier in his head than it was in all actuality. This was going to be a painful dinner as he knew that baby wouldn't leave him alone. Trunks took a deep breath, he was a saiyan for crying out loud and he was scared of an infant! Trunks pumped himself up as he raised his posture, he was ready! He was going to survive this dinner no matter what happens!

Trunks opened the door and slammed it with a confirming click of the lock behind him. Trunk's mouth watered, there were pastries specially designed for allergies and other foods that made him want to eat everything in sight. Trunks regained his control and noticed that everything was already situated. Gohan and Videl were in the other room and had placed Pan in a walked to the table and sat down only to turn white when he sat next to Mr. Satan. On his left was Pan and Trunks immediately regretted his decision to come here in the first place. Trunks gulped, feeling his confidence decrease by the second. He nervously grabbed his plate that had soup, broccoli and some fruit as well as some flan on the side. He was about to eat but he was distracted by the people he was next tilted his head away from Pan in fear she pull at his ponytail again and decided to try and have decent conversation with Mr. Satan.

"So uh…..Mr. Satan, what are you doing nowadays?" Trunks asked but in all honesty, he lacked any interest in Hercule's life and the last thing he needed was to hear about his 'defeat' of Cell. That was a conversation that Trunk's had not the ear or will to listen to without slamming head into the table out of the sheer stupidity. On the other end of the conversation,Hercule's eyes beamed as he misunderstood Trunk's intention as he thought Trunk's was a beloved fam. His eyes bulged out of his head when Hercule's began to show off. Hercule's began telling off his victories and Trunk's realized his mistake too late and tried to get Hercules to stop only for the champion to ignore his attempts to shut him up.

Pan giggled at Trunk's dismay and Trunks slumped against the table. Why was he stuck with the most obnoxious people on earth!? This was the worst moment of his life! They are so annoying and sitting between the two of them was making him want to rip his hair out of his scalp. Trunk's eye was on the verge of twitching itself out of existence,because while Hercules was in the middle of another rant about how he was the champion and how he won each of his matches, Pan just kept pulling at his hair.

Trunk's wanted nothing more than to scream out to the high heavens about how much he wanted to rip his ears out and throw them into a box and ship them to the gods with a nice note in papyrus and pen saying how someone else can use his ears for now on as he had no need for them anymore. This was just far too painful to listen to.

"And then I defeated Cell by doing bla bla bla bla bla bla," Hercules said, or that's what Trunk's heard because he was losing his focus faster than the speed of light. Trunk's eyes glazed over as he found himself losing interest and he cringed as his ponytail was being pulled at from the side. Trunk's yelped in pain and he tried to get his hair back from the infant only to fail as Pan tugged even harder. Trunk's couldn't free himself and tried to keep himself steady as Hercules began stroking his ego by showering himself with his stories about his famous defeats of opponents. It becoming harder to do anything of the sort. Trunk's tried to eat a bite of his soup but he almost choked on the pieces as Pan yanked on his hair. Pan thought she was having innocent fun, completely unaware of the harm she causing to Trunks. Hercules was far too into his stories to really notice Trunk's despair and began telling another story no one would bother listening to. Trunks was starting to wish he was deaf because of how unproductive this conversation was.

Trunks was unable to focus anymore and only woke up completely when he felt himself getting dragged downwards and all three stopped what they were doing. Time froze and there was a loud crash Trunk's was internally screeching as he realized the monstrosity that had happened, the half saiyan dragged his fingers across his face, feeling a sticky substance cling onto his face. He took a sniff and his eyes widened in horror as he realized he had flan all over him, and that could only mean one thing. Trunk's eye twitched again when he removed himself and looked down at himself. His face was dripping and covered in soup, his top was drenched and his hair was covered in food. He had frosting in his hair from the dessert that was now sticking to his hair.

Mr Satan finally stopped his rant realizing what happened, the champion was frozen in fear as he saw the rage on Trunk's facial expression. He knew Trunks wouldn't attack him but he was scared of the rage radiating off of the young half saiyan. Pan, on the other hand wasn't too concerned. In fact, she seemed completely carefree and curious. A smile broke out on the young girl's face and grinned as she found a new piece of entertainment. The baby didn't see anything wrong with her actions as she lacked the skills to know that and she bubbled up with laughter as she saw Trunks was covered in food from head to toe. Trunks was shivering in embarrassment and anger, but he still had enough self control not to completely lash out. Trunk's gave Pan a look, and Pan actually backed away in fear for a moment. She didn't understand, she thought she was just having fun. She was confused what Trunk's was so angry about, so in Pan's mind she simply shrugged it off and decided to keep having fun.

Pan's innocence prevented her from understanding the consequences of her actions and continued to have her fun. Pan grabbed a spoon that was on her plate and used the her mushy food and used it as a slingshot. Trunk's had no idea what was coming until a spoonful of baby food came splattered onto his face. The young man was unable to comprehend what was happening as a barrage of mushy baby food was slamming into him. Hercule took cover behind a chair, muttering every prayer he knew to survive this fight. Trunk's was getting splattered and it was getting in his eyes, preventing him from seeing anything properly. Pan flew out her chair as she took advantage of trunk's blindness and grabbed a teapot and poured the contents over Trunk's head and the rest to spill onto the floor. Hercules tried to get Pan to stop put the baby wasn't listening as she seemed far too focused on having fun and her ignorance made it impossible to reason with her. Hercules was desperate and he often knew when the time for fun stops as he tried to grab Pan. He failed miserably as Pan was far above him in terms of speed and managed to grab onto another dish. She removed the lid and held a blueberry pie in her left hand and pushed Trunk's face into the the tin.

"ARRRGH!" Trunk's screamed unable to understand what was happening, all he knew was that he was getting splattered with food from all sides.

"PAN! GET DOWN, PLEASE!" Hercule pleaded as he chased the flying baby around with no sign of success. Pan was far too interested in having fun and her lack of knowing what consequences were made it difficult to understand what was happening. Trunks was busy trying to wipe off the of the gunk from his face and his sight was slightly restored only to see something flying towards him. Trunk's looked down at himself as he noticed his clothes were drenched. He smelled it, tea of course. Damn it all, he was a mess!

"Alright, that is enough! I've had enough of this nonsense!" Trunks growled as his patience was starting to become lower and lower as time passed. He was normally a nice person but this was becoming too tedious to handle. His patience was near nonexistent and it was the tiny bit of sanity that was keeping him from absolutely losing it.

Pan giggled as she thought it was funny seeing Trunk's look so silly. Hercules tried to take advantage of her stillness to jump up and grab her, but Pan saw this coming and managed to get out of the way. Pan was laughing wildly as Hercules was desperate to try and convince her to stop the chaos that was happening.

As Trunk's tried to find control of the situation he felt his feet become slippery as he struggling to hold up his balance. Trunk ended up toppling over and there was a deafeningly crash that echoed throughout the house causing the place to rumble. Trunks fell backwards and landed on a wooden surface before feeling collapse as well from his weight. Trunk's attempted get back up only for tons of food to fall over and slam into him. Desserts and many more collided onto him making his body covered with cream and other types of food that stuck onto him like glue. His perfect pair of clothes were ruined, covered in gunk and his hair was a mess even with his ponytail keeping everything intact. Trunk's eyes were filled buried underneath layers of cream making it a difficult to see anything in front of him. He removed the goop from his eyes and he saw the aftermath of the horror of the one sided table cushioned his fall….not that he would call it that. The table was in separate pieces as well and a laughing Pan and a worried Hercule were watching in its wake. They heard a pair of footsteps sprinting towards the kitchen and Trunks feared for the worst. This wasn't going to end well and he knew it. It had to be them, this was the end of his hellish visit. The door creaked open with two voices screaming.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" A masculine voice demanded as the crash could be heard from all over the house. His voice wavered when he saw what caused the noise….

"YEAH! WHAT IS OH…." Videl trailed off as she say the display in front of her eyes.

Gohan and Videl had practically jumped into the room with a look of concern and worry on their faces. Gohan's bulged out of his head, and Videl's jaw dropped to the floor in amazement as she couldn't believe what her eyes were displaying in front of her. The dining room was a living catastrophe, disaster was literally written on the walls. The walls were painted with smashed food and drinks as well as broken glass in the mix. Knifes had flung themselves at the wall when Trunk's landed so there were multiple kitchen utensils that impaled themselves into the walls. The chandeliers was on the verge of collapse and had the floor was struggling to keep itself afloat.

Gohan's eyes stared at the monstrosity in front of him, Pan being unaware of what truly happened began laughing at the scene in front of her eyes. Hercules was trying to ge to Pan but utterly failed, when he noticed Gohan and Videl in the room he quickly ran behind a chair to shield himself from the wrath of the duo. Trunks lifted himself up from the rubble of what remained of the table and removed a few pieces of glass that had found its way into his already ruined jacket.

Trunks realized just where this was going as he noticed Gohan's look of horror when his eyes glanced over Trunk's features. Gohan had already put the pieces together and looked at his daughter with a stern look on his face. Trunks had never seen Gohan look like that when addressing Pan, so he knew that this was going to be a surprise. Gohan swooped into the air and grabbed Pan and gave her to Videl who was already scolding Pan from below at the mess she had made in the room. Gohan rushed out of the run and got a few napkins and tossed them to wiped the remaining goop off his face and saw a hand in his reach. Gohan gave him a sympathetic look as he helped the hero up to his feet and rushed out of the room to grab napkins. Trunks stood there as Videl fiercely scolded Pan, who for once seemed to listen to the authoritative voice of her mother. Trunks sighed in relief, that was the best thing he's seen all day and after the hell that happened it at least proved something good had happened.

Trunks looked up as Gohan headed towards Pan with a disappointed look on his face.

"Pan, look at what you've done! The table is destroyed and the mess you made atrocious. And look at what you did to poor Trunks! Pan, I'm very disappointed in you."

Pan looked visibly upset by the fact her own dad was yelling at her and finally seemed to understand what that meant. This isn't innocent fun, it was a horrible catastrophe. It seemed Pan finally understood to an extent what her actions caused and remained silent.

It took a moment for everything to settle down, Trunks had to take a long shower in order to get all the gunk off of him and had to borrow a pair of clothes Gohan had because his others ones were ruined. His sword had to be cleaned off and his hair was a mess. Trunks still couldn't get the smell of old food out of his hair and he knew he was going to be taking ANOTHER bath afterwards.

"UGH! I can't get the smell of old food out my hair! This is so gross!"

Trunks was thankful he wore and black and blue undershirt that remained undamaged beneath his jacket. He had to borrow a pair of white jeans that Gohan had laying around. As Trunks prepared to leave, but ran into Videl and Gohan and Hercule with apologetic looks on their sternly talked to Pan but than turned to Trunks and apologize for the mess his daughter had caused.

"Trunks, I understand if you are angry you are in full rights to be but please don't hate Pan for it, she's just an infant. I raise her better to make sure something like this never happens again."

Trunks hid any anger he was hiding and smiled,"Oh,it's fine. Please do, I don't think the next person who experienced something like this will be so forgiving."

Videl nodded, "Agreed, I'm still sorry about what happened. So, I wish you the best luck on your journey.

"Wait!" Gohan yelped. Trunks backtracked before returning. "Yeah? What is it?"

Gohan held Pan's hand out, "Say you are sorry for making a mess on Trunks, Pan."

Pan couldn't talk, but she attempted to say something around those words. Trunks took that as a way of saying sorry as being able to tell what Pan was saying was basically impossible.

Gohan sheepishly smiled,"Err….Close enough!

"Does anyone speak baby?" Hercules asked, only to get a laugh out of everyone else.

"I wish! Boy would it be easy if I could understand what Pan wants half of the time. Would make my job a whole lot easier."

"All I heard was 'Sorrraayy' and I think that is as far as we are going to get to a proper apology," Trunks said nervously.

They shared a quick laugh before Videl and Hercules left to put Pan to bed. Gohan waved goodbye to Trunks as he wished him luck against the evil version of his father who's rampaging through his timeline. Trunks put thumb up into the air to say he understood before flying off into the air.

Trunks flew home to where he literally interrupted dinner as he burst into the door everyone else stared at him in shock. Trunks realized how awkward this was and quickly tried to decrease the tension.

"Uh…..Sorry about the door. Am I interrupting something?"

Everyone gave him a specific stare to let him know he was interrupting dinner and he quickly realized that someone was missing. Where was Goku? The idea of Goku not being there for dinner was a . Goku loved food so the idea of him missing out was a bit out of character to Trunks. He knew saiyans had a big appetite so missing dinner would be rather odd to most normal people.

"Guess I am. But, where the hell is Goku? Missing out on dinner is out of character for a saiyan because they are known for their appetite."

Krillin shrugged,"Oh, he's going out with Lord Beerus and Whis to go investigate where this 'Goku Black' came from and what his origins are. It's a bit unsettling knowing there is an imposter using my best friend's body for his pleasure."

"Oh! He's with Whis and Beerus, god, I hope don't get on his bad side again."

Krillin chuckled lightly,"If you were on his bad side again you'd be dead. So I consider that an accomplishment."

Trunks raised an eyebrow"Great. Should I head over there or not? Why is Goku even out with those two anyhow?"

"Oh, they think they found a match for Goku Black's identity. Some guy in a different universe as far as I can tell, which is a bit odd since he isn't in ours and shouldn't even know we exist."

Trunks nodded,"Well, I guess that's good. I just hope it's not the wrong guy, we don't need to hurt innocent people while we are doing this."

"Don't worry Trunks, Whis knows what he's doing."

Trunks sighed, unsure if he was to believe that for a second. He isn't sure if Beerus and Whis would be competent enough to figure it out to some extent, just because of their behavior in the past. The others told him to not worry about it, and the blue haired saiyan groaned before walking deeper inside as he had to take another bath.

Maybe Bulma still had that shampoo stuff, it would make his life easier. He smelled like old food so that may be beneficial. A long shower was now in session...

* * *

 **Meanwhile...In Universe Ten…..**

A tall green figure with robes entered the room. He narrowed his eyes and said nothing, a dark and foreboding energy rose even higher. He clenched his fist before simply closing his eyes, muttering something about the foolishness of mortals. His plan would soon be complete, and even if a small part of him thought it was too far, he concluded that this was justice for the entire universe. It was much bigger than him all he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike…..A small part of him wondered why the humans acted the way they did, and he always questioned his mentor. He didn't get a direct answer and he thought such flawed beings were a menace to the planet. He had no idea what his teacher saw in them, but no matter, one day, justice **will** be served.

* * *

 **And DONE! CHAPTER 11 IS OUT! So, chapters six has been edited so if you haven't checked out the new version if you want.**

 **Here are the review responses…**.

 **Echoic : I tried to make Black sympathetic as he actually cares about Zamasu, though his way of showing it isn't always direct. I made a better approach here, and doing it like my other story would've broken the mood. Zamasu = Overworked. Trunks = Dead Inside. LOL.**

 **Kon : Thanks, this was originally a one shot, but then people kept asking and you see where reviews got me. I don't give up, despite me dying when I finish a chapter.**

 **That seems to be all. Chapter 12 will take time, but now that I don't have school I'M FREE! Ahem, all subjects who read this are free review, favorite, and critique as well as follow my story. I listen to suggestions and reviews as seen previously.**

 **Dear loyal reviewers, tell me what you thought of the chapter. I tortured everyone, Trunks literally was caked with food, Black gives a damn and had to use force against his partner, and Zamasu has multiple problems like guilt and what to do about Mai and her resistance. So, lets see how this goes.**

 **By, EmeraldOverlord~**

 **The tyrant is signing off.**


	8. Lets try again

**DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ALL CREDIT GOES TO AKIRA TORIYAMA. TO SHORTEN THIS DOWN, WE'LL HAVE CHANGES IN THE CHAPTERS, READ PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND I'll ALERT YOU ABOUT THE CHANGES AHEAD OF TIME. GOT THAT? Let's go, let's roll! Cause here we GO!**

 **Thing to mention : Trunks and Vegeta have a uneasy relationship, due to their personalities and the Cell games. So don't be surprised.**

 **If any of you feel that this is too slow paced, I'm skipping some parts to make it worth your, please consider the fact I'm writing 40 pages per chapter, so understand that is going to be long…. Forgot to mention, I'm going to be skipping Goku visiting Zeno because I believe it's time to visit another timeline. WARNING YOU ALL AHEAD OF TIME!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 : Going Back To Another Timeline.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV…**

* * *

Trunks fixed his hair, he finally managed to get the awful stench of food out of his hair. Trunks had already removed his old clothes and dressed in his normal attire.

Everything was back to normal as far as he was concerned. He had added some lavender scented shampoo in the mix just because it smelled so nice. He hadn't smelled anything this amazing in years! Considering his timeline was so horrible, it was no surprise that the idea of a flowery fragrance entering his nose would be amazing compared to the dumpster he had lived in for all of his life.

Trunk's placed what remained of his hair in a short ponytail, his bangs still sticking out at the top of his hair. After adjusting it a few times, he had decided that he was up and ready to go! Trunks looked in the mirror, finally he could now go one with his life with nothing on him.

Too bad that wouldn't last in a fight.

Trunks made sure to wash his hands and made his way out of the bathroom. The door slammed open, revealing the warrior from the future preparing himself for the uncertainty that lied ahead of him.

The blue haired half breed made his way outside, only to hear someone coming over from his left. He hadn't gotten dinner, and the had hoped that Bulma had left him some considering the incident at Gohan's house. There had to be something left in the fridge at this place, so that may boost his chances.

Trunks opened the fridge, only to be disappointed that there was no food inside. The fridge was completely empty….God damn it.

Trunks let out a groan before slamming the door shut, its not like he needed to eat anyhow. He'd get something to eat later. He just had to hope that there was food elsewhere.

"Of course, guess I'll have to make some when I get the chance later."

Trunks left the room, only to bump into a familiar face. Trunks cursed his luck when the ran into the prideful and stubborn prince of all saiyans...well what remained of the saiyans. Yeah, Vegeta rules over all six of them, including him. What an amazing rank to rule over a couple of people who don't even listen to you. It's rather pathetic to Trunks, as ruling over such a small population who don't even care about your royal status. Its pretty sad to be honest.

Sarcasm at it's finest.

Trunks apologized, knowing that if he didn't Vegeta would go on a tedious rant."Sorry, Father. I didn't mean to run into you."

Vegeta scoffed,"Pah, typical half breed. You've gone soft and you have to rely on us for help. You can't keep doing this forever".

Trunks had a normal poker face, but on the inside that was a different Trunk's head, anger was boiling beneath him. The normally calm half saiyan was having an extremely hard time keeping his anger in check. Vegeta was just pushing him and pushing him, it was becoming a tedious task.

On the inside, Trunks was thinking the following. 'You sniveling overconfident excuse of a father! I'm trying my best and I got my ass kicked at someone who was only in their base form! Black could have another from that he is saving up and I can't even handle him when he is holding back! My entire timeline and hell, even this one is at risk of being destroyed and you have the gall to mock me for seeking help in a desperate situation? What an absolute son of a bitch!'

What Trunks really said to Vegeta was,"Oh, of course. You don't think I know that? How stupid do you think I am, Father? I'm smarter than I look and unlike you, my chance at having a normal life has been shattered and keeps getting destroyed. I've lost so much and I can't battle against Black when he is holding back and you know it. Stop judging me when you don't know what I've been through. I'm trying to save what remains of my timeline, so would you do me a giant favor and shut the hell up?"

Vegeta twitched with an angry look on his face."Do you know who the hell you are talking to boy? I'm your father, and you are supposed to treat me respect and unless you want to die back in your timeline you need to train."

Trunks rolled his eyes, not minding the part about training but the threats were getting old."Treat me like your son then if you are supposed to be my father. Stop being so overconfident, you never know what the enemy will pull up. If you want to train me, I'll go for one reason and one reason alone. I still have people I care for and that I show respect to, something you have yet to learn despite being on this planet for over a decade. I want to keep these people alive, so I'd appreciate it if you helped me instead of constantly complaining about disrespect."

Vegeta remained silent, not wanting to continue the conversation. He did look angry, but the wanted to see just how strong Trunks was head on. He won't have his brat disrespect him like this and get away with it, he train Trunks and show him just how strong the Prince of all saiyans really is…

Trunks already knew Vegeta surpassed him in terms of strength and it'd probably stay that way for a while, however that didn't mean Trunks was losing this opportunity to get a great sparring partner.

He honestly hadn't had legit training partner since Gohan's demise at the hands of Android Seventeen and Eighteen.

Due to the fact Goku had kicked Trunk's ass earlier and that wasn't even his peak that his father was a stubborn bastard who would always try to find a way to catch up with Goku, it wouldn't surprise him if the acquired more strength over the years. Sure, his father was still in second place compared to the goofball, but the doubted Vegeta would allow himself to relax while Goku was gaining strength most fighters would dream of.

Vegeta was basically the second place warrior that was beneath Goku in terms of personality and strength, mainly due to him having a few layers of ego just radiating off of him.

The hero from another time had a feeling that Vegeta would kick his ass, but that meant more room for improvement as long as Vegeta didn't decide to murder him halfway through the fight. He knew that his arrogant father wouldn't, but he knowing you were in for a world of pain wasn't exactly the most pleasing thought to come to mind. If Trunks had it his way, then this wouldn't have happened.

"Meet me outside, boy." Vegeta muttered, going outside to get ready for the fight. Trunks knew that this was going to be an ass kicking. Trunks removed his jacket, knowing that his jacket would get destroyed. Trunks still held value over that jacket and he'd be damned if he was going to allow it to be destroyed. The blue jacket wasn't going to be destroyed on his watch.

Trunks wore his army green sweater and his new black sweatpants and black boots. After straightening his clothes, Trunks put his hair in a ponytail again to make sure his father couldn't pull on his hair.

Having long hair has its disadvantage in combat. Trunks brushed away his baby blue bangs and got ready for his fight. He didn't want the hair to get in the way while the was fighting. Trunks had learned that the hard way….

Trunks headed out the door, seeing his arrogant father leaning on the door just waiting for him to arrive. Trunks groaned, hating his life when the saw that smile on his face. Great, this was just going to be amazing. This fight was going to be painful.

Trunks walked to the other side of the fight as Vegeta went on his side. Both of them started each other down despite the winner of this fighter being obvious. Trunks still wanted to at least give some effort before he got owned.

"No sword? Hm, seems you're not completely dependent on your weapon."

Trunks bit back a growl."No, I'm not. I can take care of myself. I don't require a weapon to defend myself."

The prince scoffed."If you could you wouldn't have retreated back to the past just to face some Kakarot ripoff. Seems your still dependant on us."

Trunks knew better then to respond, knowing it would only goad his father's ego. The felt that Vegeta was purposefully trying to goad him into getting angry with him. He wasn't going to let his father have his way. This anger wasn't going to get the better of him, it would be a bad idea taking your anger out on someone in training. Not even the enemy, so in his eyes, it wasn't worth the effort of taking all of his rage him.

Trunks powered up into his super saiyan 2 form, his golden hair rising even in his ponytail. His bangs were raised upwards with the end of his hair still spiky despite it looking smooth. Trunks narrowed his eyes as the put himself into a fighting position. Trunks was waiting for his father to do something, knowing it was going to bad.

Vegeta laughed, seeing his son's reaction would be priceless. The prince ascended with a mighty yell, allowing the blue aurora to surround him.

Trunks jumped back when the saw his father power up into a blue form. He really didn't want to get thrown around like a ragdoll right now. Trunk's eyes widened, forcing the lump in his throat back. He didn't want to come off as a coward when the 'fight' hadn't started.

"Are you backing out like a coward? What kind of son are you? Your the son of a prince, the last of the saiyans! Are you truly backing out of a fight? What kind of warrior are you?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes,'Damn it, the bastard is taunting me and his ki is untraceable. This is beyond ridiculous! What the hell is he?'.

Trunks gave Vegeta a look. Vegeta smirked, realizing that his power was too much for his future version of his son. Vegeta knew he outclassed Trunks in every way in terms of fighting. However, this was training and he had to go easy on Trunks. Trunks would get outclassed and if he was supposed to get stronger then he'd have to go easy on him.

"Ok, I see your fear. You stand no chance against about a handicap? Hit me once and you win the battle? Deal?"

Trunks snarled.'I'm not weak! How dare the just treat like garbage! I'm not supposed to be underestimated, I'm a fighter, not a weakling.' Trunks gave Vegeta a death glare, hating the idea of being looked down upon.

Trunks reminded himself to remain calm, just keeping his voice under control."I'M. NOT. WEAK."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you can talk. I though Bulma softened you up a bit too much. Let's see how well you can fight. If you can at all, I don't expect anything too surprising."

Trunks eyes twitched.'THAT DAMN BASTARD IS PUSHING MY PATIENCE!' I'll show him! The bastard won't know what's coming!

Before Vegeta could make another snarky comment, Trunk's abruptly cut him off with a scream."HAAAAAH!"

Trunks decided to try and bulk up. Even if this so called blue form outclassed him, he had to at least try and put some effort inside. Trunks grinded his teeth together as his muscles began to bulk up and his body began to grow. He continued to scream out as his body began to grow and his hair began to grow spikier. His eyes were widened as the pain of growing his body was starting to take over. He knew the disadvantage of this form, he could still pack a punch,but the was slower than normal.

Even if he didn't stand a chance, that didn't mean he was going to back down. Wait a minute, that's it!

Vegeta bared his teeth with fury in his eyes. "Your still using that pathetic transformation!? You disappoint me!"

'If I disappoint him that's a good thing.' Trunks thought, preparing for the fight as Vegeta came hurling towards him. He waited in his bulked up transformation as the prince came at him with a sharp punch, he quickly deflated in size and dodged his attack. Vegeta was stunned, not expecting Trunk's to dodge his attack and distract him.

"The boy used a damn useless transformation to make me drop my guard! Damn him!' Vegeta cursed to himself as he got out of the way just in time to avoid Trunk's kick to the face. Vegeta grabbed Trunks and slammed his head into the ground, causing the blonde haired man to screech in agony.

"If that was supposed to be a fool proof plan, then you failed. A grade that you deserve would be a 3/10, and I'm being very generous there. More of a 1/10 to be honest."

Trunks growled at Vegeta's attempt to mock hated being looked down upon. Trunks was losing badly and gasped as Vegeta kicked him into the tree's, his back hitting every single on, snapping them in was being used as a punching bag at this point, Trunks knew his father wasn't even using his full strength and was already making him into paste at this point. Vegeta kept landing devastating blows, leaving the hero unable to fight back and just being there only to take the hits.

'Damn it, he's too strong! I'm being turned into a bloody paste!' Trunks thought as the was being used as a ragdoll.

Vegeta kicked Trunks in the stomach, sending him flying into the mountains with his son yelped as his back was hit by the mountain, a sensitive spot was stabbed into him, making the half breed cry out in pain. Trunk's reverted back into his base form, still in shock from what just happened. Vegeta was just far too strong for him.

Trunk's eyes widened before falling to his knees and collapsing to the ground. The boy laid on the ground, withering in agonizing pain. His face was covered in dirt and scars, he glared at the man he was supposed to call his looked down at him, almost mocking him for being so weak. Trunks narrowed his eyes as he and Vegeta had a short staring contest. Trunks lowered his eyes, still trying register what just happened. He may have lost, but at least he tried.

For some strange reason, Vegeta eyes widened and grabbed Trunk's by the collar of his shirt. The half breed stared at his father, wondering what the hell he had done to make his father angrier. Trunks feared for the worst, not wanting another beatdown like that to happen.

"You fool!"

Trunks started at Vegeta like he was insane, unable to understand what the had done to anger the prince. Vegeta's eyes were filled with disappointment and fury, something Trunks had grown accustomed to. He was honestly used to it by now.

"Why are you smiling!?"

'Smiling? What the hell is he talking about? I wasn't smiling!' Trunks thought, thinking Vegeta had lost it.

"Is defeating Black your only goal? Is that it?"

"Uh…." Trunks muttered, not sure how to respond. Was he crazy or something?

"Think about the future, the enemies you have yet to see or hear from. The people who could be the strongest in the universe! You are supposed to carry the blood of the saiyans, and as my son I forbid you to lose to anyone!"

Trunks bit back the urge to say.'I don't care about the bloodline of the saiyans, I care about fighting for the people...or what's left of them.'

Trunks narrowed his eyes,'What a hefty promise you have there, you have the credentials to back it up? I'll prove you wrong then, I'll be ready to face anything!' Trunks didn't dare say this aloud, but it was surprising that his father showed something resembling care for him. Trunks felt Vegeta's grip loosen and took his chance to escape. He rubbed his neck before eyeing his father.

"Why did you even come here if you were just going to lose?" Vegeta asked. Trunks backed away, narrowing his eyes even harder before grinding his teeth. He lowered his head and waited for the right moment. Vegeta just needed to be a bit closer…..and he did. Vegeta was in his base form, making him vulnerable. This was his chance!

Trunks headbutted Vegeta, hard. Vegeta didn't see this attack coming and screamed in surprise. The prince landed on his back, unable to comprehend the fact the once docile half breed had landed a hit on him. Trunks gave Vegeta one of those cocky smirks with narrowed grinned, it felt good getting your father's overconfidence to blow up in his face, even it was just a small victory.

Trunks gave Vegeta a cocky smile,"Heh, didn't see that one coming did you? I landed a hit, so therefore, as you said previously, it means only one thing. **I WIN**. Guess you should've known better than to underestimate me."

"Beginners luck." Vegeta scoffed, causing Trunks to raise an eyebrow. Nonsense, that was not beginner's luck. Trunks knew he'd show him. He would show him, no, show them all! They won't underestimate him, because they will regret that mistake.

"Beginner's luck my ass. You just don't want to admit I beat you at your own game." Trunks looked down at Vegeta, smile as wide as ever."Besides, I'll surpass you and Black. Whether you like it or not is your damn choice. The old die off, and the young will replace them and grow stronger. Seeing a pattern father? Because one day, that will be me."

Trunks gave out his hand to help his stubborn Father, Vegeta looked at his hand scoffed. The prince picked himself up and brushed off the dust on his rolled his eyes before muttering."Once a prideful bastard, always a prideful bastard.."

Vegeta heard that and whipped around."What did I just hear you say, boy!?"

Trunks shook his head as the whistled."Your hearing aid is switched off, I clearly said nothing."

"Grrrr! Whatever. Let's just head back. If I hear you say anything about my hearing you are going to regret it."

"Sure, I'm just shaking in boots of terror!" Trunks exclaimed with sarcasm dipped inside.

Vegeta did his signature grunt before walking away. Trunks followed the completely opposite side of Vegeta as they ran into Goku and Bulma. Goku tried calming his best friend down, but to no was yelling at Vegeta for going too hard on Trunks. Vegeta was being himself and simply denied the accusations, saying it was for Trunk's own good.

"Was the destruction of the forest, for its own good?" Bulma asked, pointing to the now decimated forest that had dismantled during the fighting, she said this asking both Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks immediately deflected the blame onto Vegeta, saying it was his fault for beating him up so badly that it affected the forest. Vegeta snarled, but he saw the destruction and understood where Bulma was coming from, even if the didn't agree completely that it wasn't worth it.

There was a moment of silence before Trunks asked how the time machine was doing. Bulma answered."Oh, it's almost complete. Just a few more things and it should be ready."

Trunks groaned. Of course he still had to wait! Damn it all to hell. He picked himself up and realized rushing the time machine would do nothing. Knowing this, he sighed and went off to capsule core to rest. His back was killing him, no thanks to Vegeta no doubt. He grabbed his blue jacket and went inside to rest. Trunks entered the house before falling asleep on the couch, his sword right next to him.

Goku said that he had business to attend to, something around the words of visiting someone else. Whis and Beerus told him to be on good behavior, but that couldn't be too hard.

 **TIME SKIP. I REFUSE TO DO GOKU VISITING ZENO. I DO NOT HAVE THE PATIENCE, AND NEITHER DO YOU.**

As time went by, Bulma and her father were working on the time machine. Dr. Briefs handed his daughter a screwdriver, and Bulma asked the Pilaf gang to give her a few more tools to the left. Pilaf muttered a few curses under his breath but begrudgingly gave her the tools she requested. Mai eyed Bulma's progress, seeing Bulma was approaching her final destination. It was almost done, it just a few more screws and everything would be finished.

Mai requested to warn Trunks about how close the time machine was to completion,but Bulma said that Trunks needed his rest. He had gotten a beating from Vegeta and it was unlikely he wanted to go to future while he was still sore.

Mai pouted, but she patiently waited for the time machine to be ready. Trunks was most likely tired, so Bulma did have a speck of sense inside of her. Guess age isn't rotting her brian. Good thing too, because that would be disastrous.

Trunks had rested for a while, his back didn't feel like jelly anymore and the felt it was the right time to finally relax. He found himself at peace, being able to relax without having to deal with an evil saiyan trying to kill you. Trunks woke up, it felt like he had been out for hours, but it was most likely just for thirty minutes. Trunks knew the didn't need that much rest and thought it was best to prepare himself for the upcoming battle.

THe only thing he was truly thinking about, was what they were going to do if they survived this encounter and win, what about his world? It was doomed to destruction sooner or later, it was dying as it was.

Trunks went inside the shower, washing his hair lavender shampoo before washing it out. He still wanted to smell his best, walking around like a dumpster. The half saiyan knew better than that, his mom in his time always berated him for skipping out on the showers as he would stink up the place. It wasn't his fault he hated water, the water hated him!

Once Trunks was done fixing himself up, he waltzed right out the door, his sword held tightly in his hand. The man thought he was prepared for battle.

Now, all he had to do was wait for Goku and Vegeta, shouldn't be too hard. Vegeta is just being Vegeta, and Goku was most likely returning from that visit from Zeno. It would be a matter of time before they would come back and help him defeat the evil clone of Goku that was terrorizing his broken timeline.

Trunks stretched himself out as he headed outside, seeing the work of the magnificent time machine. Standing tall was the beautiful machine in all of it's glory, no longer pieces of scrap metal that were scattered across the floor. Trunks saw his mother standing outside of her beautiful masterpiece, admiring her hard work. She still held a wrench in her hand and seem tired.

"Is it ready?" Trunks asked. He was sure it had to be completed by now, it just had to be!

Bulma leaned against the wall with an energetic smile on her face."Yep, just need to wait for your father to return along with Goku. The time machine is as good as new! Not a scratch on it! Bet your proud that your mommy's such a genius, aren't you?"

Trunks sadly smiled, remembering his mother in his timeline."Yeah, she was. I'm glad you managed to fix it, your the best!" Trunks approached Bulma and gave her a hug, this time he made sure to be gentle. Bulma gave him a hug in return before breaking away. Trunks looked around to sense the power level of his father, he narrowed his eyes before turning to the time machine.

"Oh, hey father. Where's Goku? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Trunks tone was rather neutral, knowing that his father could still find a way to get on his nerves. Trunks put his sword on his back and leaned against the wall.

"Kakarot is busy, Whis and Lord Beerus needing him for something, he should be back soon. As long as the moron isn't doing anything stupid."

Trunks exhaled, of course Goku was taking his sweet time. Too bad Black was most likely destroying everything and here he was just waiting and wasting time. He was getting low on patience and who knows what Black could be doing!

Trunks and Vegeta both waited, Trunks was ready to fall asleep out of pure boredom, but his woken up by sensing Goku's power level coming straight towards them. Trunks stretched his back, finally! Goku had been taking way too long in his opinion. Goku waved to them from the sky, Trunks slightly waved back in return, Vegeta just shrugged in response. Typical Vegeta, always taking the less friendly approach.

Goku landed on the ground with something in his pocket. Trunks asked what was inside, and was curious on why Goku had been delayed. Goku admitted that he was somewhat worried about the battle with Black and brought the senzu beans along with him. Trunks admitted Black was dangerous and he and Goku were on same page. At least Goku was acknowledging the fact that the senzu beans might be needed.

"Sorry, I was a bit delayed. But hey! I got the senzu beans! I'm all prepped to fight my face stealer. You?" Trunks and Vegeta nodded in response to Goku's question. Goku grinned and gave a thumbs up."All right, let's get ready to roll! Bulma, could you do the honors?"

"You bet! Feast your eyes on the new time machine!" Bulma exclaimed as she threw the capsule into the air. It exploded once it made contact onto the ground and smoke surrounded the shining contraption. Bulma laughed as she showed off her hard work to the others."Ha! So, what do you guys think?"

"Amazing Bulma! Your the best friend I could ever have!" Goku exclaimed. It was a good thing Krillin wasn't here, because that would have been awkward.

Pilaf interrupted."Hey, aren't you going to acknowledge us? We're the ones who helped polish that thing!"

"It's beautiful!" Mai and Shu said, gazing at their hard work. Kid Trunks nodded, this is amazing! They all helped in playing their part.

Trunks stood there, it looked even better than before! Trunks gleefully smiled,"Thanks Mom, I knew I could count on you! Your the best a son could ever ask for!"

Bulma smiled, and was about to reply, Vegeta cut her off."Trunks, enough of the sappy talk. We have a Kakarot clone to destroy." The prince pointed to the time machine and gave the hint it was time to go.

Trunks gave Vegeta a sarcastic smile."You're making it sound easy. Hold your hairline, I'm coming."

The three entered time machine, Trunks taking control as he knew the others have no experience using this thing. Vegeta sat on the side and crossed his arms, waiting for Trunks to start the machine. Goku looked around and saw a few buttons.

"Hey, Trunks, can I touch the glowing button?" Goku asked as his finger hovered over one the buttons on the control panel. Trunks slapped his hand away."No! These are not for touching. You don't know what they'll do!"

Goku whined."Fine. Your no fun."

"I don't want anyone tampering with my machine. This isn't easy to rebuild, I don't think Bulma would appreciate it!"

Goku sat back in line, still a bit too excited for the battle. Vegeta watched Trunks operate some of the controls. Trunks sent the machine levitating upwards and Goku and Vegeta looked down to meet Bulma's gaze. Bulma gave them a look for good luck, but she was worried for Trunk's safety.

'Vegeta, Goku, you two better keep Trunks safe. I'm counting on you.'

The time machine blasted into the sky, leaving smoke in its wake. Fire erupted from the bottom and more began coming out. Soon, it was near the top of the sky almost touching the clouds, before it vanishing into thin air. The time machine was now elsewhere in the future. The spectators wished them good luck from there.

* * *

 **Back to the future timeline…..**

* * *

A bright yellow ball indicated the time machines presence. It floated to the ground, landing roughly on the uneven surface. The machine shook from the rough surface, which felt rocky and disprotational. The window to the time machine was slowly opened, a mechanical screech echoed the surrounding area. Trunks and Vegeta jumped to the ground, Goku fell off on accident. Trunks and Vegeta stared at Goku, wondering what the hell just happened.

Goku rubbed his head,"OW! My head! I stared the window and it made me dizzy! What the hell is wrong with that thing?"

"Nothing is wrong with it, something is just wrong with you." Vegeta scoffed, telling the goofball to suck it up. Trunks rolled his eyes before capturing the time machine back into its capsule. The half saiyan knelt down and collected the most important thing that the brought with him. The stored it inside his pocket and hoped for the best.

Goku looked around, horrified of what remained of Trunks future. The buildings were torn down, the dark green clouds surrounded the city like a plague. The rocks were damaged and even the smell was starting cause Goku to choke. It was absolutely disgusting. Vegeta shared his opinion, but kept it to himself.

Goku turned to Trunks with a look of disbelief, he knew that he shouldn't have expecting much, but this was just awful. "Trunks, your future is…..horrible. How does anyone survive in conditions like these? I expected horrible conditions, but it is way worse then I imagined."

"Oh trust me, I wonder that every single day." Trunks looked up in the direction the resistance was at, no sign of Mai or the resistance. The blue haired saiyan knew his friend was still alive, Black hadn't killed her when he went to past. Trunks said that the resistance was located over here, but the noticed how destroyed it was.

Trunks instructed the others to follow him, he had feared the worse. Goku saw just how destroyed this area was and frowned,"Hey Trunks, why are we here? If your supposed resistance is here, we may have been too late…"

Trunks refused to believe that his friend and the people he had been trying to save were gone, and said he wasn't stopping until it was confirmed they were dead. Vegeta and Goku followed, seeing as Black didn't appear to be in this sector and they didn't have anything else to do. They'd play Trunk's game until Black decided to show himself. Trunks to raised an eyebrow at the bunker door, someone must've been here recently as it was unlocked. Trunks pushed the door aside and entered. The place was destroyed for the most part, Trunks could tell Black had destroyed some parts and that there were no signs of people was a wreck, it was hard to believe anyone use to live inside of here. They used to keep old stuff here so maybe it would lead him to the new base sense he forgot.

Trunks told Goku and Vegeta to go look for clues, Goku snuck off into the office and Vegeta was looking where the survivors used to be held. Trunks was looking in some of the hidden parts in hopes that he could find some clues. Trunks went through the cabinets, which were dusty and disgusting.

Trunks cringed as he put his hand inside, only to be bit a spider! Trunks shook the spider off, cursing as he desperately hoped it wasn't poisonous! Then again, poisonous spiders aren't a thing here, especially in this part of the world.

He let out a sigh of relief, he had nothing to worry about. That still didn't shake off the fact he despise them, but as long as they poisonous the should be searched high and low, finding nothing but dust and disgusting bugs inside. Trunks hated bugs and wanted nothing to do with them.

Trunks brushed the cobwebs off of his hand and almost screamed when he found one on his sword. Trunks internally screeched as he smashed the spider to pieces when it bared its fangs at him. He didn't want to risk getting bit.

Vegeta heard Trunk's sword hitting the ground, and looked around to see his son being surrounded by spiders. Trunks was shaking in his boots as he swatted at them, Vegeta was disappointed, his son could face killer androids, but he cowered in fear of harmless eight legged creatures.

Vegeta told Trunks to grow a pair and that they were harmless to him. Trunks still didn't get the message and attacked them as they crawled up his jacket. Trunks shook them off, refusing to allow them to bit into his flesh. The spiders were scared off and retreated back into the darkness.

"AAAHHH! Get away you slimy creatures! They are going to bite me! Help! They are going to eat me!"

Vegeta watched in disappointment, feeling his hope in having a heir that was going to be strong decrease.

"Really? The son of a prince can face cyborgs but he can't face spiders? Bulma must've softend you up."

"They were crawling onto me! There a filthy and disgusting. It's not my fault they linger inside this place." Trunks tried to change the subject. "Did you find anything?"

"No, and that was because I had to check why the hell my son was freaking out over something as trivial as spiders. Some son you are."

"Glad to be a disappointment, Father." Trunks muttered, still trying to brush off the feeling those spiders may come back to sink their teeth into his flesh. He may have killed a lot of them and really didn't fancy the idea of vengeance from the creepy crawlies.

Vegeta huffed, and Trunks didn't respond until Goku's voice entered the hallway."Hey guys! I found something, it may help us!"

Trunks and Vegeta gave a glance to each other before rushing over to Goku's side. Goku was holding a note, and Trunks was desperate to see what is said. It was too dark in here, so Goku couldn't make out the writing as well. Trunks simply told him that it would better to read it outside.

They agreed and after stumbling and tripping, they found their way back to the entrance. Trunks told Goku to tell him what it said. Vegeta was just waiting for something to happen and was hoping it was something noteworthy. The light gave enough to see the letter and what is said.

"Hold your horses. I got it, the letter says the following. " **Dear Trunks, by the time you are reading this, Black has already destroyed our base and most likely everything that has been inside. If you managed to find this note, I'm letting you know we are still alive,(Obviously, how else do you think I wrote this?) We are located in a different base that isn't damaged. It is on the other side of town and you'll have to look for it. The map is on the side of the desk. Try following it if you can.**

 **Sincerely, Mai."**

Trunks grinned, finally, some good news! The best thing he had heard today, outside of the time machine being rebuilt.

Goku gave Trunks a smile."Well Trunks, it seems your friend and your resistance buddies are , but still a good thing." Trunks let out a sigh of relief, thank goodness! Good thing they were still alive or things would have gone horribly wrong.

"Pah, let's just fine them and get this over with." Vegeta growled, obviously wanting to get out of this timeline as fast possible.

The destruction was just hard on his cringed as he gazed at the horizon, asking just how they were going to get to the base if the resistance was elsewhere. Goku pointed out that Mai said there was a map. Trunks asked where it was, and Goku pulled out a slightly crinkled map out of his pocket.

While it was hard to read, Trunks could still identify what it said. Trunks said the knew this place better and it would be wiser for him to lead. Goku and Vegeta agreed, this place would be hard to identify if they want off their memory. Goku and Vegeta followed Trunks, saying it would be safer if they walked. Black could still be in the city and it would be dangerous if he caught them while heading to the resistance. It would endanger not only them, but the humans that were inside. It would be too risky.

Trunks said to lower their ki, just in case. They did so, and followed the way. It would be far too dangerous allowing their ki to be traceable.

Goku noticed that his boots were soaked, it had rained her previously and it didn't them drains worked anymore. The water was absorbed inside and Goku cringed seeing the water wasn't exactly clean. It was murky green water, and Vegeta began to notice this too and was just as disgusted. Trunks didn't pay this too much mind, though he swore on his sword he was going to get frustrated if it got in his face.  
 **  
**As they followed Trunks, Goku began to notice people's eyes were watching him. Goku was prepared to get the defense, seeing the didn't like the fact people were staring hole into his head. Vegeta and Trunks seemed to notice this behavior, and Trunks had a bad feeling where these stares were coming from.

Goku separated himself from the rest of the group, looking out at a building. The goofball heard guns being aimed and realized that he was most likely the target.

As soon as he heard it, the sound of gunshots ran through the air, missiles were flying from multiple angles, all of them were heading straight towards him. Goku was frozen in place, only mentally bracing himself for impact. The saiyan it wouldn't seriously injure him, but having missiles flying at your face wasn't something he was accustomed to.

"What the hell!?" Goku yelled as the prepared for missiles to land onto him. Goku was too stunned to move, and Trunks and Vegeta turned to see why Goku was cursing. Trunks realized the situation at hand.

Damn it, they think he's Black! Trunks immediately swooped in, ponytail waving and sword in hand. Trunks screamed,"Goku, move!" The half saiyan sliced the missiles in half, allowing them to blow up with no one harmed. Goku chuckled, thank goodness for Trunks or else that would have blown up in his face...literally! Vegeta smirked, his son did something right for once. Guess there's not a coward in him after all.

"Damn it!" A masculine voice muttered as soldier jumped out his hiding spot. The others did the same as they all aimed their guns at Goku. Goku was fighting the urge to attack, having a small feeling this could be misunderstanding. It was that small feeling keeping him from going into a fighting position.

"This is revenge for all the people you've killed and hurt!"

Goku replied."What the hell are you talking about?"

All guns pointed at Goku, Trunks immediately tried to lower the tension. Trunks had enough of this nonsense and they didn't like Goku's tone, it was unintentionally rough and annoyed. Goku didn't appreciate weapons being flown at him and he did have a right to be angry."Trunks, what is going on?"

"It's a simple understanding." Trunks whispered before turning to the resistance fighters."HOLD YOUR WEAPONS! THIS IS NOT BLACK, I ORDER ALL OF YOU TO LOWER YOUR ARMS."

The soldiers stopped in their tracks, realizing who was talking. "It's Trunks! He has come back from the past!"

Another soldier froze up before saluting. "We are sorry, we didn't mean it!"

A soldier rushed up to Trunks, who was keeping a friendly smile to ease the tension."We apologize for aiming at your friend, thanks to you we have-"

The man didn't finish because another one interrupted."Trunks, could you sign an autograph for me!"

Trunks gave the man a bewildered look."Uh…." Why were they asking in a time like this?

"Are you serious!? This is horrible timing you know?" The other man exclaimed.

More people began asking Trunks for his autograph, which Trunks wasn't very happy with. The man was stunned by this course of action and hoped that this wasn't going to be permanent. The half breed didn't like the attention he was gaining. He was starting to despise the popularity, he wondered how Mai dealt with this nonsense. It felt almost surreal how ridiculous it was.

Trunks coughed. "Autographs aren't my thing, please put the pen down." He voiced his discomfort and made it clear he wasn't in the mood. The soldiers backed down realizing they upset Trunks and silently berated themselves. Vegeta snickered, this was almost hilarious in his eyes. Seeing Trunks embarrassed was definitely comedy gold in his opinion.

"How'd you guys know about the reinforcements?" Trunks asked, only specific people were supposed know about that.

The soldier smirked."Mai."

Trunks knew that he honestly should've expected that. The half saiyan rolled his eyes and simply said that it was good that everyone was now aware of the help.

Goku was now sure that just a misunderstanding, because if it wasn't,Goku would have had a tiny talk with Trunks about what the hell he was telling the fighters about him for all these years. He already had to deal with someone using his face and ruining his reputation, the last thing Goku wanted was for it to get worst because Trunks said something embarrassing.

Trunks requested to be sent to the new base, the soldiers gladly accepted, though the could tlel there were still not trusting Goku. Goku didn't mind, as long as they didn't try fire shots at him then he could tolerate the glares. Vegeta didn't mind, he came for a fight but he could tell the fight wasn't coming immediately as the expected. Vegeta crossed his arms as they all followed the fighters.

The fighters allowed them to enter the base, and Goku was rather uncomfortable with the gun constantly digging into his side. Trunks noticed Goku's discomfort and told to remove the gun from Goku's side. Goku smiled and thanked him. Trunks shrugged, saying that it was no problem.

As they entered the base, it was another connection to the subway. Just farther away and less damaged. At least compared to the other one that is. Trunks welcomed everyone inside, and he saw Mai tended to a few people. Trunks gave her a high five, she didn't return it because she thought that was weird.

"Um, no thanks. I'm just glad to see your alive."

Trunks nodded."Same to you Mai."

A moment of silence passed, making it rather awkward to the rest of them.

Trunks decided to ask Mai another question."Hey, so you protected the others since you moved bases,right?"

Mai's voice went soft."Protected them?"

Mai grabbed the curtain, revealing the remaining survivors The half saiyan looked around to see the people. Trunks narrowed his eyes seeing people with food in their hands, they didn't have that before. He was taken back by how much food they had. He questioned Mai where she got the food from since they were short on it last time he was here, but she conveniently told him she found it. Trunks was about to call her out, but he realized this wasn't the time.

"I'm sorry, but they are the only ones I could save. Some died just after we got here…."

Trunks lowered his eyes."Them?" Mai nodded."I'm sorry, Mai. There was nothing else you could do."

"You don't understand. I couldn't protect them from the cold or the sickness. I tried to keep them alive, but it was no use…"

Goku decided to speak up."Mai, it was honestly the most you could do. You are only one person. You can't do everything, no matter how hard you try." Goku tried doing that before, it just wasn't easy. You can't do everything by yourself.

Mai knew Goku was right, but that didn't mean she wasn't beating herself up on the inside."I….understand." Mai wiped away the tears in her eyes, she didn't want to appear weak. Not now. She looked down to see a little girl holding out a handkerchief. She smiled."Thank you, child."

She rubbed her eyes, that was better. Goku said hi to the girl, only for her to squeak and turn away from him. Goku felt annoyed, this was getting on his nerves. He hated everyone just running away from him, thinking the was some type of monster. It hurt, because these were supposed to be the people who looked up to him, not fear him and run away. Goku feared this would be a prominent occurrence.

Having someone have your face was starting to become a chore, everyone is scared of you and wants you dead. It was getting tedious, and if Goku wasn't an understanding person this would turn his annoyance into anger in the blink of an eye.

Trunks groaned, not this again. The decided to to take the easy approach, the girl was hiding behind her brother with a fearful expression on her face. The boy was trying to act big and buff despite his size, it was almost cute from here. Trunks got on one knee and patiently started at the girl with a serious face.

Everyone wondered what the hell he was planning on doing since she was still scared of Goku. Trunks kept the intense staring contest going and the girl was rather uncomfortable. Trunks sighed, knowing the had to do this for the kid. He did a silly face and hoped the kid would stop being scared. It worked, and Trunks decided to use this moment to calm Mai down.

"See Mai, you protected this smile! Aren't you happy she's still smiling?" Trunks asked, hoping Mai would cheer up.

Mai slightly smiled."Thanks Trunks."

Trunks carried the girl and waved his hand around the other people that gathered around after hearing the conversation."Not just her, look the rest of them ? Seeing these happy people? See their bright smiles? That's the result of your hard work!"

An old woman spoke up."You both have helped us all!"

A wounded soldier awnered."Any friend of Mai's or Trunks is a friend to the resistance. They have done so much and they have brought help to protect us! Right guys?"

There a cheer from the joyous voices of the people. Trunks and Mai were grinning, best thanks ever to the duo. Vegeta was doing those cocky smirks the always did. The prince gave Goku a look when Goku was up in his face. Goku frowned and sighed as he followed the prince just behind him.

Vegeta put his hand out. "Move yourselves, I have something for you."

They questioned what the prince was doing, somewhere worried it was something bad. Instead, a whole buffet was placed out for them. Bulma had worked hard to serve them the best food they could have. In their opinion, it was the best thing they have seen all day. Trunks and Mai gave each other looks, Trunks whispered."Wow, I guess mom taught him **some** manners. I've never seen him actually do something for someone else when it didn't directly benefit him."

Mai rolled her eyes."I doubt your father is that selfish."

Remembering the cell games and how cell got his perfect form, Trunks shook his head."Oh you have no idea how selfish he was in the past…"

"Actually I don't think I want to know." Mai said, having a feeling where she would be going if she asked. She did remember Trunks saying his father was a soldier who worked for some alien named Frieza who genocided planets for cash, she didn't want to know his past crimes.

"Wow, Father. You are capable of being a decent person. I'm amazed!" Trunks exclaimed, receiving a glare from his Father as a result.

"Don't get it twisted, Bulma made this."

"Of course, I wouldn't trust your cooking if I was starving to death."

Everyone had a quick laugh at that, but Goku mentioned that Vegeta was a horrible cook so it was wise to take that advice seriously. Trunks snorted, knowing that his father was giving Goku the rant of his life. Vegeta looked at Mai,"Here." The saiyan prince tossed her a white box."These are other useful things Bulma inside. Use them as you wish, but be wise with them."

Mai beamed up."Thanks! Best thing I've seen in some time."

Goku smirked."Bulma is known to be an amazing inventor. Another reason for why she is my best friend!"

"She's my wife, it's why I have such easy access to these contraptions."

"Everyone, dig in!" A soldier exclaimed. The people cheered before eating some of the food at the table. Mai watched them eat, seeing that it was nice to see them happy again. She wasn't telling the others where she got the food from, it would be too suspicious. She decided to approach the others about what their next move was. Trunks discussed that until Black is eliminated there can be no hope. This went on, and Goku's attention wandered elsewhere.

Goku saw an old man with sunglasses. His summer styled clothes made Goku realize just who this noticed an old man and blinked."Master Roshi?"

Roshi turned, his sunglasses masking his surprised expression."Goku...I knew you'd come back one day."

Goku gave Roshi a sad smile."I'm not your Goku, he's long gone." Which was technically true, the Goku from this timeline had been dead for at least three decades, the alternate version of him had since died of the heart problem just before the androids arrived and left havoc. Goku shivered knowing without Trunks handing off the medicine he would have suffered the same fate.

Roshi nodded."I know, but your the closest I'll ever get, so I take pride in the fact you are stronger than ever. It's good seeing your old student after so many years. You may not be the one I knew, but I'll settle for what I got."

"I'm glad your proud. But I'm mainly here to kick my evil counterparts butt in combat! Nothing beats the original by far."

Roshi smirked."Of course,Goku. I'm counting on you to kick that imposter right into the hellhole the bastard belongs to. He murdered all the good looking women, except that one over there." He said this while pointing to Mai.

Mai gave Roshi a look."Old pervert, stop staring at me."

Goku chuckled, still a pervert ,always a pervert. Still the same Roshi he knew, mostly. More rugged looking, but the was still the pervert Goku knew since he was a child.

Goku gave Roshi a warm smile."Nice to see you here Master Roshi." The goofball gave his alternate teacher a hug. Roshi patted him on the back before coughing."Easy on the grip, I'm not made of jelly!"

Goku apologized and gave his teacher the thumbs up. He was going to make sure these people made it through!

Goku smiled and headed outside with Vegeta and Trunks. Mai was there all knew what they had to do at the moment, though Trunks was a bit nervous.

Vegeta noticed this and glared."Come on, suck it up! You are a saiyan for crying out loud! You are supposed to be strong!"

"Well excuse me for being scared of a threat that outclasses me!"

Goku fake coughed."This arguing isn't helping."

Mai stepped in."You are right, but I have to thank you guys for the food. We were running low on the ones I just got. We really needed that."

"That good and all, but we need to focus on another person. My imposter, because as long as he's breathing there cannot be any peace in this timeline."

Both Trunks and Mai nodded in response.

"So, you are fighting Black too?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, kind of have to at this point."

Vegeta interrupted, "No, Trunks is going to stay on the sidelines."

Trunk's eyes were pin points as the gave his father a look of disbelief. Did his father seriously try and put him out of commission at the start!?

Before Trunks could object, Vegeta continued his sentence."I'll be fighting Black,alone."

Goku raised an eyebrow."What!? That is not fair, I didn't come here to watch you beat my doppelganger! I came to fight just like Trunks! You are not putting us on the sidelines, Vegeta! Be somewhat reasonable, god damn it!"

"I can and I will. It's my time to shine Kakarot. I won't let you steal that away from me!"

Trunks and Mai gave each other looks. Both shared the same thoughts.'Are they seriously debating who is fighting in a desperate time like this?'

Trunks facepalmed,"Come on, can we just sort this out somehow?"

The two full bloods stared at each other before Goku raised his hand. "Rock, paper, scissors is the only way we can decide!"

Trunks and Mai started at them in disbelief, playing a children's game in a time like this!? Have they gone mad?

While Goku and Vegeta were arguing in the background, Mai and Trunks felt their hope in humanity dramatically decrease.

"Trunks, can I ask you something?"

"Uh huh." Trunks responded, still in awe at the 'battle' the was witnessing right before his eyes.

Mai sighed."I had hoped the help you brought with you were a bit more...how should I put it...mature? I mean, they are playing a children's game, and they aren't even concerned!"

"They don't take things too seriously at the start, it usually takes time for them to get their game faces on."

Mai gave Trunks a look. "Trunks, normally I don't question the people you bring to help, but I'm calling it now our chances of survival are low. I mean, come on, look at this!"

"Come on Mai, have faith in them, surely they won't do anything too stupid."

Trunk's facial hopeful expression dropped immediately upon seeing his father actually get ready for the final fight in the battle of rock, paper, and scissors.

Mai's eyes dropped to the floor."We are so doomed."

"I'll start digging my own grave." Trunks said, his head bowed down in shame. Mai turned to him."If this keeps up, dig one for me."

"Fine, I'll wipe the floor with you at your own game!" The prince exclaimed.

"Father, this is my timeline, meaning I should fight. Enough with these silly games! My timeline and yours are at risk! This is my fight too!"

Vegeta scoffed."Hell no." He battled Goku, who lost the last round. The saiyan let out a whine, knowing Vegeta beat him fair and square.

"But Father! Think for five seconds about the consequences!"

"You have your friend and the resistance to take care of. Let the adults do the fighting."

"Why you basta-!" Trunks didn't finish because Vegeta cut him off.

"If things go down in this fight, you two will need to come to our timeline at best. Understand?"

Mai and Trunks both stared at each other, Mai didn't comfortable leaving the resistance behind. It would be a bad idea, not to mention that would leave Roshi or the other part of her gang in charge and….that was a thought she preferred not thinking about.

Trunks was unsure if it was best for Mai to leave, seeing the fact she was unsure if the resistance could take care of itself. They were unsure if things went down what they should do. Trunks would like Mai to come with them as she was his friend, but the idea of Pilaf ordering everyone around was enough to make him hesitate.

Goku chucked. "Nicest thing I ever heard him say, you should be proud Trunks. Bulma has made him a nice soft teddy bear."

Vegeta whipped around."What did I just hear you say!?

"Nothing!"

Trunks dryly laughed."A teddy bear is not what I would call him. He's more akin to a porcupine than anything else. Besides me and Mai are just friends."

"Affirmative on that one, Trunks." Mai said, agreeing with her best friend.

Trunks buckled his sword onto his back, Vegeta cracked with next as Goku punched his fist into his hand.

"We should be getting ready! Ok team, let's show that imposter who the real deal is!" Goku instructed.

The three were prepared for battle, and blasted off into the sky. Mai watched from there, honestly wondering what to do next. She waved goodbye with an uncertain look on her face.

"Don't doom us all, that is all I'm asking. Stay safe…." Mai was certainly going to be a rough ride…

* * *

 **In a different part of the city….**

* * *

The three saiyans landed on the ground, compared to the rest of the place it looked rather decent. Trunks realized after a few moments that Black didn't know they were there.

"Uh guys, I hate to break the awesome battle poses, but I think it would be easier to fight Black if he knew where we are. Sitting around won't alert him of our presence."

Goku nodded "Trunks has a point. Black doesn't seem to know we are here. It would be pointless just to stand out here."

Vegeta knew they were right, but an idea came to him last minute."Hold onto that thought, I have an idea…"

Meanwhile, on the top of rubble and waste was a familiar face. The false saiyan stood high and tall over his work, marveling in awe as he witnessed first hand the effects of his destruction. It looked bad now, but in his head, it would all be worth it. He and his partner would destroy all the mortals and the multiverse will be theirs for the taking.

With his strength and Zamasu's durability and inability to die, they'd be a force to be reckoned with! Once Trunks and his little pests are out of the way, everything will fall right in line for him. Oh the could just the victory from here, it would only be a matter of time before his plan is achieved and everyone will acknowledge him as the true god!

"What a lamentable view, but soon this will be cleared out and my utopia will be built. No pathetic mortals standing in the way of the future for this land. It will be bright and shining, no more pests trying to ruin the land for their own selfish desires! Once those humans are out the picture, will be mine. Just like everything in my life. It all belongs to me. It's almost there, my utopia will be complete, and I mean nobody, not even myself can stop me! Your judgement is coming soon, especially to you,Trunks."

Black's eyes widened when his vision caught sight of a yellow light that was for all to see.

Black knew that someone else was here, another damn obstacle. But he didn't worry, all obstacle get toppled over someday. He narrowed his onyx eyes,"It seems like someone brought company."

The false saiyan could sense three power levels, all three were too familiar to be a coincidence. Realizing that the mortal had brought his friends, he decided it was time to pay them a little visit.

Trunks was unsure if Black was going to show up. It had been thirty seconds and no sign of him. Suddenly, lighting struck and a green tornado formed. Goku narrowed his eyes as Vegeta smirked. Black was coming and the prince was ready to get his hands bloody.

Trunks was startled, realizing Black had made his arrival clear. Trunks masked his surprise with anger."Black, you finally arrived!"

"Of course, what makes you think I'd miss killing all of you?" Black's eyes focused on all of them, knowing there was only one way they could return here."Strange, I thought I destroyed that damn contraption of yours."

Vegeta stood in front in his battle stance."There is only thing I'll tell you." Vegeta transformed into his blue from, his hair waving for a quick second. "This is my super saiyan blue form and I'll be the one to send you to hell where you rightfully belong."

Black seemed unsurprised. Trunks feared he saw this form before and he hated it. He knew Black was smart and he had a feeling his father would get overconfident just like he had done with perfect cell. They gave Cell what he wanted and it was pure luck Gohan beat him, he had a feeling Black would kill them if they dare let their guard down.

If there was one thing Trunks learned was to never assume the enemy was dead. That was how the got a hole in his chest, because they forgot to check if Cell had been killed completely.

They didn't need to worry about Black having that type of durability, but he could tell Black was still the type of opponent that you should never, ever, not in the history of ever underestimate. It would be suicidal to do such a thing in his mind.

However, knowing that his father was still overconfident sent a chill down the half breed's spine. Black could easily goad him into doing something incredibly stupid that could lead to their downfall. One horrible mistake could lead to everyone else dying in fire, so Trunks knew to keep up his guard. He was never safe of most of his life, so even when the was safe he always kept up his guard. It would be a mistake not to.

To their surprise, Black was clapping his hands together.

'Why the hell is that monster clapping? This should be bad for him, right?' Trunks asked himself, pretty sure that this was a bad thing.

With a proud smirk on his face, Black gave his applause to the arrogant saiyan beneath him."Wonderful, this is what a warrior race with godly ki looks like. Let's see how you look up close." To Vegeta's surprise, Black teleported right in front of him. The saiyan prince was far too surprised to move as Black placed his finger right next to his neck."My, you have trained well, , you are still just a pathetic human."

Vegeta backflipped out the way, still dazed by how Blackhad gotten so close to him in such a short matter of time. 'How the blazes did the get there so damn quick? The monster was just up there five seconds ago! He's far stronger than when Kakort faced him in battle."

"However, this won't matter in the slightest when facing Super Saiyan Blue, prepare to face obliteration, you pathetic clone!" Vegeta sent Black flying into the abandoned buildings, Black blocked his sieges of punches and kicks with his hands in an x formation. Vegeta was pounding down, but it didn't seem to have much effect.

Trunks and Goku both watched, still wondering what the hell was was thinking this was too easy, something had to be off. Black wasn't attacking, clearly something was hiding beneath that saiyan's cool exterior. And pathetic human? Where did that come from? Goku was focused on the fact someone with his face was getting beaten up.

"This is so weird, having someone who looks like you getting pounded. I don't know what this feeling is, but I now know how Vegeta felt on that planet Potaufeu or something."

"Um, Goku. Maybe we should pay a bit more attention to what Black is saying. Black just called Father a 'pathetic human.' What the hell is he if Father is just a 'pathetic human'? Does that mean Black is a god and it's not just some fantasy in his head? Is Zamasu.. you know...?"

Goku looked up,"Maybe, though I believe we will be finding whatever questions we have left sooner or later."

Vegeta was still having his battle with Black, which involved Black just blocking most of Vegeta's attacks and not actually fighting. Vegeta was annoyed by this as he knew Black was capable of fighting, what was the hold up?

'HAYA!" Vegeta screeched as the kicked Black and came up behind him to punch him down into a crater. Black landed roughly, hiding his face as he laid down in the ruble. Black hadn't talked in some time, so Vegeta had a feeling something was wrong. Black hadn't been fighting back the entire time, there had to be some kind of motive behind this….

Vegeta kept punching him until he felt something coming from Black. Vegeta jumped far away. 'What the hell did I just sense?'

Vegeta waited on the other side as Black emerged from the crater, seemingly unharmed. Vegeta's jaw dropped, he didn't pull any punches, how the hell was this saiyan still standing? That is if he even is one at all!?

Black smirked, confidently brushing off his outfit. Not a scratch on him even after all those hits. How amazing and fascinating... With speed faster than ever seen before, Black kicked Vegeta like he was nothing. The prince almost doubled over, coughing out his saliva from the excruciating pain he was in.

"Gah!" Vegeta didn't even have time to register what happened as his body was sent hurling towards a large boulder. The boulder was destroyed, leaving an injured prince in the dust.

"Father, what just happened!?"

Vegeta didn't reply, only grunting as he stared at his adversary. Vegeta's blue aura blew in the wind, showing the fierce nature of the saiyans. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, there was no way Black was this powerful in his base form! This was beyond ridiculous! SOmeone who had been training his entire life only to get kicked away by some clone? How dare they insult the prince! He won't have this stian his name or his royal blood, because this man will pay with his life.

Black grinned,"For having a human body, you have come quite far. I'm almost , I want to show all of you something I've been saving up as a reward. You should feel honored, because you'll be the first to die against me in this form!"

"This is bad." Trunks whispered, having a feeling a transformation was inevitable. Goku was still curious but worried. Seeing Vegeta get kicked around like that was worrisome and he hadn't even transformed.

"Just what the hell are you blabbering about, you insolent clone?" Vegeta demanded, still trying to keep the surprise he had contained. The prince didn't want to look weak in front of his own damn son, especially not to some bastard who was using his rival's face!

"HAAAAH!" Black screamed, charging himself up in a powerful aurora. Everyone noticed the ground began to shake with the tiny rocks rising into the air.

Trunks feared this was a transformation and the was proven right just by the looks of things. Black was already proving himself to be a problem in his base form, Trunks dreaded having to witness him become even more powerful. The clone was already a problem as it is, there was no way they would stand a chance if the bastard got even stronger!

Goku was still curious, he knew this was coming and saw this was most likely going to be quite the challenge. This face stealer was proving himself to have the looks and the power to back it up, but Goku didn't like the idea of someone using his face and ruining his reputation, so the knew that Black needed to be defeated by the end of this.

Mai was watching from a higher point with her binoculars. She was confused what was going on as the lighting and the weather was acting strange. She could tell something bad was going to happen."Don't tell me something has already happened. Just what are they doing over there?" She knew that something was off, and for some reason, she had a feeling that it wasn't on their side.

Everyone above and under ground could feel the weight of Black's transformation. Most were scared, some were curious, and others had a feeling they weren't going to survive the end of this fight. Whatever feeling some people felt, at least of them had to be true.

Black continued his powerful screaming, a bolt of pink energy shot towards the sky. Seeing the inevitable was approaching everyone got ready for the fight of their lives. Thunder clashed against the green skies, the dark murky clouds shot the lightning towards the ground. The thunder was restless and booming, almost scaring some of the fighters on the field.

Trunk's eyes widened as he witnessed Black's transformation. Black's aura of purple and dark magenta surrounded the corrupt saiyan. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, the was supscting something like this."Perhaps it's a…" The prince didn't dare finish his sentence.

Trunks felt his whole world explode, this was definitely going to be the fight of his life now."Black transformed….damn it all. The color is something that hasn't been seen before. Just what is he?"

Black stood tall amongst them, showing off his powerful transformation to the mere mortals beneath his feet. That evil smirk never left his face, and it sent a chill down Trunk's spine. They all feared for the worse. The three saiyans watched the transformation, Goku kept a straight face as he knew this was going to be a long feared the worst and Vegeta was taken back a bit.

"What do you think of it? Quite the color, huh? Due to the fact I hear you constantly labeling forms, I shall call this one Rose." There was a quick pause as the egotistic saiyan put his hand above his forehead."That's right, I have achieved 'Super Saiyan Rose.' And it will be the death of you!"

"Hold on, what the hell is this? Super Saiyan Rose? What the hell even is going on anymore!"

Black simply chuckled as he flew above them all."At last, I have finally mastered this body's powers and combined them into my own." Black turned to Goku with an obnoxious smirk on his features."Come on, Son Goku. Why don't you rejoice for me? Because through me is the only way you can reach the pinnacle of beauty that you have wanted for so long."

"What the hell are you rambling about? Could you please just fight already? I don't really care about beauty and or anything like that!"

"Whatever, your mind is far too small to comprehend the simplest of things. Your kind is just too simple minded to even think of anything more complicated than the back of your hand. You can't even think of the glory of my cause."

"HEY!"

"Hm?" Black turned to see Vegeta trying to get his attention. Now what does the appetizer want?

"Did you forget your fight was with me? Or do I seriously have to interrupt your pathetic speech because you are too focused on Kakarot to notice!?"

"Well, saiyan I believe your brain cells have stopped you from understanding. Your time is already coming to an end." Vegeta snarled."In hell it is!" Vegeta was twitching with rage and fury, this imposter was getting on his nerves more than Kakorto could ever dream of! And that was speaking volumes if this made Goku seem easy to deal with.

"You were just a warm up, the opening act as I say so myself. Now leave the stage!"

Vegeta snarled as he charged at Black like a bull. Black realized this and narrowed his eyes."You saiyans don't understand anything do you? I'll show you your place, beneath my feet!

Trunks growled. His father was letting his temper get the better of him again. Trunks swore on his life that he refused to have another 'Perfect Cell' and demanded for Vegeta to stand down and get away. Vegeta being stubborn, ignored his son's calls to back down.

"Father! Use your head, this is a fight you can't win. Just stay away from him!"

Seeing it was no use, Trunks and Goku watched the fight carry on as Vegeta had already chosen his fate. Vegeta caught Black's fist as the false saiyan powered up to make the prince stand down. Vegeta snarled with azul eyes blaring with rage.

The prince knew that he was outmatched, but his pride refused to allow him to back down from a fight so easily. Vegeta managed to get the upper hand for a second and began punching the pink haired saiyan like he was a punching bag. Vegeta growled, he'd show him, the prince of all saiyans isn't a loser! The prince kicked Black into the air and just as he was about to show Black who the boss was, something stabbed into his chest, sending the prince into a state of shock.

Goku and Trunk's eyes widened at the sight. Trunks cursed, he told his father this wasn't his battle, but NOOOOO! Never listen to Trunks when it comes something logical! Damn his saiyan pride! Goku didn't want that happening to him and stepped back. This wasn't someone they could mess with. This was a threat that needed to put out as soon as possible.

Vegeta was in shock and collapsed to the ground, reverting back to his base form. Vegeta made a large crater in the ground, his body landed with a large thud and smoke covering his form.

"Father! Why didn't you listen to me!? I knew this would happen!" Trunks screeched before hearing maniacal laughter from Black. Trunks grabbed his head.'IDIOTS! I'M SURROUNDED BY FUCKING IDIOTS!'

"Ahahaha! You helped me refine my palette and make ME STRONGER! Now, watch as I devour the main course and rise to the next level of strength! I will become the strongest by taking you on, and grow to even higher heights! I can't wait to see how strong you truly are!" The pink haired saiyan licked his lips in anticipation.

Goku cringed, honestly not wanting to be the main course anymore. The tone was just so creepy and weird. Trunks knew that he stood no chance, but he had to go.

"I'm heading in to battle!" Trunks bared his teeth and readied his sword.

Goku pushed him aside."No, **I'm** going in. Stay back, this could get bloody."

"Come on, Goku! Wait! What am I supposed to do? I can't just stand here all day!"

HAH!" Goku exclaimed as he powered to his blue form. Trunks covered his face and was still taken away by the sight.'Another transformation!? How many am I going to see today!?'

"Trunks, I want you to go see how Vegeta's doing. I'll try and handle Black." Goku blasted off towards his opponent.

Trunks realized that it was better than him facing Black, so he rushed towards his father in hopes there was still a pulse. It was better than him doing absolutely nothing.

Goku flew towards Black and gave a glare."Alright, you got me. You got me at full power. Is this what you want so badly? The whole pain will only make me stronger thing?"

"Of course, no mortal is as strong as me anyhow! No mortal could ever dream of reaching this amount of power."

Goku rolled his eyes."Too overconfident there. You might kill someone with an ego that sharp."

"Heh, ego or not I'm still right in the end. I see it in your face, you want this power don't you? You crave a taste of this power, I can tell you do!" Black pointed his blade at Goku, who took a step back.

"Yeah, bring it on you face stealer!" Goku exclaimed as he sent three yellow disks in Black's direction. Black cut them into pieces with no effort. Goku hit Black in the side, no damage done. Black narrowly missed Goku's face when the aimed his blade as the fight continued. Goku felt something come out of his pockets, but was too busy fighting to really notice what truly happened.

Trunks approached Vegeta's body. Trunks shook Vegeta awake and once he was sure he was alive, Trunks resisted the urge to yell at him for making such a stupid move! The almost got himself killed and for what? Getting his ass handed to him? The hell!

"This is bad. I really want them to be equal right now." Thought Trunk's voice was wavering, meaning he didn't believe that to be the case. Vegeta struggled to force the words out of his mouth."They aren't equal."

Goku narrowed his eyes at the wound at his abdomen, before he could focus on it any longer, Black sent Goku crashing down into one of the destroyed buildings. Goku struggled to move his body as he looked up Black's direction."God damn it, he is strong!"

Goku tried forcing himself back onto his feet, slowly getting past the ache in his legs. The blue haired saiyan's eyes were widened when the saw Black going into a certain stance. Oh no…..

Goku realized he couldn't get out of the way in time and prepared for impact. A kamehameha like that would kill or seriously injure him at that rate. Goku cursed,"Damn it, the face stealer can do a kamehameha!?"

Everyone waited for the deadly blow to hit, but Black was frozen in his tracks and his attack disappeared with the sound of a familiar voice."Stop, this has gone on long enough. I won't allow you to kill him. You have been allowed too much free reign."

Everyone, except Vegeta of course, looked up to see where the voice was coming from. Vegeta tried moving, but his body ached far too much for him to think of doing so.

A giant light formed in the middle of the murky skies as a being lowered themselves down. Black eyed his partner, the kai looked at him in the same fashion.. Zamasu lowered himself from above, leaving Goku just as confused.

"Zamasu? How did he get here?" Goku asked.

"There is no way I'm believing this!" Vegeta growled. Not more enemies!

Zamasu landed next to Black, reminded the other that this wasn't going to be free reign. As much Zamasu hated Black, he knew that he had to play along for the time being. Unlike his counterpart, Zamasu was frowning.

The kai was looking over the destruction that had been done, and felt that this was unnecessary. All this pain and suffering for a barren wasteland? The plan was near completion, but Zamasu was not happy in the slightest. This wasn't what he wanted, this was just injustice and ignorance. All this suffering and pain, people were getting murdered left and right, flames and destruction burned through the air. This wasn't what Zamasu had in mind when he joined Black. He was already doubting this plan, and Black wasn't making it easier. Black better start getting serious so this pain won't look bad when they redo this world.

"Guess they aren't the same person after all." Trunks muttered, seeing as Black and Zamasu were standing side by side. In Trunk's mind, that theory was now out the window.

Black turned to Zamasu with an evil look."Why did you stop me!? I could've killed him it weren't for you meddling around and stopping me!"

"Black, killing him would serve no purpose outside of petty revenge , it would be a waste of time killing him now. Remember our agreement, because this better be worth it for the so called utopia you've been telling me about."

"Why do you always have to ruin all the fun? I was just about to kill him? Do you want to do the honors or something?"Black asked, pointing to Goku, who was shivering in his boots.

To Black's surprise, Zamasu shook his head. "If it gets the plan done, then we'll do what we must. I just want to get this over with."

Black rolled his eyes. "Of course, but let me do this my way. I want to have my fun before we get this plan is over."

"Of course you do. " Zamasu said, rolling his eyes. He didn't understand why Black was so obsessed with having his fun. If having fun is causing destruction Zamasu wasn't quite sure if this was a plan he wanted to do.

"Zamasu…why are you here?" Goku growled, giving the kai a glare. That didn't take back the fact Zamasu was with Black. Zamasu gave Goku a bewildered stare, he had never met Goku,so he was surprised by the hostility.

Zamasu was silent, unsure if it was safe for him to talk. He was more interested in watching how things roll to be honest and something inside of him was telling him that Goku didn't deserve to die. The saiyan wasn't as evil as the expected from looking at him. Well, compared to what he heard Black say about him.

The man just seemed to be defending the people he cared about, he didn't seem like the was harming anyone who isn't asking for it. Zamasu didn't see any evil in Goku's eyes, just passion to protect those he cared for. Zamasu tried to ignore the feeling of guilt and regret, but it was making hard for him to look at Goku. The kai wished he could be like Goku in a way, to always protect those he cared for. Because, well, that was what he was supposed to do being a god. However, was this really protecting anyone?

Zamasu finally bothered to answer Goku's question."To finish whatever he thought of. This wasn't my idea if your asking."

Zamasu simply gave Goku a nod to fight, even if it was a hesitant one. The fight was on, even if some of the fighters seemed hesitant to do so. Zamasu truthfully hoped this plan was worth it, because it didn't seem like it.

" **Let's just get this over with."** Zamasu said, his voice almost shaking from the feeling he had kept locked up inside. Zamasu got his ki blade out, albeit unwillingly and did his best to hide his feelings with a glare. He was trying to remain neutral as he wasn't as blood lusted as his counterpart. It would make sense why he wasn't completely into the fight at the beginning.

Goku said nothing before powering up and charging in. He would find out later. Zamasu and Goku evened each other out. Zamasu frowned, watching his opponent's eyes widen. Goku was sure something was different from last time, this wasn't the same! This isn't the same Zamasu, he was stronger than before!

Zamasu managed to block his attack. Zamasu took a deep breath and allowed Goku to try and hit him with a series of punches, they missed but Zamasu was making no effort to really attack. The kai wasn't interested in fighting, mostly because he was still realizing the consequences of everything.

This world was dying, everyone was dying, and for some twisted version of justice? Just what was wrong with him? Zamasu forced himself to concentrate, almost losing himself in the battle. Everything was falling apart, this world wouldn't last this battle.

Zamasu dodged another fist,"You are rather strong, I'll give you that." Zamasu knew he shouldn't saying this, but the words just slipped out."You aren't half as bad as Black said. He said you were annoying. I don't see it. You don't seem as evil as Black made you out to be. You seem to have a pure heart, something that I lost over time..."

There was silence as Zamasu dodged another punch."I really don't have any interest in fighting or killing you, that's Black personal vendetta against you. I really have no interest in killing you, I'm just doing this for a better future.."

"A better future? What kind of future is that?" Goku was extremely confused how a desolate wasteland was supposed to be a paradise.

"Something that you wouldn't understand."

The kai blasted the arrows straight at Goku, causing him to be put on the defense. There was no holding back, but it seemed like this was an easier battle compared to Black's, so Goku shouldn't be complaining. At least Zamasu was capable of throwing a Kamehameha at his face.

Goku narrowed his eyes, sensing another fighter in the arena. The saiyan saw Black trying to stab him and quickly jumped out of the way. Goku saw the building being destroyed and felt worried. Black almost got him when he couldn't see, it was only because the saiyan sensed him that he got out of the way in time.

Zamasu jumped down and gave Black a death glare."That was my fight, why did you interrupt it?" The kai didn't understand,Black asked him to fight, why did he interrupt it? Zamasu bit back a snarl and simply kept his calm expression to himself. He was getting tired of these constant interruptions.

Black gave Zamasu a sinister smile."Well partner, I'm afraid this body of mine craves his attention and I just can't control it all the time.I want a fight with him and I don't think I'll be able to resist the urge for much longer."

Zamasu rolled his eyes. That damn body was the bane of his existence. In a voice with no emotion he replied."Oh, well if that's the case, why don't you fight? This is your hatred, I hardly know him. If you want to fight him it isn't my problem. As long as the ends justify the means than we can continue this partnership." Justice and retribution were the only thing on Zamasu's mind when it came to this plan, as while he didn't like to admit it, this plan did make him hesitant. I mean, it was rather extreme, but he was hoping for the best at his point.

Black gave Zamasu a look."I'm the leader of this team, so listen to will take him down together and I promise this will be for the best. You just have to trust me. Right?

The tone of his voice was forcing Zamasu to agree with him as it sounded more like a threat than anything else. Zamasu nodded slowly, averting his gaze from Goku to hide the look of guilt inside of his eyes.

Goku raised an eyebrow, this didn't sound like a partnership in the slightest, it sounded abusive to him. That may explain the fearful glances Zamasu was giving previously, Goku could at least understand why Zamasu was scared.

Black and Zamasu got into fighting positions, Zamasu was still frowning upon noticing the destruction their fight had caused. He didn't like the needless destruction, it was against his nature to really do so. Zamasu let out a deep breath as he charged at Goku.

Goku dodged his blade, not that Zamasu was intending to harm him. The kai would have moved his blade last second before it did any real damage to Goku. Goku noticed Black coming towards him with his pink blade and before he could think of dodging, a super saiyan two Trunks leapt down from the sky and protected him from the deadly blow.

Black was beyond stunned that Trunks managed to block his ki blade."Huh!? What is this madness!?"

"This madness is your death! I won't allow you two to continue what you are doing! I will end both of you!" Trunks growled out his message of justice as he was ready to fight.

Trunks powered himself up, engaging in a sword fight with Black. Black managed to lower his guard enough to be slammed into a building. Goku gave a comment about how everyone would be diaspointented in Zamasu for applying himself to this cause, Zamasu was stunned and hurt by these words as if knowing they were true, before finding himself kicked into another abandoned building. Zamasu lowered his guard when the attack came, so he was sent flying. Zamasu growled, realizing his foolishness for taking anything the enemy said literally, though he was certain that maybe there was a grain of truth in there.

He just had to hope the ends justified the means, because the doubt was starting to grow inside. Little by little.

Goku was starting to notice a pattern, Zamasu lowered his guard whenever his teacher or anyone in the past were mentioned, this was certainly different from any other enemy he faced. Most enemies were proud at the damage they inflicted, Zamasu was showing he wasn't and that he was guilty about something in the past. This was getting more interesting and he decided to store it in the back of his mind when the time to fight Zamasu came up again.

Trunks and Goku stood side by side, waiting for either enemy to come out of hiding.

Goku looked at Trunks with a small smile."Thanks for the save back there."

"No problem, I can't let you die against them. I'd never hear the end of it. Besides, I have to fight in this battle somehow."

"You know this fight isn't going to be easy."

"You think I don't know that? I don't remember the last time fights were ever easy!" Trunks was still glaring in the direction of the buildings. Their enemy had to be approaching.

"Let's take them down as fast as possible, they'll learn their lesson from messing with us. We may have to retreat if things go bad."

"Right, but that does sound like a good idea if we need to leave!"

Mai watched the battle from her could the battle from here, it looks like another person has joined. Just amazing. She knew that it was bad, but maybe they'd pull out alive. She tried not to think about the possibility of losing this fight.. She groaned."Trunks, you moron! This is suicide! You better not kill yourself in this fight!"

On the battlefield, Zamasu and Black had since escaped from their rocky tombs and were ready to fight. Zamasu had a neutral expression that was a great contrast to Black's maniacal one. Zamasu lowered his eyes, hiding the guilt inside before giving a quick glance to Black.

The maniacal gleam in his partner's grey eyes made him look away. Black simply glared at Zamasu before focusing on the main dish. Zamasu slowly charged a ball of energy while Black was about to fire a large blast. They aimed at the center as it exploded with smoke clouding the air.

Goku and Trunks had took to the skies before the blast landed. They were still waiting for their opponent. Goku Black came charging in with a ki blade as he narrowly missed Goku's head. Goku managed to block his arm as he barely avoided another slash. Goku was kicked in the jaw and Black did a maneuver to send Goku crashing down.

Trunks noticed and was about to fly after him, only for Zamasu to appear right behind him. Trunks sensed Zamasu coming and managed to use his sword to shield himself from the ki blade coming towards him.

While they fought, Goku was barely managing to avoid Black's blast, still trying to keep his speed under control. Black grinned upon seeing Goku corned and screamed."This is your death!" Goku vanished last second as Black's ki blade was sent upward as it destroyed another building.

"What the!?" the false saiyan exclaimed. Hearing something behind him made Black freeze.

Black realized that Goku wasn't hit and his eyes turned in the direction behind him.

Goku managed to get behind him and grinned."You let your guard down, that's your mistake you made against me!"

Goku screamed as the tried to kick Black, but Black dodged him and blasted Goku in the chest. Goku crashed into another pile of debris, growling from the crater how bad of a mistake that was."That bastard can teleport? D-Damn it…."

Black simply chuckled, admiring the view of his number one enemy getting crushed. The saiyan turned, Zamasu should be finished by now, what's the hold up?

Zamasu and Trunks were still fighting, and they were doing rather well considering the time period. Zamasu however was confused, why did Trunks want to protect this timeline so badly? Black will kill everyone regardless, and while Zamasu didn't approve of the needless destruction he knew that if it meant their end goal would be reached he would tolerate Black's games. But why was Trunks so damn determined to stop them?

Zamasu said," I just don't get are you still fighting? Its pointless, Black will take this timeline over and kill everyone and there is nothing you can do about it. Why are you still fighting back?" Zamasu didn't get it, Trunks was up against the odds and he was still determined to save this planet? How hard headed was he? It was admirable in a way, but rather foolish in Zamasu's opinion.

Trunks huffed."I will protect this timeline because it's the only thing I have left, even if it keeps getting targeted by others!" The half breed kept swinging his sword, even if the could feel his lungs begging for rest. He wasn't going to allow the enemy to get away from him!

Zamasu paused and gave him a sympathetic look. Trunks tried to use this to his advantage as a way to make Zamasu pause,but Zamasu blocked the sword and his ki blade soon dissipated."If you think you can save this timeline you are beyond insane. That amount of bravery and determination is usually admirable, but your a fool if you think this world is salvageable."

"What makes you say that?" Trunks asked, managing to get back his sword and prepare for another attack.

"You stand no chance against either of us, I suggest you give up at this point. Fighting back is pointless when the enemy outclasses you in ever way. Black is stronger than you and will kill you if you become too irritable to him. I warn you that time is coming sooner than you think." Zamasu knew how annoyed Black was whenever Trunks went off about how evil he was, so if Trunks tried that again he would be asking for a gravestone.

Trunks wasn't going to lie, Zamasu had a point.

This planet was dying, and Trunks was afraid it wasn't going to last much longer. There was just so much damage that it seemed impossible to fix. So many were dying, and Trunks had to admit that he was unsure if they could bounce back from this one. The human population was already so sick and weak, everyone was slowly dying one way or the other. Trunks knew in the end that his timeline was doomed, but he was only here to try and save the people that still remained. Though, he was unsure where they could go from there.

New Namek was far away and without Bulma's technology, it would be impossible to locate it. Any other planets were most likely hostile and not fit for human survival. Trunks had no idea what he was going to do once this was over. Until the timeline was safe, he'd think about that later.

"I still have to try!" Trunks exclaimed. This outburst took Zamasu off guard and Trunks managed to plunge his sword into Zamasu's chest. There a gut wrenching sound affect as time seemed to stop at that moment. Zamasu paused, looking down at his wound as he saw blood dripping down. Zamasu gazed at his chest, before almost frowning. He blinked before looking at Trunks with sympathetic eyes."You thought that would kill me, didn't you?" His voice didn't have a trace anger, it was rather calm despite the sword cutting through his insides. Zamasu smiled with closed eyes, Trunks was utterly confused on what was even happening anymore.

Trunks was horrified as he removed his sword,"How are you alive!?" Trunks was confused as he saw Zamasu's wound just heal itself, leaving only blood in its place to even indicate the sword ever pierced him.

Before Zamasu or Trunks could say anything. Black aimed a blast, knocking Trunk's sword out of his hands."Pathetic fool!" What? His partner, his rules. He wasn't going to let a distraction get by him like a pathetic sword get in the way of their plans.

Black was charging towards Trunks, but Goku slipped in with a fist and snarled."You are my opponent, not him! Pick on someone your own size."

Black and Goku brawled, each punching and kicking each other to no avail.

Zamasu gazed at them for a quick second, before Trunks reminded him that they were still fighting. Hopefully this plan was over soon so they could clean this place up...

Zamasu almost forgot Trunks existed until a fist was sent flying in his direction, Zamasu had luck on his side when he dodged. Zamasu charged a ki blade, only for Trunks to block his attack in his hands. Zamasu wasn't surprised."Impressive. You are smarter than what Black gave you credit for. You don't seem as bad as he said, in fact, I honestly pity you."

"Pity me? Why?" Trunks asked this in disbelif, he didn't think Zamasu was capable of feeling pity for someone else.

"Because fighting when there is no hope for your find is pitiful. Why continue? There is no point and they'll die regardless." Zamasu's voice was one of indifference to the situation, he didn't understand fighting back in a time like this.

"No, I fight for the people. I fight for others and people that I care about. Clearly that is something you fail to understand. I doubt you did that for someone else. Hell, I bet you let the people you cared about die for your selfish desires!"

Zamasu stayed silent. The kai wasn't giving Trunks any more leverage. Trunks realized he may have just hit a personal spot seeing Zamasu was no longer responding. He swore the almost saw sadness in Zamasu's eyes, an emotion he was sure wasn't normal in kais. Trunks was suspicious something was going on behind the scenes.

Trunks began beating Zamasu up, but he kind of noticed Zamasu wasn't fighting back. It was odd, and Trunks wondered what the hell was wrong with him as this ceased to be a fight. It was more of a beat down. The blue haired saiyan kicked Zamasu on the opposite side. Zamasu wasn't moving, and Trunks wasn't sure if Zamasu was conscious after hitting him so many times.

Trunks decided that it was clear Zamasu wasn't dying that maybe knocking him out was the best choice of action."Final Flash!"

The half saiyan sent the ball of energy hurling towards Zamasu, who kept a neutral expression as the blast was about to make impact. Zamasu knew that he wouldn't die from the blast. He was immortal after all.

Zamasu felt the pain electrocute him, almost tensing because of how painful it was. He honestly knowing that he still had to fight. Zamasu noticed a few tears in his clothes and groaned. The kai was going to replace those later. Trunk's eyes widened when Zamasu stood back up on his feet and gave him a blank expression through the smoke. Before Trunks could question how he was alive, Zamasu said it first."I'm immortal, your attacks won't work on me."

Trunks was unsure what the was supposed to do, Zamasu made it clear that he couldn't die and defeating him would certainly be a challenge. Before he could ponder what else to do, Goku landed next to him looking tired. "Hey Trunks, how is the battle doing?"

"Zamasu can't be killed. He is immortal and he won't die."

Goku groaned."Just what we needed, and Blacks proving himself to be a pain as it is."

"Ka...me...ha..me"

"Goku, was that you?" Trunks was starting to sweat.

"Nope." He shook his head nervously.

Trunks muttered. "Oh shit..."

Trunks and Goku stopped when they heard someone chanting and turned to Goku Black charging up a kamehameha. Trunks and Goku instantly realized they needed to flee, but it was difficult finding which way was safer. They were surrounded and Goku was almost frozen in place. Trunks immediately told Goku to hurry along, and as the blast was about to hit them, Trunks threw himself and Goku out of the way. The blast almost grazed them, and it didn't feel good knowing that it could've killed them or knocked them out. Both Goku and Trunks took their chance and blasted away, leaving both gods behind.

Black's mouth slid open."Damn it, you two are not getting away! Come on, Zamasu, we can still catch them!"

Zamasu nodded begrudgingly, he was hoping it didn't resort to chasing them but alas here he was doing just that. Zamasu was hoping this whole plan was worth it, but something just kept telling him that this wasn't correct way. He didn't know what it was, but it just kept bothering him.

Trunks and Goku managed to get away, and ran into Master Roshi. It was clear there wasn't a lot of time left and that if they didn't flee they were all doomed at that led them away to the time machine while Zamasu and Black were trying to find them. Black groaned, the mortals ki was difficult to track and it would be impossible trying to get Trunks and Goku if they hid their ki.

Goku realized last minute during their escape that they forgot Vegeta! Goku turned back, saying to get the time machine ready while he prepared to go back and save Vegeta from the duo's wrath. Roshi told him that was a bad idea, but Goku said Bulma would kill him for leaving Vegeta behind in this timeline. Roshi sighed, and begrudgingly let Goku attempt to rescue Vegeta. Roshi informed Mai to get the capsules and that they may be delayed due to Goku's insistence to save the prince. Goku lowered his ki just before the left.

Trunks said that time was running short and for Mai to get it ready. Trunks pulled out the capsules from his pocket and within a second the time machine had appeared. Trunks lowered his ki to make sure Black couldn't sense him. He didn't need Black coming after him in a time like this.

Goku narrowed his eyes as he found Vegeta, unconscious but still alive. Vegeta opened his eyes and saw Goku heading towards him. Goku knew that time was running short and that he needed to get out of there. Goku was about pick Vegeta up, but he cringed upon realizing his imposter and Zamasu were coming towards him. There was no way he could outfly both Zamasu and Black while carrying Vegeta on his back. Goku figured he couldn't escape like this and that something had to be done. Goku swallowed his saliva, it may be a cowardly tactic, but it was honestly one of the only things Goku could think of.

Goku looked in their direction. Black and Zamasu were flying at an even pace, ready to stop him from leaving. Time was running out, it was only a matter of seconds before they came to knock him down. Without thinking much further, Goku closed his eyes and screamed."SOLAR FLARE!" Goku flew off with Vegeta on his back towards the time machine.

Both rogue gods paused before asking in unison. "Solar what now? **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** That was when the burning took place.

At the distance, Black and Zamasu were blinded by the light. They both let out a screech in agony as Goku fled the scene. The attack took them off guard and they weren't prepared for such blinding light. It was like the sun exploded in their eyes as they tried to regain their vision.

"Mai, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Trunks asked his friend, wondering why she wouldn't want to come to the present.

With a raised eyebrow, Mai gave Trunks a look."Do you trust Roshi with the resistance?"

Five seconds of silence passed before Trunks quickly said."On second thought Mai, you can stay here if you want! Please, your welcome to stay here." Trunk's tone was enough to tell that he didn't want Roshi taking care of anything.

"Dang it, just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't handle a team!" Roshi muttered. Mai gave him a glare just like before.

"Ignore him, it is safer for me to stay here. If you die, we are all dead. So, for everyone else's sake, it's better you return to the past."

Trunks nodded, he could see where Mai was getting at. He closed his eyes and prepared the time machine for take off. Mai nad Roshi fled for safety reasons as the time machine took off. They went beneath the sewer lid and hid. They were safe at this point.

At this point, the blindness had worn off and Zamasu and Black were on the hunt to find the trio. Zamasu spotted them leaving, and just as Black was about ot fire an attack to prevent them escaping, Zamasu said to let them go. Black was taken back by this request and asked why. Why spare them when they could kill them now? It would be so easy, they were right there!

"Black, enough. Let them leave."

"WHAT? WHY?" Black's jaw dropped open.

"Because, they'll come back another day. They care too much about this place to leave." Zamasu was sure Trunks would force Goku and Vegeta back even if they disagreed, so it wasn't like they wouldn't come back again.

"Fine, but we'll kill them the next time they come back."

"Of course."

The real reason was out curiosity, Zamasu wondered what would happen if they were given the chance to escape. The only problem was that while doing this plan, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right about this. His strong sense of justice normally made it hard for him to see another opinion, but now when things really mattered, he questioned if this was truly the right thing. Was this worth all the harm?

Zamasu didn't know and he felt conflicted about this. Not that he would let anyone else know that of course.

* * *

 **DONE! Finally, my hands are so goddamn tired. I would respond to all the reviews for changing things.**

 **Because I'm tired.I'll say the normal stuff. Hit that fav,follow, and review button and tell what you think. Sorry for the delay. I was updating previous chapters. Now that it is over with, show me some love and tell me what you think!**

 **~By, EmeraldOverlord,**

 **The tyrant is signing out!**


	9. Visiting

**DON'T' OWN ANYTHING! AKIRA TORIYAMA OWNS EVERYTHING SO LET'S GET ON WITH IT! LET'S ROLL! I AM SKIPPING THE PRESENT ZAMASU PART ABOUT ZUNO, I HAVE NO TIME FOR THAT.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV….**

* * *

Trunks, Goku and Vegeta had barely managed to escape the wrath of Goku Black and his partner, Zamasu. They fled to the past when it became clear the duo was too much for them. Vegeta was in poor health and needed to be taken care of immediately.

Younger Trunks was stunned when he saw the time machine just pop out of nowhere and alerte everyone else of their abrupt return. After explaining how the battle went, Vegeta was rushed into a tank to heal his wounds. Bulma fed Goku and Trunks the last senzu beans Krillin gave to her at one point.

Currently, Goku and Trunks were resting and Vegeta was placed into a healing tank because the face stealer had taken the remaining senzu beans. With Vegeta in critical condition, there were limited options on the table.

Going to the future in this state would be suicidal and unless Black and Zamasu made the same mistake again, their odds of escaping were low. It was better to remain here until they were ready. Rushing into the battle was basically how to get yourself killed step one at this point. Besides, Black was stronger than them at this point and it was made clear that they stood no chance with the odds stacked against them.

Goku asked looked at his childhood best friend with concerned eyes."Hey, Bulma, how long until the prince of no one is ready for battle again? You do know we need to go back to that hellhole eventually, right?"

Bulma exploded at him in rage."Not now obviously! Seriously, healing is a process, you can't expect him to be ready overnight! Goku, I know you are smarter than this, you can't expect him to be ready to fight. You all took a beating back there and barely managed to escape! Just lie down and rest already or something!" Bulma left to go check on her husband, muttering a few curses under her breath.

Well that backfired.

"Hey Goku, where did those senzu beans go again, can't you use it to heal the stubborn mule in the healing tank?" Trunks was unsure how his future was doing at this point, they had two enemies and now Black had free reign. Without them there, no one was safe at the moment.

Goku shook his head sadly."No can do, the bastard stole them off of me. Can't heal the royal pain immediately since Black not only stole my face but my beans. Besides, Vegeta will be out soon."

Trunks facepalmed."UGH! This sucks. Not only did my father's stubbornness catch up to him, we have to deal with Black and Zamasu! I can't believe we lost against a clone and a apprentice! How could we get our asses kicked that badly?"

Goku tried to sooth him, seeing as Trunk was getting angry."Trunks, Black brought an ally and did that stupid transformation that curb stomped us. Understand that had things gone differently Black would be dead and this would be solved."

"Of course, but we have to go back eventually…." Trunks wanted to go back, but it would stupid doing so. Goku was reasonably seeing as Black nearly killed them, it would be a risky move. Trunks honestly didn't like his timeline, he liked the people but this place was going to crumble eventually. It was only a matter of time.

"Oh hell no, I'm not going back there. At least, not yet. We almost died back there,so unless you are suicidal, going to back the hellhole called your timeline is a no-no. I would love to send Black to hell but he outclasses us and I don't need any more deaths because I can't be wished back again."

The warrior from the future nodded."True, and I know death feels like thanks to you know who, I don't want to do that again. EVER."

Goku sweatdropped."Welcome to the club."

Both of them turned to see the one and thankfully only, prince Vegeta existed out of the healing tank and making his presence known. Vegeta had a new set of armor on as he waltzed outside. You could smell the stubbornness radiating off of him.

"Look who the cat dragged out. Say, aren't you still supposed to be healing?" Trunks knew Vegeta was scheduled to stay inside the tank for an extra five minutes, he should still be in their right now.

Vegeta shrugged it off."I don't need five more minutes, I'm fine. What I need is to figure out how we are supposed to deal with Black and Zamasu." Vegeta ignored the fact his back was sore because you know, he got a ki blade right through him.

"Well, we were just discussing that. We aren't too sure to be honest. Black is being a pain and I don't see anything we could exploit to take him we can come back tomorrow."

"With what? Black will kill us with that stupid transformation and his partner will make dealing with him a lot harder. We are better off signing our graves at this rate. But, unlike you two, I have a sense of pride that I won't allow myself to be lowered by some copycat." Vegeta was rather bitter over the fact Black had owned them in battle, so he was seething with rage knowing they had to use a cowardly tatic and retreat.

Trunks rolled his eyes at his arrogant father."Pfff! Good luck with that. Black is too much for us and unless you want to go to hell early I say we stay here until we think of a plan."

Goku cleared his throat."Not to mention Zamasu's immortality is going to be a problem. He can't die and we'll be running in circles trying to take him down normally. He can't take damage permanently, so what can we do?"

Whether they wanted to admit it, this wouldn't be an easy battle. Black was extremely strong and Zamasu's durability and immortality made it impossible to damage him significantly. Zamasu's healing factor and the fact he can't die would make taking him down a huge problem. Even if he wasn't as strong as them, he could cause trouble with Black at his side.

All three of them stood in silence, unsure about what their next move was. They couldn't just sneak their way out of his or something like that.

Their options were limited an if they didn't do something things would only spiral downwards. Black and Zamasu were a team that if not taken down individually will make things harder. Splitting them up would make it easier, but their was still conflict.

Because, Black and Zamasu were always together or at least closeby. Taking them down one on one would be easier if they couldn't sense ki. Not to mention their advantages over them at this point. Zamasu was basically a wall and Black was a giant cannon, it would be difficult taking them down.

Goku crossed his arms."Well, our options are tight. I mean, what else can we do? Eat a bunch of senzu beans and become immortal or something?"

Vegeta and Trunks didn't catch the sarcasm, so they were looking at Goku as though his brain had popped out of his head. Trunks facepalmed, Bulma who had been listening questioned Goku's intelligence, and Vegeta's mouth was hanging open.

"Are you serious!?" They asked in unison, dumbfounded by what they just heard. Goku did have these moments of stupidity that made even the dumbest person in the room question their faith in humanity.

Goku had an annoyed look on his face."You guys didn't catch the sarcasm did you? Wow, and people think I'm stupid." Goku got tired of people thinking he was a moron, just because he wasn't a genius in academics didn't mean he was a absolute imbecile.

"Sorry, I kind of got used to your naivety at this point. I was expecting something stupid and I didn't see your sarcasm." Trunks said this nervously noticing Goku's eye was twitching. Trunks decided to shut the hell up knowing he might get a punch in jaw if he kept it up.

The others decided for their safety not to say anything. Pissing off the saiyan would be a terrible mistake. They noticed present Trunks and the pilaf gang approaching and they asked how te travel was. They explained that it wasn't good considering they had to retreat. They left out a few things for time purpose, and that the plus was that Mai was still alive.

Future Trunks had to be honest, he kind of expected Mai to do something really stupid and kill herself. Considering Mai's recklessness has gotten her in sticky situations, it wasn't like Trunks was wrong for thinking this. Mai normally got herself in trouble and Trunks had to try and clean up her mess because her plan backfired. Aka, most of time.

"I just hope Mai doesn't kill herself while I'm gone, I know how stupid she can be when she doesn't think things through. I just need her to stay alive long enough to where we can kill BLack and somehow deal with Zamasu. I want to save my future, or rather, what's left of it."

There wasn't much left of it after all. It was crumbling to pieces and it wouldn't last much longer unless something was done.

Trunks had to be honest, this timeline was beautiful in comparison to his. He had to be frank, he would honestly stay here if given the change. But that could mess things up or cause problems and he had to focus on one timeline instead of another. Until Black was dealt with, no one was safe.

Younger Trunks leaned in and asked Trunks a question."Hey, if you guys somehow manage to win, where will you go?"

Trunks paused, his timeline was in shambles and the population was on the verge of extinction. HIs planet was no longer capable of providing life for them, so where else could they go? Even if they dealt with Black and Zamasu, the world would still be destroyed and without the help of the dragonballs, it would stay that way.

Trunks shrugged off the question, not wanting the idea of leaving his timeline behind to bother him. He was trying to keep that inevitable thought of abandon his home away, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore as time went on.

Younger Trunks looked out to see a flash of light from outside and pulled up the blinds, Trunks turned and thought his eyes were deceiving him.

Trunks narrowed his eyes when he heard something. All of them heard something as a bright light blinded their vision for a quick second. Three figures stood in the light, one short child sized one, a man sized creature with long ears, and tall lanky figure with sky blue skin. It seemed as though Supreme Kai, Beerus, and Whis were here for some reason.

Goku and Vegeta were discussing a plan and aren't paying attention. Bulma was working on something on her phone and the pilaf gang was making ice cream for the guests they just spotted.

Trunks called out to the trio to get over here and that they had good company this time. By the time the all four of them arrived, the gods were already eating. Shin was getting bullied by Beerus, and he looked like he was having none of it. The kai hadn't even eaten and Beerus was bothering him to hand over the ice cream cone. Shin wasn't hungry, but would kill Beerus to ask nicely instead slobbering on him?

Shin narrowed his eyes as Beerus began to poke him."Beerus, leave me alone."

Beerus began to whine like a child when he didn't have what he wanted."Give me the cone, Shin! I'm hungry!"

"You have your own cone you gluttonous housecat! Stop bothering me and shut up! We have important business to attend to."

Normally, the kais were used to getting pushed around, however the news from Zuno made Shin's mood sour and his patience was starting to dwindle. Shin's smile was rather forced as his eye kept twitching. Whis attempted to warn Beerus, but it was all in vain. The next thing Beerus knew was that he had a ice cream cone shoved in his face by Shin, who didn't seem to regret his choice because of how annoyed he was.

"What was that for?" Beerus asked as he wiped the gunk off his face. Beerus snarled at his life link, who was giving him an equally angry glare.

Shin had enough nonsense."You said you wanted the ice cream. I gave it to you."

Whis rubbed his head in annoyance."Will you two stop arguing? I'm getting a migraine from listening to your bickering."

He had to listen to them argue over and over again this entire day, if it weren't for the fact he was supposed to be patient with these two he would have used his authority to get them to be quiet. The angel had hoped that these two would keep their mouths shut, but that was always just too much to ask for.

Whis sighed as he finished his ice cream cone. All he wanted was to get in and get out, but he had to babysit because Zeno gave the job to the wrong people. An early kaioshin and a lazy god with an attendant who has to deal with his nonsense. Just amazing. Whis cursed, his father never told him this job was supposed to be this annoying. He better be getting a raise for this. He was an attorney, not a damn babysitter.

Whis spotted Goku and immediately let out a exhale of relief. The sooner he got in contact with Goku the better."Why hello Goku, it seems that we made it just in time to see you. However, we aren't for fun and games. Right Shin?" Whis gave Shin a look to speak his part. They had to be here for a reason, Whis didn't drag himself here for nothing.

Shin was about to explain himself, but Goku cut him off. It was nice seeing Shin since he didn't show his face around often, so it wouldn't hurt to show him affection right?

Goku walked up to Shin and gave him a bone crushing hug. Due to Shin's size and because did look like a child, it looked rather cute."Hey Shin, been a while! How's my little supreme kai doing?" That was a big mistake. Why? Because that was how Goku got a fist sent flying towards his jaw.

Just because Shin is small doesn't mean you should remind him of that. He doesn't like to be underestimated and god forbid you call him cute. That is a way to get yourself murdered.

"Ow! What was that for?" Goku had his guard down, and Shin wasn't pulling anything, so it did actually hurt. Maybe Shin training physically in his freetime because that caused his jaw to feel sore.

"I'm not a child. I am older than you, so stop referring to me as little." Shin brushed himself off, narrowing his eyes when Goku hugged him.

"Aw come on, when the last time I did something to make you upset or angry?" Goku walked right into the trap.

Shin's facial expression changed into one of annoyance, his smile was sarcastic and it looked creepy to see him look like that. "Do the words Majin Buu ring a bell?"

He hadn't forgotten the incident, it was still in his mind considering Goku and Vegeta's fighting caused it to happen and if things didn't go the way they did who knows what could have happened. THey put their pride over the sake of the universe. It's a bit hard to forget.

Goku immediately where this was going and stayed silent. "You know on second thought I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Besides, why are you here in the first place?" Goku figured it was best to try and keep Shin from exploding and maybe a good explanation was in order.

"Before you threw yourself into me, I was going to explain our little problem. You see, Zuno told me that Zamasu had contacted him and forced him to talk about the Super Dragon Balls and you. Apparently he has now suddenly taken an interest in them. I doubt it's a good sign."

"Well, that's very just convenient. Because we have a tiny little eensy weensy problem. You see, when you went to the alternate timeline, things got a bit messy and out of we fought, he pulled out his secret weapon, this weird 'Super Saiyan Rose' transformation and he wiped the floor with us .When my copycat showed himself, it appeared like he wasn't alone. He brought Zamasu with him, though most likely he is from that timeline since he had no idea who I was personally. Zamasu had come prepared for the fight, and Trunks managed to find out the hard way that Zamasu can't die. So, we are in tight situation, Black is strong and Zamasu is basically immortal. We had to retreat because they overwhelmed us back there."

Beerus groaned."Just great. More problems to solve. However, I do still wonder why their ki is so similar. There are two separate people yet they are so similar. How are we supposed to solve this? Whis? What do you think about this little situation."

Whis put his hand on his chin."Hm... well considering the things had happened, I have come to this conclusion, prove me wrong later but its the closest things we got. I believe since Zamasu lost against Goku despite being a good fighter, he is curious enough to ask Zuno about you. For some reason knowing about you may help him gain enough power to well, how should I say it…." Knowing that some people here lack bain cells made it difficult to explain complex situations.

Goku immediately realized what Whis was trying to say."OH! Zamasu wants to become me basically by using the Super Dragon Balls?"

"That's what I assume, however, there are other possibilities. While that one does seem fairly likely, we cannot rule other speculations out the window without proof. Who knows what he could've done with the Super Dragon Balls. He could've wished for another version of you and made him his servant and sent him out to do the work a year later. It sounds ridiculous, but knowing that The Super Dragons Balls power, I wouldn't put it past him to wish for something like that. He could've used them a year later for immortality. While I don't completely believe this the correct theory as there could be numerous possibilities out there, it's the best I could think of for now."

Bulma cleared her throat."Hm, interesting. Gee, I wonder why Zamasu would wait an entire year for a wish. Either he is extremely patient or something happened to the current supreme kai."

Lord Beerus shrugged."Who says he didn't 'borrow' the time rings and just wished immortality later?" Beerus paused, his voice taking a suspicious tone."Wait a damn minute. He shouldn't be able to do that! Zamasu is only an apprentice,and unless Gowasu was with him he shouldn't be able to use the time rings."

Shin shook his head."I doubt Gowasu would allow him to do that if he was alive. Maybe Gowasu died or something and Zamasu was promoted to be a supreme kai. However, the circumstances of how Gowasu passed are a bit suspicious." There was always the chance of assassination on the table. He couldn't put it past Zamasu to do that if it would get him to his would only be a hindrance if left alive, so killing him would be easier if the plan could be enacted.

Realizing what Shin was implying, the angel nodded his head in agreement."Unfortunately, I wouldn't put it past Zamasu to kill Gowasu for his plans. Zamasu would see Gowasu as a distraction that would get in the way of his ideals. Disposing of Gowasu beforehand would be beneficial to him to start his plan." There was now an agreement amongst the group. Whis's speculation was the best they could come up with, so things were rather shaky.

The others were sure that either Zamasu murdered Gowasu and stole the timerings or something similar. That was the closest explanation they could have unless proven otherwise.

Whis worriedly put his hand on his hip."However, this doesn't solve the fact their ki is similar. That is a case that still needs to be closed. I believe that Gowasu's life is in danger and that we might want to do something."

Shin coughed."True, however, if we do go to Universe 10, we need to act peaceful unless the circumstances change. Zamasu hasn't done anything really evil yet, we need to see it before we act. We all know how jumping to conclusion gets us."

"Fine." Beerus begrudgingly agreed, knowing that jumping to conclusions could result in something stupid.

Vegeta walks off and rolls his eyes."Well, I guess that's that. However, BULMA!" Zamasu was no longer the topic on his mind because his stomach was growling.

"WHAT?" Bulma was confused, what did the prince want know?

"I'm hungry, I demand that you feed me!" All that fighting had worked up his appetite, he was hungry and he demanded to be fed! Since Vegeta's cooking skills were limited, Bulma was the only one left in the house to cook.

Bulma's facial expression had a forced fake smile on her face as her eye twitched. The only words going through her mind were."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Internal screaming noises basically.

Bulma groaned before forcing herself back to the kitchen. Why didn't she marry someone who could cook again? At least they wouldn't be this arrogant and annoying.

The gods and Goku both stared each other. It was clear they were bewildered by the scene they just saw in front of them.

"Well, that was awkward." Goku said.

Beerus gave him a look."You just noticed?"

Goku sighed."Soooo, should we be going to Universe 10 or what?" They had to go there eventually, whether they wanted to or not. Shin and Beerus were giving each other glares as it was clear Shin didn't like being lifelinked to him.

Whis groaned."Fine, let's go." Babysitting was tedious chore in Whis's mind. Now he had to deal with these two again. Immaturity was the worse thing to deal with in Whis's opinion, so now that he had three children to deal with….oh brother. Whis was starting to wish he quit when he had the change, maybe his siblings wouldn't mind taking on two gods of destruction for him while he takes a long vacation….

* * *

 **In another timeline….**

* * *

Future Mai was internally screaming. Roshi had been hitting on her for a while and it was taking some time for her not to scream. They just returned to the underground base and he was still using those flirty comments. Mai wished that she was deaf so she didn't have to hear his nonsense.

Mai groaned."Roshi, the comments are not appreciated, please bother someone else."

Roshi shook his head no."But your the only one who looks decent in here."

Mai growled."Shut up."

Mai sighed. She wanted Trunks to come back so she didn't have to deal with the excuse of a pervert. All she had to do was wait a few days and hope Black didn't murder them, sounded easy enough right? Yeah, said no one ever.

Roshi finally bugged off after she shoved him away. Finally, peace and quiet. On second thought, she said that too soon. Hau and his sister were approaching, and Mai really just wanted to get left alone. However, knowing that she was the only in charge, she turned her attention over to them.

"What is it?" She asked groggily. She was tired from doing so much. Everyone was hungry or in poor health, she honestly wasn't sure if they would make it or not. She just had to keep telling herself that, but it was getting difficult when things were only getting worse.

"Where did Trunks go? He isn't here anymore."

Mai rubbed her eyes."Trunks had to go back to the past, Black is causing problems. He will return eventually."

Mai narrowed her eyes when she saw more resistance fighters. They looked worried and concerned."Psst. Mai, um, since the backup failed, we kind of fear Black and we aren't sure what we can do at this point since they lost."

Mai sighed."Come on, we just have to wait. We can't expect everything to fall in line for us. We just need to survive long enough until Trunks returns."

The soldier scoffed in disbelief."Oh yeah? Well, what if they don't beat Black? We will die!"

Mai shook her head, trying to encourage her fighters to survive."Don't think like that! There is still hope for us to win! We just need survive."

All the other soldier sighed, before nodded reluctantly."Whatever say Mai. Just please tell me they will know what they are doing."

"I hope they do." She was kind of doubtful herself, so this didn't help the situation.

Mai saw the disappointment in the soldier's eyes before they walked off. Mai put her head down before banging it against the wall. "I swear, Trunks. You better not let us die, I swear on it." They were losing hope and fast, if things continued she wasn't sure what she would be able to do at that point.

She was trying to keep their hopes up, but reality was having a chance of plans and making it harder. She just had to pray that Trunks came back with backup and didn't get them all murdered.

* * *

 **Back in the present timeline, in Universe 10…..**

* * *

The three gods and the saiyan were making their way towards the temple. They were almost there, though Whis did have to remind them to stop arguing as Beerus and Shin kept butting heads. Once they stopped arguing, Whis found that it would be less embarrassing to take them inside. Goku was just hoping nothing too bad happened.

Gowasu was sitting at the table, he had previously tired searching for Zamasu, but he was nowhere to be seen. Goku fake coughed, altering Gowasu of their presence.

Gowasu raise an eyebrow before smiling at them."Huh? Oh, it's just you guys. Nice to see you here."

Goku waved in response."Hey! Just us." They had to be formal before they got down to business on why they were truly here.

Gowasu was somewhat concerned. He knew they had to be here for a reason, and he had feeling about who they were asking to see."I see, however, I know you must be here for a reason. Did something go wrong?"

Shin butted in."Well, technically yes. Though I have to say, I'm glad nothing happened yet. It's good that you are ok."

Gowasu gave them a look."What? I'm fine. What do mean by that anyhow?" He didn't understand what they were getting at.

Beerus sighed."Look, just ignore what he said. We just want to know if Zamasu is here or not. Is he with you?"

Whis frowned."We need to talk to him, it's rather urgent."

Gowasu stuttered for a second. He noticed how off his apprentice was and he had a bad feeling about this. Zamasu had been acting odd since the battle with Goku which was intended to help him understand mortals, but Gowasu had a feeling it did the exact opposite. Zamasu had been out for a while and he was unsure if this was a good thing. Something told him it wasn't.

Gowasu felt sweat drip down his cheek."W-Well you see about that request of yours. Zamasu has been gone for the entire morning, I've been searching for him and I can't find him anywhere."

Beeru's nottrial flared up."Absent you say?" Suspicion was now clogging the air they were breathing. They all had bad feeling about what was to come next.

Whis narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Do you have any idea where he might possibly be?"

"No. I've searched everywhere on this planet, not a trace of him. Unless you want to try finding him then be my guest, though you won't find anything. Why do you need him anyhow? Did he do something that I wasn't aware of?"

"Well, let me see. In another timeline he is causing havoc and destroying things and trying to kill m-OWIE!" Shin quickly maneuvered to where Goku was and shoved his elbow into his howled out in pain as Shin was giving a death glare. At the same time,Beerus bonked him on the head for extra measure.

"Goku, please shut it!"

The mentor's eyes widened in horror."Wait what?" Gowasu asked, now somewhat concerned. He heard what Goku said and had a feeling that this was going to be horrible. What did he mean by Zamasu did something in the future? Goku never got the chance to explain because of the two gods quickly shutting him up.

Shin immediately put on a fake smile. "Relax, he said nothing. Right Goku? You didn't mean anything by it, right?" The death glare was enough to get Goku to shut up. Beerus's eye twitched and Goku immediately knew that was a warning and that he shouldn't push it.

Gowasu sweatdropped, not believing what Shin said. Whis facepalmed, idiots, he was surrounded by total idiots. Immature gods and a naive saiyan, just why didn't he quit when he had the chance?

Beerus snarled at Goku."Shut it, let me talk! You clearly don't understand that!"

"Sorry!"

Beerus told Goku to let him do the talking. It would be less awkward."Ahem, sorry about that. Is there anything you noticed about Zamasu that worries in the slightest. Seeing anything strange recently?"

"Like what?" Gowasu had noticed strange behaviors of his student, but he didn't understand what Beerus was implying. He needed to be specific on that one.

Beerus sighed."Well, what about his sense of 'justice'? Anything you noticed that is noteworthy?"

Gowasu flinched before pausing to think about it."Well, now that I think about it. Zamasu's sense of justice is being tested. Zamasu is having his doubts and it's worries me."

Beerus's ears twitched. Interesting."Doubts you say? Care to explain?" The others were listening, this was the information they needed. Maybe they could get an explanation for this once and for all!

Gowasu sighed."Zamasu is still learning the duties of being a Supreme Kai. Watching over this universe as a kaioshin in due time. He asks things like 'What is humanity, what is wisdom and what is god? He has asked these questions and I keep giving answer only for him ask again. He even asks me what I see in the mortals from time to time. I have a feeling he is planning something and it isn't good. He doesn't seem to be thinking anything positive about the mortals from what I've seen."

"And this swayed him away from your teachings?"

"Yes, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Zamasu was never this distant and ever since the fight with Goku, I noticed these strange differences in behavior. He has been struggling with these doubts, and I'm not sure what to do. He questions good and evil and our role as gods and his version of justice. I hope he is ready when it his time to be a kaioshin."

"I'm not so sure about that." Beerus said simply, it was a nicer way of saying that he had feeling Zamasu was planning something horrible. It just seemed to good to be coincidental.

Before Gowasu respond, the bage doors slowly opened, revealing Zamasu coming forward with a tea cart. Zamasu's mouth moved slightly when he saw the residents of Universe 7 standing tall, but he quickly regained his composure with a small yet evil smile.

Gowasu turned his head around."Zamasu, you've returned." Gowasu was suspicious as Zamasu was had something to do with why the four were here. Gowasu kept his eye on Zamasu, he could sense the darkness radiating off of him. He secretly feared that something had happened, because despite Zamasu's friendly exterior, he saw through it. Something was wrong with his student, and he didn't know what it was.

The four travelers tensed, the vibe they were feeling wasn't comfortable. Goku scuffed his shoe, trying to ignore the fact Zamasu had conveniently arrived here after doing who knows what. They were all giving each other uneasy glances, it was clear they were all on edge with Zamasu's arrival. Something had happened, it was too coincidental for him to disappear and reappear after everything that had gone on.

Zamasu smiled with a sinister gleam in his eyes."Greetings Gowasu, your tea is ready." The last tea you'll ever have were unspoken words. Zamasu's killer intent was visible to the gods, Beerus, Whis, and Shin gave each other sensed something was off but he tried to ignore it. Goku blinked before sharing the uneasy look the others had.

Everyone else was on edge, even Gowasu sensed the presence in his student. It was because of Zamasu's behavior that put them off, so everyone was trying to pretend everything was normal. Zamasu noticed everyone was tense, even his teacher was suspicious. That wasn't a good sign.

A bead of sweat ran down Gowasu's face upon seeing his student. Something was off, he was trying ease the tension, but with the travelers here it was hard. He had a feeling Zamasu's odd behavior was due to the fight, he was starting to wish he didn't let Zamasu fight him.

Zamasu introduced himself to the suspicious travelers, he questioned why they were their considering being in a different universe wasn't a daily thing. He questioned if they were here to interfere, but brushed this off. There was no way they'd know what his plan is. Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment. While Zamasu is brewing Gowasu's tea, Gowasu turned to him and explained that they were here to see him.

Zamasu raised an eyebrow."Hm?" What? That wasn't what he expected in the slightest. They were here for him? But what for?

Whis whispered a plan into Beerus and Shin's ears, they nodded and thought it was the best idea they could think of. Whis tapped his staff and put on a neutral expression."Oh, you see Zamasu. We came here because Goku requested to fight you."

Goku paused and did a double take. "Wait what? That isn't what I recall saying. What are you talking abou-OW! DAMN IT!" He let out a screech as Beerus cut him off by bashing him on the head.

"Quiet." Beerus ushered. They needed Zamasu to take the bait, if he didn't things wouldn't line up. He just had to test this out. Whis gave them the idea so it was most likely going to work.

Goku muttered a few curses under his breath before nodding. The saiyan had no idea what he was talking about, but whatever it was would be rather awkward. Goku knew for a fact he didn't agree to a fight, he never said that! Beerus was putting words in his mouth because that was a bunch of nonsense.

Zamasu paused, trying to pretend he didn't hear a word Goku said. He considered it and decided that since he wasn't happy with the result of the last fight, why not try it again? He had nothing else to do so it wouldn't kill him to try it.

He calmly responded."Fine." Zamasu was ready to get himself in a fighting position, and Goku groaned before doing the same. However, before the fight could start, Beerus put his hand up. The test was now done, they had what they wanted.

Beerus fake yawns."Ugh….You know on second thought, I changed my mind. I believe its time for us to leave, right Whis?" The suggestive eyebrow Beerus gave concluded that the deal was sealed.

"Uh….ok, but why?." Zamasu said this slightly bitter, he wanted to fight Goku but the chance was robbed away from him.

"Beerus needs his beauty sleep, if he doesn't get his afternoon nap he gets extremely cranky and I prefer not dealing with that. However, I have a parting gift. Gowasu, here." Whis approached Gowasu and handed him a treat. Gowasu opened the box to see it was a container with snacks and green tea that was brewed just recently. Gowasu smiled and thanked Whis for the gift, though while sipping on his tea, he noticed Zamasu seemed flustered.

Zamasu confused and angry, not only at the fact he didn't get to fight, but because of his hatred for mortals. It was radiating off of him and Beerus and Whis were picking it up. That was all they needed to prove.

"Indeed Lord Beerus. Shin, Goku, we shall be taking our leave. Let us go home."

After waving goodbye, the visitors made their way elsewhere. After traveling for no less than a minute, Whis decided the gig was up. It was time to talk about something important. Whis paused formed a barrier to where they could talk in seclusion.

Shin looked around before letting out a sigh of relief. "Phew. So, how did that go?" Shin was glad they were off that planet, because Zamasu's attitude was creeping him out. He preferred not being in same place as he was.

Whis crossed his arms."I'm 100% certain that Zamasu intends on killing Gowasu. It's inevitable. I can tell just by his itch to kill, if we weren't there who knows what would have happened. I can sense it coming similar to how Beerus smells after not taking a shower."

"HEY! I'm right here!"

Goku scratched his head."I don't get it. How can you guys sense someone's intent when they aren't making it obvious?"

"Oh, being a god of destruction has its benefits. Being able to sense these things makes our lives easier. It comes naturally to sense these things. I can do it too, so Beerus and I have finally come to an agreement on this."

Shin remained silent before speaking."Wait a second. If I can't sense this, does that mean Gowasu can't either? I just bad vibes from him, not murderous intent. That just comes from being paranoid."

Whis nodded."Gowasu seemed a bit on edge upon seeing Zamasu, while he can't sense his student's murderous ways, he does seem to notice on a normal level that Zamasu's behavior isn't normal. He just hasn't seen the murderous intent yet."

Goku sighed."I wonder how long until Zamasu tries to murder him. It is only a matter of time. He paused for a moment."Wait a minute, if we know this, why don't we just stop him now? That would make our lives so much easier! Poor Gowasu doesn't even know what's coming for him!"

Beerus shook his head with a frown on his face."We need physical evidence dimwit. If you just go around erasing residents of other universes with no good reason we get to deal with Zeno, and you don't want to see him when he is angry."

That thought alone sent a shiver down Whis and Beerus's spine. They needed the evidence before hand if they wanted to make erasing Zamasu a reasonable course of action. If they did it now it would only make things worse, not to mention outside of intent they had no physical evidence that Zamasu wanted to kill Gowasu.

There needed to be an obvious attempt on Gowasu's life in order for this to run smoothly. Without it would make them look bad and would worsen relationships not only for this universe, but for others if they word of this.

Shin nodded."I agree, however, I don't trust Zamasu and I think we should check up on them. You know, make sure Gowasu isn't dead or anything. He could do anything while we aren't watching him."

Whis seemed to agree before pulling his staff and projecting an image of Gowasu and Zamasu sitting together. So far, no violent moves had been made. They all sat back and watched as Zamasu poured Gowasu his tea with a neutral expression.

Gowasu smiled at Zamasu and thanked him, who only shrugged in response and gave a small smile. The old man didn't know what was coming yet was still so nice to him. Ah, the poor old fool's kindness would be his demise. It was only a matter of time…

* * *

 **Back in another timeline again…**

* * *

Despite the timeline being rather baren and full of destruction, there was a little cabin built far away from civilisation. On the balcony, Zamasu sat on the table, from where he was sitting you could see the destruction of the timeline from here. It strained his eyes as seeing beauty of nature compared to the destruction that his other self had caused.

Even the bushy trees couldn't hide his view of the catastrophic damage Black had done to the city. Zamasu had to be honest, this was hard to look at and he wasn't quite sure what they were doing was right. Ever since Black had included him on his journey to destroy the mortals, Zamasu was always the more empathic and caring one.

Unlike Black, Zamasu took no joy in destroying things or taking life. He kept these opinions to himself and just tired to let Black do his thing. He was really only here because he hoped the ends would justify the means.

Zamasu had been paying attention so much attention to the scenery that he didn't notice Black hitting his fist against his hand. Zamasu snapped out of his trance and turned to his other self with a neutral expression.

"You know Zamasu, I don't understand why you wanted to let them go. We could have easily killed them yet you let them free. We were so close to ending all three of them. Why?"

Zamasu paused at the question before shrugging. "I just wanted to be merciful. Maybe they'll take the warning and stay away from here. I doubt their that stupid." It was the closest thing he could come up with. He just didn't need his thoughts getting in the way of the plan right now.

Black smirked."Still, if you didn't intervene I could've had Goku's head on a plate. Mercy doesn't matter to those who don't deserve it, so you should keep this in mind next time we encounter them."

Zamasu sipped his tea."Besides, wouldn't it be beneficial to keep Goku around in case you need to get stronger? I mean, once your done you can just quickly get rid of him." Zamasu knew his other self had this fascination with gaining strength as he went.

Black looked stunned."I suppose I hadn't thought about that. You do bring up a good point, however, I still want to get rid of them once they become annoying to deal with. If I get to kill Goku, I'll do it my way. Slow and painful." Black didn't notice his partner flinch, clearly not comfortable Black was taking joy in killing. Zamasu held no joy when he saw Black hurt people, he simply hoped it would be for a better future. Though the kai didn't like whenever Black went on about killing. It just made him look bloodlusted and it made Zamasu disgusted

"By the way, why didn't we just wish for all the mortals to be extinct again? Would have saved us a lot of time and energy. Not to mention we wouldn't have to actively search for them."

Zamasu raise a good point. Zamasu did wonder why they couldn't have just used the Super Dragon Balls to get rid of them instead. It would save Zamasu the pain of having to look over the destruction or seeing Black kill them.

"Because, I want to see them suffer." Zamasu cringed at that line, he was hoping for a better explanation other than the fact Black got personal pleasure from doing this."Besides, that would take the fun out of everything."

"What about being indestructible? Wouldn't that make our lives easier? I mean,what are the downsides of having an indestructible body?" Zamasu never brought up these questions earlier because Black would've brushed him off. Now, it wouldn't hurt to explain how he felt about the questionable things Black had done.

Black rolled his eyes before standing up and letting out a yell as his pink aurora flared up.. "Thanks, but no thanks. I believe I'll be fine with this power. It's much better for combat purposes. Having an immortal body isn't enough,we need power too. After all, the potential of rising power is needed for this plan to work. Understand, Zamasu? "

Zamasu narrowed his eyes. He never understood why Black stole the body of a mortal, it was hindrance not to mention an eyesore. He was hoping that his other self wasn't too attached, and he underestimated just how power hungry he was. HIs other self was letting his selfish desires for power to boost his ego.

"Hmph. Rather ironic your using the body of a mortal for your plan." Zamasu's tone took a doubtful yet darker tone."Black, this plan is worth it, right?" Black thought Zamasu was joking, but his tone was telling the exact opposite. Zamasu's facial expression was grim and there was not a speck of a lie in his voice.

Black paused."Of course, this plan will help us regain justice to multiverse! It will all be ours for the are you asking?" He gave his partner an incredulous look, did he still have doubt after all this time?

"Is this truly the right thing to do? All this destruction, all these things that you've done? Is this really what we need to do for the 'perfect' multiverse? All these actions that you have done, is this really needed? Are you even sure this is truly justice?" Zamasu asked his because he didn't believe this was justice, it was just something inside that was telling him that it wasn't justice. A small part of him doubted this plan and it was bugging him too much.

Black narrowed his eyes at these questions."It is necessary! Do you expect a plan like this to have no consequences? Zamasu,clearly you just need to see the bigger picture for yourself when the plan is completed. Then you'll see the truth. You just need to see the end result and then everything will be fine."

Zamasu returned the glare."That better be the case, because I didn't join this plan for nothing. I just...hope this is the right thing."

Black smirked."It is. You just need to work with me to get the job done. Right Zamasu?" He wanted to be on the same page, just in case Zamasu was thinking otherwise.

Zamasu was silent before begrudgingly answering."Right…."

"Good, because once those mortals come back, this timeline will be their graves!"

Zamasu averted his gaze."Whatever you say, Black…." Zamasu bit back the urge to say something else. He did question the plan and Black's motives, as it seemed Black seemed to be doing this more for the thrill of battle than for the better of the multiverse. This plan was already extreme and Black seemed to enjoy the bloodlust for battle more than his sense of right and wrong.

A seed of doubt was already planted from the beginning, and as like all plants, once given the proper nourishment it will bloom. Zamasu was still trying to convince his heart that this was the right decision. However, that seed of doubt was starting to become more present in his mind, he just had to hope that this was the right thing to do. Because if it isn't, he'll be sure to alet Black know….one way or the other.

* * *

 **Back in the underground base…..**

* * *

Mai bagned her head againt the wall. Hope was running through their hands like sand. It was going out and she wasn't sure how much longer they would last. Everyone was sick or ill and it was clear that they wouldn't make it without something happening.

Mai sighed."Trunks, I swear you better be back soon." They wouldn't last long if something didn't happen. All Mai wanted was to survive long enough so they could live here again. While she had doubts that they could restore their timeline, she wasn't thinking about how, she was thinking about when. She'll focus on that when they win...if they win the battle.

After Mai was done muttering something to herself, she noticed Hau and his sister had approached her. Mai raise an eyebrow when the smell of food floated into her nose. These kids were too young to know how to cook something that didn't smell off, so she concluded that whatever was entering her nose wasn't made by them.

"Miss. Mai? Can you eat these?" Hau asked holding up the dumplings up to Mai's face on his tippy toes. Mai started at the food, unsure whether she should eat it or not. One, these could go to people who needed it more, not to mention she wasn't sure if she trusted their cooking.

Mai put her hand up and smiled."No, I'm going to have to decline on that one. You can eat yourself or feed it to the others. I'll be fine."

Hau pouted as he tried to push the dumplings in Mai's face."Please! I know your hungry, Mai. Come on, just eat it!"

Mai shook her head."Hau, I don't need it right-"

Maki decided to play the puppy dog eyes. It always worked on adults with a soft spot for kids."Pretty please?" Hau decided to join in just in case this backfired. Mai surrendered to the cuteness and slowly took the dumpling.

It was undercooked but it could it be worse. Mai shrugged, it wasn't poisonous so she won't be dying anytime soon. Mai looked out as she hoped for the best. She knew that if they didn't win they would basically be screwed. Black would basically murder them if they lost, so if they lost she would rant to Trunks in the afterlife if she gets into heaven. Hopefully the people who got in there fill in the good word for her.

* * *

 **Back to the present…(I know, this skipping is getting annoying. Just stay with me)**

* * *

Trunks sat on the rock with his black undershirt on. He had since removed his pony tail and he placed his sword elsewhere. He was still unsure what to do with his timeline if they managed to defeat Black and Zamasu.

Bulma had since finished cooking for her husband and was working on the time machine transfer device. Vegeta was brooding and training as usual. Trunks was chilling on a rock, thinking about the future and what their next move was.

However, his timeline would not be suitable for life and well...the man wasn't sure if this was a good idea. They would have nowhere else to go to from here. New Namek? Not even close and probably no one else is there. Other planets aren't made suitable for humans. Where would he put everyone at that point?

The time machine had saved him any times, yet it caused so many problems. Something would have to be done eventually. The time machine may have helped him when it came to the androids and training purposes, but still, causing alternate timelines to exist was certainly not something he ever thought about.

Now that he thought about it, he cursed his mother for not thinking about the consequences. His mother was always concerned with ways to defeat the androids, it must've never occurred to her what the time machine would do and how it would affect everyone else.

I mean how many time rings are in existence?

How many people have been saved over the people who have been harmed? Black's from another timeline from what he's seen, meaning he disposed of those people first. Numerous lives had already been extinguished from the universe.

Who knows how many people Black had actually killed at this point, Trunks doubted Black even knew how many lives he had slaughtered with his own hands. It would be impossible to count considering the stakes.

Younger Trunks narrowed his eyes, why was his other self slouching around on rock? Was his others self really this pathetic? Where was his sense of pride? Trunks growled as he decided it was his time to shine. He would show his other self what for. Maybe he would get the hint.

The lavender haired boy approached his counterpart with a pouty face on. The boy was fourteen yet he looked like a child. "Sup me! Over here!"

Trunks snapped out his trance and looked up at his younger self with boredom."Oh it's just you. Look, I'm not in the mood to chat so go away."

"What? That's how you react to your other self, barely acknowledging me!? Really? How is 'Oh it's just you' a good response? Are you seriously slouching over the fact you got your butt kicked? I thought we were the same person!"

Trunks groaned.'Here we go again. Why does my other self have to be so immature? I want a break from children. How can I kindly tell him to go fuck off? I'll get yelled at if the kid uses fake tears and puppy dog eyes if I act angry, acting cool and calm should get the message across.'

Trunks sighed and in a calm and polite tone said."Look, Me. I would appreciate you getting out of my face. Your clogging up the air with your superiority complex like cigarette smoke. Your attempts to have a conversation with me are failing,so scram and go find someone who wants to deal with someone like you." Trunks gave little Trunks a neutral expression, not caring about what he said or how he said it.

Trunks lowered his head and paid no mind to his other self. The younger boy gritted his teeth, he was royalty, the prince wasn't supposed to get ignored! How dare he brush him off!

His other self pouted, how dare he ignore him! The boy wasn't used to getting brushed off and it made his nostrils flare up. He tired to mock him."Wow, how are you supposed to be me? I mean, I expected you to have a bigger backbone than this! Where did your strength go?" Maybe that would get a rise out of him.

Trunks rolled his eyes, he wasn't taking his counterpart's rant seriously. He just saw it as the equivalent of listening to a younger sibling rant off everything they dislike about you. Trunks was rather tempted to tune him out, maybe it would make thinking easier.

Trunks's attention maneuvered elsewhere while his other self continued to rant. When Trunks noticed his older self was no longer paying attention and was dismissing his words as a childish rant, he couldn't help but feel angry. He needed to get him to pay attention again. There was no way Trunks was supposed to seriously ignore him.

"I mean how can you protect Mai or even anyone else if your this spineless!" Trunks was hoping for some type of reaction from his future self. To his surprise, Trunks wasn't reacting like he had simply sat there with eyes wandering to the sky. He didn't even acknowledge Trunk's presence in front of him.

It was almost as if he didn't hear him.

Trunks was listening, it was a bit hard to ignore the child's rambling when you were right in front of him, but he wasn't taking it personally. He had dealt with enough rants about how he was never strong enough,(COUGH VEGETA COUGH) to know where this was going. He simply kept an unfazed expression on his face as his other self continued to insult him.

Kid Trunks screamed at him, hoping for a reaction."Come on, your angry aren't you!?" Kid Trunks was stunned by the fact his other self wasn't listening or was flatout ignoring him. There was no chance inexpression, Trunks had an unfazed look on his face.

Trunks shrugged as he thought about the other things he could be doing. 'No. Just annoyed by the fact you are still trying to talk to me.' Kid Trunks clenched his fist, he was getting tired of the silence! He wasn't supposed to be ignored like that!

"Aren't' you upset you can't protect your timeline? That you can't protect anyone, that you one day you may let them all down? Aren't you?" The younger boy was starting to lose his patience, why wasn't the warrior from the future reacting to a single word he said.

Trunks remained unfazed. Vegeta told him similar words before, so he was brushing this off like it was nothing. He heard his father say this so many times that the words had since lost their meaning. He used to beat himself up over it, but realizing that pleasing his father was impossible, he just let it go.

"Well come on, defeat me in a battle! What are you waiting for?" He yelled while transforming, narrowing his eyes as his other self was no longer listening to him.

Trunks seemed to zone out, not longer listening to anything his other self said. Trunks was simply waiting for hisears to be filled with silence as that would finally mean the brat would shut the hell up. That meant peace and quiet.

Trunks noticed the blonde haired boy in front of him and rolled his eyes. Did this kid really want to get his ass kicked that badly? Trunks decided to not play the game his other self was offering, why should he fight him? It would be a waste of energy. Better let the child cool off his temper tantrum.

As Trunks ascended to the next level, he was outraged when he saw no reaction. The man was just out of it, not even taking this seriously. Trunks had a hand on his cheek, not paying attention to a word his other self had said. The little boy realized that this was a time for desperate measures.

"You won't fight me? Fine, I guess I'll get the first hit!" Trunks charged at his older counterpart, only for his eyes to widen when Trunks slightly tilted his head out of the way. The younger saiyan forced himself into a halt as the future warrior hadn't moved from his position on the rock. Trunks wasn't even facing his direction. Trunks was ignoring his existence entirely, not even paying attention to him in the slightest.

The youngster was starting to get irritated."Hey! Come on, fight me you coward! You can't keep ignoring me!"

Trunks didn't pay him any mind, and sat and was about to walk off. Trunks took this chance to charge at his older self, big mistake, as Trunks narrowly dodged just before the hit could land. This wouldn't have been so bad if kid Trunks didn't land into a tree. He got his foot stuck and it was embarrassing.

Trunks pulled himself out and snarled at him."Fight me, what are you? You clearly aren't a saiyan! Your just a coward!"

'Does this kid really think I give a damn about my heritage? Seriously, the brat is grasping at straws. I've heard this shit too many times for it to affect me.' Trunks shrugged off his younger self, and seeing that his other self wanted to fight, why not prove it? He thought this kid was desperate, Trunks thought the saiyans were mostly evil monsters who killed for money, he saw no reason why the should be glorified since they are genocidal maniacs. He still wasn't over the fact his father was an evil pirate from space.

He had nothing else to do. It shouldn't be too hard dodging this little kid. That's right, he was only going to dodge and not attack, just to piss him off. He was being annoying so what was the harm in doing that?

* * *

 **Back around Universe 10…..**

* * *

Shin gave Whis a worried look."Hey guys, he isn't doing anything. You sure your powers aren't out of whack or something? I have life that doesn't involve standing around and if Zamasu isn't going to act we have no purpose just standing here."

Beerus nodded."Not a doubt in my mind, Shin. We just need to wait for the right moment. He should be trying to kill him eventually."

Goku heard his stomach whine."Ugh, I'm hungry. Waiting here is making my stomach yearn for food."

"Patience Goku, it shouldn't be much longer until the attempt is made." Whis narrowed his eyes, he could sense the inevitable approaching. It was only a matter of seconds now.

Gowasu and Zamasu were sitting at a small noticed his apprentice's strange mannerisms and tired to justify them in some way. The kai feared something was wrong, but he didn't want anyone to notice.

"Zamasu, are you hungry?"Gowasu trying to fill in the awkward pause.

Zamasu shrugged."No thanks. Not hungry." He just had to wait a little more time. Just wait until Gowasu's back is turned.

"Anything on your mind?" Gowasu was trying to act casual.

"Not much…." Zamasu trailed off, thinking about the zero mortal plan. All he needed to do was get Gowasu out of the picture. It would be too easy. The kai just needed Gowasu to stay quiet and die so he could get his way.

"Oh, ok." Gowasu was definitely freaked by Zamasu's lack of words. He was trying stir up a conversation, but Zamasu kept answering with little words or just flat out ignored him. Gowasu was getting suspicious of his apprentices behavior, and each attempt to talk to him was brushed off by Zamasu. Zamasu only had one thing on his mind, eliminate Gowasu and kickstart the zero mortal plan.

As time passed,Gowasu ate one of the cookies, and as he did this Zamasu was making his way behind him. Zamasu slowly powered up ki blade, ready to end his master's life once and for all. Only for Gowasu to flinch as he began choking on one of the cookies. Zamasu retracted his blade just incase Gowasu saw it. Zamasu took his chance again once Gowasu washed down his drink.

Zamasu gave an evil smirk before raising his hand above Gowasu's head. Gowasu wasn't watching this time and simply drank his tea without noticing his apprentice's deadly blade. The blade went down and Gowasu let out a gasp before falling limp.

The bystanders who were watching immediately flinched. Even Whis had cringed upon seeing the sight he had expected. Goku closed his eyes before noticing the image began warping itself. It was going to the time before Gowasu died.

"Huh?"

Whis dryly smiled."Aw, you forgot my power didn't you? Did you really think we were just going to stand there and watch like it was nothing?"

Goku beamed up in realization."OH! That time travel thing! Good thinking Whis!"

Whis chuckled."Don't mention it." Now it was time to get back to business.

Beerus narrowed his eyes."Well, I'm pretty sure the evidence can't be more clear than that. Why don't we pay those two little visit, shall we?"

"I believe so, Beerus." Whis summoned a glove that was meant to block Zamasu's blade."Let's see how this works."

With everyone ready to roll,Whis transported them all to Universe 10's planet. Zamasu was frowning as he looked as his teacher, ready to strike the killing blow. Zamasu raised his hand in the air with the blade in hand. Zamasu's blade went down, until he realized his hand had a oven mitten on instead of a blade.

Zamasu was visibly flustered and immediately backed away."Um...what just happened? This is…." The kai was speechless. That was definitely not what he was expecting. A damn oven mitt? Where did that come from? They never had that stuff here! That wasn't how he imagined it going down, out of all the things to stop him, and oven mitt was certainly not at the top of his head.

Gowasu raise an eyeborw at Zamasu."Zamasu, what was that? Did really you just hit me an oven mitt?" Gowasu knew his student was acting odd, but this was ridiculous! He literally hit him with an oven mitt! He knew that Zamasu had different intentions as he was just as if not more confused that Gowasu was. All for different reasons but that didn't dismiss the point.

Zamasu backed away into Beerus on accident and immediately turned around. "Uh, when did you get here Lord Beerus?" Beerus was definitely not here earlier, how the hell did he magically appear out of thin air?

Gowasu turned to see them."Oh, so you guys didn't leave. Is something wrong?"

Whis frowned."We just returned for a very specific errand."

"Such as?" Gowasu wasn't sure what they were getting at. They needed to be a bit more specific.

Zamasu was slowly backing away from everyone, knowing that they were here for him.

Beerus pointed to Zamasu and narrowed his eyes."Well you see, Zamasu literally just tired to kill just a second ago. We prevented it."

Gowasu looked pale and seemed to lose his composure. He turned to his student and looking absolutely horrified. He glared at his apprentice with disappointment and sadness."Is this true, Zamasu!? Did you truly try to assassinate me?"

When Zamasu didn't answer the question, Whis pulled out his staff."The proof is right here. There is no denying it." He removed Zamasu's mitten and revealed the ki blade still formed in Zamasu's hand.

Gowasu's jaw dropped to the floor."Z-Zamasu? Why?"

Zamasu immediately hid his hand behind his back, not wanting the evidence to be put on display.

Whis gave a look to Gowasu."If it weren't for me and this glove you'd be given a one way ticket to the afterlife for all eternity."

Gowasu narrowed his eyes at his student with a look betrayal clear on his face."Zamasu, explain right now! What is wrong with you!?"

Zamasu said nothing."Heh."

Shin groaned."On second thought, maybe I'll be able to explain the motive. Zamasu was trying to kill Gowasu to snatch the time ring away."

"Oh God…" Gowasu was too terrified to say anything more.

"Without Gowasu around to hinder any plans Zamasu has, he would have free reign." This was technically true, if Gowasu was dead there would be no one left to hamper with his plans from this universe.

"Plans? What plans?" Gowasu had a bad feeling about this and was giving his apprentice a disappointed look.

"Use the Super Dragon Balls to obtain Immortality and somehow obtain a fake Goku or something and exterminate humanity and whatever else." Shin doubted that theory but it was the closest thing they had.

Gowasu was taken back to put it lightly."Zamasu, what is this? Your a kai for god's sake! What is wrong with you?"

"I may be a kai, but I'm a kai with a strong sense of justice. I have based my justice on the gods. The justice of exterminating all evil." The others were giving Zamasu a look, he was just crazy at this point.

Gowasu shouted out at his apprentice."Zamasu, your insane!" For once, that was completely justified given the situation.

"I'm not insane. I'm a god." Zamasu then turned to the others."I have to admit, I'm stunned you managed to figure out my plans just from knowing I was going to kill Gowasu." Zamasu was summoning his blade behind his back.

Goku tired of standing still and took a stand."Its easy. We went to the future and saw it all!" He approached Zamasu with his guard up.

Zamasu gave Goku a look."Future? What are you talking about?"

Goku narrowed his eyes at Zamasu."Because of you and Black, everything is in shambles and life is going extinct as we know it. Lives are burning out like fire!"

Gowasu gasped, this was definitely not what he expected. He never thought Zamasu would go so far to do something like this. The apprentice was normally level headed, apparently that trait just conveniently disappeared just now.

" My dream was fulfilled." Zamasu said this was a overly sweet smile on his face. Goku took a few steps back seeing Zamasu's tone changed."Which means I can't fall here while my dreams are being fulfilled!"

Zamasu lunged at Goku, who was ready to fight, only to be stopped by Lord Beerus. Beerus grabbed Zamasu's hand and twisted it so the blade had dissipated.

" Your cockiness is your own undoing." Beerus said frankly. Beerus couldn't believe that Zamasu was still trying to stop them despite being outmatched and caught in the act. This went even better than he had expected to be perfectly honest.

Zamasu narrowed his eyes, if he was going to die than at least his other self will be there to fulfill his cause. Beerus placed his hand in front of Zamasu's and in a quiet voice said the words."Hakai."

Zamasu immediately began screaming as he was being disintegrated into tiny little pieces. The process of getting erased was far from painless, and once every last speck of Zamasu was gone, Beerus moved his hand away. They all watched, Goku and Shin were cringing. Gowasu was horrified and Beerus and Whis simply nodded their heads.

"I can't believe he tried to kill me." Gowasu felt awful, for some reason he felt like it was his fault for Zamasu's demise. He noticed the signs, but he didn't think Zamasu was going to murder him. He felt so foolish for not noticing it earlier.

* * *

 **Back on Earth….**

* * *

Trunks yawned, this was getting annoying. The brat was starting to bother him. He landed a few hits on him, but that was nothing compared to everything that had happened. He was going easy on the boy and yet the damage was very minimal. Trunks really just wanted to get left alone yet this little child wouldn't go away.

Trunks looked the same while kid Trunks had scratches on him for missing his target. He got annoyed at the fact Trunks wasn't fighting him and was just dodging him. The only reason he had scars was because he kept hurting himself.

"Come on, the battle's just begun! Bring it on!"

Trunks gave him an unfazed expression before giving him an annoyed look."Was that your attempt to encourage me? I hear enough of that talk from Vegeta." So that explained why the insult had no effect on Trunks. Kid Trunks reverted back into his normal form.

"Besides, thanks for reminding me that I have to win against anyone I fight. Just rubbed in the daily reminder."

Kid Trunks seemed stunned, despite it sounding more sarcastic, it did seem like Trunks finally got message. Albeit, rather because he got it shoved his face most of the time.

"Hey, can we have a shake on it, you annoyed me enough to where I listened to something you said."

"Ok."

They both shook hands, it looked like a family reunion despite the fact they were supposed to be the same person. That was when they heard something falling from above. Both of them looked up only to yelp seeing a bright light crashing down.

"Holy hell! Trunks exclaimed as he dived for cover. Kid Trunks managed to get out of the way, only to be slightly confused about what just happened.

The little saiyan asked."Um, what was that?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders."You tell me!"

In the crater was Goku, Beerus and Whis. Shin had since been dropped off to his home. They regretted that immensely considering the ride down was rather painful. Goku and Beerus groaned in pain as they landed on their backs.

"UGH! Whis, that was painful!" Goku whined.

Beerus snarled at his attendant"You did that again! I knew we should have let Shin take us back!"

Whis rolled his eyes."Too late to complain."

After brushing themselves off and introducing themselves again, it was time to clear the air. Vegeta, Bulma and the pilaf gang joined in just turned to Trunks and said told him the good news."Well, I do believe our little problem should be solved."

"Hm?"

"Zamasu's has been dealt with, he should be gone in your timeline too. Meaning we don't have to deal with Black any longer if you can kill him."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. This sounded far too easy."Eh...I'm not so sure about that to be honest."

Beerus gave him a look."What? You question my word as a God?"

"I know I should trust you, but something doesn't feel right. It just feels too easy." Trunks wasn't sure about this.

"Ugh, I hate the hardheaded ones. What is wrong with you!? I'm the great destroyer of this universe! Why would you question my authority!?" They all watched Beeru's temper tantrum in disbelief. Trunks gave a look to everyone to conclude that maybe they should reconsider who they hired for this job.

Whis facepalmed before moving Beerus out of the way. "Excuse me, we need a moment please."

Beerus continued rambling nonsense and they all were giving each other nervous smiles. Once Beerus wasn't in ear shot, they all let out a sigh of relief.

Trunks sighed."Yeah, I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that. So, yeah. I have a hard time believing this. It just sounds too easy to be , I do believe we have to leave. Those people won't survive for much longer."

Vegeta crossed his arms and closed his eyes."Hmph. That curious huh? Just want to know for sure right?"

"Well duh, and also because I don't think everyone will survive long without us."

"Trunks who knows, It could've changed or maybe it didn't for some reason. But regardless, you'll be ready to fly back in no time with these babies!" Bulma smirked with pride as she saw her own invention.

"Good." Trunks said this with a smile on his face.

"But Trunks, you should probably eat something. I know you are hungry and we have some time to need to be at full power you know? Anything can happen there."

"FOOD!" Goku exclaimed with glee. Trunks jumped backwards before shaking his head."Mom, not now. I'm really not hungry."

Goku took Trunks off by surprise by putting a hand on his shoulder."Come on Trunks, you need to eat if you want to fight! It won't kill you! It's good for you and your stomach!"

Trunks backed away nervously."Ok. I'll eat. Just please don't get that close to me please."

"Dinner Beerus." Anything to get Beerus to shut up would make Whis happy.

"Still angry, but hey free food! I would never pass up the offer of dinner!" The cat smiled happily. He was hungry after all.

After dinner was over, everyone was stuffed for the most part. Trunks was a bit hesitant to eat and checked the food just in case. He was a bit picky about what he put in his mouth. After everything was over, it was clearly time to go.

The time machine awaited and once Trunks had zipped up his jacket and grabbed his sword, it was clear they were ready. Goku offered Beerus to come, but he declined because of travel purposes, not to mention the fact it would be dangerous for him to come along.

After explaining thing to kid Trunks and grabbing his bandana they were off to the future. Bulma requested to come along. Goku was about to agree to leave, but he said that he had an idea and that he needed to get something.

It could help them deal with Zamasu. Goku flew out and came back a few minutes later. They were confused what he brought with him, but they simply said nothing. Time was running out and so was their patience.

Despite it being rather cramped, they managed to fit inside, just barely. After hearing minor complaints, Trunks said that they were ready to take off. They all waved goodbye to the others and time machine was off in a flash. The heros were now heading to the future….

* * *

 **HEY! TOOK FOREVER BUT I DID IT! DID THIS! But in case any of you are asking, I'm limiting time travel here. They are only going here two times. This is their final time. Please don't hate me making changes. Sorry if this is short.**

 **I'm really tired, I'll fix mistakes later.**

 **I thank everyone for supporting me and I'll see you all next time.I may have to slow down because of school. I'm getting this out asp.**

 **Tell me what you think below and I'll see you all next time. Click that fav/review/ and follow button for me. Sorry if this is a bit short it looked better on a doc.**

 **~EmeraldOverlord is out**


	10. Back to the future

****DON'T' OWN ANYTHING! AKIRA TORIYAMA OWNS EVERYTHING SO LET'S GET ON WITH IT! LET'S ROLL! Note : SS RAGE INCOMING. Trunks acts differently because Trunks knows what blind rage does nothing. He still has control, just a bit angry..bit...Oh ho ho, a bit sounds a bit stupid now that I think about it.****

 ** **Third Person POV….****

* * *

"Ow! So crowded in here!" Goku groaned in agony, there wasn't supposed to be this many people here.

This time machine was meant for no more than three people, so with Bulma in the mix was certainly an uncomfortable ride. Goku felt like his head was spinning, so many colors and lights, it was almost blinding him when they traveled through time.

Every now and again Goku or Vegeta ended up getting squeezed into the window, making the ride very irritating for both saiyans. Not to say that someone else wasn't annoyed either.

Trunks narrowed his eyes, he wasn't comfortable either. Bulma was sitting on his shoulders and it made riding the time machine difficult. Seriously, who wants to control a giant machine while carrying someone over there head? Trunks hoped it wouldn't take long as this starting to get rather uncomfortable.

"Trunks, are we almost there? I can't breathe in here!" Goku asked, feeling dizzy as the world was spinning like a rollercoaster. His eyes were swirling and his mouth was open. He wanted to get out of here right now.

Trunks let out a sigh."Yeah, just a few more moments." The future was coming ahead, Trunks was preparing the machine to land. It's better to be safe than sorry.

"Trunks, this is so amazing! This feels great!" Bulma was amazed by the view and the images about what they were passing by. Bulma was tempted to pull out her camera, but this was horrible timing and she didn't want to squish anyone else.

"It's great when your not getting squished!" Vegeta growled,he hated being in tight confined spaces. This was definitely not the part of the trip he was envisioning. He was hoping for a more, free and relaxing voyage.

"Grow up you big baby. We are almost there anyhow!"

She was right, as their speeding off towards the bright light that marked the future. They all prepared themselves for what was to come, for they were entering enemy saiyans prepared themselves for a fight, as it was unlikely this would be an easy win. As they headed towards the bright light, they all prepared for the battle. This was going to be a long one.

The time machine made its appearance into the ruined metropolis. Everything was in shambles and you could destruction from miles away. The stench of death and decay was strong and foul, revolting to most who even breathed it in. Destroyed buildings and wreckage was no a common sight to those who inhabited this timeline. The sight was pitiful, but it also meant one thing. The future hadn't changed even after present Zamasu's demise.

Trunks groaned."I knew it! The future didn't change!" If they survived he would make a mental note to rub it in the gods face, so much for their so called authority! Something must've happened because nothing had changed, but he didn't know why.

Bulma narrowed her eyes, she squinted as the sight was hard to take it. It looked rather pathetic to be honest."This is your future? It is much worse than I imagined in my head." Sure, it wasn't like Bulma was expecting a metropolis with flying cars, but this was still an eyesore to look at. She expected it to not look THIS bad.

"Looks like that backfired on us. The so called power of the gods changed nothing here! Guess we'll have to do it ourselves if we want to change anything." He should've expected this, now it was just them facing off against the frowned, there was only person he could count in times like these, himself. Because letting others do the work for you gets 'Perfect Cell'. We all how that ended.

Bulma frowned."I hope your fighters are alright. Who knows what happened since your absence."

Trunks growls as he pulled a switch to lower the time machine to the ground. They landed roughly due to how rocky the ground was. After a few seconds of shaking, the time had successfully landed in the future.

Trunks let a sigh of relief, finally, they were here. It meant he could finally have Bulma get off him because she wasn't making moving easy. Goku was dizzy and muttering some incoherent words before collapsing to the ground. Trunks and Bulma failed to try and catch him and he landed with a whiny oof. Vegeta rolled his eyes before huffing as usual.

Goku rubbed his back as his nerves exploded."Ow….that hurt."

"Hmph, typical Kakarot, always doing dumb things on a daily basis."

"I'd rather be considering dumb in your eyes than be a jerk. Besides, we should get going. Trunks can lead us because, every building I see looks the same and we'll running in circles if we don't locate that resistance."

Bulma agreed."Trunks, please lead us there, you know this place better than us."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as Trunks put the time machine in a capsule and gave it to Bulma. They all decided for safety reason to hide their ki, after all, Zamasu and Black could be anywhere. They all headed towards the resistance base to see what had happened.

 ** **Speaking of the devils….****

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Black and Zamasu were standing there and were doing nothing. There was no one else here,so they wondered if the time travelers were actually going to come back. There was always a possibility of them not coming back.

Black and Zamasu were not talking to each other and stood their in silence. The raven haired saiyan yawned, this was getting old. Zamasu had his eyes half lidded, wanting nothing more than to get this plan over with.

Both jolted when they sensed another power level in the area. It was too high to be a mortal, so it could only mean the hero's had came back again. Even after their lose against them, they still wanted to fight? It was both foolish and admirable at the same time.

"Hm, looks like we have company." Black smirked, finally, he was actually getting bored waiting for them to arrive.

"So they still bothered to come back again? I wonder how suicidal they are..."Zamasu narrowed his eyes. Why were they here again? To defeat them? Oh brother….

He had a feeling they would come back eventually, most likely Trunks forcing them to come back. That saiyan was stubborn to save this place despite it being in shambles. He didn't get why they had come back, they could have stayed in the present and never returned. However, common sense is something that isn't always used.

Black chuckled darkly."Suicidal enough to die against my blade that is. Why don't we try searching for them?Come along, Zamasu. They can't be too hard to find."

Zamasu closed his eyes as he tried to sense their ki, only for him to come up with nothing on the radar."Hmph, Black, I think you need to stop underestimating them. You keep jinxing us. They managed to conceal their ki before we could pinpoint them and their exact location." Black always seemed to underestimate the opponent, another thing Zamasu found irritating about his partner. Always thinking he was a step ahead, being so cocky would be his downfall, though it seemed like Black never thought about that.

"Stop worrying Zamasu, they'll come to us eventually, it's only a matter of time."

Zamasu muttered something under his breath before reluctantly agreeing"Of course it is. Just remember what we are doing this for Black." He was doing this for justice, not because of vengeance. Sometimes it seemed like Black mixed the two together despite being separate things.

Black smirked."Of course." Black's bloodlust could be sensed a mile away. Zamasu simply sighed, the just had to wait until this plan was done. As long as justice was the end goal things would work out, right? That was how it was supposed to work, but he couldn't shake off the feeling something about this was wrong. Zamasu put this thought to the side, he just had to go along with the plan unless something comes up. As long as justice was the main objective he won't say anything.

Back at the with the others, Trunks was leading the way towards the resistance base. After running into a few guards, Trunks was allowed inside with his companions. Apparently, Mai was sick after she ate something and wasn't feeling too well. Trunks decided to see what was up and after going a bit deeper,saw Mai laying on the ground.

He slightly nudged her, hoping she was just unconscious. Mai groaned before slowly waking up. She was rather tired and needed subsistence The food she tired earlier was undercooked and not exactly the greatest. It came back to bite her just as expected.

"Mom, any capsules with food inside?"

"Oh, here." Bulma tossed over the capsule. Trunks dropped it to the ground revealing all the extra supplies and food packed inside. He thanked his mother before telling Mai to eat some of it. Mai weakly grabbed a couple of pieces and ate them, thanking Trunks for bringing them more supplies. She felt her energy being restored to her at last, she felt like a new person with energy again!

The other survivors grabbed their fair share before going back to what they were stored the other food in a capsule for safekeeping, who knows when they will need the food next.

Mai nodded her head and shooks Trunk's hand."Thanks, I really needed that. I'm never trying Roshi's food ever again."

Trunks raise an eyebrow."So that made you sick?"

Mai narrowed her eyes."Roshi undercooked the dumplings. Felt horrible afterwards, food is food, but I prefer starving than trying that again."

"Aw come on, it wasn't that bad!" Future Roshi's voice rang out with irritation. Bulma noticed and said hi, which was a big mistake considering Roshi wanted to get his hands on the goodies.

"Hey Bulma, long time no see." Roshi was staring at her chest as Bulma rolled her eyes and wacked him over the head."You never chance do you?"

Roshi rubbed his head, slightly dazed but other than that, the former fighter was fine."Nope. Apocalyptic timeline or not, I'm still the same lovable old man."

Mai coughed, obviously faking it."COUGH. I wouldn't call you loveable. Irritable is the correct ."

Roshi narrowed his eyes."Mai, you really know how to ruin the mood." His eyes went back to Bulma's chest, only for his view to be blocked by Vegeta's body.

"Ahem, I would like for you to stop staring at my wife. Unless you want to die early I suggest you stop looking and start doing something useful."

Roshi immediately backed away, knowing Vegeta was going to keep his threat to him. He knew better than to unleash the prince's temper. That was a mistake that no one else would want to make.

Vegeta's pride was as large as his explosive temper, the prince would lose his temper if things didn't go his way, than he would make it everyone else's problem no matter who is endangered. Vegeta often was reckless and didn't consider the consequences that weren't glaringly obvious, and sometimes not even that.

The old man knew from personal experience that it was bad to get on Vegeta's bad side. Putting a dent in Vegeta's pride would make him angrier and hellbent on destroying whoever is standing in the way of his goals, Roshi knew this and decided to back off. Better off to let the saiyan have his way than to end up dead.

Vegeta smirked."I thought so."

"Vegeta, stop scaring the survivors." Bulma may have gotten annoyed at Roshi's perverted attitude, but scaring off the guests was still rude.

Vegeta scoffed in disbelief."Pff, whatever you say, Bulma."

Bulma's eyes went back into her head. Why did she have to marry the annoying one? At least Goku wasn't this arrogant or prideful. Sometimes she wondered how she put herself in this mess, because this whole fiasco was getting irritating.

Suddenly, all three saiyans tensed upon sensing something. Two power levels were close by, meaning it had to be the duo. Knowing that staying here would endanger more lives, they knew they had to approach them directly.

Goku narrowed his eyes."I can't be the only one sensing that. Do you guys sense it?"

Trunks nodded."It's them, I guess they are looking for us after all. Why don't we go greet them? I'm sure they are looking for us."

Vegeta smirked."What do you think we came here for? We are here to send these bastards back to hell where they belong. I want revenge for what Black did to me back there,so how about less stalling and more killing Black and dealing with Zamasu?"

Trunks's eyebrows knitted together."You make it easier said than done. Don't get so cocky, you'll end up getting hurt or worse." Vegeta scoffed at this and Trunks rolled his eyes." Why don't we see how easy it is up close? We have no other option at this point."

Goku nodded."What are we waiting for? Let's go find them!"

Mai secretly brought a few things with her, just for safety purposes. It made here slower, but it will Mai and Bulma following them on foot, the trio took the skies to find the duo. As they flew, it took some time for them to locate each other.

The girls decided to hide behind the rubble, a safe distance away from the fighting. They weren't stupid enough to stand where they were going to fight after all. They then noticed a familiar old man had followed them, Roshi, however despite the fact Mai disliked him, she decided to allow him to stay.

"So we just came here without a plan didn't we?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

Goku smirked."Don't worry, we'll figure it out as we go!"

Vegeta's eyes flared up with fire."That isn't always going to work, you moron!"

Trunks turned to the two with irritated faces."Hate to break the lovely argument, but I think I see them!" Trunks pointed ahead to where Zamasu and Black stood. They weren't so far off after all. They stood there like statues, but it was clear they were waiting for them to arrive on the battlefield. The duo were watching them with neutral expressions on their faces.

The trio came to a mutual understanding and sped off towards them. They all paused as they were now a safe distance away from the two gods.

Zamasu looked up at them boredly."So you decided to come back even after the last fight? Your more stubborn than I thought." He honestly thought it would have been wiser to just stay back in the other timeline, it would have been safer there considering the state of this timeline. Why didn't they just give up? This place was past saving.

Goku's eyebrows lowered in a hostile manner."You underestimated our determination, Zamasu."

Black grinned."Well your ounce of determination won't stop me! You are a fool because I have grown even stronger thanks to you! Black prepared himself for any blows the saiyans try to hit him with.

Vegeta viciously snarled at the false saiyan."You bastard! That little trick won't get us this time! It won't end like last time!" Vegeta ascended to his blue form as he charged at Black like a rocket.

Goku let out a gasp before giving Vegeta a stunned look."What are you doing? What about the plan!?" Did Vegeta just toss the plan out the window? Because it sure seemed like it by the way he charged at Black with murderous intent.

"Not again! Father going to mess up again! Why do I have to be surrounded by morons?" Trunks facepalmed, his father was letting his anger get in the way again! He didn't want to deal with a repeat of last time.

Goku gave him an incredulous look. "That's the plan? Ok….if you say so. Sounds easier said than done though." Goku never trusted Vegeta with his plans, and he was a bit skeptical about whatever Vegeta was thinking of. Goku was a bit hesitant trusting Vegeta, but considering the battle already started, why the hell not get into the fight?

Black narrowed his eyes before charging at Vegeta in his Rose form. Trunks, Goku, and Zamasu watched the battle with half lidded eyes. Trunks was hoping Vegeta wouldn't screw up again, while Goku was thinking of what to do next. He was reading Black's movements and analyzing the best strategy. He wasn't stupid, he knew he had to have something before he lunged out for a fight.

Zamasu just waited for the fight to be over, wanting this fight to be done as quick and painless as possible. He noticed however Black was enjoying the thrill of battle too much, it would hinder their plans if Black got cocky again. He muttered. "Black better not get cocky, we still have plans ahead of us. He said so himself."

Black and Vegeta kept throwing punches as each other, each missing their target. As they both tried to kill each other, Black and Vegeta backed away when a yellow energy thing separated them.

It spread throughout the city and caused many of the unstable buildings to collapse on filled the air as the buildings that barely stood fell into their knees. The power was just too much after all. Things just started and destruction was already on display. The sound of buildings crashing down was tough on the ears.

Black's blush colored hair reverted back to its original onyx color with an smirk on his face."Was that you attempt to try and defeat me?" Black shrugged his shoulders."Oh well, it was better than last time, you were so pathetic back then. If I had it my way you would've all died, but I guess you all should be thanking Zamasu for that. If Zamasu hadn't convinced me to spare your lives, you would have all died by my hand. Now, I can get stronger because he allowed you fools to live!"

They were taken back by the fact the only reason they managed escaped to the past was because Zamasu convinced Black to let them live. Trunks was definitely bewildered by this, and he turned to Goku with a confused expression."Am I the only weirded out by the fact Zamasu willingly spared our lives?"

Goku shook his head."No." Sure, it was most likely because Zamasu knew they would come back and so they could kill them later, but the fact he gave them a chance to live was certainly something they weren't expecting.

Vegeta brushed off his surprise quickly by returning to his angry state."Whatever, it doesn't matter now. What does matter is defeating you. Not only for myself of course, but for my pathetic offspring and his timeline."

Trunks gave Vegeta a death glare."Wow, I feel so loved. Calling me pathetic is such an amazing title. Then again, that is the first non selfish thing I've ever heard you say. You aren't here just for yourself for once."

Black narrowed his eyes as the surveyed the damage he caused."Wow, how unsayain like. You are a bit late on that. This timeline is almost destroyed, I now just have to get rid of you and your friends."

Goku snarled and gave Black a hostile look."Over my dead body! Besides just who are you!? You aren't me, your clearly some face stealer or something!"

Black was stunned by the question but began to laugh maniacally."AHAHAHAHA! Your first request can be arranged. However, I should explain everything before I get rid of you. After all this probably looked odd when you saw me."

Trunks gave him a raised eyebrow."You mean you just noticed?"

Goku's eyes burned with anger."I mean what are you a evil clone of me or something? I doubt it but you're not giving us any hints that would lead to a conclusion." Black resisted the urge to laugh, the theory was beyond ridiculous. Zamasu was stunned and shook his head.

Trunks coughed. "Goku, wrong answer. I repeat, wrong answer." Judging by their reactions, not even close to being the correct assumption.

Black shook his head slowly."No. Not a clone. I'm 100% certain on that one. This body is technically you, but the mind and heart within is me, Zamasu!" The trio's facial expression's immediately changed.

"What the hell!? You better explain cause I'm still confused!" Goku exclaimed, giving Black a confused look. Sure it explained some things, but how the hell was Zamasu standing right there? What was even going on? He better explain.

"With the first wish I made to the Super Dragon Balls, you and I both swapped bodies!" Black's face was now one of insanity. The truth was now out, and the hero's were stumped. They were all horrified and disgusted. Everyone let out a gasp in surprise from Black's confession. This took them by surprise after all.

Zamasu's neutral expression made him hard to read, but taking a closer look would allude to the fact he was getting irritated with his partner. Was his other self trying to be dramatic? If so, it wasn't helping. Zamasu simply remained silent, waiting for his other self to finish so this whole plan could be over. It was only a matter of time before the fighting started.

Bulma had borrowed Mai's binoculars and seemed just as stunned."Swapped bodies!? Is he crazy or something?" She couldn't believe her ears.

Mai turned to her with a similar expression."Um, you just noticed he was crazy?" She thought that was obvious at this point.

Goku connected the dots and narrowed his eyes. There was only one possibility left now. The saiyan just needed Black to confirm it."So, after we swapped bodies, you murdered my other self didn't you?" The accusation was a heavy one, and Goku's serious demeanour made it certain he wasn't fooling would only make sense to do so, after all, Black didn't seem like the type to let others get in his way.

Black smirked, he underestimated the saiyan's intelligence."I'm amazed, you connected the dots so quickly. Of course I disposed of him before he could cause any trouble. I don't like it when people stand in my way. I killed him with my own hands" Black showed off the time ring with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

The silence was deafening. You could hear the sound of wind howling across the former metropolis. Goku looked at Black with disgust before looking at Zamasu and then back at Black. Something had to be going on if there were two of them.

Trunks gave Goku a nervous look, his eyes drifting towards Black and Zamasu. It was clear what was pointed his finger at Black with a suspicious tone in his voice."Wait just a damn minute, hold the phone. If your Zamasu, then who is that down there?" Goku accused while pointing at Zamasu, who remained silent for the most part. There had to be a reason for why there was two of them!

Zamasu narrowed his eyes, if Black just stopped talking and just got this over with he wouldn't have to explain anything. Whatever, he might as well do it anyhow."I'm also Zamasu. I'm from this timeline to be exact."

Goku's mouth flung open."What!? Explain please!"

Trunks grunted. This wasn't good, two Zamasu's in the same place. Just great, that was totally what they needed. At least the Zamasu from his timeline could keep his mouth shut. That was the only good thing.

Zamasu groaned."Fine. From your view, I'm technically 'Future Zamasu' in your eyes. I joined forces with Black when he came to me for my assistance. While I didn't trust him completely, Black justified his choices saying it was for justice. As long as it stays that way everything will work out…."

Everyone noticed Zamasu trail off, and Black was giving his partner a look. It was clear that they didn't completely trust each other yet, because they gave each other uneasy glances at times. Trunks was counting how long until things went sour, because once something happens that they both disagree with, someone going to get hurt.

Trunks snarled."Really? Future Zamasu!? Come on, this isn't what I needed." Two Zamasu's isn't what Trunks had in mind when he went to the future. It was more of, kick Black's ass and deal with Zamasu. This was getting complicated now. How were they supposed to deal with two of them?

Bulma narrowed her eyes and lowered the binoculars."What does that even mean? He needs to be more specific."

"Crazy talk is what he means." Mai answered bluntly.

Goku sweatdroppped."Um, maybe you should explain. We still don't get it?"

The false saiyan blinked a few times, dumbfounded by Goku's so called stupidly, he facepalmed. He felt like he was surrounded by morons."ARGH! You still don't get it do you? I guess I have to lower the bar for you. I'm the one who you defeated in a fight in Universe 10 despite being a god. Do you understand now? Despite being a kaioshin, I chose my destiny and threw my original body away for yours. For the strength of course."

Goku scoffed."That is impossible! Lord Beerus destroyed you. I legit saw you getting erased from existence!"

 **Black chuckled and showed off the time ring."Thanks to this shiny time ring over here, nothing in the past affects me in the slightest!"**

Bulma cursed from her hiding place."Damn it, that time ring just made our lives worse. He's basically an anomaly."

Roshi, who was hiding behind a rock as he secretly followed them was staring at Bulma in more ways than one. He was mostly staring at her body, and Bulma turned around and gave him a glare."I know your drooling over me, but could you please make it less obvious? I'm trying to focus."

Roshi adjusted his glasses."Whatever, however I didn't just come here for you. I wanted to see how Goku does against this face stealer." Roshi wanted to see how his student did against Black, because he wanted Goku to show this face stealer what for! He knew Goku was strong after all.

Mai narrowed her eyes."Well, your wish is going to be granted soon. It's only a matter of time."

"Are you kidding me!?" Goku groaned, just when things couldn't get any worse. Trunks growled, so Black did murder Gowasu and succeed. Damn it!

"So you did murder your teacher. What kind of monster are you!?" Trunks snarled out at Black. For some strange reason, Zamasu flinched when Trunks said that. It was hard to notice, but he wasn't comfortable about the subject matter. Even if he was talking to Black, Zamasu was still uneasy about this.

"I'm a not a monster, I'm a god. It was for the best anyhow. Anyway, what was I saying?" Black paused before remembering his place."Oh there. Since only Supreme Kai's are supposed to have the time ring, I killed Gowasu with my own hands and became a Supreme Kai myself."

Zamasu averted his gaze, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his heart. He still hadn't gotten over his death yet, so it was understandable Zamasu was occasionally flinching or looking away. He kept a neutral expression, but he was hoping didn't go into detail.

Zamasu slowly flew up to where Black was standing with his arms crossed. They both made eye contact and Zamasu quickly disconnected his gaze first. The earrings on Zamasu and Black were only for an emergency. Zamasu sometimes wished to take it off because he had no interest in fusing, however Black always said it was for just in case.

Black's grin widened"So, shall we start, Partner?"

Zamasu kept up an unfazed expression before shrugging and pretending like he didn't care."Let's get this over with." His voice was straightforward and blunt. Black shrugged this off and both got into a fighting position. Zamasu and Black fired ki blasts and it turned into one giant blast.

Trunks muttered the words."Oh fuck me god damn it!…"

The saiyan trio immediately paled and screamed as the blast was flying towards them at a unbelievable speed. They were consumed by the bright red light as the blast made contact with them. When the blast landed on the ground, the planet shook from it's wrath, the humans who were a safe distance away were almost sent flying from the strong wind.

A large crater made its appearance and inside was Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks who since ascended to their most powerful forms. Goku and Vegeta with their blue stage and Trunks in his super saiyan two stage.

Goku immediately realized there had to be a chance of plans."Ok change of plans. I'll go after Black!" Goku exclaimed, blasting off towards the duo. Vegeta followed shortly after,"Are you crazy? Zamasu is immortal and I doubt he is going to let us get that close!"

Vegeta's prediction was true as Zamasu teleported right in front of Goku before he could get his hands even close to Black. Goku muttered a curse, he needed to get past Zamasu if he wanted to deal with Black.

"So, I still try this!" Goku said as he charged a blast right at Zamasu's head. The blast took Zamasu's head off for a brief second before he regenerated his face back. Zamasu gave him an annoyed look."I thought you realized I'm immortal."

Goku cursed."Oh god damn it…."

Bulma's mouth hung open."Zamasu literally just regenerated his head back! Even when Goku blew him off."

Silence entered the atmosphere at that very moment. Bulma realized she said something wrong and turned to her allies, who were giving her a look.

"Reword your sentence Bulma." Mai said, noticing just how disturbing Bulma's sentence was to a perverted mind.

Bulma immediately apoligzed."Sorry." She didn't mean to make it sound that odd.

"Well, Vegeta was right for once, Zamasu is immortal and he can't be dealt with like regular threats. However, I do believe there is a way we can deal with him. I just need to think."

Mai scoffed."Oh yeah, deal with the immortal god who can kill us. Gee, I wonder what idea that is…"

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" Roshi said, muttering curses under his breath.

Back in the battle, the fight raged on. Zamasu caught Goku's fist and calmly pointed at Goku to look up. Goku took warning only to see Black ascending into his rose form ready to charge at him with a blade ready to take his head off. Goku barely managed to catch Black's hand and struggled as he felt himself getting weaker. He really hated 2 on 1 battles right now.

Black sent Goku crashing into another one of the abandoned buildings. Trunks noticed his and flew towards him."Goku, you ok?"

Goku gave him a thumbs up."Sort of. Just got sent flying, and other than a few bruises I'm ok!" Trunks smiled, good. Still alive.

"Great, because we have problems!" Trunks smile vanished as he turned to see how Vegeta was doing.

Goku and Trunks turned to see Vegeta getting owned. Vegeta didn't stand a chance against Black and Zamasu together. Trunks tried to save Vegeta, but was knocked away into his base form. Vegeta was knocked into his normal form as well and dragged Trunks out of the building he was in.

Goku knew he was one on the only fighters left standing and knowing there was more to the destroy, demanded for Black and Zamasu to explain. Zamasu remained silent. By the time he asked that, Black had pinned him against the wall with Zamasu at his side.

"What the hell did Black do? Tell me? You killed my other self, what else did you do?" Goku demanded to know what Black did to his family.

"Don't answer that." Zamasu quickly tried to warn his other self, knowing his arrogance was a flaw. Black brushed this off.

"Zamasu, stop being a downer, he has the right to know about that."

"Oh, so you want to know that." Black was grinning, and Zamasu narrowed his eyes at Black. The kai didn't like where the conversation was heading towards. Black often used this time to make fun of the enemy, however, this turn of the conversation made Zamasu unsure whether this was a good idea or not.

"Don't tell me that I didn't warn you."Zamasu stayed still, giving Black a glare. Black decided that since he did it in the first place, why not tell Goku what he did to his family?"Well you see, after I killed Gowasu, I wished for your body like I said earlier. Shrenon did as he was told…."

* * *

 ** **Flashback...****

"I wish for you to swap my body with the saiyan Goku!" Zamasu exclaimed. Shenron narrowed his eyes and lifted himself upwards. Shenron's eyes glowed blood red before allowing the wish to be granted.

At that moment, Goku was doing the yard with Goten doodling on his sketchbook. Goku was happy he finally got all his work done and wiped the sweat off his cheek with a handkerchief. Goten smiled at his father, it was nice for them to be in the same room again.

Their laughter was cut short when Goku felt himself change. He was no longer that peach colored saiyan with raven hair, he now had white hair with green skin and large ears. Goku immediately thought he was hallucinating, but it seemed Goten's reaction confirmed this was no dream.

"Woah, Dad, what just happened?"

Back where Zamasu was, his body had changed into Goku's. The only real difference was the minor difference in skin tone and the spikier hair. Zamasu looked at himself to see if the wish had worked, and was amused to find out that his wish had been granted.

 **"** **Hm, I guess this is how it feels to be Goku."**

Meanwhile, Goku was freaking out."What the hell? Why am I green and weird? What happened to me!?"

In the background, Goten carried Chi Chi back to show her the discovery. Obviously thought Gorten was playing a prank until she saw it with her own eyes.

Chi Chi looked at her son worriedly."Goten, you sure that's him?"

Goten assured her with absolute certainty."Yeah, I saw him change!" Goten safely dropped his mother to the ground. After wobbling a bit from landing on her feet, Chi Chi turned to her newly transformed husband with suspicion in her eyes.

Chi Chi looked at her husband with a glare."Goku, is some kind of joke? What is going on?"

Goku defended himself and stared at his wife in disbelief."I don't know!? This isn't a joke, I swear on it! It just magically happened for some reason!"

Out of nowhere, Zamasu in Goku's body arrived with a malicious smirk on his face."Goku doesn't have his body but he has kept his brain or rather, what's left of it." They paused and lal three turned to see the bodysnatcher in Goku's body.

"Wait what?" Chi Chi asked in confusion.

"Wait a minute, Dad? Wait, what is even going on? Your not him!" Goten narrowed his eyes, he could sense hostility radiating off of this man.

"The hell? What are you doing inside my body!? Get out, that's mine!" Goku had a bad feeling about this...

"I don't think so." Black said while summoning his ki blade. It was self explanatory.

* * *

 ** **Flashback pause.****

* * *

Goku listened to the story and Black made it rather clear that he killed Goku just like he said previously. Zamasu had said nothing this entire time and Goku was too focused on Black to pay him any mind. Zamasu flinched upon seeing Black's sadistic side. He wasn't the type to be sadistic, he was a kai after all. Goku wasn't lucky and was gagging as Black stabbed him on his side.

 **"** **That's just how I killed you too. Guess you'll suffer the same fate too."**

Goku growled as he tired to remove the ki blade from his chest to no avail. He gave up and snarled at Black with seething hatred.

 **"** What..What did you to my family!? Tell me!" Goku already had a feeling what happened and it filled him with rage.

"I'm sure you can guess." Black smirked and it became clear to Goku what had happened.

"Black…stop. Now." Zamasu was trying to message across, Black needed to shut up. Zamasu could sense Goku's rage and unlike Black, he knew when to not cross the line. The kai had a feeling Black was going to smash the berserker button to pieces. It was a warning, and if Black didn't heed it things would get bad.

Goku let out a scream in agony as Black continued to stab him further. Zamasu was trying to get Black to shut it before he crossed the line. Zamasu knew when and when not to do so, his other self had forgotten this and was most likely trying to break Goku.

"Why should I? He wanted the story, why should I deny him the answers he wanted?Back to where I was before you rudely interrupted. After I took you down in front of your wife and child, it was time to finish the process. Zamasu tried to get Black to stop, but it fell on deaf ears as Black continued his story

* * *

 ** **Flashback….****

* * *

Goku Black had finally done it. He got rid of Son Goku. He had struck him down with such ease that it felt far too satisfying for his own good. He needed more. He wanted more! He wanted to kill them all! He could sense the ending of his plan coming, he just needed to take out the trash. Speaking of the trash…

Chi Chi carried Goten as fast as she could, however, she was no match for Black as he lunged at her with his blade in hand, ready strike her down. Chi Chi turned around to see the person with her husband's face about to kill her. She and Goten let a scream in horror as the end was coming in a matter of seconds.

Everything turned to black, it was all self explanatory. Goten and Chi Chi had died against Black, helpless to do anything against the vengeful false saiyan. The zero mortal plan was now in session.

* * *

 ** **END….****

* * *

Goku felt rage burning in his heart. This monster, murdered his wife and child, who knows who else! This bastard was going to pay, he was going to pay with his life! Goku wanted nothing more than to clobber Black and send him back to hell where he belonged.

This was not a saiyan, this was a monster with no redeeming qualities! The bastard needed to die to save whoever was left, because he had taken far too much away!

"You...You absolute monster! How dare you! You'll pay for this!" Goku felt his vision become red, he needed to kill Black right now!

Zamasu noticed Goku's anger and was so tempted to berate Black. He warned him not to push it, but when was the last time Black listened to reason? Oh yeah, never.

The kai never got the chance to as Goku pushed them off with the blue light surrounding and Black were stunned when Goku's aurora grew and it put them on the defensive. Goku managed to get free as he held his side from where Black had stabbed him. Black smirked, now seeing the blood running through his veins.

Zamasu glared at Black. "Black, what are you doing!? Are you trying to get him to murder you?" Zamasu had told Black to stop as he was going too far, but he never listened to him!

Black had made the situation worse! His bragging was going to be his undoing at his rate! Zamasu had told him to stop, not only because pushing the enemy too far was never a good idea, but because Zamasu couldn't help but feel bad for Goku in a way. He still had a sense of empathy, and the fact Black rubbed it in Goku's face that he murdered his family was starting to make Zamasu question his decisions.

Black didn't get the chance to respond as Goku's voice broke into the mix. "You took my body, my life, and my damn family! Your going to regret saying those words Black, because I'm absolutely livid! You've made the biggest mistake of your life! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Goku's shriek echoed throughout the city, and the others were definitely affected by Goku's rage boost because it was shaking the planet. Zamasu and Black were on the defense and could feel the earth shaking by each passing second. Buildings were getting even more damaged and cracked, it was hard to believe they could withstand the wind and the accession that Goku had caused. Zamasu was concerned/fearful though he didn't show it in his expression, while Black seemed rather fascinated.

Trunks and Vegeta squinted their eyes, they couldn't see much outside blue light and destroyed buildings."Uh, what is happening over there?" It was hard to tell how the battle was going when they had a limited view.

"I'm not quite sure, but maybe it's good!" Vegeta said as he saw the blue light surging from Goku.

Vegeta and Trunks were trying to stay,but it was rather difficult. IT felt like trying to stay on the ground during a tornado.

The humans were not doing much better just barely able to hand on from the strong wind speed from Goku's transformation. It was getting ridiculous how damaged everything was and it felt like there was an earthquake going on.

Goku stopped the show and immediately zoomed at Black,not paying attention to Zamasu in the slightest. Goku had moved so fast that Zamasu never got the chance to react long enough when he saw Black getting pounded by Goku.

Normally, his thoughts were to help Black, but at the same time Black did deserve it for rubbing salt on the wound. Zamasu watched the battle from afar, allowing his so called partner to get his just deserts. However, knowing Goku would come after him soon, he decided to get himself ready..

Black got punched into the wall and Goku wasn't finished yet. He sensed Zamasu behind him and Zamasu got ready to fight. Zamasu teleported with a blast ready,but Goku got out of the way and hit Zamasu before he could think of dodging.

Zamasu growled, that's what he got for trying to save Black from something that is his own fault. Zamasu grabbed his head and looked up in surprise to see Goku throwing a barrage of attacks at him. Zamasu was taken off guard and was impaled with every blast.

"Taste this. This is what I think of your immortality!"

Goku paused when sensed someone coming towards him and managed to block Black's fist that was coming towards him. Goku punched Black in the jaw and kept hitting and kicking him with undeniable fury. Black was sent flying backwards into the building while letting out a gasp in pain. Black shrugged off his pain and blasted off high to the sky. Goku narrowed his eyes and flew after him shortly after.

Trunks hadn't seen Zamasu come out of the rubble and hoped he was knocked out."Hey, I think Zamasu's unconscious."

"Spoke too soon Trunks." Vegeta growled, pointing out to his son when Zamasu's fist pushed away the rubble.

Trunks groaned."Damn it."

Zamasu brushed off the dust on his clothing before narrowing his eyes angrily at his partner. Black was starting to get on his nerves, because he wanted nothing more then to get his hands on Black for doing that. He warned Black against angering Goku, and he paid the price for it.

Black snarled as he charged up a large ball of energy at Goku, only for the blue haired saiyan to swat it away like it was a fly. Goku charged up at Black and began to attack him like an animal. Black managed to block most of the attacks until Goku kicked Black in the face. Black was taken off guard and wasn't prepared to get another fist in his jaw. Goku teleported behind his evil counterpart before sending him flying towards another abandoned building.

The former apprentice watched the fight from the ground and growled. Black did this to himself. His eyes immediately widened when Goku was technically in front of him. Zamasu realized what was going to happen and was too stuck in the moment to really think about it. This made Goku's job easier as the enemy was now frozen in place.

Zamasu was punched in the face without Goku looking at him as he crashed into another building. Goku wasn't very angry at Zamasu, his problem was with Black. He was just trying to make sure Zamasu stayed out of the way because he knew Black murdered his family. Zamasu was just an afterthought in Goku's rage filled mind.

Goku snapped his attention back to Black and vanished and reappeared in front of the false saiyan. Black was stuck in a crater, bruises and marks clear on his face. Goku looked down at the false saiyan with blazing eyes and hatred.

Goku paid attention to every detail now, he just needed to kill this bastard. He snarled and punched Black in the face, or rather was about to but it got blocked. Goku immediately realized what happened and heard Black charging up an attack. Goku tensed and before Black could hit him with it, narrowly dodged the attack.

The attack served its purpose of getting Goku away from Black. Goku separated himself from Black and narrowed his eyes. Black smirked before powering up."Thanks for making me stronger. You really are making my job easier."

Zamasu pulled himself out of the building before flying up to see Black and Goku. They were both staring at each other with hatred burning in their eyes.

Zamasu had enough of the silence and gave Black a harsh look."Black, would you stop this nonsense and just end it already? This is getting old." Black nodded, but he got hit in his the face while he was distracted. It was only a minor set back, but he noticed just how irritated Zamasu looked. He was getting tired of this fight.

"Black, what are you doing?" Zamasu wasn't sure what Black was doing until he saw he summoned a large ki blade and charged at Goku. He had no time to react and screamed as the purple blades rammed themselves into his body. Goku couldn't get them out no matter how hard he tried.

"Taste my wrath you accursed saiyan!"Black smirked an releashed his fury as the attack exploded in Goku's face. Smoke filled the air as it seemed like a giant bomb went off into the sky. Zamasu had to admit, he actually flinched at that. He knew it was expected, but still it didn't look painless.

"You are a fool if you think you can overpower a god like me!" Black mused as he felt the power surge through his veins. Each battle he could feel himself becoming more and more saiyan like, the thrill to battle was just so exciting! He wasn't crazy, but he was certainly enjoying the fights more than even most saiyans do.

Goku was sent crashing towards the rubble, reverting out of his blue form unconscious. He collapsed to the ground out exhaustion. The saiyan was alive, but injured. Trunks sensed Goku's energy and was relieved he was alive,but knew that he nor would anyone else be if something wasn't done.

Trunks and Vegeta knew they weren't in the position to fight against Zamasu or Black, but there were limited options at the moment. Trunks and Vegeta attempted to go after Black, but were stopped by Zamasu's blast.

Zamasu gave Trunks a skeptical look."Just where do you think your going? Still fighting even now? I'm impressed at your determination, your still fighting even after all this. I'm sorry to say that your attempts to save this place are in vain." To Trunks's surprise, it seemed Zamasu was being genuine and seemed to pity him despite all the fighting. It felt weird knowing the enemy pitied you and Trunks pretended to ignore it.

Black teleported behind Zamasu with his hands on his hips."He's right Trunks, you stand no chance. However, I do want to see what kind of fight you'll give me."

Vegeta cursed, they stood no chance like this! There was no way they could escape and in fighting there was no debating who would be the winner. Vegeta was roughly pushed aside by Trunks.

"Stay back, I don't need you screwing up. I'm dealing Black now." Trunks pushed Vegeta back to make sure he didn't get in the way.

"Have you lost your mind? Black is too strong for you!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Father, I DON'T CARE. Someone has to go fight him, even if I have to die myself to do it. You deal with Zamasu, my hatred is with Black."

Black smirked."Your resolve to fight til the end is somewhat admirable, albeit a bit pathetic when your on the losing side."

Trunks said nothing and simply narrowed his eyes. He expected this type of trash coming from Black's mouth. He prepared himself for the narcissistic rant that was most likely coming ahead.

"Got nothing to say for yourself? After all the sins you've committed yet you have gaw to yell at me for the things I've done? You've done far worse than what I've done."

Trunks rolled his eyes."What are you even talking about? What sin?" The saiyan wasn't even angry, he expected Black to blame him for the things he has done, but could he be specific? Trunks prepared for the rant and put on a unfazed expression.

Deep down, he was just outraged about everything Black had done and everything wrong in his life, but he was keeping it hidden. For now….

"Trunks, the main reason I've decided to exterminate humanity is because of you!" Black accused Trunks of this, who only looked annoyed by this. He expected Black to do this, but this was rather ridiculous.

"..." No response to Black.

"Because of you and your time travel, a new time ring has been created. That is the proof of your terrible ways!"

Zamasu decided to speak. "Did you truly think that the timelines would remain unaffected when you traveled? It was foolish do travel, not to mention the rules you have broken by doing so."

The other human were giving each other glances. Bulma was stunned, Mai was just really disturbed and Roshi was strangely silent throughout the rant. Trunks maintained a blank expression, while Vegeta was fuming. Rules? What rules?

'Is he serious?' Trunks asked himself, thinking Black had actually lost his mind. Black was playing the blame game and selected Trunks, but Trunks wasn't reacting to a word he said. At least, it looked like that.

"I mean, how many times have you traveled back in time at this point? You have broken the rules of the gods and your just a mere mortal." Black enjoyed ranting out his feelings of rage towards Trunks, who simply glared at him from below.

Black was irritated that Trunks wasn't reacting, and Zamasu was simply quiet. He wasn't interested in the rant. At this point, Zamasu just wanted this plan to be out of the way, but Black always talking over and over again was getting annoying. Zamasu paid attention to Trunks to see if there was any reactions, not much so far.

"I don't get why you never considering the consequences of interfering with the timelines. None of this would have happened if you just stayed out of it." Zamasu was rather blunt and everyone had to be honest, they were brining up a point. Had things ran their course none of these events would even be taking place.

"You saved Goku from the heart virus, which should have happened had you stayed out of it. I wouldn't have even known Goku existed if you just let history run its course. Instead you left history twisted and distorted, events that shouldn't have happened ended up happening.

Zamasu was a bit cautious, he could sense something within Trunks and he wasn't liking it. He had no idea what it was, but it was something inside him. Its not that he disagreed with Black, he thought that using the time machine was against the gods and such a thing should be punished, but did he have to taunt the Trunks while he was doing it?'

Zamasu gave Trunks a look. "Your hope to save your timeline had created countless others, why didn't you even think of the consequences before? This could have been prevented had none of this time skipping happened."

"You created this world, so this entire situation is your fault because of your machine!" Black was scowling at this point.

Trunks remained silent. There were no words. Vegeta stared at his son, examining him for a reaction. Nothing.

"Trunks don't listen to Black!" Trunks didn't care, however, he was allowing all the anger he built up over the years to flow through his veins. It was the only thing he could think of that was logical.

 **"** **..."**

Trunks calmly powered up, not making a sound. Zamasu noticed this and attempted to warn Black, who only brushed off his concerns. He was too into his ego to notice Trunks was powering himself up. A white glow began to rise around Trunks, who only stood there in silence. Zamasu narrowed his eyes, why did his other self have to be so insufferable? He agreed with Black, but did he have to constantly brag when the enemy is clearly getting stronger?

"With Zamasu at my side, we are saving this planet from you mortals! I mean, you are a sinner after all! Your foolish decision to use the time machine fueled me to perform the 'Zero Mortal Plan'! You technically killed all those people yourself by using this time machine!" Even Zamasu was starting to think that was too far, the last part mainly. I mean, saying someone else murdered all those people was a bit too much. Zamasu gave Black a look, but he said nothing to disagree with him.

There was silence before Trunks calmly replied."I did what I had to to protect people. Blaming me for what you've done is beyond ridiculous, is actually hilarious. Typical narcissist, you blame everyone else, but yourself. Then again, I should expect that from someone who murdered their teacher and killed countless people, only to deflect the blame to someone else when called out for their actions."

Trunks made a big mistake of calling Black out, because Black came towards him like a rocket."How dare you put your sins onto me!"

Vegeta attempted to help Trunks,but Black pushed him aside and sent Zamasu after him. Vegeta knew he was outmatched and that considering his condition, he was better off being the last man standing at this point.

Trunks transformed and hit Black in the face it wasn't very effective. It did little damage,but Trunks didn't care, that meant nothing to him.

Zamasu made his voice clear for Black."Black, will you stop torturing him and just get over here?" The kai wasn't used to seeing suffering and was disgusted by it. He wanted Black to stop stalling and just get it over with.

Black muttered a few curses before rolling his eyes."I'm almost done, shut up Zamasu!" Their relationship wasn't the best, it was bit off putting.

Zamasu bit back an insult."Why did I get stuck with him?"

Black kept Trunks in a chokehold, only for him to notice Trunk's lack of facial movement. He wasn't even reaction when Black threatened to blow a hole in his stomach. "Any last words before you die?"

Trunks smirked."No regrets." Trunks gasped in pain as the blast cut through his stomach. Trunks groaned in pain before his godne hair returned to it's natural baby blue color. He collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud.

Zamasu cringed before turning to face Black. He couldn't but admire Trunk's determination, it was supring how far others would go to protect such a lifeless planet. He didn't think someone would be so determined to interfere.

However, he couldn't shake off the fact there was a lot anger inside him. There was still power inside. He had a feeling they were dealing with something else….

Mai and Bulma came out of hiding and began to run after Trunks. They knew there was little they could do, but they couldn't just stand there and leave him. Roshi was following shortly after as fast as his legs could carry him. It looked rather pathetic to be honest.

Zamasu and Black stood tall as they gave Vegeta a look. Zamasu allowed Black to talk since this was his plan, however, he was watching what Black said considering what happened with Goku earlier. Black decided to open his mouth again."Hmph. Interacting with time is a privilege to the gods and the gods alone. Those who break this rule need to be taken purged from the face of the universe."

Vegeta snarled at Black."I may be a bit of hypocrite saying this, but you murdered how many people again Black? Gods, people, whatever else is in this place. What kind of ideal world is this? It doesn't sound majestic or anything to me."

Black chuckled."A world full of beauty and nature! Something this place doesn't have! The true beauty of this world will be restored once you are out of the picture."

There was silence and Zamasu seemed to be glancing around, trying to take his mind off of what they were doing. The kai was hoping and trying to remember that this was the right thing, it was only getting harder telling himself that.

Vegeta noticed Zamasu's silence. It was rather odd how different they only time Vegeta heard Zamasu talk was when Black was doing something wrong or when he was explaining things.

"Why aren't you talking?" Vegeta asked, pointing to Zamasu. Vegeta had to admit, Zamasu was the more tolerable one, mainly because he wasn't as violent or talkative. Black's rambling would give any sane person a headache.

"I have no reason to." He wasn't being rude, he was just rather was acting rather quiet that it even unnerved Black. What was his partner thinking? It would make his life easier if Zamasu just said something more than a sentence or two.

Despite being the same person, it seemed Zamasu was the less hostile and empathetic one. Zamasu never spoke about Trunks badly even during Black's rant, and it seemed more like Zamasu was still new to the whole plan as a concept. He wasn't used to see people suffer and did seem to show remorse in his actions unlike Black. Vegeta could tell that this wasn't exactly the most stable partnership, because if one of them disagrees with each other, who knows what will was clearly Black's idea judging by how silent Zamasu was.

When the three humans approached Trunks, he was already on his knees. He had his head down, and he wasn't saying anything. Bulma held them back and prevented them from getting any knows what might happen.

Despite the neutral expression, Trunks was seething with age. He was doing it because he was already infuriated,and because if rage meant getting stronger then he was all for it. They really needed a miracle so this was the best thing they had.

Trunks was silent as he punched the ground, causing cracks to appear as it made the ground shaky. Trunks said nothing and they wondered what happened. Trunks narrowed his eyes, silent rage was coming.

He paid no attention to the people around him as the energy began to form. Trunks let the rage consume him as a blind light consumed him and the rest of the area. The others who stood close were blown away from this.

Black and Zamasu turned to see the bright light. Black was curious and Zamasu felt fear somewhat cripple him. What was happening? Was all this truly worth all of this? Black was interested to see what happened, but Zamasu was unsure about this. He thought Black was starting to cross the line, but he didn't voice it. He had to stay silent.

Something inside was telling him something was wrong, but he ignored it. He didn't want to be wrong, but there was something that kept him from being completely on Black's side. He couldn't place it,but Black's behavior made him hesitant.

Vegeta was stunned. He didn't expect this to happen at all, where did this power come from? That wasn't what he was counting on, but things happen one way or the other. His son ascending wasn't what he imagined, but ok.

"Trunks?" Vegeta asked, wondering what was happening. Trunks wasn't even screaming when he transformed, but the damage he was causing lifted his head up slightly to see, only seeing yellow and blue coming from the light source.

Lightning swayed each side the power Trunks had obtained was a lot even for him. Everyone turned their attention to the light, everyone was stunned, even Black was startled by this. The false saiyan just didn't show of course.

The humans all looked at each other, they were all just as confused as the others were. This was something none of them had seen before in their lives. Even Roshi had his mouth hanging open from this.

The young man began stomping towards Black, very step shook the earth to it's core. It was clear Trunk's meant serious business. Trunks stopped and kept his eyes closed for just another moment.

Trunks opened his eyes, which lacked any pupils and gave Black a glare. The half saiyan walked towards Black in a slow yet intimidating manner. Zamasu gave Black a look, this was definitely not what they were expecting. Black simply glared at Trunks, and Zamasu felt the uneasiness of the situation set in. This wasn't what Zamasu was expecting when it came to a fight.

In a calm yet deadly voice, Trunks spoke to Black. His main issue was with Black, he wanted to kill him."Black. I'm here for only kill you and prevent anyone else from suffering like I did. I will kill you, no matter what it takes…."

Trunks aurora flared up like fire as he got himself in a fighting position. Trunks was angry, near blinding rage, but his calm voice almost threw them off. If you didn't catch Trunk's burning hatred in his voice of course.

Black smirked. "I'd like to see you try." Black flew up higher cockily with his grin widening with each second."Come on at me. Let's see how you do!" Zamasu narrowed his eyes, Black was being far too overconfident, even for him.

Trunks stayed silent before powering himself. The half saiyan was so silent that it unerved them. No one was ever this quiet when transforming. Silent rage at it's finest.

"Trunks?" Bulma asked quietly, knowing that he wasn't listening at this point.

Goku was trying to stay awake but being so injured had it's downsides. Vegeta was unsure what Trunks was going to gain from attacking Black and Zamasu with this form. 'Does that boy thin he is going to win against Black like that? Is he stupid or something?'

Zamasu watched with uncertainty. Black's tendency to underestimate the opponent would lead to monsterous results. He was hoping Black didn't do anything too stupid.

Trunks charged at Black, only to get kicked in the neck, Trunks let out a small whine in pain before shoving his fist in Black's face. His facial expression was hard to read, the rage blazing in his eyes made it clear he was angry, yet at the same time he was rather quiet. I guess silent rage was the correct term, because while he was taking his anger out Black, he was rather silent about it.

As two began to duel, it seemed as though they were about even. Everyone was taken off guard by this. This was certainly not the way they imagined this turning around for them. Roshi was amazed."I think Trunks is winning!"

Black seemed to having trouble, and he decided this was the time to call for help."Zamasu, get over here!"

Vegeta turned to see Zamasu grit his teeth. For once, it seemed the stoic kai was now somewhat worried. Zamasu hated how Black dragged him into the fight because Black literally just asked for Trunks to come at him. He rolled his eyes before begrudgingly teleporting to Black's aid. Vegeta was unsure what to think, maybe this partnership wasn't as stable as he thought. It wasn't like Zamasu jumped to Black's aid immediately, it seems like Zamasu was hesitant to help his own partner.

Zamasu helped Black kick Trunks in the gut, Zamasu ignored Black's gaze and narrowed his eyes."Black, why do you always underestimate the opponent?" It was getting annoying that Black underestimated every opponent he faced.

"You expected that? Besides, we need to get rid of him. Anyone who opposes us needs to be taken care of." Black's mouth tugged down before charging a ki blast and Zamasu followed his lead.

Black and Zamasu's blast headed straight for Trunks,. Zamasu and Black were both stunned when it didn't actually kill Trunks. In fact, he was pushing back and keeping it from killing him instantly.

"Trunks is holding it back!" Zamasu exclaimed in surprise. That wasn't what they were expecting in the slightest.

Black tensed. This wasn't what he had in mind."What? How is that even possible!?" This wasn't supposed to be happening. He never imagined this to be happening.

"I could care less about sin, I only care about protecting this world from a monster like you!"

Trunks struggled,but he was actually keeping it back from you know, blowing his face off. Trunks grunted and closed his eyes as with the strength he had, sent the ball backwards into another building. It exploded with an array of smoky colors and light.

Zamasu stunned and he had no time to react when Trunks kicked him, sending him flying backwards. Trunks wanted to get rid of Zamasu first, just to get him out of his mind. He sent a barrage of blasts towards Zamasu to keep him busy. He turned to Black now. Black was the bigger threat and he held much more anger towards Black than Zamasu.

Black and Trunks were dueling it out, fiercely punching and kicking each other with everything they had.

Zamasu got up from his knees, looking up to see Vegeta. "Hold it, I'm your opponent now, Zamasu! Your dealing with me!" Zamasu narrowed his eyes, this was not he wanted to deal with. Now he had to deal with the arrogant jackass. Just wonderful...

Trunks tackled Black and sent him flying towards the ground. "Do me a favor and die please. Your wasting my time." Trunks fired a yellow blast in Black's face, causing a giant yellow light shoot up into the air.

Trunks panted heavily, he knew better than to expect the enemy to die like that. Perfect Cell taught him that, never think the enemy is dead without being absolutely certain. Not to mention the fact he could still sense him.

Trunks groaned,"He's not dead is he?"

Roshi squinted his eyes through the smoke and nodded his head as a figure made it's way out of the grey clouds."Still alive, unfortunately."

Trunks cursed."Aw come on, why won't you just die!?" This was getting ridiculous, and he only had a bit of blood on him? That was beyond ridiculous! Just when he had his hopes up, Black once again drags him down. This was starting to become tedious as it is, Trunks wanted nothing more than to just finish this battle.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me. Nice shot though, you got a bit of blood on me." Black wiped said blood his mouth."However, as desert, I'll make you quick. Your getting annoying."

Trunks knew what was to come and braced himself. He muttered."Damn it" He said that just before he got knocked off his feet by Black's fist. Trunks attempted to block, but it was all in vain. Black kicked him to the ground, it seemed like Black was already back to mocking him again.

"Weren't you supposed to be protecting this world? Where did your little hope for the future go?"

Trunks simply glared at him in silence before hearing something coming from behind him. It was the sound of a building being destroyed, Vegeta was flying away from Zamasu who was in hot pursuit.

Black grinned and teleported in front of Vegeta kicked in him the stomach and sent him spiraling towards the ground with his hair now back to it's original color.

"Damn it!" Trunks turned to see Black summoning a blast. Zamasu was about to do the same, but it Black had ordered him not to. Black wanted to kill them by himself, it felt so much better killing them without any help. Zamasu narrowed his eyes as Trunks got hit with the blast. He couldn't help but flinch as it did look rather painful. Trunks groaned, that went better than the expected. It wasn't as bad as he expected, but he was still injured. The boy was in no position to fight for much longer.

"Still standing?" Black asked."Once we get rid of you, we'll get rid of those pesky humans."

Vegeta gritted his teeth, feeling his blood boil with rage at the duo. Black was extremely full of himself, already imagining the beautiful world they'll create. Zamasu and Black's attention snapped behind them upon hearing and sensing someone powering up.

Black raised an eyebrow. "Huh? How is he still breathing?"

"He's very persistent, still alive even after the blast you shot at him." Zamasu was unnerved by Trunks still being alive. It was downright creepy that Trunks was still pushing himself to stay alive. It was rather pitiful to Zamasu and he simply sighed as he prepared for whatever Trunks had.

Trunks had an idea, it was a risky one. But, there was no way they could escape on the time machine, hopefully the masenko held enough power to keep the duo distracted. Trunks charged at them and forced them on the other side. It was the only thing he could think of.

"MASENKO! HA!" Trunks aimed the blast at both of them, engulfing the duo in a blinding light.

Trunks began firing a barrage of attacks against the duo, who were caught off guard and were trying to defend themselves from the blasts that were coming their way. Zamasu and Black were trying to get closer, but the smoke and light made it difficult to see.

"Father, we need to get out of here!" Trunks shrieked.

"Where? We can't go to the past, there is no time!"

Trunks hated to admit it, but Vegeta was right. There wasn't enough time to prepare the time machine and flee. They had to come up with something else. Wait a second, that's it!

 **"** Father, we need to leave!" Trunks knew there were little potions they could do, hopefully it wasn't a bad idea.

"What? There is no time!" Vegeta thought his son was stupid or something, or deaf. Maybe a mix of both considering it seemed like Trunks just ignored him.

"Just do it!" Trunks gave Vegeta a look, and they communicated telepathically briefly, just to make sure they were on same page. Vegeta was hesitant to trust Trunks's idea, but seeing as there were limited options, the prince figured they had little else to lose. Vegeta turned to Bulma, who pulled out the time machine previously, to put it back into the box. Bulma was stunned and was unsure what to think at the moment. Bulma turned to her husband with a concerned look in her eyes. If something didn't happen they would all die, so what was he doing?

"What? Why?" Vegeta whispered the plan into Bulma's ear. Bulma was definitely uneasy at the idea Vegeta was proposing, but seeing as there were limited options, she reluctantly pulled up the capsule. She did it before Vegeta told her to, so she had to put it back.

Mai and Roshi gave her confused expressions when she immediately put it back in capsule. They gave her an uneasy look, they weren't sure what was going on, but something was happening.

Bulma gave them a serious look."Mai." There was no time to be joking around in a time like this. They needed to get out of here while they was still time.

"Yes?"

Bulma asked a question that took them off guard at first."Do you know where the underground base is?"

Mai gave her raised eyebrow."Yes, but why are you asking?"

"Lead us there, please there still time for us to hide!" Bulma was rushing them. Roshi dropped down first with Bulma following soon after. Mai was slow for some reason and Bulma was confused why she wasn't moving.

"What about Trunks? We can't leave him here!"

Vegeta's voice cut in."Trunks can handle himself, right now we need to go! Time is running short and Trunks can't hold them off forever!" The smoke could only cover them for so long. They would be toast if Black and Zamasu found them right now.

"But-"

Mai didn't get the chance to finish her complaint as Bulma forced her down. Mai yelped and after rubbing her back, gave them a glare."We can't leave him! Trunks is your son and you are offering to leave him?"

"Trunks is a saiyan, he can manage himself somehow." Vegeta was trying to tell himself that as he adjusted Goku's weight on his shoulders. Goku wasn't exactly light so Vegeta did struggle to carry him back.

Mai was unnerved about they left Trunks behind, but decided that since she was down here, leading them away was the best solution. Goku, who was half awake, wondered why the lights were so dim and why it was so dark.

"Where are we? So dark in here." Goku said this rather tiredly. It was clear he was exhausted from the battle against Black. It had taken a number on him and his energy supply. He had all the wind knocked out of him. Goku's eyes struggled to stay awake, it became clear that Goku began counting to pass the time. Bulma, himself, Vegeta, Mai, Roshi….wait a minute, someone was missing!

"Guys, wheres Trunks? Goku's voice was dreary and was almost unconscious when Trunks had taken his suicide mission, his hearing was awful and his vision was blurry. His body was numb itself, his mind was slowly slipping away from him.

"Back up there with Zamasu and Black." Bulma realized her mistake as it seemed Goku almost jumped off of Vegeta's back out of surprise.

"What!? Why would you leave him there? He could die, it's two on one!" Even Goku thought Vegeta was insane for leaving Trunks behind.

"Trunks can handle himself, besides, he is buying us time right now **."**

Roshi narrowed his eyes behind his glasses."I hope your right Vegeta, though Trunks may have given us time to escape, I wonder how he's going to escape himself. Zamasu and Black will most likely overwhelm him if something doesn't happen."

Mai sighed."I hope he makes it." Sometimes Trunks did stupid things that made Mai facepalm, and sometimes those stupid things meant deadly consequences.

Bulma tried encouraging Mai to look on the bright side."Mai, Trunks will be fine. He will come back eventually."

 **"** **And if he doesn't?"**

There was a pause."Let's not talk about the negative side, we have a base to find." Bulma was trying to ignore the bad feeling in her chest.

Mai groaned before begrudgingly leading the way towards the resistance base underground. She hooped Trunks didn't do anything stupid while they were away. Trunks was outmatched and there was no denying it, however, maybe he could do something to pull them the slip. There was always a chance of them pulling through.

Back on the surface, Trunks managed to keep Black and Zamasu at bay. By the time the smoke cleared, the others had since fled the scene. Zamasu noticed the lack of people and gave Black an uneasy glance.

"Strange, I thought I heard them over there just a second ago." Zamasu squinted to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but no, everyone else had just vanished. Black took notice of this too and they both realized that none of the mortals were here other than Trunks.

Black was just as confused as Zamasu."What the? Where did they go?" They weren't there and Black couldn't sense them anywhere.

Trunks smirked confidently, there was no way this was going to fail."Oh, you mean my friends? They are safe, they managed to flee back to the past while I kept you two distracted!" It was a lie,but it was a good lie. It sounded believable and foolproof.

Both gods shouted in unison."What!?" This wasn't what they had expected at all! They weren't supposed to escape again!

Black shook his head in disbelief."This can't be! There is no way they escaped us that easily! I can't believe it!"

Zamasu tried to sense them, only for his eyes to widen when he found nothing."I think we may have to believe it Black. They are gone, I can't sense them anywhere." Zamasu couldn't pick up any ki signatures of the others, it was like they disappeared off the radar.

Black cursed before turning to Trunks with a maniacal grin."We'll get them next time. Right now, I wouldn't be so concerned with your friends. You on the other hand are in much more danger than any of them! Since your friends bailed out on you, that means poor little Trunks is all alone. You have no one else to save you now!"

"Black, quit monologuing and just finish the job. He isn't going anywhere." Zamasu was getting tired of Black's mouth and just wanted him to shut up. Just finish the job and make it quick and painless. This was getting annoying.

Black crossed his arms with the feeling of victory already washing up on him."Fine. So Trunks, any last words before we kill you? Well, I'm going to kill you, I'll take far more joy doing the deed myself."

Trunks grinned."Yeah. I do. In fact, I have one last thing to tell you before I die." Yeah right, Trunks wasn't planning on dying just yet. He still had a few thing to live for. Hopefully this worked. All he needed to was get them to fall for the bait.

"Oh? What is this? A confession about how you sinned to the gods? Is this really what my divine ears have been blessed to hear?" Black was kind of hoping for it to be this one.

Trunks shook his head with his eyes closed."Haha, no. Something much better. Are you ready?"

Zamasu wasn't sure what Trunks was getting at and Black seemed to be a bit confused. They nodded their heads, Zamasu being a bit more reluctant than Black.

Trunks knew it was now or nothing, he chose the best idea he could think of. He remembered hearing the name before, hopefully this would scare them. With a large grin on his face, the half saiyan spoke the words. Pointing dramatically, he screamed. "Look, LORD ZENO!"

Zamasu and Black paled, now both expressing fear in their eyes. They immedailty whipped around. "WHERE!?" Their eyes searched the area for the god, only to find nothing. Black's fear evaporated at he turned around."Hey, wait a minute...there's nothing here!"

Zamasu turned around only to find that Trunks had magically vanished."Black...he's gone!"

Black cursed. "He tricked us! Where'd he go!"

"He's gone! He escaped!"

"Damn it, we'll find you Trunks!" Black screamed this so loud that even the dead could hear it.

Meanwhile ,down beneath the sewer...

"Sure you will…" Trunks too his change and fled. He carefully ran towards the sewer lid and slid down the escape. Trunks knew he would meet up with his group eventually, the saiyan did know the way to the resistance underground after all. Trunks secretly laughing to himself, he couldn't believe they fell for that trick! It was such a simple yet effective tactic. He lowered his ki before running off in the direction of the resistance through the sewers. They couldn't have gone far.

When the blindness wore off, Zamasu put his hand on his head since Trunks had fled,there was no point in looking for him. He would be impossible to track."I cannot believe we fell for that attack twice! We were so foolish to fall for that." Zamasu absolutely infuriated that he fell for something like that.

Black snarled darkly."I agree, I knew we should've covered out eye when he said solar. Unfortunately I didn't expect that damn attack. Remember Zamasu, we will allow ourselves to be made fools again, we will not allow ourselves to fall for that attack."

 **"** **Of course, but Black…"Zamasu's voice had gone dark and quiet."This is for justice right?"** This plan seemed a bit extreme, so he was still questioning what he was doing was the right thing. It still unnerved him at this point. The destruction was making him conflicted.

Black raised an eyebrow. Zamasu had been far too questionable about his choices."Of course, what else for?"

Zamasu remained silent before speaking."No reason." Zamasu was about to question Black, but he stopped himself. It was better to keep it to himself.

Zamasu was hoping the ends justified the means, because it was seeming like this was a bit much. It seemed like this plan was too far, he wondered if that saiyan was right. What kind of paradise would it be? He wasn't sure, Black told him his 'brilliant' ideas, but he was unsure about it until he saw it himself. He hoped they were really doing the right thing after all. This just didn't sit well wit him for some reason.

* * *

 ** **DONE! I know that was a quick update. How did I do it? Lots of typing and staying up. Don't expect it to be this early every time. My update schedule varies.****

 ** **So what do you guys think about my chapter? Tell me what you think on that review button. I want to know if I'm doing good.****

 ** **I think I got Zamasu in a reasonable light, and I think I got Trunks right. I tweaked it just right I think….I'm not sure but whatever. Tell me what you think, typical things. Fav,follow, and review. Just to stay updated on this! Did any of you notice the personality differences between Black and Zamasu, like the noticeable ones?****

 ** **Kio : Thanks, I try my best.****

 ** **That's it folks. I'll see you later.****

 ** _ **~EmeraldOverlord is out….**_** **  
**


	11. Welcome Back

**DON'T' OWN ANYTHING! AKIRA TORIYAMA OWNS EVERYTHING SO LET'S GET ON WITH IT! LET'S ROLL! HERE WE GO!**

 **Third Person POV….**

* * *

Trunks smirked wildly despite the rancid smell of the sewer, he couldn't believe how easy that was! Zamasu and Black fell into the trap so easily, it was almost believable how gullible they were!

How naive were they to have fallen for such an easy trick? Trunks had to bite back the laughter to be honest, he never thought was going to work,but it was him or them, and he obviously chose himself.

Still, Zamasu was so naive that he didn't even know what a joke was, that was kind of pathetic to be honest. He never thought someone who appeared to have lots of knowledge would fall into such an easy trap. Oh well, appearances are deceiving.

The further Trunks got, the further he noticed the light was. It was getting dimmer and dimmer, there was no way he could see through such inky darkness. It would consume him if he didn't find something. All Trunks could see in front of him was black and more black, there had to be another way to get to the resistance underground.

Going to the surface was suicidal and would give away his position, so he had to stick down here until said otherwise. Trunks began to search in his pocket, only to find nothing. Guess he didn't have any capsules he could use to help him. Damn it.

Eventually, luck was on his side at long last as Trunks stumbled upon a flashlight. Judging by the way it was left here and how dirty it was, it must've been here for years. Whoever owned it was no longer alive to complain about him using it.

Despite it being extremely old and a bit wet, it still had some batteries left original owner was wise enough to conserve the battery in the very least.

Trunks smiled, glad that someone had conveniently dropped this on the ground and flipped it on. The light exposed the tunnel and his memory started to work again, it would only be a matter of time before he stumbled upon the resistance base.

The half saiyan began to sprint throughout the narrow hallways with the flashlight shining bright. With it in his hands, he could run around the sewer without any type distractions.

Though this place was disgusting, it would lead him right to where he needed to be. The resistance couldn't be too far from here. It had to be up ahead somewhere, maybe just a few more steps...

Now that his line of sight had improved with the flashlight by his side, Trunks kept running around a few turns and twists, this continued until he arrived at his destination.

Trunks whipped out the keys he kept in his pocket and unlocked the door. The half saiyan slid the entrance open and looked around. Seeing darkness, he used the flashlight to project the room for him.

The back of resistance base looked rather dull to be honest, then again it is an abandoned subway station so what should you expect?

The door finally creaked open, revealing the secret exist/entrance to the base. Trunks coughed as his face was covered with a cloud of dust. Disgusted, he wiped his face and flashed the light around the room. Trunks just had to find that damn door.

Too bad it was located right past the old supplies, which didn't smell nice considering how awful this place was.

Trunks maneuvered his way around the supplies and made his way towards the door.

For some strange reason, Trunks could sense there was something behind another door. It was father away and it looked like it contained something valuable. Trunks was about to open the door, but after realizing he should at least check on the others, he decided to save his curiosity for later.

It had a secure lock, now normally the would just bust the door open like it was nothing, but if he wanted to be seen as an ally, opening the door politely would do just the trick.

As the rammed the keys inside and twisted the knob, Trunks was greeted by the frightened gasps of the survivors and resistance members. Trunks was confused and turned the flashlight onto them. The light revealed there pale and cold faces shaking in terror.

Bewildered by the reaction, he hoped for an amazing explanation. The half breed got none. The silence was certainly not what the had really expected when entering the base. Trunks greeted the shivering survivors and tried to comfort them, he failed miserably.

They simply stared at him like soulless ghosts, they were already so weak that it was clear they didn't have much longer on this planet. Trunks felt sure that someone here was going to die no matter how many times he tried to assure himself otherwise.

He cringed at the sight before turning his attention to the bright fire that illuminated the corner.

There sat Mai, with her rifle in hand trying to keep herself awake. Not so far away from her was the sleeping prince, who sat alone by himself as usual. Bulma slept peacefully on Goku's shoulder, with Goku seeming to like his best friend being this close to him. It kept him warm outside of the blazing fire that was in front of them. Roshi was sleeping not so far away too, it was a good thing he was a heavy sleeper or he could have woken everyone else up.

Mai, who struggled to keep herself awake laid her eyes on Trunks."Mmm...Huh? Trunks? Is that you?" She thought she was hallucinating, Trunks wasn't there before! She honestly thought he was dead, so this was certainly a pleasant surprise.

"Yeah, obviously. Must've been gone for a lot longer than I planned considering it's dark out." Trunks noticed that it was nighttime, meaning he was gone for some time. Traveling around the sewer was certainly time consuming. Whatever, it wasn't like he was dead or something.

Mai decided it was time to wake the others up, which wasn't very peaceful considering Goku and Bulma actually fell on each other when Mai yelled at them to wake up.

Vegeta twitched before regaining his composure."You better have a good reason for waking me up, I was having an amazing dream about sending Black to hell." The prince still wasn't over the fact they lost twice to the duo.

"Huh!? What's the rush?" Goku asked, rubbing head. It seemed like he had a bandage on his chest, but his lack of bruises made it clear that he and Vegeta had eaten senzu beans before hand. Good thing because they would've died by now considering their had fallen onto him and seemed rather dizzy. That wasn't what he expected in the slightest.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!? Wait a minute, Trunks?" She gasped in surprise, trying to ignore the fact she was lying on the floor. Upon seeing Trunks back, their moods immediately seemed to brighten. It was good that Trunks was alive or else they would have never heard the end of it. He was staring to worry them for some time after he hadn't come back.

Trunks grinned."Yeah, I'm back." Judging by their facial expressions, an explanation was in order. Not that he blamed them considering he was supposed to toast back there.

Trunks wasn't given the chance to explain as Goku gave him a bear hug, basically choking the life out of him."Trunks! I'm glad your back alive! We thought you were a goner!"

"Heh..yeah, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't choke me to death right now! Hugs are nice and all but your kind of killing me!" Trunks desperately tried to squirm out of Goku's grip. Goku dropped him upon seeing Trunks was pale and was losing oxygen fast.

Vegeta let out a sigh of relief."About time you back, we were wondering if you were alive or not. I was tempted to go out searching for you and to drag you back here."

Trunks laughed sarcastically."Ha ha, very funny. What an interesting way of showing your affection for me." Vegeta rolled his eyes, secretly thankful that Trunks didn't get himself killed on the way back. Trunks could tell his father was a completely heartless bastard, but his affection was certainly not what Trunks was wanting. He expected that type of reaction,but still. A 'Trunks I'm glad your alive' would have satisfied him better.

Bulma happily smiled, seeing as she was worried that Trunks wasn't coming back either."I'm glad your ok, you had us worried back there." They were concerned when Trunks hadn't returned after an hour, and it was almost two hours considering the time.

It was a relief to see that he was back to the base in one piece. Bulma was actually hesitant to go with the plan, so seeing that it worked was an amazing thing. However, Trunks didn't explain to anyone how he got away, as he only told Vegeta to leave him behind. Vegeta thought Trunks was crazy, but seeing as if they didn't leave Black and Zamasu would kill them if they didn't do anything.

Roshi seemed to approach Trunks rather slowly."How did you get away from Black and Zamasu? I thought they had you cornered back there." There was no way Trunks could escape with both of them being there, he had to have distracted them in order to get away with his life.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head sheepishly."Well, let's just say they fell for such a simple trick. "

"Like what?" They all asked. This was certainly going to be interesting.

He shrugged his shoulders."It was a trap, I basically managed to get them off guard by telling a joke to them. I'm surprised it worked, and they fell for it."

They all blankly stared at Trunks. Goku raise an eyebrow."How did that work?" That wasn't what they expected at all when they thought Trunks escaped. How could they get distracted by a simple knock knock joke?

Mai looked a bit concerned."How did that distract them in the first place? Were you trying to make them laugh hard enough to where you could slip past them or something?" They were are a bit confused how this was supposed to distract them. At best that would keep them occupied for a second before they try and kill Trunks.

Trunks couldn't help but smile as the said this."I used solar flare and took my chance to escape. It worked like a charm,by the time they regained their sight I had successfully escaped from them. I bet they were pretty embarrassed they fell for that."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh for a moment. Goku was smiling widely at this."I used solar flare on them to escape the first time, I'm surprised they fell for that again. Good thing you lowered their guard this time."

Trunks got back to being serious, knowing that Black was still a threat to his and everyone else's timelines."Yeah, but what are we going to do next time? They'll kick us to the curb if we show our faces now. What else can we do to get stronger?" They were literally stuck here until further notice.

Goku paused before answering."Training sounds nice. Maybe it could help us get stronger since we are kind of stuck here." Fleeing to the past would be suicidal, who knows if Black and Zamasu were watching out for them or were in a tight position, the only option left was to stay down here and train. It was the best thing they could think of at the moment.

"We'll have to be quiet and we can't exactly train here. Maybe we can train in another sector." Trunks however, had something else on his mind. The half saiyan never got the chance to see what was behind that door. He wanted to investigate himself, it couldn't be too big. Maybe a few supplies and some old relics of the past.

Trunks said he needed to check something out, Mai and Goku decided to follow him. Mai because she was interested in what they would find and Goku because he was bored.

Seriously, this place is rather dull and what else was he supposed to do? Vegeta was about to train with him in another part of the base, but he declined because he wanted to see what they could find. Vegeta was annoyed but decided he could train by himself until then.

Trunks opened the door and wiped out the flashlight in his pocket. The inky darkness dissipated as the bright light enveloped the room. Outside of a bunch of old dusty supplies being stored inside, there were a few bags.

This place was coated with dust and old stuff that Trunks never bothered to look through. This was an abandoned subway station, there was most likely stacks of paper stuffed inside along with other things the station would use. No one had been in here since Black came, so it was self explanatory why all the things were packed up. Must've planned to return one day. Those poor people never had the chance.

"Trunks, what did you find in here?" Goku was curious to what they were supposed to fine underground. Trunks was searching all over to try and find anything of value. Mai was searching the cupboards for anything. Goku saw nothing but dust and old things.

"I'm trying to find something of value in here."

After a few minutes, Trunks decided to stop searching and began to head toward the other door he found previously. He placed his hand on the handle, feeling the grime stick onto the steel. It was rather disgusting and he cringed at the feel. After pulling down the knob, he and the others were greeted with the dust particles entering the abandoned sector the station.

Trunks noticed how dark it was and flashed the light in the room. Outside of a bunch of old boxes, there was nothing that stuck out. However, he was certain there was something hidden within this place, they just needed to look harder.

"Guys, you can leave if you want. I'm better off on my own." This flashlight was better off used for one person rather than three. He felt better if he searched for the item himself. He had a feeling that there was something of value down here.

Goku seemed a bit disappointed, but he understood and sighed."If you say so Trunks."

Mai shrugged."Ok, you have fun with that. Call back to us if you find a ghost." She and Goku left seeing as there was nothing to captivate the attention with. If Trunks found something all he had to do was yell, which wouldn't be too hard considering how much saiyans love to yell all the time.

Trunks groaned, this was going to be harder than he thought. He turned the flashlight towards the back of the room. Trunks began going through the boxes, when something caught his eyes. Something large was hiding underneath all these boxes.

He narrowed his eyes before shining his light on the boxes and began to remove them one by one. Trunks let a gasp when he saw something hidden away. It was a entrance to go even lower in the depths. Trunks had to be honest, he wasn't sure what he was going to find down there, but maybe it would be more supplies.

Trunks gulped before undoing the locks and opening the door. The flashlight flickered, this thing wouldn't last forever. Hopefully it lasted long enough to where he could safely get out of here without causing a large mess.

Trunks slowly descended down the creaky steps before feeling the door slam shut behind him before it a click was heard. He was about to break the door down,but seeing as he didn't want to cause any damage, he decided to leave it alone. He could get out later.

He turned to see something different. He was stunned to see old blueprints and as he inspected them,he saw a familiar name near the edge of blueprint. He shone the light on it to make it easier on his eyes. Trunks felt his jaw drop as his hands became shaky upon seeing the name of the person who made this.

Fear crippled him as he realized who used to own them... **Dr. Gero.** The name of the android was the destroyed Android 1. It was archaic data considering that android had since been disposed of years ago. He figured the android had been scrapped for technical difficulties that Gero found them to problematic to keep around. The design was rather sketchy and he was unsure what gender the android was. It looked androgynous, and had the look of a person in their mid twenties. The clothes looked normal, and could pass as a human if it weren't for the heartless eyes the cyborgs were known for.

That name sent a icy chill down his spine. That monster had been dead for decades, but he was the reason that this entire thing had occurred.

The reason his mother resorted breaking the law by using the time machine in a desperate attempt to beat the androids once and for all. The reason so many separate timelines had been created from his use of the time machine.

 **The main reason the androids even existed at all!**

That monster may have died from his creations, but he got the last laugh seeing as all this chaos and destruction had been caused over the years.

His hands were trembling as he held the paper in his hands. He squinted upon seeing the model, it rather old considering how long it has been. This place must've been used to hide the androids at one point. He narrowed his eyes upon seeing the red ribbon army insignia plastered on the wall. The merge sight made his jaw clench.

This place had been abandoned for years, whoever was here last must've been a hurry considering all of the papers were scattered across the ground. This place must've been a hideout for Gero in his spare time and whoever else was down here. Trunks began to inspect the boxes, hoping for something of value inside.

He narrowed his eyes upon seeing an open cart, something made of fabric was inside. He coughed as the dust flew into his face. Inside was some old uniforms of deceased fighters from the red ribbon army. He tensed as he placed the boxes back. Whoever used to own them no longer needed them anyway…

He decided to open another box, seeing more old blueprints inside. He narrowed his eyes, it was the blueprints to Android 18 and Android 17.

He growled before crumpling the papers into a ball and ripped it to shreds. Just in case someone as diabolical as Gero came along to rebuild them, they wouldn't be able to. The Androids don't need to be rebuilt, he has enough problems on his one needed to know about this anyhow.

Trunks raised an eyebrow upon seeing the designs."Gero must've had a lot of time on his hands if he managed to make all these blueprints. I wonder how he kept this all a secret anyhow."

He still didn't know that at this point. Maybe most people thought Gero was dead or they just didn't expect him to make such monstrous machines.

Whatever the reason, no one predicted the Androids coming and trashing everything in sight. He was glad the cyborgs were gone, but at the same time, he felt as though if they had killed Gero sooner none of this would have happened. If only his timeline wasn't doomed to this fate.

Trunks snarled, all because of that man and his grudge against Goku everyone was forced to suffer. Sometimes he wished he traveled to before Gero got the chance to build the cyborgs so he could kill him to prevent this from happening.

His mother instructed him not to go that far into the past, fearing he might get lost in another timeline or he might do something that could change the course of history in a negative way. Sometimes he regretted not disobeying her, but knowing that this was not the time, he put the thought away.

He began to search through the old blueprints stored inside the next box, each containing the designs of the scrapped Androids. He skimmed through, seeing the files of the Androids. On his way through, all the files of the scrapped androids were available. The numbers 1-7 and 9-20 were found.

He even saw the specific model of Android 13 and his posse. Gero thankfully never got the time to create them or at least, unleash them out into the world. However, someone was missing. The Android that was supposed be called,'Android 8' was missing from the pile. His file wasn't available. It seemed someone had been in here and had stolen the file.

He sighed."Hmm….Android 8 is missing from this pile. I wonder if Gero took this one to the grave." He wouldn't be too concerned, but it was odd that very other file for the androids was there except Android 8's blueprint. However, Trunks into consideration that someone must've been here recently considering the papers found earlier. Maybe someone was looking for these for some reason.

"Someone must've been here before me. I wonder who it was." The person was most likely dead, but they must've had enough time to visit this place. It wasn't known to the locals clearly, so who knows who went down here.

Trunks continued exploring when he managing to trip over a rock. After getting up, Trunks realized that something interesting was in front of him. When he flashed the light ahead he saw a large container covered by a sheet. His eyes lowered, knowing that something was inside. The light was getting dimmer and it was only a matter of time before he ran out of battery power.

He decided to conserve the power and once he was close enough, he dimmed down the settings to lower the brightness. He made out a window and he had to stand on his toes in order to reach it. He took a peak, at first seeing nothing but the other side of the container. Trunks thought it was just an empty pod and was about to leave,but something caught his eye.

The half breed pushed his head against the window, only for his eyes to widen in terror as the face of a monster was visible. It looked human for a minute, but it had the body structure equivalent to a monster. It looked like a zombie! Trunks immediately allowed terror to consume him as he let out a screech.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks literally jumped away from the pod, shaking from the close encounter. He quickly scampered back, trying to distance himself from the oversized pod. The flashlight was close by his side, flickering on and off. Trunks grabbed the electronic lantern and shone the light on the pod. He made sure to step away in case this thing could move.

Trunks slowly regaining composure, breathing heavily as he calmed himself down. Just as he was about to get up, he heard the sound of the door being busted open followed with footsteps rushing down to his location. They eventually made their way to his location rather quickly.

"Trunks? Why were you screaming?" It was Mai. His scream must've been loud if she managed to hear it at least two floor above from where he stood. She wasn't alone as Roshi, Goku, Bulma, and even Vegeta were rushing down to see what happened. They seemed to be confused why Trunks was screaming. Vegeta and Goku were covered in sweat, meaning they must've been training before Trunks started a ruckus.

"Trunks, where's the fire?" Goku asked this while still in a fighting stance. Clearly the was stunned when he heard that scream of his.

"Is something wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Boy, what are you screeching about? Your worst than your mother!" Vegeta felt like his ears were on fire when he heard Trunk's screaming.

Roshi remained silent, though he was clearly tired from hearing that scream. He was sleeping just a moment ago. He was about to continue to rest, but he wanted to follow the others. If something was interesting why not follow the others?

Trunks pointed to the pod with terrified eyes."Frankenstein!"

Everyone froze in confusion."What!?" That didn't make any sense. Why would Trunks say the word Frankenstein? That sounded ridiculous. What on earth was the man talking about?

Trunks was sputtering."That thing looks like Frankenstein! That creature in the pod!" Trunks was scared as he was clearly shaking. Whatever was in there wasn't pleasing to the eye. The fact Trunks literally screamed upon seeing it's' face made them hesitate.

Everyone took a moment to take in their surroundings. Goku noticed all the red ribbon army supplies and narrowed his eyes. He remembered that old man, Dr. Gero, and his attempt to murder him for some strange reason. He never liked that old man to be honest, so the fact there was still supplies from the red ribbon army made him cringe.

"Why is there a bunch of red ribbon army junk? I thought this trash was disposed of." Goku thought that the red ribbon army died with Gero, so the fact there was still supplies left made him unnerved.

Bulma saw a few papers and looked over the blueprints of the androids. She narrowed her eyebrows."These blueprints still exist? Wait a minute….one of the designs are missing!"

"Which one?" Mai asked, taking sudden interest in the blueprints. It seemed all the attention went towards Bulma.

"The android with the number eight is missing. Their blueprint is not here like the rest. Wait, where are Android 18 and 17's file? They should be here…" Bulma noticed that it seemed like they were there previously, but now it was gone.

Trunks lowered his head."I…tore the blueprints to pieces." He didn't want anyone to rebuild the androids. Just in case anyone explored this part and thought it would be a good idea to create the cyborgs. It was preventing a disaster from ever happening again.

Bulma sighed."That explains a lot. But the Android 8 file is missing, unless you ripped it to shreds." She gave him an incredulous look.

"No, I was searching through the files and I couldn't find it. It's probably in the piles of papers over there or it was destroyed previously. I'm not sure, all I know is that there is some kind of monster inside that pod."

Goku almost smiled, Eighter was one of his friends. Maybe that what was inside that pod, he did look like that creature people call 'Frankenstein'. "Why don't we open the pod? It could be something good inside, right?"

Trunks jaw dropped completely."Are you kidding? It could be an android that we need to destroy!"

Goku glared at him."Trunks, let's at least see who it is before we attack. I bet whoever is in here is weaker than us so we won't need to go all out."

The others felt a bit hesitant opening the pod, but decided that they had nothing else better to do for the time being. Trunks swallowed his saliva before taking a stand towards the pod and grabbing the handle. He closed his eyes as the lid to the door opened. Everyone leaned in as the pod emitted gas into the air.

Inside the pod was an unusually tall figure with a navy blue jacket and pants with a lighter shade of blue for his undershirt. Dark shoes and light blue socks, it was clear this man had been here for a while considering it would be unusual to where what he was wearing now. He had a stitch on his forehead with another under his eye.

Goku felt himself beam up with excitement."Eighter!"This was a miracle! The big lug was alive after all this time! The guy must've been down here for a while considering how much time has passed!

Roshi smiled, he heard Goku mention him before at one point."So he is still alive? I'm surprised." He hadn't seen the Android in years, he always figured because he couldn't be sensed he was wandering the planet somewhere.

"Who?" Trunks asked. He never heard of the name Eighter before.

"Remember that Android 8 file that was missing from the folder? This is him! Even in one piece!" Goku smiled, he hadn't seen Eighter in years! The fact the future version of him was alive made him feel overjoyed.

Trunks began to stutter."Y-You mean he is actually an android!? We need to destroy him!" Yeah, still traumatized from the androids. Even after all these years you could hardly blame him for being paranoid.

Trunks prepared a blast, just enough to kill the Android, only for Goku to swat his hand away. Trunk's blast ended up reflecting off the wall, turning it into a giant hole. Goku frowned and blocked Trunk's way.

"No, Eighter would never hurt anyone! You may have a grudge against the Androids, but painting all of them with the same brush is ridiculous." Trunks wasn't buying it, and was giving a nervous glance to Goku and the unconscious Android.

Goku groaned." In my timeline, the Androids were never evil and did turn their lives around. Eighter never did any of the things your androids did, so judge him as his own person. I know him, he hates fighting! Just trust me on this."

Trunks lowered his guard and sighed."Find, don't make me regret having him around. He better not hurt anyone because his appearance is already giving me the creeps." He still wanted to keep his distance and watch to see if the Android was dangerous. Who knows what it could do.

Which was true, Eighter had a rather deceiving appearance, looking buff and tuff despite being a sweetheart. His unpleasant appearance scared Trunks, not to mention the fact he is an Android.

Mai felt uncomfortable for the same reason,but Eighter's appearance caused her to take a step back. He wasn't exactly attractive, in fact he looked rather the opposite. One could mistake him for an exact replica of Frankenstein had one not none any better.

Mai gave Goku a look."Are you sure he is even stable? This guy looks pretty old. Your friend is an old model, he might not work as good as he used to."

Goku shrugged."Androids don't age as far as I'm aware of. At least, not like we do. I doubt his quality decreased that much over the years." Eighter didn't look any different from when Goku saw him last, meaning he didn't age like the rest of them did.

Being around Android 18 and seeing that his appearance never really changed made him question how they aged. Eighter didn't look any different from when he saw him last time, meaning this must apply to him. Androids don't seem to age physically, so Eighter could be a hundred and look just as he did when he was created.

Bulma told them to shut it."Guys, look, I think he is waking up! Quiet!"

Everyone turned to see Eighter's eyes creak open. Eighter groaned before turning his head. He saw blurs in front of him and the room was dark. He tired to focus, but all he could see were colors moving around him. As his vision slowly got better he heard a familiar voice calling for him. Wait a minute, that voice sounded rather familiar….

Eighter's eyes snapped awake upon hearing his name being called and took in his surroundings. He saw mostly strangers. A raven haired woman with a gun in her hand. A blue haired man with a sword, a black jacket, and red scarf. A woman with azul hair and bright eyes in a white lab coat. A raven haired alien with spiky hair standing up with a scowl on his face. An old man with a beard. And….Goku?

Goku noticed that Eighter was staring at him specifically, meaning he did recognize him inside. Whether it was from the identification installed in his brain or because of his memory, he still saw him!

"Eighter! It's me! Do you recognize me?" Goku went up to Eighter and gave him a hand out of the pod.

Eighter was quiet at first, before finding his voice."Goku? I thought you were dead."

He had been in that pod for as long as that faker had been on the loose. That monster tarnished Goku's name and Eighter hated himself for not being able to do anything. However, this was clearly Goku, the real one.

 **But how?**

Goku had been dead for the past three decades of the heart virus and now he was magically here?

Goku took a deep breath."Well, you see, I'm not your Goku." This was going to take some time to explain, so shortening it down would make his life easier.

Eighter didn't understand."What?"

"Eighter, the Goku from this timeline has been dead for quite some time. I think he has been dead for three decades. Because Trunks intervened, I'm alive in my timeline. If my friend hadn't gone back in time, I'd be a goner." Goku said this while motioning to Trunks, who was still iffy about Eighter's presence.

Trunks sheepishly smiled as the larger man stared at him before giving him a handshake. Trunks felt awkward considering Eighter's hand was huge and he felt himself being shaken as he congratulated him.

Eighter smiled at him, glad that someone helped save Goku in another time."Thank you for saving Goku. My Goku has been gone for years now, but it is good to see my old buddy back again even if he isn't from my time. However, I think your all aware of the menace that has plagued our timeline, correct?"

Trunks frowned."Thanks...Yeah, Black has been an issue for us. He is really tough. We might be staying down here until we can think of a plan to defeat him." That was putting it rather lightly, but it was still true.

Mai decided to intervene."We need all the help we can get, so would it be so much for you to help protect the survivors?" Eighter seemed like a gentle guy, and while Mai and Trunks didn't completely trust him because they had a thing against Androids, they were sure he was harmless judging by him enthusiasm to greet and thank them for their help. Besides, he could act as a bodyguard for the survivors if he is needed.

The large Android nodded."I would love to. I despite fighting, but I will gladly do everything in my power to protect the weak from those who use their strength for the wrong purposes."

Trunks was stunned, looks like they had another ally on their side."Well, I guess you can don't hurt the survivors, they are a bit fragile and shaken at the moment. Things haven't been going so well."

"Don't' worry, I'll be gentle with the survivors. Hopefully they don't react badly to the fact I'm an Android."

Bulma grimaced."About that….did you forget the whole issue with the Androids? You knew the damage Eighteen and Seventeen caused all those years ago?"

Eighter lowered his eyes."Oh. I almost forgot. I can see why they will be slow to trust me, but I hope they will warm up to me as the time passes."

Mai shrugged."I'm sure they will because you are staying with us. We could use some extra hands considering how rough this timeline is."

Eighter nodded."I don't mind helping those in need. I may detest fighting,but I will help protect the weak from the strong. Considering the risks, I believe we need all the help we can get."

Goku gave Eighter a big hug."See? I told you this guy had a heart of gold! He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Eighter smiled slightly as he returned the favor. Trunks couldn't help but feel the guilt kick him, maybe some of the Androids were good. He only remembered Android 16 being good and sacrificing himself, but he never thought it extended to the other ones, especially the older

models.

Everyone lead Eighter upstairs, leading to the rest of the resistance. Trunks opened the door and showed EIghter to the survivors, who jumped at his introducing him, the older folk felt a shiver run down their spine upon hearing he was an Android. The children were intimidated by his large appearance and were unwilling to approach.

Trunks attempted to ease the tension."Woah, guys, calm down. Eighter may be an Android, and trust me, I thought Frankenstein over here was pretty scary and might be a threat at first. However, he is harmless, he wouldn't hurt anyone. That is why I'm placing him around you guys to make sure you have a proper bodyguard. Just in case things go bad."

There was still tension, the older people and the soldiers were not trusting Eighter. Some of the small children decided to approach him, and being gentle, he held their hand and assured them that they would be ok.

The adults were shocked that an Android was capable of being non hostile and seeing as he wasn't hurting anyone, decided to at least give him the benefit of the doubt. As long as Eighter didn't hurt anyone there was no reason to dispose of him.

The others smiled, at least they had another helper at their side. However, there were still other concerns that needed to be brought up. With Eighter getting along with residents, they still had bigger issues to worry about. Such as how they were supposed to deal with Black and Zamasu in the next fight.

Trunks coughed."Guys, can I ask something? What are we going to do when it comes to facing Black and Zamasu again? Black is too strong and Zamasu literally won't take any damage. Two extremes that if aren't sorted out will lead to our demise."

Roshi paused before opening his mouth."You know, it may be an old idea, but if I had the mafuba, maybe we could seal Zamasu away and deal with Black. Without Zamasu, Black would have to take damage all by himself and it would make fighting easier."

Vegeta scoffed."How are we supposed to seal him away? Trust me, I'm sure all of us want to, but what can we use to get rid of him since Zamasu can't actually die?" The prince was bringing up a point, Zamasu's immorality would make it impossible to get rid of him permanently.

Goku paused before rummaging through his pocket, inside he pulled out the mafuba. He had brought it with him because he was slightly paranoid that something would happen this time when they went to the future."Is this the mafuba?"

Everyone was stunned Goku managed to bring the one item they needed. Roshi examined the bottle before confirming that this was the real mafuba. He was somewhat proud his student was smart enough to bring something like that along with him for the ride. It was definitely useful in a time like this.

Roshi nodded his head."Wow, I'm amazed you actually brought it. I'm proud of you, however, do you know how to use it?"

The goofball frowned."No. I just brought it with me just in case we needed it." He was just a bit paranoid wouldn't go so well, and in that case his prediction was proven right. However, this could be useful.

"Well, I might as well teach you the evil containment wave, because if we don't deal with Zamasu we won't be able to deal with Black. Zamasu's immortality being taken out of equation would make dealing with Black easier."

Mai spoke up."Yeah that sounds great and all, but I doubt Zamasu is stupid enough to get himself sealed away. Anyway we could get him to fall for it?" Zamasu was definitely smarter than that. How were they supposed to seal him away?

"We have to get Zamasu alone and then seal him away as quick as possible. Hopefully Black isn't alerted of Zamasu ki's disappearing."

Trunks seemed hesitant with the plan."Black's crazy not stupid. The bastard will definitely notice Zamasu's ki disappearing. We just have to hope we can keep Black distracted so he can't go to Zamasu's aid."

Roshi lowered his head, wiping the sweat forming from his head."That's our best bet. I believe I'll be able to teach both Gokuthe move if you want."

Vegeta huffed."We have time, there is no way in hell we are going to fight Black and Zamasu right now. That is just asking for death. Go on, teach him them you old fossil, just make sure that thing works. It hasn't been used in a while so I doubt it is as accurate."

Roshi narrowed his eyes."I know what I'm doing, Vegeta. Kami, I forgot how arrogant you were, you've been dead for decades in this timeline. I almost missed you. Almost."

Vegeta snarled."The feelings mutual, we still have you in out timeline and your just as irritating. Just do your job and teach the half breed and Kakarot the stupid move so we don't have to be in this horrible timeline."

"Vegeta, that's just rude!" Bulma pouted, sure she knew this timeline was trash but she was still trying to be respectful to Trunks.

Vegeta rolled his eyes before replying to his wife."This place is a disgrace! It's literally on it's last legs. Even if we beat Black, this timeline is still going to be in shambles."

Everyone hated to admit it, but this timeline wouldn't last long regardless. Even if they won, this place almost destroyed, even Trunks was considering going to another place that was suitable for life. He loved his timeline, but sometimes you had to look and see it's flaws.

Bulma lowered her eyes."Even if that's the case, we still save the people here. Or rather what's left of them. They won't last long in these conditions. We need to hurry." The survivors were weak, it was only a matter of time before they would die.

Trunks sighed."True, but learning the mafuba might be our best. We might be able to overwhelm Black if we got all out on him. Without Zamasu taking the damage, it would make our life easier by forcing Black on the defense. Hopefully we can kill him and place Zamasu somewhere where he can never bother us again."

Roshi nodded."However, we still need a test subject in order to make sure Goku learns the move properly."

Everyone quickly turned to Trunks, giving him a specific look. The realization dawned on him and Trunks immediately began shaking his head frantically.

Trunks began to back away as Goku's smile widened."Oh no….no no no no no. We are not going this route, I refuse to be a test subject! What do I look like? A guinea pig?"

Bulma tried to plead with her son."Trunks, please understand that we are in a desperate situation. Just let them use the mafuba on you. Look, when Goku perfects the mafuba we will be certain that we can deal with Zamasu and beat Black." She gave him the puppy eyes, and after Trunks mentally hit himself hard enough, he finally found himself agreeing.

Trunks grumbled."UGH! Fine. I'll be your stupid test subject." A joyful cheer left the gangs mouths. Trunks gritted his teeth."Why do I have to be the test subject!? Why me?" He was only doing this for the people. He didn't want to be the punching bag.

Mai tried to comfort him."Don't worry, it's for the better. Besides, I doubt it is that painful." She was trying to cheer him up, and she failed miserably judging by Trunk's facial expression.

Trunks gave her an annoyed look before sighing. He narrowed his eyes before heading towards Roshi and Goku. Vegeta wanted to watch and said that they should go in a separate room. Vegeta lead them away towards another room farther away from the survivors.

"Ok boy, just stand right there and let Kakarot do the work." Trunks was led into the middle of the room, feeling hesitant knowing that he was being used as a test subject.

Roshi carefully instructed Trunks to stand in the center."Alright Trunks, I want you to relax and stand completely still. That way, Goku can perform the move right."

Trunks whined."I don't wanna. This is going to suck." He highly doubted that being sealed away was going to be painless.

Goku called out to him."Trunks, it's for the greater good!" They needed to know this move in order to get rid of Zamasu and deal with Black. It would be easier dealing with them separated, they had strengths and weaknesses, meaning if they were separate defeating them would be easier. Zamasu didn't have Black's strength and Black wasn't immortal, meaning the bastard could still die.

Trunks grumbled."Greater good my foot! You say that while your about to sealed into a bottle!" He was still angry he had to be the one to test it out. He would much rather not be the first one to get sealed away. Why did he have to be the unlucky one?

"What was that?" Goku didn't catch what he said. He had his doubts that it was nice.

"I-I erm...um...Could you please just do the move already! I'm not getting any younger and neither are you. Just get it over with." Trunks mentally and physically prepared himself for the incoming attack. He clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut.

Goku smirked, now he was all set."Trunks is ready! Let's give it a try." Goku did remember how Roshi used it before and took his stance. Vegeta questioned how this was supposed to seal Zamasu away and considering Trunks was being the unwilling test subject, he wondered if it was going to work right. It did seem like could backfire.

Goku began to glow with a blue outline wrapping around his body. He narrowed his eyes before putting his hands in the air."Evil Containment!"

Trunks was confused until he felt himself being pulled in a tornado. It was like he was being ripped in two and being swirled around. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" This was the worst pain he felt in his entire life. It was like being torn in two yet still somehow being connected to your body.

'It's working! I think!' Goku's joy was short lived as he was having a hard time concentrating.'Damn it, this is so hard to do! This is going to take a while!'

Goku struggled to keep Trunks up in the air before he quickly lowered him down to the jar. Or rather, he attempted to, because Trunks missed the jar."What? Come on, how did I miss that?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE TEST SUBJECT ANYMORE!" Trunks was literally screeching at the top of his lungs as he was sent flying to the wall. Trunks literally made a large hole in the wall, one half of his body was visible while the other wasn't. His backside was exposed, but his face wasn't visible from the darkness.

Roshi, Vegeta, and Goku sweatdropped. Goku let out a sigh of disappointment, this was going to take some time. This was going to take a while.

Vegeta tsked."Kakarot your aim is horrible." Not that he was being wrong, considering he sent Trunks flying into the wall.

"You think I didn't notice? Yeah, we are going to be here for some time…" Well, it doesn't always work the second time, it won't hurt to try it again, well him specially. Trunks was an entirely different view.

Roshi was cleaning his glasses."Goku, try working on your aim by focusing. You aren't going to get it the first attempt."

"I know, but this is harder than it looks. We definitely need to work on this more. Anyway, Trunks?" The blue haired saiyan pulled himself out of the wall, rubbing the back of his head as it was exploding in pain. That was like going in a ride that spun you around and tore up your body for a long time. It felt awful and his body ached. He slid to the ground.

"Uh….what?" His world was spinning at a mad pace. His eyes were swirlies and it was clear he wasn't completely there in the head.

Goku tried to break it lightly."We need to try the move again."

Trunks collapsed on his back as his face fell."WHAT!? AGAIN!?" Trunks groaned."NO! I DON'T WANNA!" The pain was still there and it was burning. He had to go through that pain again!? This was going to be harder than he thought!

Vegeta scoffed."Suck it up, we need to know this move so we can get rid of Zamasu. Just quit whining, it should only take around maybe...ten more attempts."

Trunks fell onto his back again."UGH!" Not again! He didn't want to do this anymore!

Goku nervously laughed."Don't worry, Trunks! We will get there eventually!"

Trunks slammed his head against the metal floor."I'm starting to regret my life choices."

Goku smiled."Don't be that way, it'll before you know it!" Goku would get the mafuba, eventually, after many attempts, maybe. It depended on how well he did. Trunks was uncertain if he wanted to do this anymore.

"Say so for yourself." He grumbled before forcing himself back to his feet. This was going to be a long day….

After getting a few complaints from Trunks and getting everyone back in position, Goku decided to try it again. He used the mafuba again, this time swaying to the left, causing Trunks to fly into the wall, leaving a hole from where his face was. Only his face was hidden from view.

Vegeta and Roshi gave each other uneasy glances. Vegeta saw his son literally having his head stuck in the wall and it seemed like Goku was a long way from accomplishing the trick. Vegeta tensed before turning to Roshi."How long is this going to take?"

"Give it at least a dozen more times before he starts to get it."

"Well, we are going to be here for quite a while." Vegeta was beginning to count down how many hours they were going to be here.

"Here we go." Roshi began to tug at his glasses and pulled out an old chair. This was going to be something. He hadn't seen anything like this in years, might as well get some type of entertainment considering there was no good channels on.

"Ok Trunks, let's try it again!" Goku exclaimed, hoping that he was going to get it right soon. A whine was heard from behind the wall, most likely Trunks, who was seeing the pattern after only two attempts.

Both the old man and prince gave each other looks. This was certainly going to take a while. Not only because Goku was a slow learner,but because of how long the move took to take place.

 **And it did.**

During the process of accomplishing the move. Many screams of terror and pleading were heard.

By the time Goku got the mafuba right, there was at least two dozen holes in the wall, the last couple of attempts were really close, but he just missed by a hair and sent Trunks crashing into the wall. At this point, the room looked like cheese, having so many holes inside the room.

"Ok, Trunks, one more time. I swear, I'm so close! You know what they say! Twenty fourth times the charm! I think..." Goku just needed to get Trunks inside the mafuba, he was so close! It was almost complete, just one more attempt.

"My face hurts!" I don't want to do this anymore!" Trunks removed his head from the wall, it was twenty fifth hole that had been installed.

The raven haired saiyan begged with him."Trunks, I promise I'll get it right. Just let me do it one more time and you will never have to do this again!"

Trunks swore that if it weren't for the people he wouldn't be putting himself through this much suffering. After forcing his feet forward, he crossed his arms with an annoyed expression."Just do it already."

"Alright. One more time!" Goku got serious and quickly glanced at the mafuba and Trunks. He narrowed his eyes before getting in position. With a fierce yell, he said."EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE! HA!" He focused his energy that flowed through his veins before swaying his arms in the direction of the mafuba.

Trunks screamed in surprise as he was lifted up and met with the same pain. Something was different as when twisting and turning, he felt himself being flung straight into the bottle. He screeched as he was forcibly sucked inside the jar.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" It was incredibly painful. His screams were cut off when the jar's lid was placed on top to mute him.

Goku, just to make sure it worked, put the lid on and laced a string around it. He felt a sense of pride wash over him, after so many failed attempts he managed to seal Trunks away.

Goku smirked before turning to Master Roshi."Hey, Roshi! Did I do it right?"

Roshi nodded."Yeah, pretty much. Now all you have to do is try it out on Zamasu. Make sure you bring that string with you, just to make sure he stays in there permanently. Once you do that the enemy is no longer a problem."

The naive saiyan cheered."All right! Finally, glad that's over with." That took way too long, the holes in the wall were self explanatory.

Goku was about to walk off, but Vegeta stopped him. He turned to see Vegeta looking rather agitated as he glanced at the mafuba.

The goofball raised an eyebrow."What's worng Vegeta?"

He coughed."Kakarot, I believe you are forgetting someone." Vegeta pointed to the mafuba and Goku hit himself upon realizing that he forgot Trunks! Poor old Trunks was still trapped, and to think he was just going to leave him like that too!

"Oh! Sorry about that. I think I should let Trunks out!" To Goku's surprise, it was taking some time for the mafuba to release Trunks. After a few minutes, Trunks popped out of the bottle, sweating and huffing, clearly out of breath.

Trunks gasped for air, clearly taking in his surroundings."Phew….huff….huff...Did it work? Please tell it worked."

Goku smirked."No, we may have to try it again." Vegeta and Roshi gave him a look, but then they realized what Goku was doing and smiled.

Trunks literally fell on his face."COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK!" He was staring to lose his damn patience at this point.

Goku smiled, resisting the urge to laugh."Just kidding!"

Trunks let out a sigh of relief."Phew! You almost had back there, I was about to rage quit."

"I'm not cruel. I was just playing with you." Goku turned serious."However, we still aren't ready for Black. We need to train before we jump into the fight."  
Vegeta nodded."Kakarot is bringing up a fair point, however, I think training here might be a bad idea." This place was already destroyed, maybe somewhere farther out would suffice. Trunks sighed before turning to his father. They needed to train.

"Why don't we check on the others first before we go?" Trunks wanted to see how the others were doing. They all went to where the survivors, Bulma was giving them the remaining capsules while Mai and Eighter were helping the children.

Trunks waved to them."Hey guys! We did it! Goku finally accomplished the move!"

Bulma perked up and smiled upon seeing them return."You did! Great job, Goku! I knew you could do it!"

Goku felt a large smile tug at his lips."Thank you, Bulma! Your the best friend ever! I'm glad your providing for all these people!"

Bulma pointed to her left."Thank Mai too, shes doing what she can to help these survivors!"

Mai shook her head."No thanks needed. I'm just doing my job." She was just doing what she could to protect the people from Black even it it wasn't much. She was still trying to provide food to those in need. At least Bulma was there to make her job easier.

Bulma smirked."Come on, Mai. Allow yourself to be thanked for something. You deserve it for all this hard work!"

Mai pulled back a strip of hair that was in her face."I guess. I'm just doing what I feel is right. Someone has to help out after all. We just need to survive and win."

Bulma frowned."Winning is going to be harder than it sounds." She turned to the others."Right guys?"

"Yeah…." Everyone knew from personal experience that the battles were never easy. From Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta himself, Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu and so one, the battles never came easy. They always held some price, whether it was death or emotional trauma, everyone came out of the battles having learned something from that.

"Great, because right now, If Black and Zamasu have their way you know what that means?" BUlma gave them a look.

Trunks nodded."Yeah, a one way ticket to heaven and hell depending on the person." Trunks gave a specific look towards Vegeta. Vegeta returned the glare back and snarled at his son."You better not be implying what I think you are implying."

Trunks faked his innocence."Oh that's ridiculous, you obviously aren't suitable for hell despite the fact you used to work for a giant lizard who ruled over planets for money."

Goku coughed."Trunks, bad timing. Delving into that topic might end up with you getting slammed against the wall."

"Fine. But we still have a problem. What do we do against Black? Unless we contain them in this bottle together I doubt it will work. Black is tough to kill."

Goku narrowed his eyes."We get stronger by fighting each other and training. Black was kind of taking advantage of the zenkai boots by using us to get stronger. Even now, we managed to get stronger through our fights. We just need to be stronger so we can send Black to the underworld where he belongs."

Vegeta smirked."I'm game. If it involves kicking Black's face to the ground then I support your idea for the time being. We just need obtain more power so we can kick Black to the depths of hell."

"Agreed. Shall we start training?" Trunks asked, pulling out his sword. It was time to train for the hope of the future.

"Sure. Hopefully those in the past won't notice that we have been gone for two days." They had been fighting yesterday and were training today. Two days since they had arrived. Hopefully no one will notice they were gone.

"I doubt they will notice. At least I hope they don't." Goku didn't want anyone to worry about them. It would be a bad idea if anyone got worried about them. Hopefully they won't be long.

Vegeta crossed his arms."Let's go. We don't have all day to prepare. Get your ass in here, boy! We have a narcissist to kill."

Trunks sighed."Sure, making it sound so easy…" Trunks followed the older saiyans into a another room as they took their time to train. They needed to fight, or else they would die trying to defend this timeline and the others with it.

It was getting dark, and it was almost the third day they were here. Three days down, maybe a few more to go.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...Back In The Present Timeline….**

* * *

Gohan narrowed his eyes as he was bombarded by another annoying voicemail. His father hadn't responded to his calls and he couldn't sense him anywhere. The last time he sensed his father was two days ago. It seemed like Goku wasn't listening to him for some reason. He wondered if he was missing something because he hadn't seen Trunks or the others in a while. He heard about the whole 'Goku Black' thing to an extent.

The mere idea of someone using his father's body to murder countless people made his blood turn to ice. He had a feeling it was a body snatcher considering he could never think of his father doing something like this.

His father may not be the smartest person in the world, but he was a kind man with simple needs. He couldn't imagine Goku going around murdering innocent people without their being some other party involved.

He cursed, he managed to finish his work early and very attempt to contact his father had failed. He was just curious to see what they were doing about the whole Goku Black problem but he wasn't picking up. Maybe his father wasn't answering on purpose.

Gohan groaned as he looked at the stacks of paperwork at his desk. This stuff was tiring to do on a daily basis. Being a scholar was a pain at time and Gohan sometimes wished he did something else.

Having to take care of Videl and Pan while dealing with Hercule made his job stressful. He just doesn't let it seem visible to other people.

Gohan did sometimes want to fight, but his schedule always had tight deadlines that made it impossible for him to even think about it. Always having to be glued to his computer screen and not doing anything of value. He rarely saw his parents or his younger brother and it was mostly for family reunions or an emergency like another genocidal maniac trying to kill everyone. Same old stuff.

After neatly placing the folders inside the cabinet, he saw that it was rather quiet in the house. He narrowed his eyes before peeking out of the hallway. Hercule was on the couch, the man was sleeping on the couch with a bit of drool hanging off of his mouth. The remote was in his left hand, the channel was stuck on one of Hercules shows.

Gohan rolled his eyes before walking up the TV and shutting it off, it's not like Hercules would notice. Grabbing a blanket, he placed a blanket over Hercule's dormant body before leaving the room.

Next stop was Pan's room. He carefully opened the door to reveal the sleeping baby in her crib. Pan was lightly snoring, squirming in her sleep under the blanket. Smiling at his adorable baby, the half saiyan saw her eyes connect to his. He waved goodbye before shushing her. The baby was tired from moving around all day, and she smiled before falling back to sleep.

He carefully slid the door shut. Now there was only one stop left. Gohan headed towards the kings room, aka, the room he shared with Videl. He carefully opened the door the see the majestic sight of the bedroom.

The good thing about working this job was that it had money that allowed him to sleep in comfort. Not to mention the money Hercule gives to them since the star isn't exactly poor. They were always well off and Gohan always had money for the things he liked such as delisious food and some expensive items that fit him well.

He may not like his job that much, but it at least provided the money they needed to live a comfortable life. That was probably the best thing about this. He may be missing out on all the training and rough housing that he did occasionally miss, but at least he still spent time with his family.

He went inside to the bedroom to see Videl peacefully sleeping. With the covers draped around her body with the moonlight outlining her frame. Gohan learned in and gave his wife a small peck of the forehead before turning to the window. He just wanted to see what the others were doing or see if anyone else knew what his father and Trunks had gone off to.

He turned back to the open closest the was visible from here, behind many layers of business suits and plan outfits was his fighting gi. He stuffed it in the back for emergency purposes and because he didn't want to be reminded of it very day he looked in the mirror.

Hell, if he looked hard enough he might find the tattered gi he used to fight in when against Perfect Cell. The name brought nightmares and caused him great anger, though Cell may have rotted in hell he was definitely in his mind whenever he went to a fight.

Another reason he slacked when it came to fighting was that he feared someone like Cell would come along and ruin everything. He vowed to never let his pride get in the way again, and he was going to do that for everyone the next time someone came along.

With a sigh, he turned away and headed out on the balcony connected to their bedroom. Without a second thought, Gohan flew up into the sky, leaving a streak behind him. Gohan knew the way to capsule core naturally but it was rather dark outside, so he relied on the lanterns to lead him towards his destination.

Gohan's lit up when he caught sight of capsule core. The lanterns stuck out because Bulma bought those really expensive lights that were rather pleasing to the eye. The glow was much brighter compared to the ones that lit up the city around him. It was much better in comparison and helped him figure his way around.

He descended to the ground before turning. Strange, Trunks mention a time machine back when he visited, where did he go? Did they travel back in time again?

Gohan had to be honest, the idea of a time machine always sounded a bit sketchy to him. I mean, who knows what type of damage it could have caused just by existing. Sure, he knew without it his timeline would be doomed to look like Trunk's world, but something seemed odd manipulating time itself. He was sure there were consequences for doing such a thing.

 **Aw whatever, those clearly don't matter now.**

He examined the area, finding the place empty. Well, he thought it was empty until he caught sight of four short figures upstairs where the light was on. He decided to be nice, why not approach the front door?

After taking a deep breath, Gohan marched his way up to the doorstep before tapping the doorbell. The beep ran throughout the house, and after hearing scampering footsteps, Gohan was greeted by a small teenaged boy with lavender hair. He seemed rather tired and was clearly sleeping before hand.

"Ugh...who is it?" He looked up and realized it was Gohan. He hadn't seen Gohan in a fair amount of time so this was a surprise."Gohan? What are you doing here at this time?" It was rather late, so the fact Gohan was visiting at a late time was certainly odd.

"Do you know where my dad is? He hasn't been answering my calls. I noticed that old time machine isn't with you, so is he there?" Gohan remembered that that previously, Chi Chi had requested him to spend more time with his Father, saying that he wouldn't always be there and he would eventually be gone for good.

Trunks shrugged."He went to the future. I doubt he brought his phone with him. He hasn't come back with the others and it's been a couple of days. My parents and my other self went and they haven't been back. I wonder how tough this 'Goku Black' guy is if it's taking them this long to beat him."

While Kid Trunks wasn't the concerned, it seemed like Gohan felt fear wash over him. They had been gone for almost three days and hadn't returned? This imposter may have killed them at this rate! Gohan felt his breath hitch."Um...Trunks, you do realise that this enemy might be stronger than them right? Who knows how dangerous he is!?"

"Why are you so worried? They can come back if they need to." Kid Trunks clearly wasn't understanding the consequences, because while he knew Black was dangerous, he was sure the adults could handle it. Gohan clearly wasn't sure and was tense.

"I'm not sure they will be coming back. Who knows if they are even alive?" Gohan was worried knowing that Goku couldn't be revived if he died in the future. Especially due to the fact the Goku had quite a few deaths on his belt. Gohan remembered most of them, Raditz, Cell, Hit to an extent.

His memory wasn't as well remembering the first and last one. Raditz was blurry memory in Gohan's opinion, the best he remembered was hearing his voice when the headbutted him. Hit was sent by Goku so that death was on him. Cell was another issue and Gohan felt a burning hatred rise inside of him. The mere mention of Cell made him tense.

Trunks yawned softy."Chill, Gohan. I'm sure they are fine. They've been through a lot of tough crap before, I'm sure they will be fine. They can win this." He was sure they could turn this around if they were somehow struggling.

"I'm still not sure, they might be in danger at this point."

"Then why don't you do something? Worrying won't change anything. Why don't you drag yourself out and go train elsewhere to get stronger? Dad and Goku won't be around forever and once your one of the strongest people on earth, who do you think the invaders will go after?"

Gohan shut up."I...I...um…" He had to say, the boy was bringing up a fair point. He had slacked off during his fighting, and while he did consider going back to martial arts, his family life was holding back.

"Got nothing to say?" Trunks smiled, he had him cornered now.

Gohan stood his ground this time."I have a family. I can't leave them behind, not to mention I have a job to do." He still had to do work to provide for his family after all. His family and his job kept him from training.

Kid Trunks raised an eyebrow."Which is more important, the safety of the planet/universe or looking through paperwork?" The trap had been played, it would go better than how it went with Future Trunks.

Gohan rolled his eyes."First one, obviously." Gohan still had his common sense after all. He wasn't going to pick the ridiculous choice at this point.

"Then put your money where your mouth is fight. Sooner or later Goku and Vegeta will die of natural causes and you'll be left to carry Goku's legacy. If you want to protect your family and friends you need to get stronger." The lavender haired boy was pouting, making him look cute rather than looking serious. But Gohan was still considering his words.

Gohan was silent before putting his hand on his chin. Trunks waited for a response, only for Gohan to turn his back and saying." I'll come back here if they don't return. I want to see how they are doing if they win." Gohan concealed his face before frowning as the choices began to pile up.

 **"About what you said,I'll spend some time thinking about it. Thanks, Trunks.** " He was still going to have to get used to the fact he had to say two people's names despite being the same person.

Gohan flew off back home, no one had noticed he was gone and he slipped himself back to the bedroom. After making Videl wasn't awake, he headed toward the closest and grabbed one of the fighting gi's he purposefully kept from view. He took a deep breath before sighing. While he wasn't interested in violence, he would do what he had to in order to protect hose he cared about.

He placed it back in the closest, but this time, it was in front of the suits. He smiled for a quick second. Gohan knew he was a bit rusty, but it wouldn't hurt to wear it one day…..

He was still torn between his training and his work life and if he was going to do it how he was going to live. But right now, he needed to think. Was this really what he wanted? Because even if he wanted to train, he didn't want it to absorb his life completely. He still would like to work.

Maybe balance could be found one day, maybe it couldn't but all that mattered now was his family and this planet.

Gohan went into the drawer and pulled a picture. It was taken just after Majin Buu and all of them were in the picture. Goku, himself, Chi Chi, and Goten were all smiling happily as the sunset was shining in the back of the frame.

He then turned to the picture of Videl, Pan, Hercule and him standing and having the time of their life. He felt a warm feeling enter his heart, knowing he needed to protect this planet for their sake and everyone else's. Especially Pan's, she needed a good life, not anything that could be robbed away from her.

He will fight for his family and friends, even if it's the last thing he will do.

 **Maybe both versions of Trunks did have a point after all, you will do what you have to for your family and friends, because they won't be around forever…**

 **Speaking of which...**

* * *

 **DONE. Chapter is done.**

 **No reviews from the last chapter so I get to skip!**

 **Guys, I know it seemed random to bring Eighter in here,but trust me, he will have a role in the next chapters ahead. I just wanted some development with Gohan because I had nothing else to do.**

 **Tell me how I did with this chapter by hitting the review button down below. I'm literally always watching so I'll see what you guys say.**

 **Tell me what you think and hit those buttons to stay updated!**

 **~EmeraldOverlord is out….See ya next time!**


	12. What

**Don't own anything. Akira Toriyama owns everything. Yada yada yada….**

 **Go thank him for everything and stuff. Oh, It's time to start the chapter! Now where were we? Oh here we are…**

 **In the future….**

* * *

The trio were training hard non-stop, trying to make sure they were prepared for the fight with Black and Zamasu. It appeared that despite the bad training conditions, they were still getting stronger. Every since the fight, they grew stronger and stronger.

Not to mention they always get stronger with each fight they are in, so it's not like the battle was terrible for them in all ways.

With Goku now mastering the mafuba, they were attempting to come up with a plan to deal with Zamasu and kill Black.

Obviously, Vegeta was imagining killing Black for humiliating him, but Black was the type of threat that if not disposed of would kill them first. Dealing with him before he can get more powerful will be the goal.

Zamasu had to be alone and distracted in order for them to get close, however they knew that Zamasu wasn't stupid. He would most likely get suspicious if they tried anything. They also had little clue how they were supposed to distract the duo.

After another day, the saiyans felt as though they were ready. They had training hard and without much rest. Trunks said as long as Black was alive that peace couldn't restored, so why not get ready as fast as possible?

As time was ticking, their strength rose and they felt comfortable knowing they could take on Black. Trunks said that since he was no match for Black on his own, he would try to help out.

Vegeta didn't care, he wanted to finish Black himself, but Goku warned him not to be so cocky, knowing how Vegeta's pride usually worsened the situation by a landslide. However, they also needed a plan.

Once out of the training room, the trio noticed outside of the survivors that someone was missing. Bulma was there and was providing for the survivors like usual. Eighter was comforting the children and trying to cheer them up. Wait a second, where is Mai?

Vegeta also noticed some of the resistance fighters were missing and with Mai missing he connected the dots."Hey, boy, where's that friend of yours? She isn't here."

Trunks seemed confused as he drank some water too cool his system."Strange, I thought Mai was here. I saw her before we entered." Mai was here last time he saw her, where had she disappeared off to again?

Bulma looked up."Mai said she was going out with some of her soldiers, saying she found Black's hideout. I was trying to keep her from going knowing how easily she can get herself killed, but she didn't listen. She took some of her soldiers and left." She lowered her gaze as she waited for a reaction.

Trunks immediately tensed before slapping his hand on his forehead.

"Oh come on! Mai, why do you do stupid things!? She can't do jack to him! What does she think she's going to do? Shoot Black with a bullet and hope he dies?"

"Actually I think that was her plan. My other self made a bullet that was serval times stronger, and she plans on using it on Black when his guard is down." Bulma was notably worried and she was concerned that Mai thought this was going to work.

The swordsman felt his hope in humanity decrease."Are….are you serious?" He facepalmed before sighing."Great, that means I have to go after her to make sure she doesn't kill herself." Trunks groaned before getting his sword out.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes."Wait, shouldn't we come with you? We have a much better chance of survival than you do against Black." Trunks was no match for Black by his own, so them coming with him would make their lives easier.

The blue haired saiyan shook his head."Yeah, and Black tracks our ki down and murders us. I say that if you two come with me you guys stay a safe distance away and lower your ki. If we are spread out it'll make us harder to track."

Goku nodded."Sounds like a good idea." Goku sensed Trunks was a bit nervous, considering this was the battle of a lifetime, he had every reason to be nervous. He patted Trunks on the shoulder."Don't worry Trunks, we will be at your side back here"

"Thanks, however, I do believe I should go first. I'll get Mai out of there and we can lead them back here to finish them."

Vegeta smirked."That won't take long considering your track record."

Trunks sweatdropped."Gee, Father, the encouragement is just amazing." Sarcasm detected, levels going over 9000 already.

"Yeah, we better get going. Let's go after them."

"Great…. hopefully Mai didn't kill herself right now."

Trunks thought his friend was actually stupid for thinking that a bullet would damage Black. After seeing his Rose form, why on earth would she think that Black would be weak against bullets. It's fairly obvious Black isn't weak to that, and when was the last time bullets did any damage?

Goku nodded."We should be going. We might be able to stop Mai from killing herself."

Trunks sighed before headed toward the exist."Hope so." He took off into the air with the others following, but keeping their distance. Vegeta and Goku followed him to the city but they stayed behind,they made sure to hide their ki. They were going to be behind him, but only show their faces when the time is right.

They were going to wait for him.

Since he was going in alone, Trunks mentally prepared himself for the inevitable fight coming up ahead.

 **Meanwhile…**

Many luscious trees and forest surrounded the area. It seemed like one of the few places that wasn't destroyed. Black must've actually cared enough about the nature of this planet not decimate it to the ground. It was dark out, the indigo color of the sky was almost beautiful. Tiny dots sprinkled across the canvas along with mountains and hills. If only this world wasn't on the brink of collapse….

Despite all the forest, there was a cabin sitting smack dab in the middle of the scene. It was rather decent looking and was suitable for at least a couple of people if used. On the balcony sat the rogue duo conversing about what was on their mind.

Despite being the same person, Zamasu seemed a bit more quiet, as though he was thinking of something. Black noticed his partner's silence.

"Zamasu?" His partner perked up upon hearing his name called. Zamasu was really thinking about all the things they were doing but he wasn't foolish enough to voice his opinion on the subject directly."Yes?"

"Something on your mind?"

Zamasu sighed."Black, do you think Trunks was serious when he said the mortals retreated back to the present? I doubt they are stupid enough to come back here."

Black smirked."Of course they'll come back. They wouldn't dare leave their precious Trunks behind with his pathetic friends. They should be coming back soon. Once Goku comes back with his crew I'll get stronger and will reach higher power than ever before. They won't stand a chance."

Zamasu rolled his eyes. His other self was talking about strength and power that it seems he was beginning to forget the part about justice. Zamasu did his best to ignore this and simply shrugged his shoulders. The Kai was trying to pretend everything was fine.

"Is strength all you care about? Because that is all you have been talking about."

Black raised an eyebrow."Of course I care about other things. It's just that having strength is a crucial part to this plan."

Zamasu frowned before sipping on his tea."If you say so."

Black smirked, already feeling the victory wash up on him. It was only a matter of time before the mortals we're gone and no one would stand his way! No one can beat the power he will obtain!

The bloodlust clouded him for a moment, but it seemed every time he thought about killing the mortals the stronger this desire got. Oh well, it's only a minor set back, right?

Just as they were talking, Mai and her soldiers were trying to approach. Upon seeing the cabin, they all set their supplies down. She lowered her binoculars and narrowed her eyes.

The mustached resistance fighter turned to her."Should we get closer to them?"

Mai shook her head. "That's suicide. We can't get any closer without putting ourselves at risk."

The other soldier scoffed."As if we aren't putting ourselves at risk by being here." Yeah, considering they were relying on a bullet….

"Wait a second, can you hit one of them from here?"

She nodded."Yes." This was the plan now.

Mai requested for the bullet inside the other man's pocket, who quickly handed it over.

The bigger soldier nodded. "Good luck, Mai."

Mai pulled out the capsule and revealed a bullet inside. She held it up with a slight smile on her face.

The soldier with a neat mustache gave her a look behind his visors."Mai, what is that thing?" It looked different from the bullets the soldier saw.

"Our Bulma made it before she died. It's an energy bullet that is several times powerful than the normal ones. I think it could do the trick."

Mai clipped the bullet inside before raising her gun. She was already in position, she had to aim and then fire.

"You can turn back now, I can finish it from here solo."

The soldiers looked stunned."Are you kidding? We can't leave you here! We would rather die here than leave." These people were glad Mai could help them, so why not return the favor?

Mai thought they were insane."You'll die if they strike back!" They were rather vulnerable, and if this failed they could die.

"Mai, I think we made it abundantly clear we aren't going anywhere. We need to repay your kindness by helping out."

Mai smiled lightly before turning back to her gun. She zoomed in on her rifle to get a better view of her targets. It was a bit blurry, but she got closer she saw them in the same position as before.

She was tempted to shoot Zamasu, however, remembering that he was immortal made her reconsider that idea. It would be a waste of a bullet to aim it at him knowing his healing factor. Not to mention the fact Zamasu's position made it difficult to hit him. Black was an easier target out of the two.

Her brown eyes shook slightly, knowing this man was responsible for the deaths of countless people. She could avenge all of their deaths, here and now. She just needed to get her aim right. Mai began to pull the trigger.

Black smirked."Isn't it great, Zamasu? Once they return from the past it will be over. This will be their last day. They will never be able to go against the gods again. Our brilliant plan is almost complete, magnificent isn't it?"

Mai was pulling the trigger even harder, just a little more and it would be a hit…

Zamasu nodded but remained silent. The conversation was about to go on, but Mai had other plans.

 **Now.**

"Once they arrive we will-!" Black stopped his sentence as he heard the sound of a gun being pulled. The instincts took over as Black moved his head out of the way, just dodging the bullet flying towards his head at lighting speed.

Mai cursed as her eyes widened as the bullet missed her target by an inch. "Black dodged it!?" That isn't supposed to happen.

The other soldiers cursed."Damn it!" They were hoping it would hit him.

Zamasu immediately stood up from his chair and looked confused and bewildered."What was that!? The sound startled him as he wasn't expecting a gunshot in the middle of the woods.

Black narrowed his eyes."A sniper." Black dismounted from his chair and snarled."Those pathetic humans thought that a pathetic bullet would kill me? How foolish are they?"

"A bullet?" His counterpart turned to him with wide eyes. "How suicidal are they to even think that would work?"

Zamasu was not expecting the mortals to be foolish enough to show their faces here. They had courage, but there recklessness was quickly catching up to them.

Mai tensed as the situation worsened."Mission abort, retreat!" The resistance fighters quickly began to flee from their positions, running as fast as possible.

Black grinned manically."Suicidal enough to expose their position. I saw where it came from. We can't let them get away!"

Zamasu turned to the direction the sound had come from before going side by side with Black. "Let's put them out of their misery."

This was actually pathetic in his eyes, they were trying do hard...yet failing.

Black nodded before yelling. "Your petty resistance ends now." These annoying mortals we're starting to get on his nerves. Might as well put them down like the animals they are.

Charging up two energy spheres, the duo sent the blasts heading straight towards them. Mai and the resistance fighters cursed the blasts were catching up to them.

Mai prepared for the impact that thankfully never came."Huh? How are we alive?"

A familiar voice knocked her back to reality."I hope you have an amazing explanation because I can't keep saving you all the time."

She looked up to see Trunks had shielded them from the blasts. Trunks sent the blast back into the air as it exploded with an angry expression on his face.

"Really? What kind of idea was that? Did you think Black would die from that!?" It was obvious Trunks was annoyed at this point.

"Trunks, I'm sorry but I thought it would work. I thought if the had his guard down he could still die. I just didn't count on him dodging."

Trunks gave her a look. Mai knew she screwed up.

Trunks grit his teeth."You put people in danger over mere speculation!? You think if we knew Black could be killed by specialized bullets we wouldn't have tried that?"

Special bullet or not, at best it would only injure Black. Not to mention the fact Zamasu can heal him.

"Trunks, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just trying to help."

Trunks sighed."Mai, I know you are trying to help and I appreciate it. You have done a lot that I can't thank you enough for. However, all that bullet did was severely piss him off!"

Mai knew Trunks was bringing up a valid point, however arguing can be saved for later. It was only a matter of time before the duo came around.

"Leave now, there is not much time!" Trunks frowned before turning towards the opponent.

Mai looked hesitant, but a resistance soldier quickly made her reconsider. Mai and the resistance fighters fled, leading to Trunks transforming into his rage state. Just because he didn't feel like getting killed today. Trunks closed his eyes before blasting off into the sky towards the hideout.

Zamasu lifted his head as the saw the blast being swung away. "It appears that Trunks is back. I had a feeling he wouldn't stay in hiding."

Black smirked. "I guess he does have a death wish….why don't we go fulfill it for him?"

Black sensed Trunks coming towards them and transformed into his Rose form. Black summoned his ki blade before he took off quickly as he saw Trunks heading towards them.

Zamasu frowned."Fine. Let's go."

Zamasu followed Black not long after and they flew off halfway to meet Trunks. Trunks decided to get Zamasu out of the way by firing a large blast at Zamasu, keeping the former apprentice from attacking him. Zamasu was taken off guard and let out a yelp as he was hit.

Good thing he was immortal, so he should be fine.

Black smirked as he and Trunks clashed with their appropriate weapons. Sword and ki blade in hand. He struggled to keep Black's blade away from his face and kept his distance.

Trunks attempted to kill Black, but this obviously didn't work. They just ended up getting closer together as the intensity of the battle grew. A wave of yellow went out as their weapons collided.

Trunks snarled."Do me a favor and die!"

Black cackled wickedly at him."In your dreams!"

Black got the upper hand and kicked Trunks into the mountain, sword still in hand. Black tried to end Trunks once and for all,but that damn sword kept getting in his way! Black kept swinging until the dust surrounding his vision. Seeing the glint of the sword entering his vision, Black growled in frustration.

"That damn toy of yours won't last forever!" Black was ready to kill Trunks for toying with him like this.

Trunks quickly took off through the harsh dust with Black following his trail. Thinking fast, he swung the sword at Black, who wacked it away like it was nothing. Black was about to take advantage of this, but was never given the chance when Trunks sent a fist toward his gut.

Trunks frowned."You seriously thought that was my true plan? It was a distraction!"

Trunks began to charge at Black with all his might before punching him over and over again. Trunks wanting to try and finish this battle, and thinking fast, thought of a good idea. It sounded good, but it couldn't hurt to try.

Trunks summoned a blast as he scowled at Black."Do me a favor and drop dead from this. GALICK GUN!" He sent the blast towards Black as fast as he could, sending Black flying into part of the forest, breaking the land. Black was sent into his own house, destroying it once and for all.

Trunks continued to power up, sending Black into the rocky mountains, causing rocks to fly out of the crater.

Black was taken back by the amount of power that was sent flying in his direction, he screeched as the pain was soaring throughout from his body. Black was sent crashing into another mountain full force, unable to keep back the blast that was pummeling him down.

"DIE!" Trunks screamed as he sent the galick gun at his opponent with no mercy. Not that Black deserved mercy in the slightest, so it was fine.

Black roared in pain as the blast engulfed him entirely, the purple energy blinded his eyes. He had to continue to pump energy in his body to make sure he wasn't blown away by the attack.

Trunks heavily panted as he saw Black was in the rubble. He had a feeling that he could get up, but as long as he didn't sense anything he should be fine. That Galick Gun took a lot of energy out of him and he was already panting. This rage form was rather exhausting to be in.

He huffed and puffed, hoping that Black would stay down for the time being."I swear, if he gets back up again I'm going to be so angry…." He slowly descended down to the ground, looking for his valued possession he had carried with him for so long. He had that sword for years, there was no way in hell he was losing it now.

Trunks placed himself down to the ground, seeing his sword was only a few feet away. After slowly approaching his weapon, he examined it for any damage. Nothing that couldn't be altered, the one good thing that had happened today. He smiled for a second before noticing something in the reflection.

 **Wait a goddamn minute...OH COME ON!**

He squinted for a moment before seeing a familiar face that was only a few yards away in the forest. He groaned as he saw Zamasu's figure enter his vision."Oh for the love of kami...I almost forgot about you...almost." And here he was thinking that he might be able to leave smoothly. Just great…

Trunks turned his head."Great, with Black out of the way, all I have to do is deal with you."

Zamasu shrugged."That sounds easier said than done. Don't think your pathetic trick will work on me again." Trunks knew that Zamasu was weaker than Black, but he could still cause trouble for him now that he was weaker. He had to act fast. However, he noticed quickly he wasn't alone. He felt someone's eyes on him, and they weren't bad ones.

He smirked."Oh yeah? Well, how about these apples, Zamasu? FIRE! NOW!" It was a demand, it was now or nothing. It was die fighting or die a coward. Trunks knew his place just fine at this point.

Zamasu looked confused."Wait fire? What in the hells are you talking about? What the!?" His eyes widened as bullets were flying towards him. Zamasu was bombarded by bullets attacking him at all sides, preventing him from being able to respond to Trunks.

Normally these wouldn't bother him so much, but it was tampering with his vision and was affecting his fighting abilities. With Zamasu now being overwhelmed, Trunks took his chance to charge up a powerful move. Being on his last legs, he used the only move that could come to mind.

The Super Explosive Wave.

With Zamasu being distracted, all he had to do was keep Zamasu in this vulnerable position. Charging up the blast, Trunks was about to fire it towards Zamasu to keep him busy, only to feel a ki spike and a blade stab him from behind.

Gasping, he felt his vision turn to black as he sensed the others getting closer. It seemed like they were back at the city again, most likely waiting for Black and Zamasu. Knowing help was on the way, Trunks fell unconscious as the darkness consumed him.

By the time this happened, Zamasu was free from the bullets that were once surrounding him and relaxed. Black relieved himself and smirked."Why don't we kill him now?" The false saiyan prepared a blast for Trunks, but Zamasu interrupted him, saying they had bigger problems like the fact Goku and Vegeta were near and stronger than ever.

Zamasu shook his head."Black, we have bigger problems to deal with. Trunks will most likely die of his wounds, if he survives we can deal with him later. Goku and Vegeta are my main concern as I can sense them back near the city. Let's get over there and make sure they don't cause us any further problems."

Black sighed."Fine. Let's go give the pathetic mortals their last stand."

Black and Zamasu flew off towards the city, leaving poor Trunks in the dust. Mai and her resistance came out from the bushes and carried his body on their motorcycles back to the former metropolis. He was alive, but he wouldn't be for much longer. He had been stabbed in a vial area, it would only be a matter of time before he died.

Goku and Vegeta, along with Bulma stood in the middle of the apocalypse. Vegeta tensed upon sensing Trunk's ki was fading.

Vegeta cursed."Damn it, the boys energy can hardly be picked up!"

Bulma turned to him in surprise."What? What does that mean?"

Goku frowned." Trunks is heading towards death faster than I thought. I knew we should have done something. We shouldn't have let him go alone."

"Dying!? If he is dying why don't you do something? Beat them up already!"

Vegeta snarled."They are literally right there." Vegeta pointed up to two streaks in the sky heading in their direction. It was only a few seconds before everything happened.

Bulma immediately jumped upon seeing Zamasu and Black descend from the skies. She was in a dangerous position here! She was far too vulnerable!

"Um..bye!" Bulma quickly retreated into a crater to hide herself knowing that she weak compared to these people.

Goku and Vegeta glared at the duo as they landed to the ground. They knew this was going to be the fight for their lives. The wind howled as silence filled the battlefield.

Black interrupted the quietness by opening his mouth."It seems you came back after all. I have to admit, I was starting to get bored with Trunks. It's good to see you having your last stand over here. Though, it appears that this will be your resting place because we still have work to do, unlike the other times you won't be escaping back as this is your final resting place…"

All games had to come to an end. It was fun, but Black knew that it was time to stop toying around and get down to business. All he had to do was get rid of the mortals….

Zamasu gave them a glare. "You all better be prepared because soon, your last hour shall strike within this very moment."

Vegeta scoffed."I believe you have it in the reverse. It will be your grave! We aren't leaving until you two are disposed of!"

Black snickered."Then this world is your final resting place."

"Wrong again. We even brought a coffin just for you. It may be lacking in size, but I'm sure it will deal with you." They didn't seem to take this seriously, but that would be a mistake sooner or later.

Back in another part of the city, the other resistance fighters brought Trunks down with the assistance of Android 8, who helped lay him down on the ground without hurting him. Mai decided to give Trunks a hand by lending him a bean, and Trunks slowly began to regain his energy.

"Ugh...well, that sucked. Wait a damn minute, how am back here?" Trunks noticed he was no longer on the ground but instead back in the ruins of the city. There was no way he had gotten here without help considering he was unconscious last time he checked. Who brought him here?

Mai's voice broke into his thoughts."Trunks, we brought you back here! Eighter is amazing at carrying people, the fighters brought him to bring your body back on the way. It made our lives easier."

"Wait, the android carried me back? Great, the man's a walking backpack. Well, at least I'm alive, and the best part is that my Father and Goku are going after Black again. Meaning I don't have to do that again."

Mai smiled."Great. You sure they know what they are doing?"

"Better, they can handle it better than I can so I believe they can do it….somehow." Trunks looked rather uneasy at this point.

Mai slowly nodded."Stop making us uneasy, lets just have a bit of faith in them."

"You don't know them like I do. They somehow manage to screw this part up."

She rolled her eyes."I believe they can do it, just believe in them. I doubt they will screw it up."

Trunks felt uneasy upon seeing Eighter and somehow Roshi managed to get here. Seems like the man wanted to see the fight and just came along for the ride back. Great….

Back at the battle field, Vegeta turned to Goku with an annoyed facial expression."Speaking of which, Kakarot where is that urn?" With Black speaking over confidently to them, it was probably a good time to ask about that jar. The would need it soon.

Goku gave Vegeta a look of disbelief. "Are you crazy or something? We can't use it now, Black is literally standing right there. If we seal Zamasu away now, I doubt Black will stand there and watch. We need to use it when he is alone."

Goku feared Black would cause problems if they sealed Zamasu away while Black was watching. It would make more sense to seal Zamasu away when he was alone. It wouldn't make any sense to do it now.

The prince cursed, but he Goku was bringing up a fair point. They would just have to use it later. Hopefully they could lead Black away so the mafuba would be able to work. Doing it now would be a foolish move on their part.

Zamasu turned Black with narrowed eyes."I don't believe they are listening to you. It seems like they are in their own little world over there."

Black scoffed."I'm just telling the truth. It won't matter that they aren't listening when we kill them. It's what a god would do."

Bulma was currently hiding and giving Goku and Vegeta a look. She clearly wanted them to use the mafuba, not understanding that this wasn't the time. With Black here, it would it impossible to seal Zamasu away without any interruptions.

Vegeta huffed before scoffing."Whatever. We can deal with if later. Right now, I think our fists can do the talking until we can even think of using the urn." Vegeta quickly got into a fighting stance.

Goku followed suite."Agreed. Let's hope we it works."

Upons seeing the change within the two saiyans, Black and Zamasu got into a fighting position as well. The battle was about to begin for everyone.

Suddenly, a ring surrounded itself around the battlefield for a quick moment. Normally this would be seen as nothing, but the others couldn't sense that someone was coming. Just then, two familiar presences made their way here.

Zamasu flinched when he heard a familiar voice call out his name."Zamasu stop this madness at once!" Zamasu's eyes were pin points as the voice began to sound familiar...too familiar.

He was dead, this had to be a hallucination! But it seemed to real, not to mention the younger kai next to him wasn't familiar to Zamasu, so he had a feeling that this real. Gowasu's voice sounded to direct for him to believe he was hearing things.

Zamasu felt uneasy as he turned to Gowasu."What the...Gowasu?" The former apprentice tensed upon seeing his old mentor, this definitely not what he had in mind when he said he was going to go along with Black for their plan.

Black gave Gowasu a incredulous look."Why are you here!?" This wasn't going to plan! This isn't what Black was imagining when someone came to stop him. How the hell did he get here oh wait...time ring, how amazing…

Goku paused."Gowasu? What are you doing here?"

Goku knew it was dangerous for Gowasu to be here, he must've came here in an attempt to stop Zamasu from making a great mistake.

He knew that Gowasu still was grieving over Zamasu's death in the present timeline, meaning that he was trying to get his apprentice back one way or another. If only he knew who was his apprentice in the present.

Gowasu held up the time ring and narrowed his eyes at Zamasu with anger and disappointment. Realization hit the group before they got back on their feet.

Zamasu tilted his head to Black."He is the one from your world. I thought I was seeing the dead for a minute there. He must've used the time ring to get here."

Zamasu felt a bit of relief flow through him despite Gowasu's presence. At least it wasn't his Gowasu, now that would be a mess he wasn't looking forward to.

"Well, at least your correct on that. I heard everything about this place from Lord Beerus.I cannot believe the things I have heard and had to see it for myself. I'm warning Zamasu, you are making a grave mistake!"

Zamasu looked confused before narrowing his eyes.

"What? I think you got the wrong person."

Sure, Gowasu could still be talking to him about that last part, but he was most likely assuming he was his student.

He knew that Gowasu must of misunderstood. He probably thought that he was the Zamasu from his timeline. Then again, they looked the same with the exception of the potara earring, so this was no surprise.

Goku decided to clear up the confusion."Not to be rude Gowasu, I understand your confusion. That Zamasu over there isn't the one you know. Not that I blame you, because the one who used to be your apprentice is…..that one." Goku pointed to Black with an uneasy look on his face.

Gowasu visibly paled."You have got to be kidding me! That one!?"

You couldn't blame Gowasu for that, he was still new to this whole timeline thing. Not to mention the fact his student got that body over there. He had a terrible feeling about this now. Convincing Black would be the equivalent to talking to a wall, but he had to try.

Goku nodded."Yeah, it's a long story."

Explaining it would take forever and they didn't have the time for that.

Gowasu groaned."Let's pretend that didn't happen."

Gowasu cleared his throat. I'm extremely disappointed that you have committed these atrocities. Why would you do such a thing!? You certainly didn't learn that from me."

Black smirked."What atrocities? With all the mortals eliminated, true beauty and grace will spread throughout the multiverse."

"How would that solve anything!? You killed almost everyone, including the Gods!"

Gowasu was dumbfounded. Black truly believed that killing everyone would achieve justice! He had gone mad! Ok, maybe that was kind of obvious at this point.

"You would never understand and would stand in the way of my plans."

The lemon colored kai scoffed."Considering your plan involves the extinction of mortals and Gods, why wouldn't we!?"

Goku paused. "Hey, wait a second. If all gods are dead, then does that mean Whis is dead too? The guy is more level headed and I'd hate to know he's gone."

Shin frowned. "I'm afraid that Whis is gone too. As soon as the god of destruction dies, the angel won't function until they are replaced."

Goku looked confused. "Angel? Whis doesn't look like an angel. Where are the wings and halo? Isn't he supposed to be smaller? He's huge!"

Silence flooded the battlefield. Black, Vegeta, and all the Kai's were frozen in place. They were speechless for a moment, dumbfounded by Goku's confusion.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "What!?"

Goku realized he said something wrong. The stunned looks he was given were telling him that. "What? Did I say something wrong cause I think I did."

Shin was stuttering and his eye began to violently twitch. "I-I am not sure we are talking about the same thing."

"Kakarot, I think what the Gods consider an angel and what we consider an angel are **very** different." Vegeta pointed this out as they seemed speechless at Goku's naivety.

Black tried to pretend that didn't happen. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that...As I was saying, in you're view we are killing everything, however we are actually preserving life."

Gowasu frowned. "How in the world are you preserving life when you are killing everyone!? That doesn't sound like preserving life to me."

Zamasu flinched and gave Black a confused look. Normally he would agree with whatever Black said, but this didn't sound right to him. Gowasu brought up a point he actually agreed with.

"Black, I know I'm not supposed to agree with them, but how are we preserving life again? Look at what we are doing to this place. It doesn't seem to be booming with life. We are destroying it."

Zamasu wasn't comfortable with this chaos as the nervously glanced from side to side, eyeing the destruction Black caused.

Black was stunned his partner spoke out against him and turned. "We are going to rebuild the world with loads of life, remember? We are protecting it from them as they are getting in the way of our goals."

Everyone else who was hearing this conversation was taken back. Black and Zamasu were actually disagreeing with each other despite being the same person. Even Zamasu was able to see through his other self's deceptive lies and called him out on it.

Goku had a bad feeling about this, knowing that a disagreement coming between a pair can shatter the relationship. It was only a matter of time before something happened.

Zamasu didn't seem to understand."Something about what you're saying doesn't sound right…"

It didn't seem like they were protecting this world, but he decided to bring that up at a later point.

Zamasu was beginning to see the inconsistency in Black's sentence. It was taking time, but he was slowly becoming disillusioned with Black's words by looking at what they were actually doing. Black's words meant nothing when seeing the chaos Black inflicted upon the world.

It was only a matter of time before it finally clicked.

Before Zamasu could question him further, Black narrowed his eyes at his partner, not wanting anymore defiance.

"Remember the deal, Zamasu. We are so close to perfection, you can't possibly be telling me that your hesitant now? You still have to keep you're end of the bargain."

Zamasu was silent before begrudgingly nodding."I remember just perfectly. Let's just get this over with so this destruction can all be worth it."

Black was satisfied with that answer, now all he had to do was dispose of the trash. The false saiyan looked at his former master with murderous eyes.

"Anyhow, Gowasu, I didn't think I'd ever get the charm to kill you again. I guess three times the charm will do. And Zamasu?" Black aimed a blast at Gowasu, now wanting his partner to join in.

Zamasu felt hesitant firing a blast at Gowasu, but Black's reminder was fresh in his mind. The Kai still had to hold up his end of the deal. Frowning, he sent a blast at the same time towards the other version of his mentor.

Black smirked. "Out of sight, out of mind."

Zamasu tensed. "Black, I wouldn't be too sure about that one." He pointed towards the moving smoke to see four figures, all still standing.

"What the!?" Black smirk quickly faded as the smoke cleared. Gowasu and Shin were still standing tall, with the two saiyans standing in front of them, blocking the attack.

Goku and Vegeta stood tall, both in their super saiyan blue stage. There rising aurora rivaled the determined looks on their faces.

Goku gave Shin a glare."Shin, no disrespect but I do think it was foolish for you to come here. If we weren't here both of you would be nothing but dust. It's too dangerous for you two, get outta here while you still can!"

Shin narrowed his eyes, he wasn't going to tolerate getting disrespected. Just because the wasn't the strongest didn't mean he couldn't stay.

"It wasn't even my idea to visit this place, go tell Gowasu that. It was his idea to come to this wasteland."

Gowasu was still trying to reason with the duo, hoping they would listen. Black shrugged his shoulders while Zamasu simply sighed.

Shin turned to him with sympathetic eyes."Gowasu, I'm sorry, but Black is a lost cause. You are better off talking to the wall."

Regardless of how Gowasu felt, Black was hopeless. He was stuck in his ways and there was no changing that. Shin was right, and Gowasu secretly knew it, no matter how much he hated to say it.

Gowasu was still determined, and seeing as this was his last change, tried to go for both of them again, hoping he could reason with them.

"You don't have to do this. Please, it's not too late to change. I know you can be a good person. Just use the Dragon Ball's to reverse the damage and bring back everyone else."

Gowasu was begging for them to reconsider, but it seemed Zamasu was rather hesitant to do so. Black just didn't care. His only goal was too close for him to turn back now, he just had to rid himself of the distractions.

Zamasu pauses, considering it for a moment, but the reminder of the deal he made caused him to shake his head. Not to mention the other problem…

Zamasu frowned before closing his eyes. "The Dragon Balls are gone. Can't exactly use them when they are destroyed."

"What!? Destroyed!" Gowasu felt devastated, knowing his one chance to get his student back was crumbling before his eyes. The older Kai felt himself get dizzy before collapsing to the ground.

Shin clenched his jaw."Gowasu!?"

Bulma was sweating in the hole she was hiding in. "Destroyed! Than that means Trunks and everyone who died can't be revived!"

She didn't know Trunks was fine, but she was correct about the random civilians Black had murdered. They couldn't be brought back to life now. They were dead, permanently.

Goku frowned."Why don't you two leave? It's safer as you guys are a walking target. Leave while you still can."

Vegeta seemed to agree. "Turn back now, you'll only get in the way of the fight."

Shin didn't want to stay."Sounds good to me." The Kai just wanted to leave on his own terms, as in, when he wanted to.

Gowasu seemed to disagree."No, I want to see what those two are going to do. I need to witness this fight seeing as it was my ignorance that led to this happening."

If only he had noticed the extreme view his student had. Maybe Zamasu would still be alive in his timeline.

"What?" Shin was stunned by Gowasu's willingness to stay behind.

Goku narrowed his eyes."Shin? You want to flee or not?"

Shin groaned, if Gowasu was staying, then maybe he should too. "I changed my mind. I will be remaining here as well. I'm not cowardly enough to go back now. I also don't want to hear Beerus screech at me for sneaking out."

Shin didn't exactly ask to go to the future because Lord Beerus would never agree. It was only because they were life linked, meaning if Shin died, Beerus goes down with him. That was something that Shin feared if they survived, knowing that Beerus would mouth off to him for a millenia if he got wind of this.

Goku raise an eyebrow."You sure? You don't look like you to stay here." The saiyan could see the sweat forming on Shin's face.

Shin frowned."Goku, your starting to show how lowly you think of me. I'd appreciate some recognition for once instead of constant put downs."

Goku shrugged before turning back to the opponent. "They made their choice."

"You two better not expect us to save you next time."

Goku quickly changed the subject. "Ok, Vegeta. Who do you want to take down?" Goku already had a feeling who Vegeta would take, but he still wanted to ask.

Vegeta snarled. "I'll be handling your clone. I have a score to settle with him." He was out for blood, because Black had humiliated him the last two matches. This time was different, Vegeta could sense that he was slightly stronger than Black. While he wasn't completely overshadowed Black, he still had the advantage.

The goofball smirked. "That's funny, you must really think you can beat him. Don't let your overconfidence get the better of you, we all know how that ends."

"I don't need to watch myself around a copy. I'm not scared of you so I shouldn't be cowering in the face of a doppelganger."

Vegeta and Goku got in their fighting stances and Black and Zamasu followed suite. Black copied Goku's stance and Zamasu summoned his blade. All three saiyans powered up their signature aurora. They stood still for a moment, before the blue haired duo charged at their targets.

Black noticed a change when Vegeta charged at him. He could sense he was stronger and more powerful than him. Vegeta punched Black, hard, taking the false saiyan by surprise. He wasn't expecting it to hurt that much.

With Goku, he was keeping Zamasu at bay, making sure to distract him and keep him on edge. Zamasu was blocking Goku's attacks, doing his best to avoid the hits for obvious reasons.

With Black taken back, Vegeta managed to get the upper hand. The prince began to kick and punch Black, hard, sending Black backwards. The pink haired clone never expected Vegeta to get so strong. He quickly pulled out his ki blade to make sure Vegeta didn't get that close again.

Black began throwing slashes at the prince, who managed to evade all of his attacks. Vegeta was focused while Black was beginning to struggle, this was now turning in his favor. Vegeta grabbed Black's arm wiedling the blade and moved it out of the way. He quickly sent a punch hurling into Black's face, leaving the other saiyan stunned by what was happening.

'How the hell is he so strong?' He attempted to punch Vegeta in the gut, but Vegeta saw this coming and grabbed his fist, scowling as he did so. He growled."For a prince of nearly dead race, the only good thing is that at least you live up to your warrior title."

Black and Vegeta were both pushing each other back equally, but Black was slowly strength and was on the losing side as his feet dug into the ground.

"DIE!" Vegeta screeched as he took his foot and kicked Blackin the gut before sending Black flying into a set of buildings. Vegeta quickly repeated this process again and sent Black into another abandoned building.

Black was trying to hit Vegeta with his blade, but being flung backwards was keeping him from doing so. Not to mention the fact he was getting the wind knocked out of him. With Vegeta beating Black by using his foot to kick him into the layers of buildings, it was clear Vegeta had the upper hand.

Back with Goku and Zamasu ,things were going alright. It wasn't like Zamasu was Black, so Goku was having an easier time with Zamasu than Black.

However, Zamasu paused immediately when he sensed Black struggling against the prince. His eyes widened in shock and confusion.'What? That arrogant prince is overpowering him? Just what is going on over there?'

Zamasu narrowly dodged Goku's fist before blasting off to Black's aid. Goku frowned, he was intending on getting Zamasu sealed away, but that thought was pushing back as Zamasu wasn't standing still.

Zamasu would have to be still and distracted in order for it to work, so the mafuba's use would have to be postponed. Goku quickly chased after him, not wanting Zamasu to escape to help Black out.

With Vegeta continuing to beat Black down, who was never given the chance to attack, Vegeta was doing quite well. It was mostly because Black was being beaten around and had no time to recover that made Vegeta's job easier. Vegeta was slamming Black down when a boot slammed on his back, finally giving Black the chance to breathe.

Vegeta was knocked to the ground,but before landing managing to blast himself forward, not even giving Zamasu an eye. He was too hellbent on Black to care that much for Zamasu. Vegeta headed back for Black, and Zamasu was about to knock him down, but he was taken by surprise when Goku smacked him away.

"Not so fast! You won't be getting in the way! I won't let you!" Goku was snarling at Zamasu. Zamasu narrowed his half lidded eyes."We'll see about that!"

Zamasu kicked into a building, not even given the chance to recover as Goku slammed his body down as he was sent crashing towards the ground. Goku looked down at Zamasu from above, knowing he wasn't doing any damage. He was just trying to keep Zamasu at bay until they could think of a way to deal with him.

The former apprentice laid down on the craters, eyes glazed over in boredom. The kai was annoyed by Goku's presence no doubt. Zamasu growled as he pushed himself to his feet again.

Goku groaned."He won't stay down. How am I supposed to deal with this? The guy is practically invincible! Oh wait..."

With Vegeta and Black, it seemed like they were even footing now, each delivering their own powerful blows to each other. Black hit Vegeta in the jaw, and Vegeta quickly backed away and countered him with a kick in the jaw. With Black taken back, Vegeta took his chance to charge at Black with his fist, only for Black to catch it and twist it around.

Black tried to slice Vegeta with his blade, but before he could think of killing Vegeta, Vegeta blocked his arm."I don't think so, Black! You made a giant mistake despite your so called ingenious plan!"

"What mistake are you talking about!?"

"You stole someone else's body because you were envious of their strength!" Vegeta began to show his anger at Black by shoving his fist up his gut as Black let out a gasp. He was punched in the face before Vegeta grabbed his face and slammed him down into the buildings.

"Every muscle inside that damn body, the bones, everything! It was built from very tedious and stressful battle Kakarot has been through, and being mad with envy, you swiped it away from him! All of it is second hand experience!"

Vegeta continued to pound Black into the ground like an animal as Black was never given the chance to recover."You may feel the power this body gives you, but you don't understand it in the slightest! You stole it out of jealousy and you will never understand the hard work that was put into it! I can't believe I'm defending Kakarot, but you are just a coward who never could earn such strength on his own!"

Punching Black in the gut, the ground began to shake from the pressure. The building to crumble to the ground, it was already on it's last legs and that was the final push.

"Where did that power come from? The gap is only getting larger as the battle goes on!" Black snarled as the prince's gloved hand yanked him by his hair."Easy explanation."

He headbutted Black and sent him backwards."Your nothing without that body. All you are is a disgusting body snatcher. Your the pathetic anomaly that I need to defeat. Because whether you deny it or not, the truth is right here, all you are is a weak little apprentice who lost everyone around him because of his seething hatred and decided to steal the things he can't have!"

Black glared at him, not saying a word. Anger flowing through his veins with every single word Vegeta said.

"Because nothing beats a real saiyan. I, the ruler of all saiyan kind, Prince Vegeta, will send a bodysnatcher like you where you belong. A false saiyan like you, should be **rotting in the depths of hell**!"

Black clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes at Vegeta, who finished powering up to even greater heights at this point. Silence filled the atmosphere, until Black smiled.

That smile was wiped off his face when Vegeta got him in the jaw. Vegeta knew he had the advantage, Black was getting tired and now that he had overwhelmed him earlier when he still had tons of strength Black was still getting pounded.

Black was even given the chance to respond, Vegeta kept punching and kicking him, sending him back. Smoke began to from with each punch as Vegeta kept attacking.

"How? How are you this strong!?" Black wasn't expecting the appetizer to overpower him in any way. This wasn't at all what he had in mind when it came time to face against Goku and Vegeta. Black knew he was getting weaker and the fight wasn't even over! He had come too far to give up now! His future of the perfect multiverse cannot be ruined by some arrogant prince!

Black tried to punch Vegeta, but his attack missed as Vegeta back flipped away from him with relative ease. Vegeta took advantage of this and quickly grabbed Black's legs and began to swing him around and around like a ride. He sent Black flying into the buildings, he was finally winning.

Everyone was stunned by this. Gowasu and Shin both looked at each other wide eyed. Shin began to mutter."He is winning. I can't believe it! I think we can win this!"

Zamasu turned away from Goku and was absolutely shocked to see Black being sent flying into the rubble. He felt shock paralyze him before he got control over himself. His mouth was wide before he attempted to help Black out again. He froze when Goku called out to him."Zamasu! Your not going anywhere! Let Black fight his own battles!"

He rolled his eyes."Since when did I take orders from you again?" Zamasu resumed his fighting position again and Goku smirked. Back to where they were.

The mafuba? Oh he had it, but he wasn't quite sure about using it while fighting. Zamasu was no fool, he would flee as soon as he sees that thing try and suck him in. Besides, Black may be busy,but he couldn't put it past him to try and stop him.

Black laid in the rubble, chuckling to himself like a madman."These bodies were given to you by the gods, it only makes sense to take them away from you arrogant mortals when you have used them like this!"

Eventually, the fight went into the air and back to where Vegeta and Black were now on opposite sounds. Black seemed overconfident, just like Vegeta was."Heh, I got you all figured out. That ridiculous growth in your power level at least has an explanation."

Vegeta said nothing.

"It's the rage pumping in your veins isn't it? Watching us hurt your son and his pathetic friends filled you with rage, didn't it? It made you stronger. I guess strength works like that in your race after all. How primitive Turning your emotions into power? Your tactic is plan, only an arrogant saiyan like yourself could think of it. Took me long enough to realize that was your plan! However,if this body works like that, why don't I give it a try!?"

Black quickly powered up his aurora, knowing it would make him stronger."My growing rage towards the mortals who have ruined the universe, the gods who have allowed such foolishness to continue, and the burning rage I feel for allowing you to get the upper hand during this battle!"

His eyes were filled with insanity and glee, knowing he had something to show Vegeta. He put his makeshift sword into his hand, much to Vegeta's surprise.

Black began to slowly pull out the blade again, this time it became longer and slender, now becoming a scythe instead. Vegeta immediately took notice and frowned. What was this?

"A scythe? You have got to be kidding me."

Shin and Gowasu felt themselves pale. This was unbelievable! Making a scythe like that was ridiculous!

Black pulled out his scythe for all to see."I'm not kidding. This scythe was made from my burning rage at everyone who has wronged not only me, but this universe entirely! With this weapon I will end you and your pathetic allies once and for all! Learning this boost will be a source of power that no mortal could ever comprehend! No one will beat me at this battle of rage!"

Vegeta resisted the urge to roll his eyes and did his best to tune Black's mindless ranting out. It was staring to bore him. 'Is he done or what?'

"And now, you will face my divine wrath!" Moments later Black swung the deadly weapon at Vegeta, who quickly dodged the attack. Vegeta had teleported away before the attack could hit him.

The prince crossed his arms."Really? You are really pathetic you thought that would kill-WHAT THE!?" Vegeta's jaw dropped as he saw the slash in reality floating around where he stood previously.

Black had to be honest, he was a bit cautious too. That thing looked dangerous and he wasn't' sure what it was.

Everyone else turned to see what the ruckus was about, and everyone paled upon seeing the rift in all it's glory floating about. Even Zamasu and Goku stopped fighting in awe about what they were seeing.

Vegeta turned to him wide eyed."What the hell did you do? Did you spawn a vortex into the depths of space?"

Black shrugged."Good question, prince,I'm not sure either. I'm sure it isn't a black hole considering we would all be dead at this moment. Maybe it's a portal to another universe or a distant past or future. Or the anger I feel in my head. It could be any of these. All I know is that my strength is rising to new heights beyond any mortals understanding!"

Zamasu noticed the sense of bloodlust in Black's eyes and felt uneasy. He ignored this for now, thinking it was just Black's saiyan body acting up. Hopefully this wouldn't be a reoccurring thing.

"I'm staring to think Black is mixing up the definitions between justice and vengeance. Because I have a feeling he isn't doing this for justice." Zamasu took a step back, now doubting what they were doing was for the best. This didn't seem right now that he thought about it.

Zamasu glanced at the potara on his ear before looking up at Black. The Kai was trying his best to ignore the conflicted feelings he had, but it was becoming hard to ignore.

His ears picked up someone charging towards him and Zamasu was on the receiving end of a kick to the face. Being taken off guard by this caused Zamasu to be flung backwards.

Goku looked down at Zamasu in disappointment. "You really need to remember to keep your guard up. These are amateur mistakes." Goku was right, Zamasu should've been prepared for that.

Zamasu shook his head before regaining his senses. "And you should remember that I can't die and that attacking me is pointless. I know your brain is a bit small but I believe you're smart enough to know that. Unless you have some strategy that makes this worth it."

Goku smirked. "Yeah, I have one. But that would spoil all the fun."

Zamasu frowned. "Your really stubborn aren't you? I have never met someone so headstrong in my life."

Goku nodded."You just noticed I was stubborn? Stubborn is my middle name. I'll never give up, because losing a fight is something I hate doing."

As usual, the fight went on for the most part. Trunks, Roshi, and Bulma stood in the portable garage as the ground shook. It was mostly to prepare the time machine as there were a few bugs inside. Roshi was there because he wanted to do something.

Mai, being a bit bold, decided it was a good idea to climb on top of the roof while they were fighting and she was blown away and almost died. Trunks came out wondering what the ruckus was as he saw Mai hanging by a pipe, clinging for her life.

"What the? Mai, are you suciudal? You could have easily died!"

Mai was really shaky considering this pipe was rather weak."Could you pick a better time to get angry at me? I'm clinging for my life here!"

Trunks groaned."Fine. Hey, maybe you being up there isn't such a bad thing. While your up there, do something that can help us by checking what's going on up there."

Mai pulled out her binoculars, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The fight between Goku Black and Vegeta and Goku raged on. However, she noticed someone was missing."Hm, looks normal.

Trunks narrowed his eyes."What is?" He couldn't see anything from here.

"Zamasu is coming towards us!"

"Damn it! We need to do something fast!"

* * *

 **DONE. GUYS, THIS IS NEW! I DECIDED TO REWRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH IS WHY I'M REWRITING THIS ONE. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE SUMBITTED SOON.**

 **I finished and I'm happy. This took a good while to make! 3 days of hard work over here!**

 **Guest : What? Please be specific. I don't understand what that means. If anyone reading this is going to ask me a question in the review section, please be specific. I don't understand.**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews because I want to get some feedback. You know this takes time to do.**

 **That's it. Hit those buttons to keep yourself updated and I'll see you guys soon. Your tyrannical ruler is out.**

 **~EmeraldOverlord.**


	13. Tables have turned

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING. THE ALMIGHTY AKIRA TORIYAMA OWNS EVERYTHING, GO THANK HIM. BLA BLA BLA.**

 **This was what was happening while Zamasu was with the mortals. I am rewriting this to make it better.**

* * *

While all of this was happening, Goku and Vegeta were starting at the portal as things began to emerge from it. They tensed upon seeing multiple face's of Black, the only real difference being that their hair was more magenta than rose.

Goku cursed."Damn it, you have got to be kidding me! Clones?"

Vegeta tensed."Kakarot, more are coming here and I don't like it." They watched as more pink dust began to form, now taking on the shape of Black's body. Each lacking any signs of expressions, like they were empty shells with no other purpose than to fight.

Goku and Vegeta both were looking at their respective side of clones with disdain. These things were abominations! How were they supposed to deal with this? One Black was enough, they didn't need ten more of them!

The taller saiyan groaned. 'How are we supposed to kill these monstrosities? They seem tough! I hope they aren't as durable as Black is because I know for a fact Black is hard to deal with by himself.'

Noticing the silence, Black smirked. "Why so serious, mortals? Has my beauty and grace of my hard work swept you off your feet?"

The clones began to come for them, Goku and Vegeta attacked their respective sides, turning one of the clones to pink dust. It was only a few seconds later that the clones began to reform back into their original bodies.

Vegeta gasped."What the hell!?"

Vegeta and Goku were knocked away by the clones, cursing as they looked up to see more floating down. Goku wondered how on earth they were supposed kill these things. They didn't seem like they could die! More began to surround the saiyan duo, they now wondered what they were supposed to do.

Goku felt sweat drip down."Uh, Vegeta? These things aren't dying? What are we going to do?"

The prince shrugged."You tell me! They just keep coming back!"

Black began to chuckle madly."Heh. What happened to your bravado? With your strength you won't be able to stop us!" His plan was almost complete, all he ahd to do was kill these two and get rid of the rest! He couldn't wait to taste the victory!

"DAMN IT!" Vegeta exclaimed as both he and Goku summoned blasts in their hands. They fired it at the clones like hell fire, making sure they were hit. Black smirked knowing that the clones would come back, and by the time Zamasu was finished killing the mortals the rage they would feel would make this exciting.

Just when they thought they were gone, more began to come out of the vortex, this time, even more than before.

Goku groaned."Oh come on! These things won't die!"

Black raised and eyebrow, wondering why his other self was taking so long."That's strange, Zamasu should be killing those pathetic mortals right now. I wonder why it's taking so long."

The younger saiyan's mouth hung open."Are you kidding me!? Black, you are such a coward, stop sending your pathetic clones and fight us yourself!"

Black scoffed."I'm not a coward. I'll fight you eventually. Once Zamasu kills all those pathetic mortals and those you care about, your anger and hatred for those you have lost will cause your strength to go beyond what it is now. Then, I will fight and get stronger."

Vegeta scowled."Kakarot, stop fooling around! Find Trunk's energy just in case Zamasu gets to them!"

Goku shook his head."Well, Vegeta, it's a bit difficult when I CAN'T TRACK THEIR ENERGY!?"

Vegeta twitched."What!?"

"Something is blocking my signal! I can't sense him or anyone else! We'll have to deal with Black's clones until we can do something!"

Vegeta cursed."Just great."

Black smiled, feeling the saiyan blood coursing through his veins. The idea of a fight excited him and he wanted more power. This body was proving to be more useful than he thought! Now, where was that partner of his? He should be killing those mortals just about now.

Meanwhile, while this was happening, Trunks was trying to figure out what they were supposed to do since Zamasu was coming for them. It was only a matter of time before he got here and tried to kill us.

"Guys, what are we going to do!? He's coming for us!"

Mai gave him a look."Like what? You can't kill him, he won't take damage and at best you'll just annoy him." Mai was bringing up a good argument, what could he do to Zamasu that would actually harm him?

Roshi narrowed his eyes."We could always seal him away."

Trunks scoffed."Goku has the mafuba, remember? We can't do that." Sealing Zamasu away would be a bit impossible without the mafuba.

Roshi shook his head."Yes we can, I brought an extra." He held up the extra mafuba in his hands, causing everyone else to gawk in disbelief.

Trunk's eye twitched."Wait, why didn't you just tell us that?"

"Because outside of Goku, I'm the only one who knows how to do it…"

"Then teach us."

"Does this look like the place? Besides, I'm pretty sure from being the test subject you would know how to do it." Trunks had seen Goku do it and memorized it, but still, it wasn't exactly a good memory when you are being slammed against the wall.

"Yeah, but do you think Zamasu will stay still long enough for it to work?"

Bulma paused."Well, I think I have an idea…"

"What?" Mai was curious to know what Bulma's idea was.

"Just wait and see."

Trunk's eye twitched violently as he was trying to reason with her."Mother, have you lost your brain!? Zamasu could kill you!" Trunks knew Zamasu was nearby, he could feel someone flying in the air even from here.

"Have a little faith in me. I'm sure it'll work."

Roshi sighed."Whatever Bulma has in mind is the best thing we got."

Trunk's stuttered."B-But...the.I..she..Gngh! GAH!" He was honestly not liking the idea Bulma was about to do.

Bulma decided that seduction was now on the table. All they had to do was distract Zamasu and seal him away while his back was turned. She was a bit of a flirt, and decide maybe Trunks could use the mafuba while Zamasu wasn't looking.

Mai sweatdropped."She is going to kill herself."

Trunks facepalmed."Yeah, Roshi, give me a little practice before I chase after her. I know she's going to kill herself so please make it quick."

Roshi nodded and began to teach Trunk's the move while Bulma distracted Zamasu. It wouldn't take long, but seeing as Bulma's mission was dangerous, they needed to learn it pronto.

Meanwhile, Zamasu was flying in mid air, deciding what he was doing was really right. He was questioning his choices and wondered what would happen if Black had his way. Being rather conflicted, he was trying to see if this was right. He could still have his perfect universe, but at what cost? This destruction was an eyesore in his opinion. He was supposed to be looking for those mortals, but he hadn't come up with much.

He didn't have time to react when he heard a female voice call for him."Yoo hoo! Zamasu, I know your there!"

Zamasu paused in mid air when he heard someone calling him. Zamasu was confused when he saw a blue haired woman approaching him from below. What the hell was she doing!? Trying to talk to him? Shouldn't she be scared of him?

He narrowed his eyes.'What the hell is she doing?' Zamasu descended to the ground with a confused look on his face. Bulma flinched upon seeing the look Zamasu was giving her, staring at her like she was a crazy person. Bulma almost jumped upon seeing Zamasu, who looked rather irritated. She had to do something quick!

She gulped before approaching him, causing Zamasu to take a step back. He didn't understand what she was doing and simply stared at her in confusion. Bulma was stunned by Zamasu's lack of hostility towards her and felt a little less fearful.

Bulma began to use her flirting techniques she learned a while back."Oh, Zamasu~!" Besides, Zamasu was what most people would call fairly handsome, so it wouldn't kill her to flirt with him. He was on the attractive side, it was just his personality... and that he fact he might kill her.

"Huh?" Zamasu's eyes were pin points as the confusion took over.'What the?' He was taken back when she began to put her finger on his chest. Zamasu was speechless as his disgust at her seduction was getting to him. What the hell was wrong with this woman? Why was she touching him this way?

Zamasu's brain was currently trying to fight the urge to kill her because this was getting on his nerves. He was twitching violently, wanting to get rid of her. Because she was defenseless against him, he began to charge up a ki blade to stab her with.

Bulma's eyes were silently pleading that Zamasu didn't kill her, and while she was attached to him, he carefully placed the blade just where her neck was. All he had to do was slice her and it would be done. Just as he was going to kill her, Zamasu's conscience caught up to him and he froze. He tried to kill her, but his body wasn't obeying him. A tiny part of him was telling him to stop this.

His sense of justice would be backwards to kill this woman. Unable to kill the defenceless scientist, Zamasu's ki blade disappeared from sight, making sure Bulma wasn't able to see his attempt on her life. Of course, Bulma saw his blade earlier, so she almost let out a sigh of relief upon seeing disappear. At least he wasn't going to kill her yet.

Feeling the guilt crawl on his back, he chose the best choice that would align with his morals. He can't kill the injured or weak, that was what a true god would do. Help them or assist them, not kill them.

Zamasu was brought back to reality when the feeling of embarrassment took eyes were frantically trying to find and escape route, but Bulma wasn't giving him an opening. This was humiliating! What was she doing this for? Was she crazy?

"So, I hear that you got plants you are going to make over the multiverse. That sounds like a pleasant vision, don't you think?" She was unsure if the flirtation was working, Zamasu just seemed more confused than anything else. At least he wasn't killing her yet.

Zamasu was giving Bulma an incredulous look. She does realize that she and everyone else would have to die in order for that to work, right? Not to mention Zamasu wasn't sure that the ideals between Black and him would suffice well. Justice and Vengeance didn't mix, and he was going to make that clear soon.

"So, do you gods know what marriage is? Because, if you don't , we could always try it. It would be amazing to be a goddess! I could get all the wishes I want."

"..." Zamasu couldn't finish his sentence, feeling too embarrassed/confused to respond. His mind was a flurry of thoughts. Why did his sense of justice have to interrupt him from getting rid of her again? She was really confusing to him.

Marriage? Was this woman out of her mind? Zamasu was a blushing mess, obviously too stunned to even think of a reply to such a nonsensical idea. He never had such an interaction before, what in the world was she thinking? The gods never truly had a concept of marriage. At least, not like humans do.

Kai's weren't supposed to get married, so this was honestly the weirdest he ever heard. Is this really marriage worked? Because he wanted nothing to do with it.

Still trying to buy time, Bulma was coming up with anything she could think of."Can you make it so everyone has to call me a goddess?"

Zamasu raised an eyebrow and quickly tried to send the message that he was creeped out by her advances. She wasn't listening to this.

Bulma noticed her flirting was having an affect on him, but his blushing seemed more out of embarrassment and because of how close she was to him. For a god he sure doesn't know how to be around the ladies. At least he wasn't going to kill her like earlier, however she wasn't sure how long until he turned. She hoped Zamasu would stay still long enough for the plan to work. If only Trunks would hurry up just a bit.

Bulma was bold this time, actually giving Zamasu an extremely one sided hug. Due to her height it was more of her wrapping her arms around his waist. Zamasu was unable to think properly as the confusion and embarrassment was getting to him. Bulma almost giggled, this was fun. For someone so powerful he was already blushing like a madman just by flirting. It almost made her forget he tried to kill her before hand.

He was trying to get away from her without harming the mortal, she wasn't worth harming considering she was weak. However, this conversation was certainly not what he expected when he lowered himself to the ground. Why didn't he just flee while he still could?

"So, what do you say? Doesn't that sound sweet?" Bulma was sweating, hoping Zamasu didn't kill her right now.

Growling, Zamasu wanted nothing more than to kill her. This woman was getting on his nerves.

Zamasu's eyes darkened before shaking his head. Bulma weakly smiled fearing the worst, allowing her grip to loosen. Now that Bulma was weak, he had a chance to attack. Grabbing her by her coat, he narrowed his eyes as he lifted her into the air. Bulma didn't bother struggling, knowing Zamasu was superior to her in every way. She cringed as Zamasu charged up a blade, ready to slice her.

She closed her eyes and weakly said. "Just do it...I know you want to." This was the end, she might as well face it with some dignity.

The rogue kaioshin narrowed his eyes and raised his hand in the air, ready to strike her down. However, something caused him to pause. He wondered for a moment, was this truly the right to do? Attacking someone who couldn't fight back? What could do this woman do to him? Hit him? As if her kicks or hits would do any damage. He tried to convince himself to do it.

Just end her suffering, but his mind fought against it and his body decided that it agreed with that conclusion. Not to mention the fact that the look of fear and sadness in her eyes wasn't helping. Seeing someone so pathetic and depressed like this made him reconsider killing this mortal. Just this once...

Bulma was stunned when Zamasu seemed conflicted, and she watched the blade in his possession slowly disappear. Her eyes widened and wondered what his next move was. Instead of killing her, Zamasu gently placed her back on the ground. Bulma struggled to get back onto her feet and stared at him in disbelief. Finally, she found her voice."W-Why?"

"I can't do it. I can't kill you. I just can't." Zamasu's conscience prevented him from killing her, and Bulma was unsure what to think. Any other villain would've murdered her without a second thought, so this wasn't something she had expected. Turning his back, he glared at her even from the distance. "Consider yourself lucky, 'Bulma'. Because of that I'll let you live for now."

"Wait, you can't just leave like that!" Bulma tried to attach herself to the former student, hoping to keep him on the ground for a few more seconds. Zamasu rolled his eyes at this before lightly pushing her aside. "Yes, I can, I have much more important matters to deal with." Bulma was about to try chasing him, but once Zamasu took the sky, it was clear she wasn't getting anywhere."Hey, come back!"

Not even looking at he mortal, he turned to the other part of the city. Black had to be there for whatever they had to do a second thought, Zamasu glanced at Bulma before taking off into the sky, leaving not a trace of him behind.

"Hey, come back!" Bulma let out a sigh as their one chance to seal Zamasu away was gone. She couldn't fly and Zamasu was out of sight at this point.

Trunks, Mai, and Roshi watched this in disbelief. Mai had her mouth hanging from her jaw."Uh...did that just happen?"

Trunks slowly nodded, having a similar expression on his face."I think it did." In his hands was the mafuba Roshi had gave him, they were just about to use it! He gave it back to Roshi considering it would be pointless to use it now.

Trunks and the others had been watching, and Trunks was about to slip in when Zamasu raised his hand against Bulma, but he paused when Zamasu did the unexpected. He put Bulma down, and let her go. This was something Trunks had never seen before, and the fact Zamasu willingly spared Bulma caused him to freeze in place. The others had the same reaction.

Roshi was stunned, they just had the mafuba down and now Zamasu got away? They were so close!

"Bulma? Why didn't he kill you?" Zamasu just shoved Bulma aside and let her live.

Bulma nervously laughed." I have no idea...I'm surprised he didn't to be perfectly honest. I did tell him that I wanted to marry him and stuff." Everyone fell flat on their backs as she said this. Trunks face palmed, unsure how that even worked.

Trunk's eye twitched."What kind of idea was that? You should be lucky Zamasu didn't kill you when he had the chance!" Zamasu was strong enough to kill Bulma without a second thought, so it was odd that he didn't kill her. Bulma herself was surprised that he didn't kill her.

It seemed like Zamasu was tempted to do it earlier, but he must've changed his mind. Bulma noticed that when she was flirting with him he was glancing at the potara on his ear for some strange reason. The kai was looking at it as though it was a curse or something.

Mai paused. "Its makes no sense that Zamasu spared you after all of this. That was the perfect opportunity and he just let it go. I've never seen someone hesitate like that before in my life."

"Well, he did try to kill me, but he hesitated and just let me go. He just didn't have the heart to kill me. I was so scared that he would do the deed, but he just glared at me and left like that."

Trunks shook his head."Hesitated? Mother, you have no idea how **lucky** you are that he reconsidered killing you." If Zamasu didn't reconsider, Bulma would be a dead woman.

"You think I don't know that?"

Roshi groaned."Just be lucky that Zamasu was focused on something else that he didn't think of killing you immediately."

Trunks sighed,"Why don't we go after him? He couldn't have gotten far!"

Roshi narrowed his eyes."Are you suggesting we seal him away while Zamasu is airborne? Good luck with that, it'll be impossible to get him to stay still."

"True, however, we might as well follow him. I think the others might be over there." Trunks turned around before looking up into the direction Zamasu went. He went to the left, might as well go after him.

The others knew they weren't capable of flight so they decided to run on foot. Trunks blasted off into the sky to see clones of Black surrounding Goku and Vegeta. He squinted, hoping what he was seeing was some type of illusion.

At this point, Zamasu had reached the battlefield and was watching the fight between Black and the clones. Goku and Vegeta were struggling considering these things weren't dying and were trying to buy time. Zamasu, decided to his best bet was to play it cool, knowing that immediately turning on Black would be a monstrous disaster.

Zamasu cleared his throat."Black?"

Black's focus drifted to his partner."Oh, there you are. I've been wondering what was taking so long. Did you kill all the mortals?"

Zamasu shook his head."Contrary to popular belief they have brains and they are good at hiding. I decided that it was a waste of my time and that we can kill them later. They are weak compared to us, so it's not that big of a deal."

Black sighed."True, I was looking forward to that fight but I guess that playtime is over. Fighting is fun, but we do have to get rid of them eventually." Zamasu gave him a look before he watched his counterpart snap his fingers and the clones disappeared from view.

Goku and Vegeta let out a sigh of relief as the clones vanished in thin air. For once, they were glad that the fight between those things was over. Fighting an enemy that can't exactly die was a problem.

Vegeta quickly turned to Goku."Kakarot, seal him away, now!" Zamasu may have been in the air, but he was standing still. They needed to seal him away now!

Goku nervously put his hand over his head."About that..."

The prince narrowed his eyes."What? Where is that damn urn?" Where could Goku place it? They needed it right now!

Goku pointed to Black and pointed to his pocket. The prince connected the dots and felt himself pale. That could only mean one thing, Black had stolen the mafuba off of Goku some time previously. Black had been moving around and maybe one of his clones must've gotten it before they turned back into mist.

Vegeta paled."You have got to be kidding me!"

The taller saiyan shook his head sadly."I'm not kidding, Black has it. There is no way I can get close enough to swipe away from him."

"Why would he need it anyhow?" That was for Zamasu, why would Black need it for his own partner!?

Goku shrugged weakly."He stole my body, my life, and pretty much everything else. Would it really surprise you that he will steal anything that isn't his that has some type of value?"

He brought up a fair point and Vegeta snarled. Now they had to deal with Black and Zamasu at the same time all over again. Just amazing isn't it?

Black turned to see the arrival of Roshi, Bulma, and Trunks. Trunks had descended from the ground before frowning at Black. Bulma, Mai, and Roshi kept their distance, knowing that it would be a bad idea to get close. Trunks joined his father and Goku in a fighting stance, preparing for the worst.

The false sayin turned to his partner with a grin on his face."Zamasu, it's time." Playtime was over, it was time for the big guns. Black felt sad that he no longer got to play with the mortals, but alas, all things must come to an end.

"Time for what?" Zamasu was confused by this, unsure what Black was getting at. Black rolled his eyes before pointing at the potara. The apprentice felt the realization hit him like a tidal wave. He couldn't be serious right? Fusion?

Everyone else seemed to understand too. Vegeta huffed."Is that your move?"

Goku felt nervous despite the serious expression on his face."Damn it, fusion. If they fuse does mean we have to?"

"If we don't we want to die, our best bet is to follow suite with them."

Goku grimaced. However, upon taking a closer look at Zamasu, he noticed the overwhelming sense of defiance in his eyes. He never saw that look on Zamasu's face before, and the fact he was giving it to Black made Goku think there was something going on in Zamasu's head.

"I don't think so…" Goku could sense something up ahead.

Vegeta was confused and tried to ask, but was never given a response as Goku simply stared at Zamasu. All Zamasu had to do was say yes/no. It was a matter of words that played into the battle.

Gowasu and Shin gave each other uneasy looks, now fearing for the worst. The kai from Universe 10 felt the guilt slam down on him, knowing his apprentice became a monster because of his ignorance. Shin felt fear run through his veins knowing that this could be the end of the line. There was only one other option left at this point if they fused.

Zamasu spoke up."Black, I don't feel comfortable fusing right now." Truth was Zamasu had no intention on fusing, but Black simply saw this as Zamasu being nervous.

"Don't worry, we'll fuse soon. It isn't that bad I'm sure." Black paused, now smirking."However, before we do that, something must be done." He wanted to get rid of a few things first, fusing would be saved for later.

Even Zamasu was giving Black a look. "What?"

"Just watch and learn, Zamasu. Our utopia will be coming soon." Lifting his hand up into the air, Black caused power blats to rain down from the sky, causing destruction from every corner. Zamasu's eyes were wide upon seeing the damage from Black's blasts. Everyone else seemed just as stunned, everything was absolute chaos! Blasts were causing flames to rise and the weather was starting to mess up. Everything was falling apart.

'What in the hells? What is he doing?' The former apprentice turned to Black with a stunned look on his face. "Black, what are you doing? Are you trying to destroy the planet!?" This planet wouldn't last if Black kept this up. What was he trying to do? Kill himself?

His partner shook his head."Of course not. I'm just making it easier to clean up. Once the disgusting trash is disposed off our perfect world will be put into action."

'Perfect' world?' Zamasu was trying to wrap the idea around his head. This wasn't at all what he had in mind. He and Black had to separate visions about the 'Perfect world. "How is destroying the planet making our dream come true?"

Black shrugged, not seeing the problem."Just follow the plan. We are almost done, all this destruction will be cleared out in due time."

Zamasu felt himself pale upon seeing the hell fire blazing. Everything was being destroyed, how was life supposed to function in this wasteland? Everything was barley standing, lives were burning out. He was trying to ignore the feeling inside, but it was becoming hard to ignore. Something was telling him that this wasn't right.

"No matter what, we will not allow you mortals to interfere with my plans! Now face my wrath!" They quickly felt ground shaking from Black's power, it was like an earthquake! It worse than the first time Black transformed. Everyone was struggling to stay on their two legs as the ground felt like it was going to explode.

Goku shook his head."The hell are you talking about Black?"

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Black! You gotta get through me!"

"Vegeta, you fool! Wait!" Goku gawked as Vegeta blasted off towards Black. Black smirked and blocked Vegeta's attack, but before Vegeta could react, Black grabbed his arm and snapped it like it was nothing. Zamasu was stunned seeing how powerful his other self was, this was almost insane. Was this what he was waiting for? The strength boost? Because it seemed like his plan was working. Zamasu was watching this, seeing Black no longer needed his help.

For once, he wasn't excited to see their plan rising to new heights, he felt almost horrified how much pain Black wanted to put his enemies through. He saw the maniacal joy in Black's eyes, was he even doing this justice anymore? He didn't know and was trying to ignore the feeling, but he noticed that it was hard to ignore seeing this place was falling apart.

Everyone else was shocked as Vegeta let out a scream in agony."ARGH! Y-You bastard! You broke my damn arm!" It was the same arm Eighteen broke all the way back, it was a blurry memory that was now fresh in his mind.

Black kicked on his side before stepping on him like he was a footstool."Your overconfidence will be your downfall, you pathetic excuse of a prince. I'm going to enjoy pummeling you to the ground."

Goku stared at Vegeta before glaring at Black."Damn it, get off of him!" Goku managed to kick Black away, though it didn't hurt Black that much. It only pushed Black off of Vegeta, who was slowly getting up to his feet despite his injuries.

With his non injured arm, Vegeta summoned multiple blasts from his hand at the duo."DIE!"

Black had his eyes half lidded as the blasts did minimal damage to him. All the blast did was put a few holes in his clothes. He had gotten stronger from all that fighting, so Vegeta's attacks were not doing much to him. Zamasu wasn't affected by this because of his immortality.

Yawning, the false saiyan rolled his eyes."Is that all?"

Vegeta cursed."Damn it, my attacks are doing no damage to him!? How are we supposed to kill him?" Vegeta used a good portion of his strength in that blast, so he collapsed to the ground with his blue aurora now replaced with black.

Black decided to deal with Goku by using a large ki blast and sent it flying towards Goku. Being exhausted from handling the clones and from battle, Goku wasn't prepared for this and was hit full force by the attack. Goku screeched as he was hit and collapsed the ground alongside Vegeta in his base form.

To everyone else, it seemed like hell on earth. Trunks never expected his timeline to look like this, but it looked far worse than before. Everything was dying, everyone was getting weaker. It was a world was falling apart, this place was on it's last legs and it was crumbling before their eyes. These blasts were powerful enough to send cracks down the earth and cause the weather to change rapidly in other areas. Thunder began to crack down in all areas, chaos was stirring as everything began to fall apart.

In other parts of the world the tides began to rise against each other wildly, thunder was striking down on the snowy mountains where a blizzard was forming.

Shin felt himself pale at the amount of destruction Black's attacks were causing."This is atrocious! The man is mad I tell you!"

Gowasu was sweating not only from the heat, but from from the worry of how they were supposed to survive this onslaught."I don't understand how my student turned into this monster! I never thought Zamasu's hatred would drive him to such extreme conclusions!"

Goku and Vegeta were down, too injured from the fight to think about getting up. Black chuckled upon seeing the hero's down on the ground, knowing his plan was coming up soon. However, he still wanted to toy with them.

Black basked in his glory as the feeling of victory was already taking over. His saiyan genes were driving him to cause mass chaos! Zamasu's eyes were wide upon seeing the destruction, not feeling comfortable. What was Black doing? He was causing mass chaos!

Meanwhile, many screams of terror were heard as the resistance fighters and civilians were fleeing for their had died from the fumes or because of Black's ki blasts. Lives were going out inside the flames.

Haru was dragging his sister along with the rest within the fire, only for him to trip on a rock. Haru pushed Maki out of the way and prepared for impact. He closed his eyes as the flaming pole began to fall on top of him. He screamed as it the flames surrounded his body, leaving him to perish in the fire.

Trunk's eyes widened as he realized he was too late to save him. Haru was long gone by now, the flames were just too strong for his body to withstand. Trunks held Maki in his arms, who looked ready to break down and cry.

"Maki, it's not your fault. Haru made the sacrifice for you. While he is no longer around to protect you, I'll try doing what I know he would want. I want you to go with Master Roshi. Can you do that?"

Maki nodded slowly, feeling tears well up in her eyes seeing her brother sacrifice himself for her. Trunks noded."Good."

Trunks turned to Roshi."Hey, Roshi? Could you take Maki over here and lead the rest of the civilians back to that base up there? Mai and Bulma are there and I'm sure it's much safer than here." Roshi nodded his head in agreement. Android 8 was just behind him, now trying to protect the injured. Eighter used himself as a shield to block the fire from getting on the civilians. Unknown to him, someone was going to be watching him soon.

Maki looked nervous."Wait, aren't you going to come with us?"

Trunks shook his head."Sorry, I can't stay. I need to help the others out with time, Black won't be having his way."

"Ah, soon the mortals will be gone. Then I can rule over this universe and everything else with it and change it for the better."

"What? Why did he do that?" Zamasu was shaking, now hesitant to do anything. Zamasu saw something that caught his eye. That large creature was trying to protect the mortals. It wasn't even considering how much danger he was in. It wasn't human, but why was he protecting the humans? Was this creature so empathic that it was going to risk its life for others? Protecting the weak from the strong and helping them to their feet? This creature was endangering itself to help all these people? Why? What would it gain?

Zamasu was witnessing Android 8 protecting the injured.

It took a moment for it all to hit Zamasu. Upon seeing the hell Black had created, he knew that this wasn't what he wanted. The reality had slammed into him, knowing he was contributing to the destruction of everything in the multiverse. He didn't like to be proved wrong when it came to his beliefs and wouldn't admit being incorrect, but seeing the bigger picture of his actions made him pause. Was this truly what he wanted? This plan wasn't as cracked up as its was up to be.

If the mortals are trying to help each other instead tearing each other down, maybe he was wrong...not all of them can be evil right? Some may have good hearts...Was he wrong all this time? Was this what Gowasu was trying to tell him all these years?

He stood there, battling his feelings. One side was still arguing for the extermination plan, seeing as they were almost done, but his other half refused and stood tall. Was this truly justice, or was this **bloodlust** and **vengeance?** How would this solve anything? Was this want he wanted anymore? The means for this plan were weighing on him like gravity. Seeing the horror that Black created, all the suffering and pain, it made him uneasy. Was this what he was doing? Destroying nature and what remained of life?

All Black seemed to care about was getting stronger, and it seemed Zamasu wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going. Black seemed insane...

Seeing the hell fire blazing as well as the lighting striking, the apprentice realized that this wasn't the answer to justice. Maybe there was another way! He turned to the earring on his ear and looked at Black, who was admiring his work while the sayains were weak. Zamasu looked at Black with guilt in his eyes."Black, stop, this isn't right." He was putting his foot down, Black was now crossing his boundaries.

Black paused for a moment."What? What do you mean? This is justice remember?"

Zamasu scoffed."Justice? Do you call destroying everything in justice!? Have you gone mad? This isn't justice, we aren't doing anything right!"

Goku and Vegeta were watching from the ground, just barley able to lift their faces up. Vegeta groaned."Uh...what are they doing?"

"Talking. I think Zamasu's disagreeing with Black, they seem to be arguing."

Goku actually looked up to the ground to see Zamasu and Black conversing. It seemed like the tables were turning." I don't have a good feeling about this." Black still had the mafuba in his possession.

Back in the air, Zamasu and Black were both on separate sides. Zamasu tried to reason with his other self."Black, this isn't right! We don't have to do this! We are killing everything and making it worse, we can't do this!"

Black was staring in disbelief, unable to comprehend his other self's words. "Zamasu, what are you talking about? We are saving this place from them." Black pointed to the mortals below.

Zamasu shook his head."Black, has that body gone to your head? We are destroying everything, we aren't saving anyone!"

Black didn't understand and thought Zamasu was the crazy one."Zamasu, I think you lost your senses! How can you not see our vision coming to life? What are you talking about!?" He just couldn't understand it! What had gone wrong?

Zamasu narrowed his eyes, now getting frustrated."Have you lost your mind? Have you deluded yourself into thinking that your saving this place? You aren't saving anything, you're just making it worse!"

His hand pointed to the destruction and hellish fire from Black's blasts. "Look around you, Black, this place is dying! You are a fool for thinking this is true justice! Justice isn't destroying everything in sight and killing everyone. Justice seeks to restore balance and create peace, what your doing is causing absolute chaos and allowing that bodies bloodlust to control you! Your ignorance has blinded you! You may not see it, but I can see who you really are! You're no god, Black. You are just a monster who's allowed his hatred to take over his life. Your power hungry nature is driving you crazy!"

"What? What are you getting at!?" Black was confused, now thinking that Zamasu was going crazy. The others watched this in amazement, surprised the duo were turning on each other due to different ideals.

"Black, this isn't right. We don't have do this, not all mortals are the same. Some of them possess kindness and the ability to think of someone other than themselves. Its not too late for us to turn back. As gods we shouldn't harm the defenseless and kill them, we should protect them! That is what a true god would do, not like what we are doing here."

Zamasu was still attempting to reason with his other self, but this was making Black more frustrated and angry. He had come too far to quit now! Not after all that hard work he put in.

Black's eyes flared with anger. "Are you insinuating we spare them!? After we've come so far, you turn on me now!? You still have to put up your part of the deal."

Zamasu twitched, his voice now rising. "The deal? That deal was supposed to be for justice, something you have forgotten since you have obtained that body. Justice isn't your objective, vengeance for those who have 'wronged' you is."

Zamasu let out a sigh before continuing." I have tried to patient and let you have your fun, but I will not stand for this any longer. This isn't the way, and I believe that these people can change, we don't need to eliminate them. The deal is off, its over. Because a true god wouldn't destory everything in his path, we protect. I won't allow you to kill these people."

Black snarled. "Is that truly what you believe? How pathetic!"Zamasu took a step back, now seeing Black was completely unreasonable. He was stuck in his ways and refused to see the truth. "Now that you turned your back on me, I guess I'll have to deal with personally.

"You have the nerve to call me pathetic? Your the one who's allowing his hatred to control him! Your no different than the mortals you claim to despise." That was the final straw, Black was now outraged being compared to a human. He was flawless! How could his other self think of him like that!?

Goku, Vegeta, and the two Supreme Kai's felt uneasy, seeing the turn of events were now dangerous. The two were now turning on each other, and with Black getting angry, it was clear he was going to keep his word when he said he was getting rid of Zamasu.

Everyone's eyes widened upon seeing Black pull out the mafuba that he had borrowed from Goku. Zamasu's facial expression changed and turned into one of shock and confusion. What was that thing in his hands?

Black knew the move from watching videos on God Tube. It was a convenient move, but he never thought he would have to use it. Seeing Zamasu had turned on him, he knew that this act couldn't go unpunished. There was no way he could convince him to join him again, so this was his best bet. Sighing, Black screamed. "EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!"

Zamasu's eyes literally popped out of his skull and he began to screech in agony as he was sealed away."AAAAAAAHHHHHHH HELP ME!" Everyone else was horrified as Black's placed a cork on the top and tossed the jar far away. "I didn't want to do that,Zamasu. But you were standing in the way of my beautiful multiverse." He threw the bottle elsewhere, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with his other self again.

Goku was speechless. "You...you sealed him away for merely suggesting a different idea.. You really are a monster, even your other self turned on you."

Black turned to Goku and shrugged. "He was in my way, just like you are. Zamasu got what he deserved for opposing me."

"Well, I guess I'll continue to oppose you then, even if it kills me."Goku began to twitch on the ground, knowing he wasn't at full strength. He needed more energy, if only he had something to heal him.'Uh….man I could go for a senzu. Where are they?' Goku checked his pocket only to realize they were gone. Groaning, he knew who had them, the face stealer was stealing everything off of him. First his body, his life, and now the damn beans!

"As if you stand a chance!"

Goku slowly pulled himself up from the ground."I wouldn't be thinking like that if I were you! You won't be getting away with this!"

Vegeta held his broken arm before spitting out more words."Like I said earlier, you'll have to get through me and Kakarot in order for your stupid plan to work."

Black smirked confidently as the blood pumped through his veins. "You fools! You won't give up will you? I want to see how badly you beg when I kill you. Why don't we give it a try?"

Despite their injuries, Goku and Vegeta forced themselves to go blue. The prince scoffed."Limits mean nothing when your talking to the prince of all saiyans!"

"Let's go, Black. One on two! No holding back!"

Both full bloods charged up at Black like rockets while Black lazily fired a barrage of attack at them. Dodging all of Black's blasts by a hair, Vegeta and Goku went on the opposite sides of Black with a fist aligned at his jaw.

Smirking, Black crossed his arms before teleporting out of the way, causing both Goku and Vegeta to gawk in disbelief as their punches were now in mid air. Grabbing both saiyans by their hair and ignoring the complaints, Black slammed the mortals heads into each other like the buffoons they were.

Goku and Vegeta's heads were spinning as Black threw both of them back to the ground, leaving a giant crater for each respective fighter.

Before they could think of getting up, a giant blast was sent their way, powerful enough to send them flying away with injuries all over again. They were getting tired of getting their asses beat right now seeing the groans in pain.

Trunks blitzed back to see both his allies buried in the dirt."Oh come on, I was gone for five seconds! How did you guys get knocked out in such short amount of time!? Goku, Father? You guys alive?"

A groan in pain was his answer. Trunks let out a sigh of relief."Phew. Don't need you guys dying on me now while trouble is still afoot."

Black rolled his eyes."Trunks? Ready to die permanently this time?" Black began to smirk, finding it funny that Trunks was still trying to stay alive.

Vegeta coughed."Trunks, you stand no chance unless you…" It only took a second for Trunks to realize what he was about to say.

Trunks cut him off."Oh...that." The transformation cost a lot of energy and he was hesitant using it. But seeing as the time wasn't great, he calmed himself down before the ground began to shake. His hair began to rise and his eyes snapped open with burning rage. It was the only way he could fight without killing himself.

The beam struggle caused the already unstable landscape to collapse .Everything was falling apart as the fight continued. Everyone else was trying to flee, running as fast as their legs could carry them. All alone, Maki was running onl to spot Trunk's sword. She quickly headed towards it, knowing her brother would want her to help out.

Shin and Gowasu were watching the battle from afar, both shocked about the turn of events. "Holy hell, Black is a monster! The damage he is causing is atrocious!"

Shin decided to try and get bit closer with Gowasu following behind. The older kai saw a glint catch his eye within the pile of debris, only to find a jar. It was the same jar that Zamasu was contained inside. He was ready to squeeze off the lid, but Shin quickly stopped him.

"Gowasu, what are you doing? We can't do that!" Shin stared at Gowasu as though he lost his mind.

Gowasu looked down at him. "Yes we can. Shin, lets give Zamasu a chance."

"What!? Are you crazy? He'll kill us!" Supreme Kai didn't want to take any chances, they were already in a desperate situation. Releasing Zamasu could just cause more problems for them down the road.

He shook his head."Shin, think about it, what would Zamasu gain from killing us? Besides, I'm pretty sure we need all the help we can get at this point. Zamasu could be useful. He isn't beyond reason, Shin, he can still change for the better."

Shin narrowed his eyes." I have a feeling your doing this for another reason..." He had a hunch Gowasu was doing this because he cared for Zamasu and missed him dearly after his death in the present timeline. It had only been a few days and Gowasu was not over it.

"Even if I am, that doesn't change the fact we are in a desperate situation. Face it, anyone's help would suffice if we want to survive. Goku and Vegeta are struggling, and I suggest we get as much help as possible."

Shin cursed, but seeing as there was little other option, he begrudgingly lifted the jar's lid. To his surprise the jar popped out of his hands once he did that. They covered their eyes as the light from the jar shot out. The jar was violently trembling on the ground, shaking back and forth. After a few more moments of shaking, the jar came to a halt as someone popped out of the jar.

Gowasu and Shin were surprised to see how exhausted Zamasu looked. He was on his knees, breathing heavily as sweat was running down his face. It seemed like he wasn't aware that they were there judging by his reaction. After a few moments, Zamasu looked down at himself in disbelief."What? How am I free?" He was relieved to know he wasn't trapped in a bottle, but that still didn't explain the fact they had freed him.

"We technically freed you." Shin was nervously smiling, praying to every deceased god that Zamasu didn't kill them in this instant. Instead, Zamasu gave them an apologetic smile." I...I don't know how to thank you for that. You saved me from that prison. Is there anyway I can repay you for freeing me from that jar?" It seemed Zamasu was being genuine and was guilty about his actions. He was looking for a way to repay them for his debt.

Shin glared at Zamasu before responding. "Well, the only thing you can do is join us and help defeat Black. I believe that is how you could help us out in return. We need all the help we can get at this point."

Shin pointed out Black,who was currently trying to kill Trunks and Vegeta with their combined attack. Galick Gun was a powerful move, but it seemed like they were on ropes.

Zamasu seemed to understand the situation." I get that you don't trust me, and I don't blame you. But, I believe that we can at least call each other allies until this is put to rest. I will do my best to assist you in defeating Black. It is the best I can do to repay you for your kind act."

Supreme Kai frowned, making sure to remind Zamasu of his actions."You do know you aren't off the hook right? I hope you aren't doing this to try and slip away from responsibility."

Zamasu frowned before lowering his head. "Of course not, I will gladly pay the consequences for my actions, but that can be saved for another time. Right now, dealing with Black is our best bet, because if we don't win, he will kill us all and take over every timeline in existence to fulfill his desires."

Shin hated to admit it, but he was right. Black would enforce his 'Zero Mortal Plan' across every timeline and kill anyone stands in his way, if they didn't stop him now, no one could. Siding the enemy wasn't something Shin liked to do, but there was no other choice at this point. Regardless of where the help is coming from, it is still help.

"Fine, just don't try anything or your gong back in here."

"I understand that. Now, I believe we should focusing on someone else." Zamasu turned to Black. "Because if we don't win, no one survives."

Gowasu and Shin seemed to agree. Gowasu was glad Zamasu changed his mind, seeing as he did believe his student could change. Shin didn't like Zamasu in the slightest, but he had to tolerate him seeing as they were now on same side.

The tables had truly turned after all.

Back in the battle, Vegeta and Trunks were still in the beam struggle, slowly getting the upper hand.

"Put more power into it, you're royalty! You should have more power!"

"What the actual hell do you think I'm doing!? I'm trying to make sure we don't die!"

Trunks and Vegeta were forcing the blast back, sending it flying in Black's direction. The determination to win burned in their eyes, knowing there was no future if Black won. The false saiyan laughed before allowing the blast to engulf him.

Vegeta and Trunks fell to the ground, the had used most of their energy to send it back to Black.

"I think he's dead."

Trunks looked up, only to scowl upon seeing a figure in the smoke. "I wouldn't call him dead just yet..."

Vegeta cursed upon seeing Black, who unharmed by their attempt to kill him."Oh for the love of kami...Damn it! Why is he taking no damage!?"

The half breed squinted his eyes, seeing something in Black's hand. "Damn it, Black has the senzu beans! He's using us to gain more power by healing himself and getting stronger!"

Black chuckled."You two at least got that right. With all the strength I gain through fighting, no one will be powerful enough to stop me!"

Another voice broke in, it was Goku."We'll see about that! We won't let you win!" Getting himself into position, Goku screamed."KAMEHAME HA!"

Black smirked cockily."Two can play at that game, Goku. This is the end for all of you! KAMEHAME HA!"

Goku and Black's beams were even until Goku began lose strength. He had been pushing himself to stay in his god form that is draining him. Transforming into his blue form had tired him out. Goku was shocked seeing that this thing was going to kill him. He was having trouble keeping the blast up, Trunks and Vegeta were to exhausted to contribute either.

The naive sayain's eyes widened upon the beam head in his direction."I-I can't push it back! This can't be the end..."

Trunk's felt fear run through him."We are all gonna die if that thing hits us!"

Vegeta paled, feeling anger and hatred burning inside him."I can't believe it, we are going to lose!" He was having trouble comprehending this fact judging by his facial expression.

Black felt glee overtake him."Die, you pathetic mortals! Face the wrath of a true god!"

The trio had accepted their fate, but they were still going to die fighting! Goku was using his energy to keep the blast from killing them instantly, but it wasn't enough. Preparing themselves for the end, they closed their eyes in anticipation.

Trunks was confused, feeling no overwhelming pain from the blast. He opened one of his eyes to see someone protecting them from the attack. The features were hard to make out, but that was the least of his concerns. His eyes weren't adjusting like the rest.

Black stopped laughing when his combined might was suddenly reflected. He barley managed to get out of the way, confused how the mortals reflected such a powerful in the hells had happened!?

Goku and Vegeta both seemed to notice the fact they were alive and blinked. They truly expected this to be their final stand.

The goof ball looked up and froze when he saw who saved them. His jaw dropped."Zamasu!?"

The father and son duo looked at him in confusion. Trunks missed out on seeing Zamasu being sealed away, but Vegeta saw the whole thing. The prince wondered how Zamasu had anything to do with this until their eyes shifted higher. It clicked, Zamasu had used his immortal body to block the blast, saving their lives in the process. It didn't hurt him that much anyhow.

"What the!? How are you free!? I saw you being sealed away!"

Trunks was on edge, asking another good question."Zamasu, why the hell did you save us!?" Out of all the people, why him?

Zamasu sighed before turning around. "You can thank Gowasu and Shin for that one, they freed me while you were fighting. As for your other question, its more because Black has gone mad and if we don't beat him, WE ARE ALL HISTORY!"

Goku paused after taking a moment to process the information."Wait, does that mean your on our side?" They could use more allies, he didn't trust Zamasu, but they really needed all the help they could get.

He nodded."I think so. While we may not like each other, I believe that we share a common goal. Defeating Black should be our main goal."

Trunks was confused."Woah, hold on. You mean that you and Black aren't partners anymore?"

Zamasu scowled, was Trunks busy pointing out he obvious. "He sealed me into a bottle when I had different ideals. What do you think? Black has gone too far and we won't last unless he is defeated."

There was a pause before it clicked to Trunks. While he was with the survivors Zamasu must've betrayed Black and got himself imprisoned. Such an interesting turn of events while he was gone for a few minutes...

Vegeta was still hostile towards Zamasu despite his change of heart. "Fine, so be it. You better not try anything. Don't think just because we are now on the same side means we forget what you've done! We will deal with you once Black is dead."

The apprentice shrugged." I know. But now isn't the time for that. We have bigger problems." He said this while pointing to Black.

Black narrowed his eyes upon seeing his former partner. "Well look at that. Your on their side have you? Don't worry, I'll be getting rid of all of you soon."

Vegeta snarled. "We'll see about that! Kakarot, come with me. You two brats stay out of it to us."

Zamasu seemed insulted. "Brat? I'm older than you, you insolent fool!" He was literally thousands of years old...

"Not my fault you look like a teenager."

Zamasu's facial expression was enough to tell he didn't like the answer. Zamasu's eye twitched before resuming his calm exterior. "Your lucky we are on the same side."

Vegeta seemed to not care and blasted off towards Black with Goku flying after him.

Trunk and Zamasu both stared at each other. The blue haired hero sighed.

"T-Thanks for saving us back there, Zamasu. You know that I don't trust you yet, but I'll give you a chance considering the situation we are in."

Trunks wasn't used to thanking the enemy and he almost stumbled with his sentence. This was going to take sone getting used to.

Zamasu nodded."Don't mention it, while I understand why you don't trust me, lets not let it get in the way of the battle."

Trunks seemed to agree. He was hesitant to trust Zamasu, but tough situations called for tough allies. While he didn't want to admit it, Zamasu's immortality saved their lives. He'll at least give Zamasu a chance this time.

Back at Bulma's garage, everyone was cooped up inside. It wasn't exactly very roomy. Mai was counting everyone down and noticed the absence of Haru. Maki was all by herself, looking extremely upset.

Maki began to cry and told her he perished trying to save her. She comforted the young girl before noticing something in her hands. Trunks sword, or rather, what remained of it. Maki begged Mai to give it Trunks, saying that Haru would want Trunks to have his sword too.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were keeping Black at bay, trying to fight him for as long as possible..

Black was proving himself to be a challenge and was always a step ahead of them. Goku knew they had to up their game if they wanted to survive and sent himself flying towards Black and keeping him no edge.

Kicking and punching Black, some of his hits actually managed to hit their target. Some of them ended up being returned by Black as he was getting more and more powerful. Realizing that he would stand no change if this continued, he used the last thing he could think of. "Taste this! KAIO KEN!"

Goku charged at Black in this form, finally gaining some leverage over Black. He managed to take Black off guard by doing this and increased his power. He felt it straining his body greatly, but he didn't care. Who said there would be any gain without pain?

He kicked the false saiyan in the face, hoping that Black would be taken of guard. Black was stunned by this move, but smirked knowing the pain would make him stronger. These fools were making his job easier.

Black was stunned by this power increase, but smirked knowing the amount of zenkai boosts he would gain from it! The number one rule of saiyan was that strength was key!

They were giving him more power by fighting and he was gaining so much strength by doing this! The needed to give him more, his syasin genes craved it! They craved more power! The lust for more power was fueling his bloodlust, it was clouding his mind. All he wanted was to get stronger and rule over his land as the one true god!

Black's thoughts were cut off when Vegeta tried to take him out from behind. Sending a kick towards Black's head, Vegeta hoped to do some damage to him.

Immediately noticing this, Black grabbed Vegeta by his legs and swung him at Goku,about to send the saiyan pair flying backwards. Goku took advantage of this and kicked Black at the same time, knocking him backwards into a crater. Black was stunned by this and was knocked into ground, taking the wind out of him. They had no time to celebrate as they were sent flying into a crater.

They landed right where Gowasu, Shin, Trunks, and Zamasu were. They were all tense upon seeing what just happened. Shin managed to help Goku up to his feet."Uh...That hurt. How are we supposed to beat him?"

Trunks looked nervous. "You tell me, we aren't doing enough damage to him! He's just brushing you guys off! Those senzu beans are keeping him from taking any permanent damage, he's just getting stronger the more we fight him! We aren't getting anywhere!"

Zamasu cursed."Damn it, he just keeps recovering from the damage. We'll never defeat him at this rate, we need to change tactics if we don't want to die soon. Black will kill us all if we don't do something!"

Shin looked nervous. "Well that sounds easier said than done. How are we supposed to kill him if he just keeps recovering and getting stronger? Eventually he'll get too powerful for either Goku or Vegeta to handle. How are we supposed to kill an enemy who only gets stronger the more we fight? Black will just keep healing himself and gain more boosts in strength until he finds no use for us anymore."

Everyone remained silent, knowing that Supreme Kai was right. He may not be the strongest and a bit naive, but he was bringing up a fair point.

Gowasu sighed."I hate to admit it, but Shin's bringing up a valid point. How are we supposed to kill him if he just keeps recovering?"

"Do any of you want to steal the beans off of him?" Trunks asked.

They all gave him a look. Zamasu shook his head before shutting down the idea. "Unless your suicidal I wouldn't suggest it. Its unlikely Black's carrying them out in the open, its most likely somewhere in his gi. You don't even know where he put them. Even then, getting that close to him would be too dangerous. We all have seen what Black is capable of and its not pretty. He could just stab you from behind like he did earlier. Do really you want to die, Trunks?"

Trunks quickly shook his head. "You know what? On second thought, never mind. We might just have to try fending Black off until we can think of a way to deal with him.

Goku groaned before forcing himself back up to his feet. "Great...hey, where's Vegeta? I can't fight Black all by myself." They noticed he wasn't talking for some reason and he wasn't with them.

"GET OFF OF ME!" They heard a voice cry from below.

Trunks tried to put it lightly."Goku, you're sitting on him."

"Oh!" Goku quickly removed himself before pulling the flattened saiyan off the floor. Vegeta twitched before brushing himself off and scoffing. "Sorry Vegeta, didn't notice you! That explained why my landing was so soft."

"Grr...Shut up! Now, what are we supposed about the narcissist? He isn't dying anytime soon."

Zamasu cringed."We are still working on that. The only thing I can think of is fighting him until we can kill him. Black is still mortal, meaning he is capable of dying, we just need to overpower him somehow and hope he dies. If he doesn't, no one survives."

They weren't liking the odds. They knew Zamasu was right, but killing Black was easier said than done. Goku and Vegeta were struggling and it was only a matter of time before Black overpowered them.

Goku looked at Shin before an idea hit him. "How about the Potara earring? We could fuse into Vegito and kill Black!"

"Hell no! We can defeat him ourselves! We don't need a fusion to defeat Black!"

Goku snarled. "Then what do you suppose we do? We are swept away with Black! We can't kill him!"

"I said no! We don't need a fusion. We are fine by ourselves."

Goku groaned. "Fine, have it your way, Vegeta. Lets do it the old fashioned way." Goku and Vegeta turned to Black, who seemed to be waiting for them. They flew in with their blue forms before taking off to face Black. It seemed that Black was stronger than before, and he was getting more and more maniacal as time went on. His saiyan genes were driving him crazy, wanting nothing more but power and blood. He viciously attacked, sending Vegeta into a building with Goku chasing after him.

Everyone else turned to each other nervously. Gowasu decided that he should have time with the other version of Zamasu."Zamasu?"

"Hm?" He didn't dare look into the eyes of the man who he nearly killed.

"Is this what you wanted? When you asked Black for the perfect world, would you have been satisfied if you had your way?"

Zamasu averted his gaze."I thought I would be happy, but since this all happened,I'm not too sure about that. With my beliefs being crushed in front of me, I don't think that this was right. I realize that now, after everything, I was...wrong."

The words felt like a slap to the face in Zamasu's opinion, but it was a needed one. He hated admitting he was wrong, but it necessary after his was shocking revelation to his mentor, seeing as Zamasu wasn't the type to outright say he was wrong. Zamasu was the type to deny it or pretend it doesn't exist. But having his sense of justice reversed, it seemed that it made him reconsider his ideals.

Gowasu was stunned."That's the first time I've ever seen you outright say you were wrong about anything."

Zamasu hid his face."There's a first time for everything, Gowasu."

Gowasu tried to put a hand on Zamasu's shoulder, but Zamasu pushed him off. He was about to ask why, but he was cut off when the time machine descended from the sky, carrying Bulma and Mai in the seats. Mai dismounted from the time machine once it landed. "Trunks!"

Zamasu cursed. 'Here we go...wait until she notices me.' He had a feeling Mai would freak out upon seeing him.

Trunks turned."Mai? What are you doing here?"

"Checking to see what's going on. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, its better than being dead. Wait a minute...is that my sword...or rather what's left of it." Trunks looked over the sword fragment, the handle and small part of the blade was still there, but it was useless in battle. It was nothing like the majestic sword it was previously.

Mai tensed upon seeing Trunk's disappointment."Yeah...it was find like that, trust me. Maki found it and wanted you to have it." Mai paused upon seeing Zamasu, now going for her gun. "What the!? Trunks, Zamasu is right behind you!"

Trunks sighed as Mai pointed out the obvious."I know."

Mai did a double take."What? He's right there! What are you doing? He's going to kill us!"

"Mai, relax. Zamasu is on our side." Bulma noticed Zamasu and cursed. He was giving her a look, but he showed no violent moves. He simply stood there with his eyes half lidded, waiting for this to be over. "Trunks, what is he doing here!?" Both women wanted a reason for their questions. Fairly reasonable considering the situation.

"How can you say that? He's the enemy! Why do you suddenly trust him!?" Mai was pointing her gun at Zamasu, who only narrowed his eyes at this. Trunks quickly intervened and swiped the weapon out of Mai's hands.

Zamasu gave her a look. "I'm right here you know. Besides, is this really time to be arguing? In case you haven't noticed, times have changed and so have your allies." He smirked this time, knowing he had a point." You may not trust me, but if it weren't me and my immortality, Trunks and his friends would have died and you would've followed shortly after. My point being, we don't have time to be whining about who are enemies are, because if we don't win this, you can kiss humanity and everyone else goodbye."

Mai nearly chocked on her saliva."Lies. Your lying!" Mai was stubborn and refused to believe it. She couldn't believe Zamasu would save them.

Trunks felt himself getting irritated."He's telling the truth Mai, and I can prove it. I was the one Black was going to kill. Zamasu's immortality saved us from death. If we die, Mai, who do you think Black will go after next?" Tell me who, because I think you know the answer. Hell, you should be thanking him because if he didn't block that attack we would all be done for."

There was a pause, and Mai's gaze darkened. She hated to say it, but Trunks was right. If they died, the other humans would go down with them.

Shin spoke up. "He's right. Hell, I don't trust Zamasu either, but this situation is rather dire, we'll take all the help we can get at this point." It was Gowasu's idea to free Zamasu anyhow.

Trunks knew Mai was taking this hard, and tried to make her understand."Mai, I get it. You don't like Zamasu and you feel distrustful of him. I understand , regardless of how you feel about him, he still saved my life as well as Father and Goku's. I'm willing to give Zamasu a chance to help, and while you may not do the same, you should at least tolerate his presence while we here."

Mai narrowed her eyes, seeing that she was cornered. After a long silence, Mai spoke up."Fine, have it your way. I'll tolerate him as long as he doesn't try anything."

Zamasu rolled his eyes, that was the fifth threat he has heard all day."Just how many times have I heard that today?"

After an uneasy silence, Trunks decided to try something. He thought about all the people who died against Black, he people Black's hurt physically and mentally, all those who have suffered. It filled him with rage, but that could be useful. He raised the sword up towards the sky. He closed his eyes as his blunt sword was replaced with a sword made of light.

Bulma was stunned."Woah, that's amazing!"

Trunks examined it, seeing it looked better than his old sword. "This is an upgrade. I could really use this one while I fight."

"Wait, your going now?"

"I kind of have to. No one else will."

Mai nodded. "Good luck."

Trunks blasted off into the air, carrying new his sword with him. Vegeta and Goku were at Black's mercy, with Black ready to slice Goku's head off. Goku struggled to get out of Black's grip, trying to free himself to no avail. He would rather not die like this. Vegeta was knocked out, barley alive at this point. The prince tried to pull himself together, but he was just too damn tired.

"Damn it!"

"So, Goku, any last words?" Black's blade was now touching his neck, ready to end his life in an instant. Goku nodded, smiling half heartedly. "You might want to turn around."

"Huh?" Black thought it was a ruse, but he was stunned to hear someone calling him.

"YOO HOO! HEY BLACK! OVER HERE!" Trunks was charging at Black with his sword, the fight was on.

* * *

 **I'm evil for killing Haru like that. I just wanted to get this out in time. I have tests to study for so I'm doing my best to finish up.**

 **So, what do you think? I don't know how anyone thinks about my story unless they write it. So please, hit that button and show some support. I know people are reading this, so just do it!**

 **Do what you can to keep yourself updated and I'll see you all next time. :)**

 ** _~EmeraldOverlord is out._**


	14. Redo ENDING

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ALL OF IT BELONGS TO AKIRA TORIYAMA! GO THANK HIM INSTEAD!**

* * *

Trunks dashed into battle, jumping into the fight. Black growled out in annoyance upon seeing Trunks enter the battlefield. This brat again? The false saiyan was hoping he could save him for later. No matter, he wouldn't last long.

"Black, leave them alone! I'm your opponent now!" Trunks wielded his sword, ready to try and slice him. Trunks lifted his sword and slammed it down, but Black was too agile and dodged his attempt to kill him."DAMN IT!"

"Did you really think I would stand still and let you kill me? How foolish." Black kicked Trunks away and sent his crashing into multiple buildings before landing in the ground. Trunks barely managed to catch Black charging at him with his blade aimed to kill. He quickly got out of the way and countered his own blade to make sure he didn't lose his head.

Trunks was still new to the sword, so Black was gaining the upper hand. Black grabbed Trunks by his throat and began to laugh."Aw look, poor little Trunks has no where else to go! Besides, even if you escape me, will you just retreat back to the past again? If so, you know I can follow you there. You will never escape me, because you won't escape your punishment for going against the gods!"

Black was ready to kill Trunks, but Trunks had other plans as he bit Black on his hand. He bit hard enough to draw blood. It was cheap move, but it was worth it. Black screeched as Trunks's teeth sank into his flesh."You disgusting mortal! Infecting me with your pathetic disease! You'll pay for that!"

Trunks charged at Black with his blade knowing that he had to charge at him if he didn't want to die."No I won't! I won't let you kill the rest of humanity! I'm ashamed of my 'weakness' or anything like that! I fought to protect everyone and I got help in return! I am a fighter, and I won't let you win!"

The citizens of the resistance were watching the battle from afar. Maki stood by herself, knowing her brother wasn't there for her anymore, but she could still honor his memory. She shouted at Trunks, knowing he can't possibly hear her from here."TRUNKS! YOU CAN DO IT! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Trunks was struggling to keep up with Black's blade, it was so close to his neck. He saw the blade coming for his head and cursed. Trunk's eyes were wide when he saw his sword glowing. What the hell was that?

Maki looked down to see her body was glowing."What the? Why am I glowing? Is it Trunk's power?"

The other fighters looked stunned."Trunks?" They noticed that there body was glowing brighter. What was happening?

Roshi looked down to see he was glowing too."Man, I haven't gotten this bright in years! Keep the energy up Trunks, I need a good tan. Also kill Black for us."

Trunks was struggling to keep Black's blade from slicing his head off, but he managed to back away and continue the sword fight. He noticed the was gaining more energy in his sword, maybe it would help him.

More people were cheering for Trunks, this time from all around the globe. The few survivors that remained were giving Trunks their energy. All forms of life, from animal to plant were giving up their energy to him.

Bulma and Mai noticed the glow around them, realizing they were giving their energy up as well. Gowasu, Shin, and Zamasu noticed the glow surround them as well.

Zamasu was stunned before smiling."I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think he can win this...if he doesn't we're all history, so please don't let that happen."

Mai turned."You can do it, Trunks!"

Black and Trunks stopped fighting upon seeing the large ball of energy in the center of the battle. Black was stunned."What in the hells is that!?" This isn't what he was planning. What was that thing?

Goku and Vegeta were on the ground, still injured from holding Black off. There jaws dropped upon seeing this. "Woah! Vegeta, look!"

Vegeta was speechless, maybe this was the chance they needed to defeat Black! They couldn't do it and if this failed, well, that's self explanatory.

The half breed was amazed."Woah….this is the energy of everyone on the planet!" Trunks noticed his sword was changing color."What the!?

Goku saw this as an opportunity to win."Vegeta, give Trunks your energy! It's the only way we can win!"

"Fine! You better not let us die, boy!" Vegeta and Goku handed out there energy as well. It was a team effort, everyone was giving all their energy up to defeat Black. From former enemies to life long friends and family, Trunks was gaining strength of everyone around the world. All of them were from different backgrounds and even though they may not all be friends, they were willing to put their differences aside.

Trunks felt the power he was given flow through his body."I can't believe it, all this energy and power! Everyone, lend me your energy! It's the only way we can win this!"

Black narrowed his eyes."Your light display is nothing compared to the power of a god." Black swearing from all fighting, but that isn't stopping him. He almost took Trunk's head off, but Trunks flew to the sky to prevent himself from losing his head.

"I won't let you win!" Trunks turned around and headed towards the ball of energy. A flash consumed the area before the ball disappeared, leaving Trunks with his new found spirit sword in the middle.

"This is the end!" Trunks charged at Black with overwhelming speed. Black felt worry consume him for a moment, actually being scared of the sword. However, his saiyan genes quickly retaliated and told him to kill everything in sight, anyone who opposed him needed to be destroyed.

For once, when Trunks came forward, Black was taken back by the strength. Black felt the realization dawn on him, his plan would fail if Trunks hit him. He needed to do something fast!

Trunks growled as Black countered his blade. "This isn't about gods or mortals! I refuse to lose to the likes of you! You only care about yourself, and you're destructive ways have harmed too many! Now go back to where you belong, rot in hell!"

Trunks was about to shove his blade into Black, but as he was attacking him, he didn't slice Black hard enough to kill him, but hard enough to injure him. He fell to the ground, shock was overwhelming the false saiyan at this moment. Death would come knocking soon if this wound was left unchecked, unless...THATS IT! However, he was weak and his ki was hardly traceable, this should work.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was celebrating their victory. Trunks lowered himself down as his spirit sword vanish from view, leaving a stump where the blade once was.

"Damn it, I'll have to replace it." Trunks groaned, now he had to get a new one.

Mai shrugged."It could be worse." Swords aren't that hard to replace.

Zamasu narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Just be glad we made it out with our lives. A sword be replaced very easily, lives can't." He crossed his arms before turning to Goku and Vegeta. "You two need medical attention."

"Thanks for noticing. However, I think Shin and Gowasu can help us with that."

Zamasu rolled his eyes, he was merely trying to help, but oh well. They still didn't trust him completely. Gowasu and Shin bent down to help heal the exhausted sayains, and while it didn't heal them up completely, it seemed to have helped him. The prince and his fellow warrior stretched out before groaning. They still felt the pain from the war earlier. Everyone was about to cheer, the other resistance survivors were overjoyed that their efforts had not been in vain!

Goku groaned."I think we won." Black wasn't anywhere to be seen, so they concluded their victory.

It seemed everyone had agreed judging by their happy facial expressions. They paused for a moment when the ground began to shake like an earthquake. Zamasu paled for a moment as Black's ki signal spiked to a new level."Black! He's alive!?" Zamasu got on guard and the others began to follow suite.

Shin cursed."Damn it! How is he alive!?"

"I don't think I sliced him hard enough! How did he gain so much power when he should've been injured?" Black should at least be injured!"

Goku cursed in realization. "Senzu beans! Black still has them!"

Everyone turned to him with disbelief burning in their eyes. Zamasu faceplamed."By the gods, you have to be kidding me!?" Just their luck!

Black smirked as he lifted himself into the air. "Heh...you all are fools if you thought that would work! Your little spirit sword didn't cut me in half, at least, not completely. Now, with the senzu beans, I can gain more strength and kill all you!" Black chuckled wildly as his hand was removed from his side. Everyone cursed as they looked up at Black.

"How are we supposed to beat him!?" Shin exclaimed, he was unstoppable at this rate!

Goku and Vegeta groaned before turning to Black. Vegeta cursed. "Still alive!? Damn it, well, that just means we get to kill you for real this time."

Black began to laugh manically, his power driving him insane."HAH! That's funny! You're beyond insane if you think you can win!" Black summoned his blade with an insane look on his face. That bloodthirsty gaze was enough to strike fear into everyone, Black was going mad with power! That saiyan body was driving him to chaos, now wanting to become more powerful than ever before.

Trunks cursed, how did he miss? "How do you plan on killing someone like that? He's more powerful than us, just look at how high his power is!" Black's power level was higher than Goku's and Vegeta's and eclipsed his own by miles, how on earth were they supposed to defeat someone like this!?

Vegeta had to be honest, he had no idea, but they still had to fight." I have no clue, but Kakarot and I still have a fight ahead of us." Vegeta's voice normally sounded overconfident, but he was nervous now. Even when they were healed up from the fighting, they were exhausted from all the war. Transforming like the way they had was draining on the body and was just something that healing couldn't fix. They needed actual rest, but there was no time for that! Black would kill them if they took a nap, so they had to settle with what they had.

Black cackled like a crazy man as he summoned his scythe."You'll die trying to defeat me! A true god will not how any who stand in his way!" Goku and Vegeta resisted the urge to groan as Black created a hole and summoned more clones. Black charged at Goku while the clones went after Vegeta.

Zamasu and Trunks watched in horror. However, Zamasu's eyes narrowed as he turned to his former enemy. "Trunks?" He began to summon his ki blade as well, causing a purple glow from his hand.

Trunks looked at him strangely."What?"

"We might want to prepare for battle. Those monstrous clones are coming after us!" Zamasu pointed to the multitude of clones rushing towards them and Trunks cursed remembering his sword was damaged beyond repair. He wished he could use it right now.

Trunks whipped around to the other humans and kais."Everyone, stay away from here. Its too dangerous for you guys to watch the battle from here."

The others were about to object as they wanted to stay and watch the battle, but the former wasn't having it."There is no time for arguing! JUST GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

Zamasu's facial expression revealed that he was actually stressed about the situation at hand, and that they were running low on time. The others quickly reconsidered and began to get farther away from the battle. They were still hesitant with Zamasu, but the circumstances weren't in their favor at the moment. They fled, leaving the two fighters behind. Zamasu and Trunks sighed , before Zamasu's eyes widened upon seeing the clones coming after them. "We have unwanted company! They're coming fast!"

"Just noticed?" Trunks ascended to his rage form."Ok, lets hope we can kill these things." Without his sword that meant he had to get close and personal, just amazing isn't it?

Zamasu's eyes widened upon seeing the horde."Retreat!" The former enemies cursed as Black's clones were chasing after them. The clones smirked together as Trunks and Zamasu quickly took the skies with clones following after. They were no match for them like this. There were too many of them! They were outnumbered two to six. They stood no chance unless they came up with a strategy.

Zamasu tilted his head as he saw the clones flying just behind them. They were on their tails at this rate! Zamasu fired a barrage of arrows at them, he thought he got rid of them, but they only came back from the mist. Ten! Ten of these monstrosities!?

"They multiplied when I hit them!"He turned uneasily to his new partner as he made the observation clear."We can't outfly them and they keep outnumbering us! We need to change tactics now or we're all history!"

The rage formed saiyan scowled. "How are we supposed to kill these things? They are unkillable machines, we won't last long if we don't do something!"

"We can't kill them, they'll just reform their bodies and multiply! The only thing we can do is fly! Hopefully these things will disappear if we get them away from Black." Just as they were about to do this, Black's clones quickly took notice of their plan and intervened. Before they could think, Trunks and Zamasu were quickly sent flying as the clones sending them crashing into the buildings.

The former apprentice was sent flying as he saw multiple copies of clones surrounding him. He was outnumbering, five clones were blocking his way."Damn it, Black's doubles are going to cause me trouble." How was he supposed to fight these things? They just kept multiplying every time he hit them! Zamasu cursed as he saw the clones coming at him, each taking their turns to torture him. His immorality was technically a good thing considering how dead he would be at this point.

Black's clone's were chuckling, finding this amusing. The fight these two were putting up was hilarious, but why ruin the fun? The fight was exciting in their opinion. Not to mention the fact they could still get stronger and have their fun. To their surprise, Zamasu was taking out a good number of them and was being rather was putting a decent fight, obviously not wanting to back down after all that happened. The other clones watched this in amusement as the other clone smirked. Zamasu attempted to cut the other version of Black's head off, but his blade was stopped. Before he could retaliate, Zamasu gasped in pain as Black's clone stabbed him with a ki blade.

Coughing, he growled."Damn you, Black. You won't get away with this." Even if was a clone, that didn't matter in his mind. He wanted to defeat Black for the sake of everyone he had hurt, and for all those who were going to be hurt if they didn't stop him. This couldn't go on, or else no one would survive.

The clone chuckled as Zamasu struggled to free himself from his grip. After managing to wiggle free, Zamasu wasn't so lucky when the other clones began to gang up on him. He stood no chance as Black's clones threw him up in the air and began to beat him up. Zamasu didn't fight back for a moment as the pain set in. As the clones tossed him into the building, he weakly stood up onto his feet before laughing. He slapped his head before hiding his hand behind his back.

His calm composure began to crumble as maniacal laughter escaped his voice. Even the clones were unnerved by Zamasu's insane laughter. "Heh...HA HAH HAHAHA! You...excuse of clones. You call yourselves gods, but your not deserving of that title. No...you are nothing more than demons sent from the depths of hell. Go back to where you all belong, BEGONE!"

Zamasu snarled as he sent a large blast he had been hiding from them and sent it towards them. The clones were stunned seeing as they weren't planning on Zamasu doing that. Before they could block his attack, the blast absorbed them. They weren't expecting such power, not to mention the fact Zamasu had been saving that attack for some time.

Zamasu heaved heavily as he saw the pink dust through the regular dull smoke."Damn it...I was hoping they would be destroyed completely by that." However, that attack did buy him time, it would only be a matter of seconds before those disgusting things came back. He jumped to his feet before blasting off in the sky. He paused when he sensed Trunk's ki, it was getting weaker. Trunks was closely, so he had to investigate. Not to mention the fact those clones should be on his tail at this point.

"What is he doing over there?" Zamasu scanned the area before turning to the left. The half breed's signal was over there, it seemed he needed help. Not waiting another moment, Zamasu quickly followed the trail. Zamasu looked down to see Trunks was fighting hordes of clones. At least ten of them were after the poor saiyan. The half breed was getting beaten around, these clones were just too fast and powerful, not to mention the fact every time he poofed them they just kept coming back.

Trunks cursed as he was getting tossed around. Those stupid clones were beating on him like a ragdoll. His bruises and marks were hard to miss, not to mention the fact it was clear he was getting exhausted. How were they supposed to defeat these things?"Damn it! They won't die!"

"Having the same problem?" A familiar voice that he knew answered by to him.

Trunks was conveniently thrown at Zamasu, who barley managed to catch him."Zamasu? How did you get here?" They were separated the last time Trunks saw him, those stupid clones managing to throw them off. How did Zamasu get away from those things in the first place? Trunks was struggling getting these things away from him, every attack just caused more to appear.

The former apprentice shrugged."Doesn't matter. What does matter is how we are supposed to get rid of these things? We can't keep up like this forever."

He lazily shrugged."I got nothing. Unless these things do us a favor and drop dead we aren't getting outta here."

Zamasu paused when a memory resurfaced. It is said that when the clones were far enough away, they would vanish just like that. Maybe they could get rid of them that way."I think I have an idea. We need to get a good distance away from here. However, first things first, lets take care of our unwanted guests."

Zamasu pointed to the literal horde of at least fifteen clones surrounding them. Knowing they stood no chance like this, Trunks powered up a hot 'Final Flash' attack and Zamasu used his telekinesis to prevent the clones from escaping from his grasp. "Where do you think you all are going?" Zamasu narrowed his eyes in disgust at the clones before keeping them in place again.

Without a second thought, the duo managed to work together and send the blast towards them. The clones were once again absorbed by it, turning back into dust again. However, due to how far they were from the battlefield, they didn't resurface back into their bodies. Zamasu and Trunks panted heavily as relief splashed onto them. For one something good happened.

Trunks heaved. "It worked. You know, Zamasu, I think we make a pretty good team."

He almost chuckled."That's a good joke. You owe me for that one. If Black was an inch closer those insolent creatures would've been alive."

"Yeah yeah, sure...Good thing they weren't. Now we need to get rid of Black."

Just as they were about to fly off, Trunks noticed that the building where the survivors were was literally blown to pieces. Black must've sent his clones over there, those things were just used to distract them! "DAMN IT! Black used those clones to buy time, he's killing the survivors."

Zamasu cursed."Those clones are still alive? Lets go after them, those survivors won't last long if we don't do something."

While the fight to death was going on, Zamasu and Trunks quickly flew above the ground to where the survivors were. Flames were surrounding the area, so many lives were burning out. The clones were blasting the ground, making it more unstable and causing all the survivors to run for safety. The clone were ruthless, literally hunting these people with their blades like it was nothing.

Trunks swooped down and began to kill the few remaining, knowing that from where they were they would vanish for good. Though, he realized that none of the survivors were alive. He was too late, the last one had fallen to ground, a blade sliced inside their chest. Feeling rage pump through his veins, Trunks began to start slaughtering the clones with Zamasu helping. Once they were done, they noticed a scream in pain. However, they quickly noticed more from another side, and saw that Mai, Bulma, Gowasu, and Shin were struggling to run away from these creatures.

They were running as fast as they could, but the clones were literally teasing them. Gowasu was trying to escape with the others, but being old had its disadvantages. One of Black's clones grabbed him and forced him to look at what he created. The student he once knew was gone, nothing more but a maniacal maniac who lusted for power and vengeance. He fully prepared for death at this point, accepting his fate as he knew Black outclassed him in terms of strength.

The others watched in horror as the clone was about to strike Gowasu down, using his signature ki blade attack as he was about to kill him..

Zamasu, who was watching this from above remembered his Gowasu, he remembered those same caring eyes. Trying to reason with Black despite it being hopeless. Feeling outraged, he pushed Trunks aside.

"Zamasu!? What are you doing?"

No response. Trunk's eyes were huge as Zamasu flew past him towards Gowasu. Before Trunks could follow him, he was kicked in the face by the clones that were after him.

"No...no..no.." Zamasu's eyes filled up with rage as the clone was bout to kill Gowasu. Feeling gall the rage and hatred that he had felt towards mortals, he put that hatred into how he felt for Black. He remembered how Black murdered his Gowasu, how devastated he was and still is. All that hatred was driving him mad, and remembering how his Gowasu died, he remembered all the times he had with him.

The clone snickered as he raised the blade."Heh...prepare to die, you old fool." Gowasu closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

"NO!" A younger voice screeched as the blade was about to be inserted into the old kai.

Time froze as Gowasu heard a familiar voice call out to him. Before he could question it, Gowasu heard something or rather someone getting impaled. Black's clone looked surprised, unsure what just happened. The humans watched this in awe...For what was in front of them was Zamasu protecting Gowasu from the blade. He cringed as the blade was stabbed right into his chest, causing pain towards him. He bit back any signs of weakness and glared at the clone.

Shin was flabbergasted by this."He..He took the hit for him...I guess he does care..." Zamasu could've easily let Gowasu die, but he didn't.

Mai's jaw dropped."He saved him? After all of this!?"

Bulma was speechless, unsure if she was in reality.

Gowasu was in shock just like the eyes widened as the future version of his apprentice made it just in time to stop him from facing Black's clones wrath. Zamasu stood there with a blade in his chest, glaring fiercely at the clone. Zamasu didn't allow the pain to phase him as he glared at the clone who watched in shock. "You already killed him twice, you won't succeed this time. I won't let you!" Zamasu quickly made a blade of his own and stabbed the clone with it right in the chest, turning it to a cloud of mist.

Stunned by this save, Gowasu's jaw literally hit the floor."Zamasu? You saved my life...you really do care."

He nodded his head, not even sparing his master a second glance."Gowasu, you need to get out of here! This is too dangerous, he will kill you without a second thought. You need to leave with the others!" As Zamasu was saying this, more clones were slowly forming out of the dust clouding the air.

"But Zamasu, you'll get outnumbered by the clones! I can't leave y-" The younger kaioshin began firing blasts, trying to give Gowasu time to flee. The smoke would obscure the view of him for the time being."RUN! ALL OF YOU!" The others didn't need to be told twice, but Gowasu wasn't budging, seeing more clones coming.

"Zamasu, you don't stand a chance against them! They are outnumbering you! Let me help you!" Gowasu approached Zamasu, who only shrugged him off.

Growling, Zamasu began to lose his patience."NO!" Gowasu was ignoring him, causing him to let out a sigh."I'm sorry, Gowasu, but you have to go. I'll be fine, now go!" Giving him a small smile, he shoved Gowasu aside, before turning around and firing more blasts to distract him. He cursed upon seeing the outline of clones now getting closer.

Zamasu saw more clones approaching, and Gowasu quickly saw that his apprentice was truly being genuine. He didn't want to leave to leave Zamasu behind,but the situation was calling for it. Gazing sadly at the other version of his apprentice, he ran off with the others, escaping form view. Zamasu turned, seeing more clones getting in his way. Showing off his blade, he charged into battle knowing the outcome wasn't going to be pretty.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were struggling to hang on. Black was proving to be quite the challenge, he wouldn't fucking die. Goku was glad they managed to get healed, but that didn't back the fact that this transformation was tiring and that Black was stronger than them. Vegeta charged at Black, but Black ended up using the prince as a punching bag soon after. Vegeta forced himself to keep up, and tried fighting back, but Black wasn't having it. However, Goku came up from behind and managed to knock Black down, forcing Vegeta to take his chance to move.

Vegeta growled."Damn it, he's unstoppable!"

"No he isn't. He's just really hard to kill." Goku narrowed his eyes.

"Well what do you plan on doing? Black is literally not going down. We need to do something quick."

"Kill him?

"Like how, idiot?" Vegeta scoffed.

"I have no clue." Goku shrugged, noticing that Black was rising from the rocks. Getting back in their fighting stances, the warriors prepared for Black's next move. Black brushed off the small bit of blood on his lip with a maniacal smile on his face. "Heh...you got a bit of blood on me. That's funny, you're wasting your energy and I'm getting stronger! Soon my power will eclipse everyone else's and you will die by my hand."

Goku groaned."Yeah, we're so going to die." Goku muttered a curse as Black powered himself up and swung at them. The warriors watched as Black teleported in front of them and kicked them aside. They were knocked into the rubble, now forcing themselves to stand up straight. Their energy was going down, this fight had been going on for far too long for him to think of continuing.

"Heh, all you mortals will face my wrath! You'll be joining all those you care about soon enough." Black was outclassing them in speed and strength, how on earth were they supposed to defeat someone like this? Goku and Vegeta knew they were running out of options, they needed to do something now or get an early retirement. Goku and Vegeta quickly looked at each other and looked at Black. The duo quickly got themselves in position, knowing it their last stand if they didn't get this right.

"Ready Vegeta?" Goku smirked at his rival.

Vegeta scoffed."Its now or never!"

They both in position and drew their hands forward. They had used a lot of energy, but they could pull this off if they did this right.

Goku snarled and screamed. "NOW!" He drew his hands behind him and began to power up a blast."KAMEHAME...HA!"

"GALICK GUN!"

The duo hurled their blasts towards Black, who smirked as he came up with a Kamehameha himself. The blast collided, creating an equal battle field. Sometimes lit leaned over to Black's side, sometimes to Goku and Vegeta's side. Black was more powerful than them, making them struggle against the blast. The prince cursed, using most of his energy trying to keep the blast back with Goku following suite. They were getting tired, the energy was leaving them. How were they supposed to win? All hope was lost.

Goku cursed."Vegeta, we can't win this! He's more powerful than us."

"Did you think I just noticed? Who cares? If we die, I'm taking this body snatcher with me."

"I hope so...cause odds aren't in our favor!" Goku pointed this out as the blast was slowly coming towards them. He was too tired to use kaio ken, not to mention the fact it would just strain his body. Now there was nothing left to do now except fight till the end. Fight or die trying, it seemed like everyone was thinking about that.

As the fierce battle was going on, everyone else felt the ground shake. It felt like the planet was going to explode, this place was getting destroyed left and right. It seemed everyone was losing hope, the fighters were struggling. Zamasu? He was getting surrounded by clones and being held against a building. Trunks? He was trying to fight off the other clones, but there weren't as many, so it wasn't so bad. Goku and Vegeta were still fighting to the best of their abilities. The other bystanders were praying for a miracle as everything was falling apart around them.

Eventually, Goku and Vegeta remembered something. Why were they doing this?

To fight for their families. For their friends. Everyone Black had hurt indirectly or directly. From former enemies to close friends, they all shared one simple goal. To correct the errors and make sure Black never got the chance to do this again. If Black won, who would stop him? Black would just kill them all and take over from there. No one would survive and everything would be gone. There would be nothing left. Everything would be gone. Everyone they cared about would be gone.

Feeling a boost of strength, Goku and Vegeta's attack began to counter Black's, but it still was struggling. It at least helped them stand a chance. However, they were still struggling at this point, and Black was smirking as he could sense the victory from here. These mortal would be gone soon enough...

Meanwhile, Trunks managed to lead the clones away from the battlefield, and without a second thought charged up a masenko towards the sky. There. They were gone, but there were still more out there. Trunks narrowed his eyes."Zamasu? Where are you?"

His answer was a scream in terror as Zamasu was being attacked by the clones. Trunks tracked down his location only to see Black's clones restraining him, keeping Zamasu's blade from hitting them. He landed dramatically in front of them and blasted the clones away, turning them back into dust again. Zamasu looked exhausted from all the fighting, even if he couldn't die in the first place. It had happened so fast Zamasu questioned his vision until Trunks lowered himself to the ground and Zamasu stood up to his feet after brushing himself off. Trunks smirked as he gave Zamasu a look."Guess we're even."

Smiling, Zamasu nodded." I guess we are." He narrowed his eyes as a bright light appeared in his vision. "What the hell is that?" It was obnoxiously bright, what was that?

"Hm?" Trunks turned to see the beam struggle between the opposing sayians. Fear struck him as it became clear they were losing. "Damn it! Black is gaining the upper hand in the battle. If Goku and Vegeta die, we go with them." There was no denying that. That was a clear outcome, if they lost this fight, it was over. Black would be free to do whatever he pleased if he won. They had to do something or else the worst may be upon them.

"I can see that. Trunks, while we aren't exactly friends I do believe that if we don't do something we are ALL HISTORY. Black's twisted sense of justice will doom us all, so what do you suggest we do? Gods and mortals alike won't stand a chance at this rate. We might as well stop fighting at this point." They had limited options left, and Zamasu was getting concerned knowing what would happen to them if Black had his way. The former student was now losing hope. They were all dead at this rate.

Trunks gazed down at his broken sword before feeling all the rage consume him again. He won't allow those deaths of the fallen to go in vain. "No, Zamasu, that's not what we do. We have to fight. We fight until we face our deaths. Resisting Black's 'justice' is the only way we can even think of winning. It doesn't matter who we are or what label we stamp onto our chest. God or mortal, it doesn't matter, because we're all fighting for the same cause. You have people you care about, right?"

Zamasu lowered his head and slowly nodded. He didn't understand what Trunks was getting at. "Yes?

"Do you want everyone in this and every other timeline to face the same fate? Do you want everyone you care about dead?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Of course not! That's absurd!" A moment of silence before he spoke again. "Wait...What are you getting at?"

The half breed crossed his arms. "My point is, that no matter what species we are or whatever label we stamp ourselves with, we all still care about each other one way or another. Even someone as self absorbed and annoying as you are capable of thinking of someone other than yourself."

Taking offense to that, Zamasu's eyes flared with rage."HEY! I'm right here you know!"

"Trunks sweatdroppped as he pretended that didn't happen. "As I was saying, regardless of who we are, all that matters is that our survival is in jeopardy. If this is our last stand, we might as well do it not for ourselves, but for the people who perished and those who still have a chance to live. I know your not heartless, you turning on Black showed me that. If you care enough to help out, it wouldn't kill you,literally, to at least fight until its the end. Will you at least give me that?"

Zamasu didn't response and Trunks was unsure if he was even listening. After a moment of deafening silence, Zamasu stuttered."I...I see your point. As a god, I should at least stand my ground. One last time at least."

Trunks smirked before giving him the thumbs up. "Thanks Zamasu. I need all the help I can get.." Trunks didn't want to admit he was scared when he was facing Black. Having an extra person would help.

After a growl, Zamasu actually smiled."Don't make me regret this." He knew that Trunks was right, but he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of rubbing it in. He had enough on his plate at he moment. The former enemies turned to see the battle unfold..

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea..." Trunks was all ears at that point.

Goku and Vegeta were trying to send the blast flying. However, Black was just too strong and was overpowering them. They knew this was the end, and with no other option they simply tried to keep the blast back for as long as they could. They were struggling and it seemed like Black was going to win. Black began to cackle as the blast was coming towards them. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your death is quick and painful. Now, as fun as it was to have you around, its closing time. NOW DIE!"

The earth born saiyan cursed. "GOD DAMN IT! V-Vegeta! He's going to kill us! This is the end!"

"Who cares? Keep fighting! Its the least we can do for everyone!" The prince was still stubborn. He didn't want to die just yet.

As the blast was about to collide with their faces, Goku noticed something out of the corner of his eye."What's that?"

Vegeta didn't pay any mind. "Who cares? Keep attacking Kakarot!"

"Wait, I think that's Trunks!" Goku saw Trunks waving at him from above before firing a barrage of blasts at Black. They noticed Zamasu was flying in the air, giving them a friendly glance before following suite. What were they doing? Zamasu used his telekinesis to hold Black in place, preventing him from doing anything. However, he was struggling, Black was hard to control. Every time he tried to control him, his power just kept making the hold shaky.

Trunks noticed this."Zamasu, what are you doing?" He saw Zamasu was struggling.

"I-I can't control him! He's just too powerful!" Black's aurora shook Zamasu's powers away, causing the student to shiver in fear.

"What!?"

Black smirked as his gaze turned to them."You think you can control me? How dare you! You can't control a god!"

Trunks and Zamasu tried attacking Black, but his aurora blocked all their attempts. Realizing fighting back was futile, they tried their best ot distract him. They sent a barrage of attacks, hoping at least one of them would hit him.

Black became annoyed at this attack, seeing as the barrage was distracting him from what he was doing. With one hand he narrowed his eyes at the sky and shot a large blast at both of them. Both Zamasu and Trunks were unable to counter this and watched in horror as the blast was sent flying towards them.

They both screeched in agony as the blast collided with their bodies, causing them to be sent falling straight to the ground. Black turned his head in disgust before summoning a blast that would automatically finish Trunks off and knock Zamasu out. Both fighters crashed into the ground, and as Zamasu and Trunks looked up, they were horrified to see that Black was about to blast them to pieces.

"He's going to kill us!" Trunks panted heavily as he existed his rage form. He had used so much energy that it was weighing him down. Zamasu wasn't doing much better either, he was barley able to stand up.

"Damn it...we can't do anything to him! He's just too strong..."

"Its over, you two have meddled with my plans for far too long. Now, face my wrath!"

Their eyes widened as Black quickly sent a barrage of attacks towards them, and for some strange reason, the former enemies wondered why they weren't feeling anything. From the ground, Zamasu noticed that they were no longer on the same patch ground like before. How had they moved from their position when they hadn't budged an inch from where they were? They were still weak, but at least they were alive. They were now on a different side of the battlefield, no longer standing that close to Black. Black was much farther away and the prince was keeping the blast even. It seemed Black was frustrated as out of the corner of his eye, he could see those two. They had survived! Damn it.

Trunks looked down to see he was still alive."What? How are we alive?" He touched his body to check if he was imagining it, but it was very real! They were alive!

Just as Zamasu was about to answer, they both fell silent upon hearing another familiar voice call out to them."You two really need to stop getting in trouble. I can't keep making saves like this."

The former apprentice's mouth was dry at first, unsure if he was seeing things. "Goku? How did you save us?"

He shrugged."Instant transmission. Its the only way I can get around like this normally."

Trunks nodded. "Thanks Goku." Trunks was about to stand up, but Goku stood in the way and forced him back down. Zamasu looked confused for a moment as Goku was blocking the way. "Huh? Goku?"

Goku shook his head and frowned. "Sorry guys, I can't let you two do that. You two have done just enough, you'll just put yourself in more danger by being here. Stay away from the fight and watch."

"What!? But-"

Goku's glare shut Trunks up. It was time to move on.

"Trunks, Zamasu, I appreciate your effort to help, but I think we can handle it from here. Black's weaker, so let us take control for now." Before either could protest, Goku teleported back to Vegeta's side and began to push the blast back. For once, it seemed like the tables were turned, Black was getting weaker and was trying to kill them.

However, Vegeta and Goku were slowly able to push it back, and Black began to scream as the blast collided with him, engulfing him completely as his body turned to dust. His dreams were shattered, and all he could do was scream."DAMN YOU! THIS CAN'T BE!" Black's voice died down as the light faded. The smoke cleared, revealing nothing but dust and the smell of burning fire. Black was gone for good.

Goku and Vegeta panted before collapsing into their base forms. It was over. They won...right?

Trunks let out a sigh of relief." I...I think we won..."

Zamasu sighed."He's gone...we're ." Trunks heaved heavily as the energy he used drained from him. He could barley think properly as he moved forward. Felt like he had gotten hit with a truck. Damn it, so god damn painful. He stood his knees, not wanting to look so pathetic.

Zamasu's eyes rised upwards when a hand appeared in his vision."Hm?" The blue haired warrior stood in front of him with a hand outstretched. Zamasu still stood on his knees, exhausted from battle. Trunks looked awful, his hair was literally blowing away. He looked dead, but he was somehow smiling.

"Need a hand?"

The young god narrowed his eyes at this, before shaking his head. He didn't want to be looked down upon, not like this..Trunks sighed, this problem needed to be addressed. Now was the prefect opportunity to jump in.

"Zamasu, I appreciate your help and I can't thank you enough for backing me up. However, in order for us to be at peace, you need to put your distrust for humanity aside. This can't go on, you need to let it go. If not for yourself, but for everyone Black has or could've hurt. Zamasu, just let your hatred go, hating humanity won't help anyone. Look, I can see that you don't actually want to hurt anyone. Especially not after this stunt. You've managed to distance yourself from Black and his evil ways, but you still need to accept humanity's flaws and yours in order for total peace."

He paused, not sure what to say at this point. Regardless of how much he wanted to remain distrustful, Trunks was bringing up a valid point. What would be the point? Hating humanity won't solve anything, and he didn't honestly want to hurt anyone. He just wanted justice to be fulfilled throughout the universe, but this wasn't the way.

After a long pause, Zamasu sighed."Your right." That took a lot of pride to say, not as though he had any left after all of this. He was mentally scarred and his pride was in tatters. He could hardly call himself a god after all his actions."Justice is what I'm after, and now I realize that I...was wrong with my approach. The only way justice can be obtained is through peace and order, not chaos and destruction. While I can't just automatically let it go, I will do my best to keep an open mind, as long as no one goes to far of course."

Trunks thought about it before slowly agreeing."That sounds reasonable. Just don't side along with people who do genocide and murder people for justice."

"I think we can both agree on that." Zamasu smiled lightly before shaking Trunk's hand."Gods or mortals, it doesn't really matter. Because I can see now we aren't so different after all." Even the gods could be unreasonable, Zamasu was literal proof of that. He only realized how ridiculous and foolish he was after this. If only he had that set in earlier.

After retracting their hands, it seemed like everyone was heading over to them. Bulma rushed towards and Goku and Vegeta, who were in critical condition from spending so much energy. The fighters looked rather rough. Even Zamasu, who was immortal, seemed to have some bruises on him along with tears in his clothing. Trunks noticed his jacket was ripped and he wrapped it around his waist in order to make it easier to move around in. Trunks had bruises and scratches all over, and a large gash on his arm. Goku and Vegeta looked ten times worse, as they looked like they had been hit with a train.

Everyone looked pretty traumatized. When the other kais and humans met up with everyone, it seemed like everyone was incredibly thankful to be alive. While Goku and Vegeta were healing, Mai asked what happened to the resistance fighters.

Trunks and Zamasu gave each other nervous looks. It was clear one of them had to break the bad news to Mai, but they were unsure how to put it.

The half breed struggled to say it."Mai...I...er...they are..." He didn't know how to say it.

He feared her and Zamasu decided to help him."All of them are dead. They're gone."

Mai paused, before twitching."What!? Your lying! Stop lying, Zamasu!"

Trunks tensed at how blunt he was. He shook his head sadly as he gazed at his friend."Mai, he's telling the truth. Their gone."

A few seconds passed before Mai began to slowly break down and as fast as she could, she grabbed her gun, aiming it at Zamasu. Zamasu narrowed his eyes at this offense."What on earth are you doing?" Was this mortal threatening him? For what?

Trunks quickly intervened to keep Mai from doing something she might regret."Woah, Mai, hold on. What are you doing?" She tried to snatch it away and shoot Zamasu, but she narrowly missed and had to be restrained in order for everyone to be safe. Bulma almost got hit with the bullet and had to be shoved out of the way by Goku in order for her to dodge.

"Mai! STOP! You'll hurt someone," Goku quickly got in the way to make sure Mai didn't harm anyone else."Mai, this isn't your fault. I know your upset, but taking your anger out like this isn't going to help."

Trunks snarled, his patience was thinning and Mai was getting on his nerves."Look at what you've done! You nearly killed your own ally who happens to be my mother! You can't just shoot someone and expect no one to get hurt! She's not super powered, she's just like you. You could seriously kill the wrong person if you take your anger out on someone like this."

Mai was stunned, Trunks never yelled at her before. Not like this. She saw a wild animal instead of her best friend."I...I...I'm sorry..."

"You should be saying that to Bulma and Zamasu. You nearly killed her and tried to attack him."

Bulma nervously smiled, trying to pretend Mai didn't try and kill her. She knew Mai had the right to be upset, but shooting people wouldn't solve the problem. Mai profusely apologized, tears still burning in her eyes."I forgive you, just don't take your frustration out on me like that again."

Zamasu narrowed his eyes and Mai begrudgingly apologized to him, more because it sounded like she was dragging her feet to do so."I've heard better apologizes before. Just don't try shooting me like that again, you might end up fatally injuring the wrong person."

"Says you? Your other self caused this mess! Hell, why are you still free anyhow? You're evil for the things you've done!"

"Because I helped save your lives. If I truly wanted to harm you, wouldn't you all be dead right now? Calling me names won't get anything done."

"Mai, Zamasu isn't a threat anymore. While I understand having trust issues, he still helped me back there. Hell, I would've died back there if he didn't intervene, so I kind of owe him."

"So? He still needs to be sealed away. He can't be allowed to be free after that 'stunt' he pulled! It nearly cost us our lives!"

"What good would come if we sealed him away? There is no reason to do so. I may not fully trust him but I don't think it would kill us to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Our safety? He's too dangerous!" Shin was obviously against this judging by his facial expression.

Soon enough, everyone was arguing, some in defense of Zamasu and some against him. However, Goku was trying to calm everyone down, but his voice was blocked out completely at that point. Everyone just kept butting heads and it was clear they weren't getting anywhere. Goku tried to get a word in, but it seemed like everyone was ignoring him. Having enough, the saiyan erupted with anger. "SILENCE!"

Everyone shut up immedailty and turned to him in surprise. They never saw Goku so angry before. Trunks took a step back, not wanting to stand this close to him out of fear.

"Guys! Listen to yourselves! We are just tearing each other apart! We barley survived this and we're fighting already? Come on! I know you're better than this!"

Shin narrowed his eyes. "Then what do you suppose we do with Zamasu? He's too dangerous!"

Goku paused, he didn't trust Zamasu completely, but sealing him away didn't seem right. After glancing at Zamasu, he saw the fear and regret inside his eyes, something that he never saw before. If Zamasu was lying to try and get on their side to try this again he wouldn't be experiencing regret. If Zamasu was lying he wouldn't have helped them. He had to be honest, a logical part of his mind was telling him to be iffy, but seeing as everyone would tear each other apart, Goku decided to come to a new decision.

"Guys, we won't gain anything from sealing him away,however, if we do agree with that, someone needs to watch Zamasu just in case things go bad. Guys, face it, Zamasu has no where else to go, we can't leave him here. It wouldn't be right...However, I do believe there is something we can do. Due to circumstances, I do think I've come up with a solution. Gowasu, you do need a new apprentice right?"

The older kaioshin was stunned by this question, he then looked down sadly. "Yes...thank you for reminding me." Zamasu's erasure was still on his mind, so this wasn't a good subject to bring up.

"The Zamasu you know is gone, there is no coming back from that. However, that doesn't mean we can't help the grieving process by just letting you have another apprentice." Silence entered the atmosphere. It seemed everyone was trying to comprehend...

"What!? Shin exclaimed. "Are you crazy! He could try this stunt again!"

Goku shook his head."That's very unlikely to happen. Why would Zamasu want to try this again? There's no point. He doesn't seem that interested anyway."

Zamasu crossed his arms."I have no interest in harming anyone. But Goku, are you saying what I think your saying?" He was a bit skeptical and had to hear what Goku was saying.

"What I'm saying is that since Zamasu doesn't want to do this stunt again, why not take him with us? Since I don't think him staying in our universe would allowed, he can back to Universe 10 with Gowasu and try and make things right."

He was a bit conflicted and hesitant, Zamasu was clearly not expecting this, but decided that against his better judgment, to give this idea a try." I...I'm unsure what to say. But, since I have no where else to go, can I please come with you?"

Taken back a bit by the fact Zamasu was calmly/kindly asking to come with them, Goku looked at both Gowasu and Zamasu. It seemed they were both slightly conflicted with this. Gowasu still guilty over the fact he drove his other apprentice insane, not intentionally of course, but that doesn't the results. He just trying to help Zamasu, but Zamasu was just too close minded. Zamasu, realizing the error of his ways, saw that this was going too far and that really this plan wasn't worth it.

Goku sighed."You should be telling Gowasu that. Its his choice anyhow."

Zamasu looked uneasy before turning to the older kaioshin. He was unsure how to respond."Um...Gowasu? What do you think of Goku's solution to this?"

Gowasu paused, now taking into consideration about what he was saying. The others were mixed, but they waited patiently for his other teacher to respond. Gowasu was thinking about it, 'Should I?' It wasn't technically his Zamasu, but considering his other one is dead and Black was just crazy, this was his best bet. He could never get his Zamasu, but that doesn't mean he couldn't try again. Not all was lost for Zamasu, especially considering his new chance was standing right in front of him. He secretly hoping he could lead Zamasu towards a better path, no the 'Genocide Life' plan that he was thinking about doing.

Gowasu smiled, much to Zamasu's surprise."I believe that its a wonderful idea! I failed the Zamasu from my timeline, I can't allow myself to lose another one. You can come with me and we'll start over. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still change."

Zamasu was stunned how forgiving Gowasu was, he couldn't help the genuine smile that appeared on his face."I...Thank you...I don't know why you forgave me, but I'll take my chances." Outstretching his hand, Zamasu shook Gowasu's hand. He was stunned when Gowasu smiled at him.

Shin was twitching, trying to get a word in, but Goku's facial expression told him enough. He knew that there no convincing Gowasu after this event, even the others knew better than to interrupt the moment. "But he-"

"Shin, come on. There's no convincing at this point. Just let him come with us, Zamasu isn't going to try anything. We'll sort everything out when we get back in the present."

"Are you sure?"

"Look at him, he's not going to harm anyone. He, like everyone else, is traumatized after all this happened!" Goku pointed out that Zamasu was terrified and disgusted about the damage his other self had done, and if he truly wanted to harm them why was he not doing anything? Zamasu could've just fused with Black, but nope. He didn't. Shin was reluctant to trust Zamasu, but knowing he wasn't exactly the majority here, he decided to at least tolerate Zamasu.

Vegeta? He didn't like Zamasu and was against him coming, but knowing how Goku was made him stay silent. Bulma was iffy, she didn't trust Zamasu, but considering he didn't kill her when he had the chance made her a bit more thoughtful. Mai was unhappy with Zamasu, but knowing that blaming him wouldn't change anything, she just grit her teeth and got through it. Trunks was ok with Zamasu, sure he didn't forget the fact Zamasu tired to kill him, but knowing that he still helped them made him less angry.

After sorting everything out, Gowasu, Shin, and Zamasu eventually saw they needed to leave. This timeline was basically a wasteland, so it was time to go. Smiling at everyone, they prepared to leave. Zamasu placed his hand on Gowasu's shoulder and waved off as he and his superior's vanished in a flash.

Goku and Vegeta, despite their injuries let out a sigh of relief. It was time to go. Everyone else saw this as well, and Bulma popped out the time machine and went inside with Trunks and Mai. Seeing that their was no room, Goku and Vegeta resorted hanging on to the legs.

As Trunks kicked back the controls and closed the glass lid, everyone prepared for take off. Trunks looked back his old timeline, wondering what his Gohan would be thinking. He thought about his reputation and being the hero. Narrowing his eyes, he came a conclusion. He hands shook as he thought.

'Sorry, Gohan. Destiny can go screw itself. I can't keep doing this anymore.' He clenched his jaw as he raised the time machine in the air.

* * *

 **BACK TO THE PAST!**

* * *

Mai looked around the pod, admiring the view."Wow, this looks pretty amazing."

Trunks grinned."Yeah, its rather awesome! I wonder if Goku and Vegeta are enjoying the view since we are going pretty fast." He was trying to ignore his thoughts that were bubbling up inside.

Mai turned back to see them."I think it's a fifty fifty opinion. Vegeta doesn't seem to be enjoying himself back there." The three turned around to see Vegeta screaming as Goku's eyes were swirls filled with joy!

"Vegeta, this is amazing! It almost takes back the fact my head is rotating faster than the speed of light!"

Vegeta was clinging for dear life as the time machine was speeding away."It's amazing if you like being hurled around! Damn it, it's so fast!" He would much rather be on the inside than be on the outside. Everyone else sweatdropped.

Bulma knew they couldn't hear her, but she couldn't care."Don't worry, we are almost there! Right Trunks!"

"Yeah! I can sense the present from here! I think we are almost there. I hope your all ready to land!"

Bulma looked concerned upon seeing his expression. "Are you ok, you seem conflicted."

"I'm fine. I'm just focusing. We're about to land!" That was lie, but it was a good excuse.

The time machine was absorbed in bright light as it popped itself back into existence. The time machine descended down from the sky dramatically before coming to a halt. The glass lid popped open and Bulma exclaimed."WE MADE IT! WAHOO!"

"Mom! Your back!"

Bulma was overjoyed to see her cute little boy run up to her. Even if he was a getting older he was the cutest thing in the world to her. Bulma gladly cuddled her son in her arms and carrying him like he was a baby."Aw! My little boy is back! Just as adorable as ever!"

He whined."MOM! I'm not a baby!" If only he realized that just made more cute and squishy to her.

Moments later the future warrior did a backflip before smirking as he returned to the ground. Brushing off his clothes he turned to his younger self."Hello annoying pest. It's great to see you."

Bulma pouted."Trunks, stop being rude to yourself!"

Young Mai sprinted towards them, clearly happy to see them."Welcome back! I'm glad you guys are alive and well! Huh?" She turned to see Future Mai hopping down to the ground. Mai admired the scenery for a moment before narrowing her eyes in confusion at her other self."Um….this is awkward."

"Your me?"

"Technically yes but no…." Mai didn't want to explain, it was already complicated as it was.

Pilaf and Shuu were shaking. The former emperor was shivering."Two of them!? What do we do!?"

"I don't know! All I know is that we are doomed!" They both began hugging each other, using those fake overload of tears that everyone loves.

'Woah...she's better looking than our Mai!' Kid Trunks turned red upon seeing her.

Mai noticed someone staring at her and turned."What are you looking at?"

"Eeep!" Trunks hid behind Bulma's leg, looking like a shy reserved child despite being the exact opposite. Bulma smiled as she pat him on the head, it was adorable seeing her child looking so sweet!

Goku sighed as he stood up with Goten in his arms. He gently ruffled his hair and smirked, loving his little boy! He wished he could still hold Gohan like this! Asking Gohan would be asking for a kick to the face.

"So Goku, our world is….destroyed. We can't go back, so do you think you could help us find another solution?

Goku nodded."You guys have nowhere else to go. Why not? We've all been through a lot since the fight! I'll help you out!"

Trunks nodded."Thank you for that, Goku. It really means a lot."

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared, revealing the lanky angel and the god of destruction tagging along for the ride. Whis and Beerus seemed to arrive on purpose, most likely noticing something was off. Not long afterwards, Gowasu and Shin arrived, with Zamasu standing right next to Gowasu. Everyone tensed, now knowing the inevitable questioning was about to bloom.

Beeru's eyes glazed over the others, not noticing anything too strange until his eyes zoomed in on Zamasu, who was currently trying to pretend that this wasn't happening. Everyone prepared for the explosion as both Beerus and Whis's eyes skimmed over Zamasu before doing a double take.

Trunks began to count down how many seconds left until the explosion happened."3...2…1, this is going to be interesting."

Beerus eyes literally popped out of his head, the last he saw Zamasu he was being erased from existence. This was certainly some type of force playing around him! "What the hell is he doing here!? How is he even alive? I erased him, right Whis?"

"I'm positive you did, I saw you do it. Something must be going on that we don't know about. I'm not certain about this theory myself...However, I don't believe this the Zamasu we know."

Whis seemed puzzled, this was not what he was expecting. He had to blink a couple of time to make sure he was in reality. Once aware of this, Whis tried to remain calm, noticing the behavior difference between the Zamasu from their timeline and the one in front of him. Something wasn't right, he was just too….calm and passive.

This couldn't be the Zamasu from their timeline, he was too docile. Both Beerus and Whis picked up on the lack hostility towards Zamasu and vice versa. Even Supreme Kai was surprisingly calm towards him.

However, they were still gods and usually sensed hostility. They were expecting Zamasu to show some type of violence, but he wasn't making any moves. He was just crossing his arms with a neutral expression on his face. They were trying to find some hidden motives, but they were having trouble finding any.

He was close to Goku, and they expected him to attack him or try and threaten him, but he simply didn't do anything. He wasn't even fazed the so called inferior mortals around him. He seemed rather indifferent to their presence and lacked the killer motive their Zamasu had.

This wasn't their Zamasu, if it was, he would be trying to kill them. Not to mention, why he even be standing there. It was clear Gowasu brought Zamasu with them and that would require Gowasu to be alone with Zamasu. Zamasu would have been perfectly capable of killing him, but he didn't. Shin couldn't do much to him anyhow.

Gowasu nodded."This isn't the Zamasu you know, he's from the future timeline."

Beerus was twitching."And what makes you think it would be a good idea to bring him here? Zamasu could still pose a threat to us as long as he breathes. We need to get rid of him now!"

Goku frowned."Lord Beerus, good luck with that. This Zamasu is immortal, he won't die no matter what you do. You can't just 'Hakai' the opponent if they can't die in the first place. Besides, Zamasu isn't the enemy anymore. There is no point in attacking him."

"But he stole your body and murdered everyone!" Shin had whispered to him what had happened and he wasn't pleased. Why were they allowing someone this dangerous to roam around free?

Gowasu stepped in."I think you mean his other self did. This Zamasu has made many mistakes, but this isn't one of them. He and Black are two separate entities and blaming Zamasu for what his counterpart did would be foolish on your part."

Beerus kept his mouth shut and Whis nodded."Lord Beerus, I'm sure your aware that he's bringing up a fair point. Blaming Zamasu for what his other self did would do us no favors. It would be ridiculous for us to erase him for something Black did. Especially when Zamasu is immortal and can't die."

The large cat had foam falling out of his mouth."We can still seal him away! We can't let him off the hook like that!" He stormed towards Zamasu, who didn't bother posing a simply waited for something to happen.

Gowasu side stepped him, blocking his way."Which isn't happening. You aren't taking away another one of my students, Lord Beerus. I understand the first time,but this time is different. Zamasu isn't even doing anything and your threatening to seal him away? He can change, Lord Beerus, just give him a chance."

Beerus shoved him aside."Gowasu, your poor choice in students lead to this in the first place. I suggest you let me do my job and dispose of the threat."

Beerus was about to try and get something to seal Zamasu away,but Whis's staff blocked his path. With a confused look, he turned to his attorney."What are you doing?"

Whis narrowed his eyes."Preventing you from making a mistake. Beerus, you know as well as I do that Zamasu has no killing intention. If Zamasu truly wanted to kill them, don't you think he would've done it? Let's give them the benefit of the doubt. We might get an , why don't we have Zamasu speak for himself? See if anything pops out."

Beerus snarled but decided to listen. Zamasu sighed, before closing his eyes.

"Look, I understand why you are hostile towards me. My other self did no favors and I do think an explanation is in order. You see, Black and I were partners, we were working together and everything was going to plan, until Black took it too far and I staring noticing how….power hungry and crazy he was. I believe that power went to his head."

Zamasu had to pause when he noticed the look of disbelief in Beerus's eyes. However, Whis told him to keep listening out of respect.

"Once this became clear, I realized he was stepping over the line, and I couldn't let him destroy everything. I turned on him, and I got sealed away as a result. The battle was rather tedious and after forming an alliance with the others, we managed to power Trunk's spirit sword and he defeated Black. Unfortunately, Black still somehow managed to murder everyone else. For some reason they allowed me to come along."

After a long silence, Whis and Beerus discussed their thoughts to each other before coming to a conclusion. They didn't trust Zamasu, so why not find another source of information? Beerus narrowed his eyes at Zamasu and turned to the others."Is this true?"

Goku nodded."Zamasu's telling the truth. That's what happened while we fought. I know it may be hard to believe or trust Zamasu, but take my word for it. He basically simplified the whole story for you. Zamasu may not trusted by all of us, but considering everything, it just didn't feel right imprisoning him. We hope that now we are back in the regular timeline that everyone can have a good ending."

Both Beerus and Whis gave each other uneasy glances. They didn't trust Zamasu completely, but Whis was the first to suggest they give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Lord Beerus, I'm afraid they are telling the truth, and if Zamasu isn't harming anyone, it wouldn't make sense to imprison him."

After a heated argument, it seemed like Beerus reluctantly accepted this change, but warned Zamasu that if he tried anything that he would be trapped in a bottle for all eternity.

Beerus glared at Gowasu before coming to a decision."Fine. As long as Zamasu doesn't try anything stupid he can stay. But Gowasu?"

"Hm?"

Beerus narrowed his eyes, still giving Zamasu a hostile glare."Make sure he doesn't do anything like this again. I expect you to monitor his actions in case it seems like something will happen again."

With sweat dripping down, Gowasu quickly nodded."Of course! Come on, Zamasu. Let us go back home." He led his apprentice a good distance away before waving to everyone and turning to Zamasu."Together."

"Of course." Zamasu seemed to agree before waving goodbye to the others."Farewell, everyone." With a large grin, he gave a salute to the goofball. "Thank you too, Goku.I see now that my other self was wrong about you." Some of mortals weren't so bad after all….

Everyone waved goodbye as within a flash, Zamasu and Gowasu had vanished back to Universe 10. It seems everything was back to normal, mostly.

Everyone continued to go to dinner. Trunks was eating some rice, not really hungry after knowing his timeline was doomed. He expected it, but sometimes it hurt seeing something you loved crumbling in front of you. He was accepting it, but it was still a process.

Munching on the rice, he decided to bring up the innventiable."Sooo...where can Mai and I live? I mean, there is no way we are ever going back to my world, so any alternatives? I'm all ears."

Whis drank some water before answering."You know, since your timeline is kind of destroyed, I thought that we could create another timeline."

"No."

Everyone paused upon hearing Trunk's immediate choked on her drink by Trunk's stone cold gaze.

Whis raise an eyebrow."Come again?"

Trunks twitched, this wasn't the solution he wanted. No, he couldn't handle more time skipping,not after this. After all this damage it has caused, why should he? "I said no."

Whis looked rather puzzled."Why? But it'll be just like your timeline. Everyone is alive and unharmed. What's the problem?"

Trunks growled, he had been hiding his frustration for so long that it was time to unscrew the lid."I can't do this anymore!"

Everyone stared at him like he had gone crazy. Vegeta narrowed his eyes."Boy, what the hell does that mean? Explain!"

"We can't keep jumping back and forth in time! In a way, this is my fault." There was a pause, everyone was waiting for him to continue.

"Because my Mother created this time machine, other timelines were created and began to mess things up. While I know it was for the greater good, I do believe keeping the time machine is too dangerous. We can't keep relying on it, creating more timelines will only complicate the problem. We need a permanent place to stay, creating new timelines won't cut it."

Beerus picked his teeth with a pick."And what do you suppose we do?"

Trunks paused before thinking about it. There had to be place they could stay in. Wait a minute…."That's it!" The idea was a last resort, but it slammed into him at the last second. Maybe it could work with the proper planning.

Lord Beerus scoffed."What is?"

"We can just simplify our problems and stay here!"

Mai narrowed her eyes."What?"

"Stay here, we can't keep relying on the time machine to fix our problems. Besides, I can't just keep running off with the time machine. We need a permanent timeline and we could endanger ourselves just skipping in time again. It's only a matter of time before another enemy pops up again. Besides, it fairly less chaotic heer, so why not stay here?"

"But what about your timeline?"

Trunks sighed."That place is gone. There is no coming from that. It's a wasteland, nothing the metropolis it once was. I knew it was only a matter of time before that place was gone, I just didn't expect Black to be the one to do it. We can't keep running off into another timeline. We just need to let it go."

"But what about the people who died?" Mai wanted to go the future timeline to see the fighters, btu Trunks was against it because of reliant they were on the time machine.

"Mai, they aren't coming back. We can't just rely on everyone else to provide a new timeline for us. Even then, what makes you think another threat that is bigger won't come along? We'll get stuck running in circles all over again trying to gain help. We can't keep running away from our problems like this, it's unsustainable and unreliable. We nearly died against Black and would've been history if things didn't go the way they did. We need a permanent home."

"But why do you want to stay here? Why not in your separate timeline? We can have everyone back! Why won't you take that chance? Everyone, even Bulma will be brought back! Don't you want to see her? Your family?"

Trunks shook his head as he pointed to everyone behind him."My family is right here. My version of mother was a great woman and I miss her dearly, however, I can't risk anymore lives but skipping timelines again. We need a permanent home, and I'm sure that's what she would want. This can't go on, I just want a family, something I'VE NEVER HAD."

"But Trunks, you're a hero in our time. Why wouldn't you want to have everyone cheering you on and helping you like we did with the survivors?"

Trunks dryly laughed."Hah, that's funny. Mai, do you honestly think that I wanted to have this path? That I wanted to be the hero everyone praises? No, I simply wanted a normal life with family and friends."

Mai gazed at her friend sympathetically as she noticed how upset Trunks looked.

Tunks clenched his first before letting out a shout."But NO! That chance of peace and harmony was shattered the second I was born, because I was raised and trained to be the hero everyone needs. Being a hero sounds nice, but it gets tiring having to constantly save your timeline from threats, training day and night and making sure everyone is fine. It's always been about protecting that damn timeline and everyone else's hopes and dreams. Giving to others and having a spotless reputation. It was almost too good to be true, and it was."

The others were speechless at Trunks's rage. He seemed frustrated at the entire world right now, the timid saiyan was now twitching with anger. He calmed himself down, putting a frown on his face as he did so.

"Despite having all the fame and fortune, I never got what I wanted when everyone else did. The thing I was missing was a peaceful life that I never had. Everyone else had lives before the Androids, I never did. It was always fight or die trying, there was no time for fun. All I want now is a life that I never was blessed with. The life that was stolen away from me since the day I was born. It seems selfish, but I just want some peace!"

Bulma gasped."You don't mean you don't want to fight anymore, do you?" That would cause a rockier relationship between Vegeta and Trunks if he were suggesting that. Trunks shook his head in response.

"Now don't get me wrong, I don't want to stop training or protecting people, but I can't keep jumping back and forth in separate timelines anymore. I don't want to stop being a hero and be a good person, I just want some peace in my hectic life. This time skipping will drive me insane, not to mention I think would give us less problems to deal with."

After a moment of silence, Goku put his hand on Trunk's shoulder."So what do you plan on doing?"

Trunk's gritted his teeth."Something I should've done a while ago." To ensure this time skipping wouldn't happen again, he needed to get rid of something. Something he should've gotten rid off a long time ago. He always had these thoughts, but bottled them up for convenience. Now was his chance. He hoped his mother would forgive him for this.

Goku wrinkled his eyebrows."Wait what?"

Trunks kicked his chair and left the table. Everyone gave each other concerned looks before quickly following him. Outside, Trunks glared at the time machine, before forming a blast in his hand and sending it flying towards the machine, blasting it to bits.

Breathing heavily, Trunks felt a wave of guilt and horror for destroying the one thing his mother had left him with, but a small sense of satisfaction washed over him. He knew he did the mature and responsible thing, even if it seemed extreme.

Old hope was gone, and everyone was stunned. Even Whis and Beerus were a bit taken back by the fact Trunks destroyed his mother's most prized invention.

"I'm sorry, that had to be done." For the safety of everyone else, and for his one chance of living a decent may have been selfish, but it had to be done.

Trunks lowered his head in shame before turning to the others. He expected them to scold him, but instead Goku put his hand on his shoulder."Trunks, it's ok. It's understandable why you would break like that. While destroying the time machine was a bit much, I can see why you did it. Something like this shouldn't be happening in the future or anywhere else."

"Trunks, I apologize for not knowing how much you were...hurting that badly." She knew that Trunks was stressed about being the hero everyone loved, but he usually hid that from most people. He just smiled and pretended it didn't bother him.

"It's fine. Just a little tense. Right now, all I need is a place to call home and an overdue resting period."

Bulma nervously laughed."I think I can help you with both of those! Though you'll have to share rooms with little Trunks, I'm sure you can compromise!"

Trunk's jaw dropped as little Trunks locked eyes with him."NO!" They screeched in unison. He was not sharing the room with that little brat! How dare she think of such a despicable idea!?

Mai sweatdropped."I didn't think would actually be a problem..how wrong was I?"

Vegeta smirked."Very."

Kid Trunks begged Bulma to let him stay in his own room, but Bulma wasn't budging. Realizing his advantage, he quickly seized the opportunity. After all, how many parents can resist the power of adorableness?

"Please Mom? Pretty please?"

Bulma crossed her arms."No."

Knowing he had limited time, he used the irresistible puppy dog eyes. Forcing himself to contort his face into one of pure innocence, he made his eyes larger and cuter."Pretty please,Mama?" He even made his voice sound higher to increase the effect.

Trunks gave his younger self a death glare.'Stop that BS! You little lying piece of crap! Your acting all nice to get her on her good side!' He was hoping that would intimidate him, but Kid Trunks continued to act adorable.

Bulma gushed over seeing her son's adorable face and said."Ok, fine, you can have your own bed. Trunks, it wouldn't hurt if you slept on the couch until we can find you a place."

Trunks was fuming. His eyes twitched as Kid Trunks gave him an obnoxious giggle before running off with a smile on his face. He stuck out his tongue and made noises all the way back. Trunks groaned in irritation, that good child won the game! Damn him! "I hate the puppy dog eye trick." If only he could do that. Man, that would be beneficial.

Mai laughed."Well you just got booted out of your only chance to get the bed. I guess using charm can work."

"It's great when it's not being used against you. That kid is the devil but he uses his cuteness to get what he wants! Damn it, has the life I should have had."

Mai rolled her eyes."Trunks, stop getting jealous over your younger self."

"I know, now I have to sleep on the couch."

Mai shook her head."Hey, the couch is mine. I have to stay somewhere."

Trunks narrowed his eyes."No,I'm staying on the couch." Where did Mai think she was getting at?

She paused before coming up with solution."The floor seems like a suitable option for you."

"Mai, your making my life so much more difficult."

"Thanks, I'm doing my best."

That was how Trunks got to sleep on the floor. It's not very comfortable when your other self is sleeping peacefully and Mai is just resting on the couch while he has to endure the uncomfortableness.

After some time, he needed to go upstairs and think to himself, when he saw his father standing there. The half breed said nothing to him at first, but Vegeta's cold state was getting uncomfortable, so he decided to shatter the silence."Father, what do you want?"

"I just want to say that I'm proud of you for what you did back there."

"Which one?" Trunks knew what Vegeta was referring to and wanting to know which one he was talking about.

"Both, dealing with Black and taking responsibility for that damned machine. It means I don't have to get sick on it again."

Trunks scoffed."Wait, your capable of being thankful?"

"Of course I am! Now, just shut up and don't mention this to anyone else again. Your hogging up the house with your presence."

Trunks rolled his eyes at him."Sure….see you tomorrow."

"Bye…Trunks." Vegeta seemed slightly hurt by Trunks's annoyed facial expression, but he wasn't going to allow himself to appear soft. He simply brushed it off, knowing his son would show something to him eventually. He was going to be staying here since he destroyed the time machine.

Trunks was leaving, but he swore he heard Vegeta saw something else. He caught it and heard Vegeta mumble.

"Love you too, boy."

"What was that?" Can't hear you? Mind repeating that a bit louder?" Trunks was trolling him, knowing that Vegeta didn't expect to hear that part.

Vegeta jumped."N-Nothing! Shut up!"

"Screw you too, Dad."

Before Vegeta could reply, Trunks zipped down stairs like a bullet. Vegeta knew it was pointless, not to mention the fact he was incredibly tired. The prince grumbled before heading off to bed with his mistress.

They were a family again. As dysfunctional as they were, they were family. While Trunks wasn't sure where he was going to stay after a while, he knew that this was a place hat he could count on. Mai could stay if she wanted to, but now they were on big family. Now there was only one thing left to do. He would visit Gohan later, right now he just needed to rest after getting his ass kicked...

* * *

 **Back in Universe 10…**

* * *

Gowasu and Zamasu stood in front of the many cabinets before them, it was the files they had stored over the years. The future version of Zamasu had since clipped in his orange earring that he used to be fond of and seemed almost the exactly like the Zamasu that had been here previously.

Zamasu frowned as he watched Gowasu store the box of time rings away. Zamasu sighed, sometimes he wondered what would have happened if they had succeeded with the plan.

He had no idea what the world would be like, and sometimes his curiosity wandered off. He wondered if what he did was the right thing or not, and torn by this, he stared at the box with a conflicted gaze. He wished Black wasn't so maniacal, maybe he would have changed if it weren't for that body.

Gowasu noticed this before placing his hand on his shoulder."Zamasu, remember, I can help you get through this. We can do this, together. You just have to let it go completely. Let the hatred go, it has no place in this timeline. For the love of Zeno, just let it go!" In order for Zamasu to advance, he would have to let it go.

Zamasu quickly got ahold of himself before nodding."Sorry. I know your right, but I do wonder what would have happened had I….fused with him." Zamasu felt a chill go down his spine as the conflicting thoughts hit him again.

Gowasu's eyes narrowed at this."Zamasu, that means nothing now. All that matters now is that you chose the right thing, Zamasu.. It's unlikely your perfect world would have gone well considering you and Black had different views. At this point, you shouldn't be concerned with what happened in the past. You should be concerned about what is ahead of us and the challenges we will face."

The future version of Zamasu slowly agreed."I see. Well, Gowasu, it seems that we won't get anywhere if we don't work together. Let us start anew, and pave the way for a greater future. I will prove myself to you and the rest of the universe, because justice can only be achieved through order, not by senseless violence. My plan was overly extreme, now we can only move forward."

"That's the spirit Zamasu. You're going to get there in no time, I promise!"

"I'm sure of that as well. Thank you, Gowasu."

They both looked at the horizon with a sad smile on their faces. It was time to start anew, a from of justice where both mortals and gods can coexist without feelings of hatred.

Zamasu's biggest internal struggle to decide what was right was at hand, but with Gowasu's help, he was sure he would be able to lead Zamasu to the right path. It would take time and it wouldn't be an immediate change, but he was sure Zamasu would get there….

Staring at Gowasu, he couldn't help but feel something watery appear in his eyes. Tears ran down his eyes and Zamasu's smiled, tears of joy and guilt running down. "I'm sorry, for everything I've done." His smile faltered for a quick moment as tears began flowing out his eyes. With his head in his hands, he began to sob."I'm sorry...please forgive me for everything..."

"Did you know that I already forgave you?"

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Forgiveness is hard not only for the person you wronged but for yourself. I'll help you through this Zamasu, just follow my lead. I can help you get through this."

Blinking with confusion, Zamasu's guilty facial expression turned to happiness."Of course." Within the blink of an eye, Zamasu embraced Gowasu in a tight hug. With a smile on his face, tears still rolled down his face. Gowasu happily returned the favor, smiling as he comforted Zamasu. Knowing that he can lead Zamasu down the right path, Gowasu sighed. They still had a future ahead of them.

"Gowasu?"

"Yes?"

"I-I...missed you." The words were slow, but they meant a lot as Zamasu collapsed into Gowasu's arms.

"I missed you too, Zamasu."

They happily wept together in Universe 10. Things were back to normal again...

 **And that's how it ends….**

* * *

 **DONE! FINAL CHAPTER IS DONE. I KNOW IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER, BUT I'M NEW AND I SUCK! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS FINAL CHAPTER BELOW! IT'S HELPFUL AND IT WOULD HELP ME WITH MY OTHER STORIES.**

 **Reviews…**

 **GiselleVera: Sorry,no can do. Just didn't want to make it quick. Yeah, Zamasu didn't see it coming. He didn't see Black's true power hungry nature until it was too late.**

 **That's it folks, time for me to write other stuff. Tell me what you think below, this final chapter is when I expect people to actually say something, so please say something below for me. Support is appreciated.**

 **See you all next time, EmeraldOverlord is out.**


End file.
